


【肖根】sociopathic heart by fuckinghellbruh  中文翻譯

by w266385



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 147,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w266385/pseuds/w266385
Summary: 筆記這是G！P Shaw的小說，這裡有露骨，無恥的性愛場面可能會讓您不舒服，如果不介意，歡迎細細品味。這絕對是一個故事，如有需要，我可以再次講。 實際上，我要說的是，如果您願意，可以給我發送繼續提示。 玩得開心！ 我希望這會讓大家感覺更好:)
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. sociopathic heart

食物和性。這兩件事讓你感到高興，oh~還有槍戰，很多很多的槍戰。  
有時候，你認為這就是為什麼你能容忍Root沒有殺死她的原因。每個人都知道您本來應該很早以前就會做掉她了，但是妳很久以前就發現無法擺脫她，因為讓她死亡很容易。好吧，儘管你難以忍受，但Root是你需要贏得這場與撒瑪利亞人的戰爭的強力隊友。她很聰明，很火熱，很會使槍（兩把槍，這會讓你動彈不得。）而且床上技術一流。她確切地知道你想要的食物以及帶你去哪裡滿足你的需求。

（這很奇怪，但是食物就是食物，而且您無法拒絕這樣一個知道美食在哪裡的性感尤物。）  
你不會告訴她這些事情，也不會因為生命短暫而對她說這些話。您在ISA期間所做的一切只是時間問題，您為挽救其他人所做的事情使您陷入困境，尤其是像撒瑪利亞人那樣具有惡性的對手。

你不介意，你真的不介意，而且妳很早以前就發現Root也不是。即使她是一個白痴，她認為機器人霸主在耳邊竊竊私語使她開啟上帝模式百彈不侵，留了一身傷讓你處理，因為你的團隊中沒有比你更勝任的了。

（John的縫合技術充其量是業餘的。）

對小分隊中的任何人來說，這不再是一個驚喜，當她帶著流血的肩膀從任務中回來時（而且永遠是她該死的肩膀）。她所有過去的瘋狂舉動常常使你感到惹火，你認為世界上沒有其他人比Root更值得被打入一,兩發子彈或三）。但是她已證明自己是一個有用的隊友，因此想起即使在不必要的情況下，她也會肆意冒著生命危險，這讓妳對她的愚蠢怒不可遏，而機器也缺乏遠見，無法知道Root會為此而冒生命危險；這就像該死的ASI想要通過失去其寶貴的模擬界面而輸給Samaritan，尤其是在Root與那個金發碧眼的特工密切聯繫之後。

這太荒謬而且令人沮喪了。你並不知道何時開始關心她是死了還是活著，但是這使您的胃部出現不適，還有那縈繞在胸口的莫名躁動，這使妳恢復了默認的情緒-憤怒-因為她和其他人都知道，如果要贏得這場戰爭，就不能失去任何人。

（這絕對不是因為妳在乎或對Root有感情。妳不在乎,妳是一個反社會。）

妳以為這是妳在肚子和胸口感覺到的一切鼓譟的解釋，直到托馬斯給予妳去巴塞隆納誘人的邀請（當個小偷並且有很多火熱的性愛）讓妳意識到自己從未像現在這樣迷茫。

妳已經否認了一段時間，像預言一樣完成了自我診斷，因為它使妳從未失敗。這就是為什麼妳擅長（而且是最優秀的）特工的工作。妳其實知道有一部分妳是在乎的。妳的父母,Cole和Gen一直在接受妳對情感的探索-god...甚至對Finch，Reese，Lionel和Bear（尤其是Bear）的在乎都已經提升了-但是Root ... Root，妳意識到，完全是一個不同的狀況。

Root,那個初次見面時就試圖用熨斗燙妳；一直逗弄著妳並讓妳為她吸引，讓妳和她一起執行著大大小小的任務；那個總是帶著惱人的聲音，荒謬的隱喻，愚蠢的寵物名字，漂亮的栗色小鹿斑比的眼睛，得意抬著高挺鼻子和下巴；那個讓您想要拳打，射擊或親吻她的小瘋子。她偷偷摸摸地侵入了妳的肌理,在妳的血液中流淌。

即便跋山涉水 也騎著單輪到她的身邊，妳深深地關心著root（妳拒絕接受承認自己有多在乎），最糟糕的是妳知道她對妳的感覺也一樣。

妳也許是一個反社會，但妳並未忘記其他人的情緒。當然，妳不了解它們，也感覺不到它們，但是妳知道其他人不喜歡妳。妳了解到，Root是一個情感豐沛但將其隱藏在頑皮的傻笑和可怕的暗喻背後的人，那些不了解她的人會錯過她的真實感受。

妳對她的感受有很好的了解，她在執行任務時從早到晚的煩著妳；妳不可避免地要了解她和她的小怪癖。（畢竟，妳接受過專業的特工訓練）。出於某種原因，妳仍然無法理解，Root讓自己在妳周圍保持放鬆狀態-太過放鬆到以至於妳可以清楚察覺她在沮喪成Eeyore時的疲憊，而不是妳所知道的那種隨時全副武裝的心理狀態。

這就是妳如何知道她愛上了妳的方式，儘管它使妳口中有苦味，但足以讓妳忍受它，而對於奔跑於隱喻的山丘而言，這並不過分。

也許這就是為什麼妳拒絕Tomas的提議的原因，因為Root惹惱了妳，他中的一部分-叛徒-不想讓她失望。也許，也許，這也是為什麼在確保Tomas安全之後，妳跟踪了她並及時在Finch與她分道揚鑣後出現的原因。 她看上去很茫然，以至於妳可以輕易地嚇到她。 （畢竟，The Machine保持沉默是有優勢的，例如可以在Root分神時偷偷摸摸靠近,但也僅此而已。）

她臉上的表情很有趣，而且即使妳知道自己再次處於她的Eeyore模式，她也會以一種真實的方式嬉戲地回應。當她問你托馬斯在哪兒時，你再次確定了自己的聲音，但在此之下，你聽到了她聲音的警惕，然後意識到她嫉妒托馬斯-因為妳對他的喜愛是如此鮮明直接。出於某種原因，這足以使妳告訴她一點真相-關於托馬斯如何給您一個誘人的條件。

“I guess there are some things that I care about here”妳解釋說，直接看著她的最後一部分，然後想著:希望她不會無休止地取笑你。當然，那是妳的空想。

“And... is that why you came to see me?” 她問道，眼中含蓄了期待，隱藏著希望。

妳認為這一天坦誠的量就已足夠了，因此妳決定透過否認她來打破它這曖昧的氛圍，然後妳便看到她解讀芬奇的去除病毒說明。再次，她臉上的失望和懷疑的表情是值得的。

（妳已經說明留下的原因，並且妳肯定知道消毒的方法了；這沒什麼大不了的。）

但是Root一直都很頑強（白痴什麼也不能停止），並且您期望影射一英里之遙就可以看到一英里。不知何故，妳讓她擁有了它，甚至讓自己在她向後假笑的時候對著自己發笑，一切都在不可言喻的性暗示中結束 

當妳帶著Root進入公寓時，妳立即在去洗手間的途中脫掉衣服，從背後聽到的聲音，妳知道Root離妳不遠。

一時間，妳認為這將是一場沒有其他意外的普通淋浴-你應該去消毒。結果你和Root共享你應有的淋浴時間，除了淋浴之外，什麼都沒有發生。

（事後看來，這使你了解到Root的與眾不同，除了違反你了睡三晚的規定。）

你曾期望過，甚至可能希望如此，但是當她從背後將手臂纏繞在您身上，然後繼續讓她的手向下移動到妳的堅挺，另一隻手卻挑逗起妳的乳房時，妳仍然感到驚訝了一秒鐘，然後再次放鬆。Root並不需要花費太多時間,很快的妳的隨著她的挑逗變得堅挺，搏動並感到渴望。她慢慢地把妳拉開，親吻並纏上妳的脖子。

通常妳會嘲笑她這些無用的逗弄。畢竟妳喜歡快速而狂野。可能是因為這種愉悅足以使妳閉嘴，但妳讓她慢慢地引誘妳的情慾，直到15分鐘後性高潮逐漸消失。 

（那時你們倆都被刺痛了，因為在她取悅妳時，妳忘了關掉淋浴；那讓妳分神。）

關掉淋浴後，她轉過身，跪在你面前，在給你口交之前給了妳一個假笑。這次，妳無法及時阻止自己的呻吟從喉嚨及雙唇間流瀉而出；Root雙手包覆著妳的堅挺,極盡技巧的摳弄舔吮,讓妳的高潮很快又再次到來。 

妳想抹掉她臉上的自鳴得意的表情，但在試圖讓自己在屏住呼吸時對著她皺了皺眉。

“我希望妳仍留有精力給我，親愛的。我說過這要花上一整夜的時間，”她眨眨眼，然後走出淋浴間，用毛巾擦淨自己，刻意走著貓步在房裡閒晃，讓那潔白的雪臀隨之搖擺，妳知道這是Root給妳的福利。

當然這足以燃起妳的性慾，並且您在整晚的餘下時間中都以她平時挑逗妳的方式來回報她。

（妳終於明白了她為什麼對妳這樣做無濟於事。妳不會承認她，而是在妳抵著她喉嚨深處時低頭看著她，懇求及逗人心弦的呻吟在每次退出時從唇間流瀉-她是如此的美麗。你幾乎從未見過比Root來得更令人屏息的尤物。隨即妳摒棄了這種想法，甚至對自己的想法而咒罵著自己,妳從來沒有認為誰能稱上完美尤物）

五個回合之後，你們倆都從稍早前的激戰中喘著氣，妳讓她捲縮進妳的懷裡。

溫存是不該發生的，但妳可以說服自己是因為累了所以任由Root如此放肆。一旦恢復體力，妳肯定會將她推開。根本不是因為你感覺良好，而且被Root靠著的感覺很舒服。不!一點也不!

她的頭放在妳的右肩上,右腿搭在您的身上，指尖在妳胸口上懶懶的畫著圈，幫助妳恢復呼吸,如此之多，以至於妳閉上眼睛都會感到放鬆。感覺很好，妳沉醉於此時的感覺，在她喃喃細語時沉沉睡去。

“謝謝你，sameen。”

有人輕聲細語地說著，妳幾乎錯過了它，這使妳睜開了眼睛。

“為了什麼？”

她從你的肩膀上抬起頭看著你。她的眼裡蘊含了太多情感，妳突然感到不知所措，但無論如何妳都保持與她四目相對，如果這是她想要的，那就把一切交給她吧。

（Root的眼睛一向都是富有表現力的；它既令人著迷又令人窒息，尤其是當它對著妳時。）

她輕聲微笑，“為妳願意留下來。”

這很簡單，但是妳確切知道它的意思。  
''謝謝妳不跟著Tomas離開，不讓我一個人呆著。''  
妳的顎骨緊縮，突然感到一陣噁心，試圖保持自己的狀態，避免凝視和眨眼。

她嘆了口氣，而部分的妳因為太了解她而自責，因為妳知道那嘆息的意思。她很失望，理應如此。妳永遠無法回應她的感受；這就是為什麼妳要和她保持一定距離的原因之一。儘管她讓妳討厭，但妳不想傷害她（有時）。  
當她把臉轉向妳時，妳的所有思緒都會暫停，除了看著她的眼睛別無選擇。她傾向你，在你的嘴唇上輕吻。你輕輕地回吻了她一下，毫不掩飾地告訴她妳很抱歉。妳不知道妳的唇能僵持多久，但是最終，她拉開了嘴唇，最後一絲微笑甚至沒有牽動她眼角的肌肉，她從床上站起來，走向了抽屜，掏出了一件襯衫。

“我希望你不介意我要借走這件？”

妳同時搖頭點頭，撐著手肘坐了起來，對Root的突然離開感到困惑。你清清嗓子，“tm給你任務了嗎？”

她裝著整齊，咯咯笑著，她固定好頭髮，但是聽起來還是不對

“我們什麼時候在一起過夜了，sam？” 她傻笑著，停頓了一下，“當然，除了在中央情報局安全室裡的火辣時光。”

妳會感到胸口煩悶。沒錯,你們從未一起過夜，也從未討論過這段關係。你永遠是那種一旦得到了所需的東西就會離開的人。你仍然是，沒有迷茫，沒有大驚小怪。但是由於某些原因，妳不介意Root過夜。但想到她不會去做這些讓你需要妳感受的事，讓你莫名地生氣。

“你沒有回答我的問題。”你怒吼著，對她皺眉。

她微笑著，這一次牽動了眼中的情緒，但只有片刻。“沒有任務。我只是想給你一些空間。我不想踰越妳對我的界線，”她在取回槍支和手機時說道。

你滴咕著道：“我還沒有真的把你踢出去 root。”  
她轉向你，微笑著同時充滿了自鳴得意和無辜的笑容，“當心shaw，你聽起來就像是你要我過夜。”

“我不知道。”你激動地咆哮著，當她走到門口時，她故意對著你傻笑。

“嗯，我真的很喜歡和你早上做愛，甜心，但我的小穴仍然因為騎了妳的大傢伙整晚而酸著呢”稍早床戰的記憶使你的陰莖抽搐，當她注意到時，她笑了。“也許改天？”

你對著她翻了個白眼，瞪著她，對她影響了妳而發脾氣。  
“滾蛋，Root。”  
轉動門上的門把時，她輕笑著:“Good night, Sam.”

妳凝視著自己封閉的臥室門，當聽到前門關閉時，妳才意識到妳根本不知道Root是否有任何住處。機器可能幫助了她，但是想到了她隨便找一個過夜的地方會讓妳感到不舒服。

妳沮喪地跌回床上，嘆了口氣用手臂遮住了臉。 ''Damn it.''

妳真的非常希望她留下。

最後一拳，妳終於把那個是肇事者的號碼揍倒在地。妳從口袋裡拿出束帶，然後將其緊繫在他的手腕上，確保聽到他痛苦的叫聲，最後再踢他一次，使他在地板上痛苦呻吟  
通常當對手摔倒時，妳通常不會費心去傷害對手，但是在他給妳造成一堆麻煩後，兩腿之間的帳篷現在讓妳四處移動不舒服,多踢他一腳比他應得的要少很多。  
氣喘吁吁，妳單擊了妳的耳機，“Finch，我已經完成了。”  
“太好了。我已經聯繫了Fusco警官,謝謝妳，Shaw女士。一旦我們得到另一個號碼，我會立即打給妳。但是現在妳應該回家休息一下。”  
“走了!”，妳嘗試調整牛仔褲中的勃起，抱怨著自己。老實說，妳怎麼沒注意到他在喝酒呢？莫莉和偉哥合在一起，不少嗎？當妳記得他是如何知道要用後者刺殺妳時，妳會嗤之以鼻。  
“顯然，你在收拾東西，女孩。當你在玩的時候，找點樂子。你看起來好像需要它。”他說著，以陰險的眼神對你眨了眨眼。  
妳很幸運，妳是一位訓練有素的特工；即使妳受了傷，也可以很好地控制自己。你已經high到升天了，但是你的憤怒足以驅除誘惑去做一些事情。但是現在，妳的陰莖開始因直立的疲勞而受到傷害了半個小時，而且妳可以肯定，在它消退之前還有兩個多小時。  
太好了，妳翻了個白眼，一旦將凸出部分固定在牛仔褲上，就離開了俱樂部，不看它一眼直接回家。通常妳一定要在Park's Deli或Steakhouse或任何其他食品攤前停下來帶回家一些東西，但是今晚妳不會被打擾。  
步行回家可以使妳清醒一些，但不足以完全消除勃起。妳已經感到自己出汗和潮紅。到達公寓所需的時間比平常要長得多（比平時晚5分鐘），牛仔褲的緊繃讓妳行走困難，但最終站在公寓門口時，妳知道屋內被闖入了。

拿起槍支，用另一隻手轉動鑰匙，然後打開門，確保不要向入侵者發出警報。當槍支在妳之前進入公寓，有個熟識的聲音阻止了妳所有行為。

“嘿，親愛的。”  
妳翻著白眼，放下雙手，將槍塞進牛仔褲的腰帶。你應該知道的。畢竟除了Root之外，沒有其他人敢侵犯妳的個人空間。妳打開燈，發現Root坐在皮沙發上，腿邊放著一袋看起來像是外賣的東西。

“你到底在這幹什麼？”

她諷刺地笑著笑著說：“親愛的 這就是你如何迎接執行完困難任務後還給你帶最喜歡的食物的甜心嗎？”  
你皺著眉頭，不讓她看到你對吃牛排的興奮。但是從她嘴腳隱忍的笑意，妳可以肯定她仍然知道。  
“機器把你叫你來給我當保母嗎？”  
“我很喜歡以任何方式照顧你，sameen。”她眨眨眼，直到現在才意識到自己正從痛苦中退縮。“我需要你的幫助。”  
妳已經知道這意味著什麼。妳不會浪費任何時間來接近她，只是及時地讓她張開了皮夾克，向妳展示了一顆離她心臟僅一英寸遠的子彈。你嘆了口氣"笨蛋"  
妳立即進入存放藥箱的廚櫃，在途中脫下襯衫和牛仔褲，並在用手擦汗時聽到砸在地板上的槍聲。哎呀 妳認為，太熱了，然後記住這可能是毒品。  
妳先將一杯水裝滿，一口氣喝掉，然後再用同樣的玻璃杯倒入威士忌讓Root飲用，然後再回到她身邊。

一旦將自己擺在她面前並給她一杯威士忌，就可以開始工作。root顯然很痛，所以妳不必費心讓她脫下衣服，而是剪下襯衫。立刻，妳看到明顯很糟的包紮來嘗試阻止傷口的出血，並且看到了Root美味的小饅頭-Stop!  
妳嘆了口氣，搖了搖頭，試圖忽略一下下半身的東西正在被喚醒。  
“你做了這個了嗎？”

好消息是這是一個貫穿的傷口，看起來好像沒有割裂動脈。將威士忌倒在剪刀上，然後在完全清除傷口之前，先剪掉傷口上的針跡。  
只有當妳要插入針頭並開始縫製針頭時，妳想起Root尚未回答妳的問題。  
妳抬起頭，發現她的眼睛聚焦在其他地方，並且張著嘴。通常看到無語的Root會很高興。但是，當妳跟隨她的視線到襠部，並且看到陰莖的頭部從拳擊短褲的腰帶中露出時，妳會低聲吐出一些咒罵，然後嘗試加以解決。  
“sameen”她低語道，同時感到好笑和擔憂。

你翻白眼，“別像沒看過一樣，Root。”

“我知道，我的意思是，這只是……”她口吃，然後抬起頭看著你，假笑又浮現在她臉上，“我就讓妳這麼性奮嗎，親愛的？”  
妳將針頭和皺眉對準她，在她痛地大叫時大笑著，嘶嘶和瞪著你，然後再將精力集中在縫合傷口上。當她把手放在妳的手上，讓妳抬頭看著她時，妳幾乎完成了，而且...該死，感覺真好。  
“sam” 為什麼她的聲音在妳的耳中感覺像音樂？  
“我快完成了，Root。”你抱怨著，拍打著她的手，但是她並沒有放鬆。  
“sameen，你的小弟弟很生氣。你很性奮，”她說，她的聲音沒有任何質疑。  
“我很好。它可以幫助我集中精力。現在讓我完成這個工作。”妳再次揮舞著她的手，這次，她沒有和你辯嘴，但是你可以感覺到她的目光在臉上燃燒。  
“不要那麼做。”  
“什麼？” 她天真地問。  
“停止凝視”，妳咆哮，收拾好餐具並將其敷在傷口上，然後將其放入藥盒中。  
“你為什麼性奮Shaw？” Shaw 她很少叫你Shaw。她只在認真或試圖引起妳注意時才打電話給妳。當妳打開她為妳和她帶來的外賣盒時，妳嘆了口氣，生氣了，將自己安置在沙發上。  
“號碼讓我的飲料中摻入了莫莉和偉哥。”當你聽到她在你身邊咯咯笑著並將那盒橙色的雞肉撈麵推到她的臉上時，你抱怨著怒視著她。“吃。”  
妳在妳咬第一口牛排的時候說著“嗯。我不知道，我想我現在還渴望其他東西。”  
突然的刺激使妳被牛排噎著，接著嘗試正確咀嚼時發怒地看著她。  
“root。”  
“Sameen。”

“吃-你-該死的-食物。”  
她嘟著嘴，再一次看著你的腫脹，最後才咬了一口食物。“你不好玩。”  
妳翻白眼，吞下牛排，點點頭，抱怨地表示讚賞。這些牛排妳從未嚐過。妳很快就可以解決它。妳嘗試爭奪更多食物，但找不到任何食物。幸運的是，Root像鳥一樣採摘她的食物，她很樂意給你她的食物，但發現她的食物數量有所減少，這讓你在點頭中表示贊同。至少她終於在吃東西了。  
妳被兩口咬住，閉著眼睛進餐，在以下情況下享受著口腔中的所有感覺：  
“Sameen”  
妳正在細細品味著美食。  
“我真的認為你應該把那隻鳥放出來透透氣。”  
妳被雞肉噎住了，這一次，你強烈咳嗽了起來，眼睛因壓力而流淚。妳感覺到柔軟的手在妳的背部上滑動，這無濟於事，卻使妳的小兄弟在拳擊短褲內抽動時感覺更好。  
妳聳了聳肩，對她皺眉，“妳不該把我的雞巴叫作“小鳥”。  
“嗯，”她傻笑著，咬著嘴唇，雙眼凝視著你的褲襠，“有沒有人告訴過你，你真的很大，Sameen？”  
妳用最茫然的表情看著她，妳意識到，她永遠不會停止在雙腿之間的帳篷議題上纏著妳，從她眼中的雀躍來看。Root，這兩個人都可以玩這個遊戲。搖搖頭，嘗試阻止自己嘲笑自己，直到最終獲得需要重新玩耍的機會。  
“我最近得到很多東西，”你聳聳肩，試圖裝酷。  
當妳忙於整理食物，然後恢復健康，清嗓子時，妳感覺沒看到她的時候她凍結了不到一秒鐘。  
“哦，是嗎？喜歡Tomas嗎？” 她向妳挑戰，嫉妒的暗示並沒有被發現。  
這次，妳甚至都不想在看著她時把笑容藏在臉上，讓她生氣。“對,特別是托馬斯。”  
當她移開視線時，所有的娛樂跡像都離開了她的臉，眨著眼睛，清了清嗓子，然後給了你一個原本要好玩的微笑，但只顯示了相反的意思。  
“我以為你沒有和他睡覺。”  
妳把盒子放到地板上，一邊喝蘇打水，一邊聳聳肩，“我不記得告訴過我我沒有。”  
“好吧，你操了他嗎？” 她問，苦澀滲入她的語氣，讓你抬起眼看著她。  
她甚至沒有試圖掩飾自己嫉妒的事實。實際上，她看起來已經準備好哭了，而隨著你的高漲，妳現在無法應對。通常這正是妳不喜歡與同住的人在一起的問題。但是話又說回來，“root”會讓妳違反規則。想到Root哭泣，妳的直覺就發麻了，所以妳終於鬆了口氣和輕笑。  
（嫉妒時她很可愛……妳絕對不會向他承認這件事。）

“不，Root。那天晚上我只有一個人。”  
當她聽到這句話時,她的整個人明顯鬆了口氣，但就像一個強壯的兔子一樣，她立即以新的活力站起來，爬到沙發上，陰險地笑著，使你向後傾斜，在離你的臉相距幾厘米的地方。

“那對你不好，Sam。”  
“我不知道你在說什麼。”你天真地反駁，暗暗地愛著她的瞳孔進一步放大的方式，因為她在將嘴巴放在耳朵上咬住耳垂之前，又對著勃起進行了另一次觀察。你閉上眼睛呻吟著。他媽的毒品。  
“我不相信你。”  
她從妳的耳朵舔到妳的下巴下方，不時地啃咬著。她的一隻手放在大腿上，隨著感官的增強，足以讓陰莖興奮地抽搐。她讓雙手往下探，直到最終伸入內褲按摩妳勃發的腫脹，使妳深吟。  
''shit!''  
妳隱約聽到她的咯咯笑聲，當她轉過臉來時，顯然享受著她對妳的影響，當妳們彼此相看時，妳們的嘴巴之間沒有空隙，連呼吸都困難。  
就像聽到提示一樣，你們兩個都以相同的野性本能纏再一起，妳的嘴唇為爭奪優勢而奮鬥，因為你們都試圖咬對方的嘴唇。但是，隨著藥物引起的興奮，當妳將她拉入自己的身體時，妳獲勝了，啃咬著拉扯她的下唇。當妳的吻從動物性變成柔和，親密，但又不失其熱情的時候，Root不再浪費時間跨坐在你的雙腿，將手臂纏繞在妳的身上，然後雙臀在陰莖上磨擦。  
妳的手從臀部移動到腰部，在褲子的束帶內滑動，然後完全包覆住兩片屁股蛋，將它們擠壓並拉向妳。她的呻吟聲足以使她抵在陰莖上發熱的中心的感覺更加愉悅。這是root自我克制的最後一稻草，妳再也不會浪費時間  
''站起來''  
當妳將她帶到床上時，她的雙腿纏繞在妳的腰間，儘管情慾被妳喚醒，還是要盡可能輕柔地躺下。

“Sameen,please。”她低聲說道，懇求你帶她到情慾的巔峰。  
就在那兒，她躺在床上，長髮披散，呼吸在喚醒中苦苦掙扎，充滿欲望地看著你，是妳見過的最令人窒息的景色。  
妳幫她脫下外套，注意不要傷到她的子彈傷，然後再脫下襯衫，讓她喘不過氣來，露出自己的力量，從嘴裡抽出一個假笑。妳斜靠著並夾住她的下唇，只是因為妳無法抗拒，在大聲“啪”一聲釋放之前將其拉開，然後將手移到牛仔褲的鈕扣上，然後將其與內衣一起向下拉，直到她赤裸在你面前。  
剝離運動文胸和平角內褲時，妳會花些時間欣賞眼前的事物，最後在彈跳時鬆開陰莖，並以腹部為傲。視線足以讓root從中發出喘息聲。  
妳將她的腳踝拉入，直到她的屁股留在床的邊緣，然後跪在她的面前。當妳從腳踝，小腿，大腿接吻時，她張著嘴看著妳，然後轉移到另一條腿並做同樣的事情。  
“別開玩笑了。”她告誡你，讓你傻笑。  
“現在你知道了。”  
妳在她最需要妳的地方上方親吻她的恥骨，這讓妳從她那裡聽到的最緊張的嗚咽聲。她那令人興奮的淫糜氣味使妳的陰莖抽搐。

“該死，Sameen。” 熱。很熱。  
最後妳憐憫她並用嘴唇包裹住她的陰蒂，吮吸，這使Root緊抓著你的頭，並發出色情的呻吟，妳將她拉近。妳的小兄弟很脹痛，但這種疼痛足以鼓勵妳做更多的事情，在她的陰唇上上下下舔舐著，然後才專注於陰蒂。想要品嚐更多她的味道，妳可以讓舌頭順著她的穴口行進，並用屁股將她舉起，然後再將舌頭向內推。

“哦，fuck！”

當妳用舌頭伸入和抽出她時，妳的眼睛一直注視著她，在root閉著眼睛呻吟和喘息時，陶醉在她的美麗中，當妳用舌頭及時抵住臀部時，她的手在床上緊握成拳。

“用妳的手指，god，please,用妳的手指。”她一邊請求一邊大力呻吟著。當妳繼續將兩根手指插入時，準確的按上她的g點,同時曲起手指,在抽出時狠刮著她敏感的內壁。“oh! yes! oh! yes! 就是那裡！” 她討厭地呻吟到你確定整個建築物都能聽到她的聲音。你知道你來對地方了。每次推力時，妳都會感覺到她的牆壁在手指上緊繃，而且知道使她高潮只是時間問題。

妳可以從她的陰蒂上鬆開嘴巴，然後再從肚子裡抽出一陣發牢騷，然後親吻自己的肚子，花時間在她的乳房之間交替，舔舔和捏住乳頭，這使她感到不寒而栗。當妳感到滿意時，妳會在她的鎖骨，脖子，下巴上留下吻痕，然後當妳繼續將手指伸入她的嘴時，她最終會親吻她的嘴唇，她的手纏繞在妳的肩膀上。  
“Sam”她呻吟著，撓撓肩膀，閉上了眼睛。妳交替的舉起的手,將凌亂的髮絲梳離汗濕的額頭，以保持體重。  
“看著我”妳要求，希望看到她高潮時濕潤的眼眸。“睜開眼睛，Root。”  
當她睜開眼睛時，妳注視著她並彎曲手指給她最後一擊，妳們凝視著彼此，然後她呻吟著，在妳身下顫抖，使妳感覺到腹部的翻轉，視線幾乎足夠讓你當場高潮。  
在接吻和咬住脖子的同時繼續用力推動手指時，妳可以幫助她騎在妳身上。妳通常不會留下自己的印記，但root像是毒品一樣令妳欲罷不能。  
（不是。）  
最後一個顫抖的時候，她將手指推開，然後在等待恢復呼吸之前，先用手指擦拭在床單上，然後再支撐妳自己的體重。當她終於睜開眼睛時，她給你一個滿意的微笑，在她親吻妳時將你的臉龐托起。  
當妳不知不覺地將臀部伸入她的雙腿間時，親吻很快就變的飢渴了，雞巴的前頭抵著她的入口。  
調換位置，讓她坐在妳身上，盡量部牽動到她的傷口。她對此感到驚訝，但立即跨過臀部，在妳的陰莖上摩擦著潮濕的中心，使自己呻吟，並在引導她的臀部同時躺在床上。  
她跟著你下去，向你傾斜另一個熱吻，當她繼續對你磨牙時，你們的舌頭彼此交纏，最後讓你放鬆並坐起，引導你進入她，然後慢慢地使自己坐下來。  
“fuck”你呻吟著，感覺到你的陰莖在她體內抽搐，反過來使她呻吟。  
“ 哦，我絕對打算這樣做親愛的。”當她調整到自己的身高時，她在呼吸中呻吟著，緊握著你的根部，當你跌落到床上時，一波又一波的愉悅感，你的手平穩在她的臀部引導她。緩慢而堅定，她向你磨去，她的陰蒂用濕了了你的恥骨。當她終於適應之後，她站起身來，將自己的體重支撐在妳的肩上，然後將自己壓在你身上，讓你高興地挺起她。她慢慢地再做一次，直到她適應了節奏，然後妳迅速跟上，隨著她的手向著妳的乳房的揉捏，她及時地跟上了節奏。這種愉悅感足以使妳的胃部緊握，陰莖在她體內抽搐，使她向後扔頭。

“你感覺起來棒極了!”她呻吟著，讓你感覺到所有的鮮血都在向下衝，你知道你要來了。  
“root”，當你繼續從下方撞擊她時，你呻吟著，“我要……”她把自己從你身上拉開，抓住你的傢伙，在你高潮來臨之前，她的手在你的炙熱上下套動。當她將妳的慾望引導出來時，一波又一波的精液從她手中噴發。  
完成後，她將陰莖從底部舔到頭部，然後將其包裹在嘴裡，當妳看著頭部上下擺動時，妳舒服地呻吟，感覺到妳的眼睛向後滾動,偉哥可幫助妳立即變硬。

在接下來的幾分鐘裡，她終於站起來，再次將坐在妳身上，然後在吮吸妳和舔妳的雞冠之間交替。這次，妳坐起來，將手臂纏繞在她的身上，很快就進入了一個節奏，當妳插入她時，交合處撞擊拍打的聲音和Root的呻吟聲足以使妳快速而大力地照顧她，而且不久之後妳會感覺到她咬緊著妳的炙熱，這只會導致妳更快，更猛烈地插入她的身體。  
“ Sameen，”她抱怨道，緊咬著你時緊緊地抱著你，這種痛苦只會鼓勵你在繼續抽插時把她帶到高潮邊緣，直到你最終感覺到她的緊繃感隨著她的高潮而來。在你體內的長度，感覺自己將要做同樣的事情，並立即將自己從她身上拉出來，等待另一輪噴發發洩出來。  
妳跌倒在床上，並在噴射結束後將她一起拉入懷中，兩個人都因活動而喘息。在似乎勃起了兩個小時的同時，藥物逐漸耗盡系統，使妳昏昏欲睡，妳終於感到自己的陰莖軟了。  
root的呼吸開始在妳的身上變得平整，使妳坐起來，並拉起被子將她與妳罩在一塊，將其放在汗濕的身體上，準備入睡。  
當妳意識到要過夜時，妳感覺到她的緊張，便立刻用手輕撫著她的背上並親吻她的頭來使她平靜下來。  
“沒關係。你可以留下來。”你低語，有效地使她平靜下來。  
“你確定嗎？我還是可以離開。”  
“留下。”這一次妳更加堅持，不想再次犯同樣的錯誤，她的身體完全放鬆。  
在她挪動自己，讓自己在妳身上變得舒服之前，你感覺到你的脖子上落下了一個吻。  
“好的，Sameen。”

妳第二天早上醒來時迷失方向，不確定是什麼喚醒了妳。當妳意識到Root不在身邊而且床單變冷時，妳會伸手摸了摸Root的位置。

坐起來，妳環顧臥室，發現她的衣服仍留在地板上，直到她的聲音進入妳的耳朵，然後妳的注意力轉移到浴室。妳就在那兒，不用費心穿上衣服，就看到Root跪在馬桶上大吐特吐。

“嘿，”你扯開她的頭髮，用多餘的束髮帶把它留在浴室的櫥櫃裡，把頭髮紮成馬尾辮，然後笨拙地將手放在她的背上，因為人們似乎對此感到很舒服每當他們嘔吐時。

完成後，她坐起來，靠在馬桶上，靠在牆上，閉上眼睛，閉上眼睛。如果她生病了，妳會嘗試摸她的額頭和脖子，但發現她的體溫正常。妳會感覺到肚子有些不適，而妳的腸胃會告訴妳這不好，但妳會忽略它。

“你還好嗎，Root？” 當妳發覺自己好像在擔心她時，妳皺了皺眉。  
她睜開眼睛，慢慢地點點頭，虛弱地微笑。“對不起，我吵醒你了嗎？”  
“你吐了多久？”  
“我不知道，15分鐘或著半小時？” 她回應，聲音顫抖和困惑，因為嘔吐而失去了所有精力。

妳說：“妳沒有告訴我妳昨晚有什麼感覺，”妳試圖通過妳的醫學知識來思考早root的病因，但一個可怕的可能性浮出你的腦海。  
她回答說：“那是因為我沒有。我只是今天早上才感覺到。”這使妳更加害怕這種可能性。  
不可能，妳始終確保自己在噴發時退出，用自己的理由進行推測，但即便如此，它還是不夠。所有人中的所有人都應該知道，體外射精並不總是安全的。  
單憑這個主意，妳就開始感到恐懼，但是為了Root的緣故，妳把它吞下去。  
“你認為你現在可以起床嗎？”  
“一點幫助？” 她微笑著，伸出手向妳伸出，妳輕鬆地將她拉起，另一隻手放在她的下背部，因為她在坐下來前搖晃著走到床上，對著你調皮地微笑。“醫生，妳有用於噁心的藥嗎？”  
腸道內的感覺惡化，口腔中形成膽汁。你的直覺永遠是對的，而且你很確定這次你完了，把它搞砸了。當她對你皺著眉頭時，妳缺乏答覆就足以使她擔心。  
“怎麼了？你看起來好像看到了鬼。”  
你喘口氣，試圖在自己心浮氣躁時讓自己平靜下來，而不是看著她。  
“這是第一次嗎？”  
她停頓了一下，“是。為什麼？”

妳點點頭，盤點了她的回答，但這只會使妳感到更糟。一股冰冷從腳底向上延伸。深吸一口氣，妳終於問了重點的問題。

“你上一次經期是什麼時候，Root？”

她的眼神告訴你，她陷入了自己的思路，儘管笑得很短，但在笑時搖了搖頭。  
“不，不，不可能。我向來準時…..我……”她停止說話，眼睛突然不專心，你知道機器可能在和她說話，然後她站起身來看著你。“她說我應該在11月20日到期。”  
你死定了，完了。媽的。  
“shaw？今天幾號？” 她瘋狂地問，然後你轉身面對她。  
“root，今天已經是23號了。”  
她臉上羞愧的表情告訴妳，由於身份的不斷變化，她可能忘記了約會，但這無助於減輕妳現在感到的噁心。  
她說：“不，這不可能。即使是23日，我有時也會遲到-尤其是當我們一個月都陷入任務的繁忙時。”  
你嘆了口氣，穿上昨晚同樣的衣服迅速打扮起來，將膽汁推回肚子。  
“你要去哪裡？” 她問，聲音裡寫著恐慌。  
“待在這裡。我要去買驗孕棒，”你嚴厲地命令她，她點頭表示贊同。

一秒鐘之內，妳對Root缺乏抵抗力感到驚訝，但是妳感到噁心而恨不得趕緊逃離這裡，離開妳的公寓時沒有再看一眼。走的妳越遠，妳的呼吸就開始好一點，但是就像妳離開建築物時，所有膽汁都湧入妳的喉嚨，一到達最近的花盆，妳就會嘔吐。  
妳無視憤怒“嘿！” 從妳用手背擦拭嘴巴，然後撥打John的電話，前往兩個街區之外的最近的便利店。

“偵探萊利，”他以慣常的單調響了一聲後回答，匆忙的腳步聲讓你知道他正在尋找一個空談的地方。“shaw？我們有一個新號碼嗎？”

“不。我是在打電話，求求你，實際上是請幫我。”你說著，對你的聲音有多卑鄙，彷彿希望John注意到。  
“我想一切真的都是第一次。”他嘲笑你，當然，他注意到-他是一個專業的傢伙。  
“別開玩笑，”當妳拿起兩個不同品牌的驗孕棒時，妳開始發牢騷，感覺自己在脾氣變得更加暴躁，“我今天不能上班，也不想听到芬奇的演講那麼，你能為我掩護嗎？” 妳磨砂了最後一部分，對妳的情況越來越惱火。  
“好吧，”他同意道，擔心取代他先前的口氣，“你氣喘吁吁。一切還好嗎？我能幫上什麼忙嗎？”

妳意識到自己確實氣喘吁吁，並試圖通過調節呼吸立刻將其掩蓋。  
“不。只是….出了點事情。算我欠你一次。”  
在妳掛斷電話，支付購買費用並返回公寓之前，“ Shaw……”是妳最後聽到的消息。  
當妳走進公寓時，現在已經打扮好了的Root站起來，從沙發上的姿勢站起來，默默地從妳手裡拿走了包裹，然後匆匆上廁所。妳沒有跟隨她進去，而是在拳頭緊握著等待結果的同時在臥室裡渡步，不時地看著浴室的敞開的門。

妳無法呼吸，胸部感覺像是在收縮並向內折疊。妳第一次意識到這一定是令人恐懼的感覺。在ISA和Finch在海軍陸戰隊期間所經歷的死亡中，妳從未感受過生命的恐懼。你為危險而活；妳為死於腎上腺素和為腎上腺素爆棚而活。

對你來說，死亡是生命中不可避免的一部分。妳一直相信世界上每個人都有自己的時間，這完全不受妳的控制。煩惱自己無法控制的事情是在浪費時間。妳寧願用自己可以控制的內容來強調自己，即使那樣，也很少感到壓力  
面對麻煩時，妳頭腦冷靜，情緒低落。患有Axis II型人格障礙的好處是；你很少被任何事情迷住。妳始終處於控制之中。

但是，這可能會使Root陷入打擊……這比妳遭受的任何傷害都更使妳喪命。

衛生間里傳來一聲巨響，使妳全神貫注，並以為發生了什麼事，妳急於查看一切是否正常，但前方的景像只能證明妳整個早晨一直在恐懼-或妳的一生。  
root在地板上，她的體重靠在馬桶對面的牆上，眼神凝視著結果，眼淚順著眼睛流下，搖搖頭一遍又一遍地嘟嘟“不”，直到她終於意識到你在那兒時才停下來。她一言不發，將驗孕棒遞給你，然後胳膊環抱在膝蓋上。  
到目前為止，妳從未見過Root如此脆弱，而它的某些特性使妳想要安慰她，在不尋常的視線下雙倍地收縮胸部-妳不確定這是由於Root還是由於妳現在握在手中的結果-但即使如此，妳也無法找到解決方法，而只能專注於手上的答案。

兩行。正。

結果就像剛耗盡了生命之源一樣遍及妳的身體，這種感覺使妳失去了平衡，使妳緊握牆壁以保持站立。當妳將驗孕棒抬高至視線高度，妳將身體靠在牆上，抓撓眼睛並眨眼以確保妳的眼睛不會欺騙妳，但是妳知道這是浪費的精力。

“我很抱歉，Sameen”你聽到root在地板上抽泣，這只會激怒你，因為如果有的話，那是你的錯。不是她的。而且由於妳缺乏自我控制，Root必須處理後果。她不應該後悔。應該羞愧的是妳

此時你無法在告訴她閉上嘴，因為妳的視力突然模糊並且妳意識到自從看到結果後妳就停止了呼吸。妳的心臟跳動失控，妳需要擺脫困境。

“我….我需要一些空氣，”當妳急忙退出時，將驗孕棒放到水槽上時，妳搖晃地說。

“Sameen”當她跟著你起身時，你聽到她的懇求。你不敢回頭看她-你也不可以-即使再要打開前門時拉著你的手肘也不行。“shaw，Please...”

“我現在不能說話。對不起。”你聳了聳肩，跑到公寓外面，但是在確定沒有聽到屬於Root的最傷心的抽泣聲之前。

你沒有方向感。你所知道的就是你在跑步。就像是系統中內置的退出策略代碼一樣，現在，妳除了按提示執行操作外，不知道如何按“停止”按鈕。妳一直在跑步，並且可以確定自己撞到了人，但是妳不在乎。妳不知道自己已經跑步了多長時間，但是當妳終於停下來，喘著氣並跪著尋求支撐時，妳就在中央公園的中間，這是開車30分鐘就能到達的地方。

感覺肌肉抽筋時，妳癱到最近的長凳上，坐下來，向後傾斜，並在嘗試呼吸時閉上眼睛。妳陶醉在抽筋的痛苦中。這是唯一讓妳感受到的真實-一直以來的人的事物，因為這不是妳。

妳始終處於控制之中。但是現在，妳不是。妳不了解的感覺正在妳的內心蔓延，這會兒，妳還記得Gen告訴妳，妳的感覺一直存在，但音量卻降低了，記憶使妳想笑，因為現在，它的聲音變大了，妳不知道如何處理。除了生氣，你甚至無法理解自己的真實感受。

妳對Root感到生氣，因為認為這是她的錯，對妳自己生氣，因為妳永遠不會理解如何讓Root進入你的血液，妳對自己感到生氣，因為這些情緒影響了妳，對被困的感覺感到生氣-這只會將妳的怒氣更多地引向Root，因為現在妳忍不住覺得她讓妳陷入了你們兩個從未談論過的承諾中。

當然，自從CIA安全屋以來，Root是妳唯一的長期床伴，而且妳可以肯定，Root也是一樣。出於所有意圖和目的，你們倆都是排他性的，但是你們倆都從未標記過自己擁有的東西。你不是在約會根據妳的了解，你們倆都有自由見到其他人。但是現在，Root與其他人混在一起的想法使妳感到更加恐懼，並且妳為讓Root深入到自己的內心而自鳴得意，吸引了一些嬰兒推車的注意。  
一個人特別敢於接近你，好像你的死亡聖光還不夠炫目，有人說敢於問你你的聲音是否還可以。這不是很明顯嗎？

你咆哮，“該死。”

“好吧，好吧，混蛋……”那個人舉起手來投降，在匆忙逃離你之前，抱怨著紐約人忘恩負義。好。你會因為現在的生氣而殺了他。  
不想吸引更多不必要的注意力，妳直接去最近的酒吧。可能不是在中午時分，但是無論如何，妳都訂購了自己喜歡的蘇格蘭威士忌品牌，在吧台上砸了一百美元的鈔票，並要求調酒師保持飲料來。他試圖將妳趕走，並告訴妳該酒吧直到下午才開放，妳應該稍後再回來，但一頭刺眼的光總是會產生奇蹟，妳很快就會把酒吧喝光了。

喉嚨和胃中酒精的燃燒是另一件事，可幫助控制住自己冒泡的憤怒。你知道你應該吃飯；畢竟，喝酒而不會使食物塞滿肚子是導致人們醉酒的原因，但現在是那些對食物絲毫不感興趣的罕見時期之一。妳可能稍後會後悔這個決定，但是現在，妳不在乎。或者，妳不想在乎。

承諾。root。計劃外的懷孕。一個孩子。撒瑪利亞人。無論妳多麼努力，這些想法都會在妳的腦海中盤旋，使妳一飲而盡地淹死自己。

後來，很久很久以後，妳發現自己對一個坐在妳旁邊並決定與妳保持聯繫的人所講的故事感到輕笑。他30歲出頭，剃光乾淨，從事物的外觀上很有錢，但是很明顯，他很可能是婚姻問題困擾的人之一。他看起來像這樣的人。

當然，起初妳嘲笑他叫他滾開，但他不像其他任何人。他沒有理你。他把它扔給了你，你想過一天之後，你可以擁有它。

他為你們倆點食物，食物可以使妳清醒一些。這主要是很有趣，因為有一次，有人沒有試圖穿上你的褲子，儘管即使那樣，你也可以肯定他不想要你的雙腿之間有什麼東西。在酒吧里和沒有別有用心的人一起喝酒對你來說真是難得的事情。這是妳永遠都不知道需要的休息時間，所以當妳倆重新喝酒時，妳就給了他自己。

（妳很高興與一個能跟上妳一次的人一起喝酒。）

他一直在為你們兩個說話，似乎不介意。實際上，妳認為，這正是困擾他的是什麼，而妳很高興為他提供藉口或妳正在做什麼。但是後來，當他告訴妳他對生活一無所知時，情況發生了轉機，希望他能以妻子的身份結束生活，但不能-不能-因為他們的孩子，它讓妳想起了為什麼來到這裡的原因。

妳緊握著下巴，點了點頭，喝了乾杯蘇格蘭威士忌，然後推向調酒師，調酒師從抵達這里以來就像往常一樣無言地倒了更多酒，還有妳還沒有換名字的同伴，需要注意。

“啊，在那裡感到不安，不是嗎？” 他的口音含糊不清。英語，但很明顯，他已經有一段時間不在英國生活了。

妳發出一聲笑聲，瀝乾玻璃杯，然後再次將其推向酒保。

“我不在乎，”你s喝著，享受著令人愉悅的酒精味。

“反正，因為那回答了我的問題，”他反諷著嘲諷地說，諷刺的聲音從他的嗓音中滴落下來，“妳可能認為妳沒有，但是妳顯然是,夥伴。妳的眼神就在眼前。”

在這時，妳會感到刺痛，脊椎向上爬直，抬起眉毛。  
“是什麼讓你覺得你甚至認識我，夥伴？” 你咆哮，但這不會影響他。就像root。操，別再說了，你搖了搖頭，擺脫了對她的念頭。  
“哦，我只知道你是什麼樣的人。你超然；你很少笑，因為你不讓自己感覺到。你想你不關心周圍的人，但是你實際上妳一直這麼做。”

你嗤之以鼻，“那你是從哪兒得到的？我陽光明媚的性格？”  
他反駁道，“呵呵，你的幽默感確實帶來了很多奇蹟，”他輕笑著嘲笑，“但不。我想我對Axis II型人格障礙的人掌握得很好。”

妳正對著他敏銳地看他，驚恐妳可能被撒瑪利亞人跟隨，在酒吧周圍檢查是否有可疑人員，但他發現時會阻止妳。為了讓自己感覺更好，妳完全忘記了全局。  
“放鬆。無論是妳或所有的人都需要認識自己。”  
你難以置信地盯著他。  
“妳？” 你問，他笑著點頭。“但是，你看起來不像擁有Axis II的人。你最好在我之前告訴我你是誰……”

“耶穌基督，冷靜下來夥伴？” 他打斷你，“我是精神病醫生。這是我知道的另一個原因。這就是我實際上與妻子有麻煩的原因。”  
那時妳放鬆身心，但一邊注意（盡可能多地注意自己的狀態），並注意酒吧中是否有可疑人員。沒找到。  
“她知道嗎？” 妳問，對妳甚至不敢問的事實微微搖頭。  
“她願意，但我認為她的期望超出了我的預期，認為也許她的愛會'治愈'我，”他從酒杯裡喝著說，“我的意思是，在大多數情況下是這樣，但是有時候我不想和她在一起-實際上，甚至不與我們的孩子在一起。甚至在我們的孩子都沒有的時候。每當我有逃跑的誘惑時，我都會為自己奮鬥，但是，有時候我只是覺得空虛？本身並不麻木，但是感覺….  
“就像調低音量一樣”，因為一旦發現自己對別人感到同情。媽的，你到底怎麼了，shaw？

“是的，”在他再次變得嚴肅之前，你們兩個都對此微笑。“當我知道她懷孕時，也幾乎逃跑了。”  
妳吞嚥，眨眼，這離家太近了。這段談話很快使妳發瘋。但是，妳要聚精會神，乾杯喝水，然後清嗓子。  
“所以，呃，你是怎麼處理的？”  
“喝醉吧，我自己很愚蠢。我試圖在這裡找到答案，”他猛擊他的胸部，“就像我們認為我們沒有感覺到，我們做得一樣，只是不像其他人那樣。所以我做到了，我意識到我寧願將自己束縛於她，也不願因我不想被束縛的愚蠢病徵而失去她。”  
“它變得容易嗎？” 說真的，妳和妳的問題是什麼？是酒精, 是的，可能是。  
“當然可以，但是當妳不知道想要什麼時就可以。”  
好吧，這並不完全令人安慰。酒保裝滿玻璃杯后，立即將其喝乾，感覺到嗡嗡聲又回來了。  
“看，你顯然有一個真正在乎的人-”  
“再說一次，是什麼讓你覺得你了解我？” 你咆哮著，瞪著他被發現。

“你的眼睛……那是我知道她懷孕時的樣子。”你繼續注視著，他繼續說道，“我唯一能告訴你的是：聽著。我認為妳已經知道自己想要什麼，就不會讓它成為答案，因為顯然妳害怕什麼。但是我現在可以告訴妳，這是值得的。”

有一陣子，你會想，也許，也許，他是對的。但是，一切都太新鮮了，妳太嗡嗡作響，以至於無法思考生活中正在發生的變化，因此妳甩開他，他笑了起來，幸而轉向了其他話題。

談話之後他離開的時間不多，讓妳在支付餘下的酒水前會先了解一下。沒必要，妳幾乎要為此打他，但是妳太迷茫了，甚至無法對此做任何事情。相反，妳可以利用他的慷慨大方並多喝一些。  
妳仍然坐著喝了很多酒，這是一個奇蹟，但這又要感謝陌生人為妳點菜了。妳會很開心，直到一個白痴決定毀了妳的時間。當他將手放在妳的腰上，妳毫不猶豫扭動手腕並向他脖子後給了一劑手刀，當他的臉碰到吧檯時才有效地將他擊倒，然後他才滑下地板。當妳意識到自己坐下時所做的所有事情時，妳發現自己已酩酊大醉。

酒保看起來像他想把你踢出去，但只是堅持下去，因為你給他過夜的錢。在妳面對一個動蕩的世界之前，妳下台並為他的麻煩放下了另外20美，這對他來說使決定變得容易。感覺好像在發生地震，妳實際上已經意識到自己在行走時遇到困難，但是妳穩定住自己的不乏，讓自己離開那裡。

妳不知道回家所需的時間，但是當妳回家時，已經已經黑了，幸好Root使自己變得稀缺。妳已將食物送到妳的家中，付了很多不必要的小費，並在訂購的牛排上披上了圍巾，然後洗完衣服然後躺在床上崩潰。  
皺紋的質地分散了妳的注意力，妳將自己從床上推開，在那兒看到紙條。  
對不起。給我打電話當妳準備談論這件事時。

妳將紙張揉成一團，扔掉了，感到沮喪。對於妳的錯，她必須說多少次抱歉？哎，這真糟透了，你想想自己，倒在床上躺在肚子上。酒精可以幫助妳入睡，很快妳就會失去知覺，而最後的念頭在root上徘徊。

然後，你死了。  
或者，更準確地說，妳犧牲了自己並被俘虜了。  
為了隊伍。對於Root。為了你的孩子。  
一切歸咎於Root，這個決定對妳來說是輕而易舉的事。妳的團隊需要逃跑，如果沒有按下覆蓋按鈕，所有人都無法擺脫困境。妳無法接受-無法讓撒瑪利亞人輕易得逞。  
在你們所有人當中，妳是最可被犧牲的。Fusco有個孩子要回家，The Machine需要Finch和Reese來照顧數字，還有Root ... Root，你不能讓撒瑪利亞人殺死，他是個母親。  
妳？你可有可無。  
對於妳而言，妳將永遠不對Root不斷增長的情愫負責是可恥的。因此妳希望通過分享的最後一個吻，Root得到了信息，妳希望,需要她保持妳剩下的一切。  
妳一直很自私，拒絕談論本質上是妳的責任，這真是令人難以置信，而且，如果妳能活著，妳發誓要彌補這一切。  
但是，當妳從死亡中醒來，發現自己在一個陳舊的白色房間裡，在床前擺放一面鏡子，這顯然是雙面鏡，機器在周圍嗡嗡作響，而Greer站在妳身邊，尋找妳所有意圖和目的。

“我剛剛給了他”他想要的-撒瑪利亞人想要的-你知道回到你的小分隊並不容易。  
每當妳的背靠著牆時，妳始終能夠提出撤退策略，但是現在妳不確定自己是否可以逃脫他們放置在這世界上任何地方的地獄之洞。

當妳閉上眼睛醒來時，妳會集中精力通過自己的嘴呼吸巨大的空氣，這使妳難以平靜自己的心臟，這感覺就像爆炸一樣。胳膊和腿上的拉鍊將妳固定在椅子上無濟於事。房間聞起來很像刺鼻的汗水，汗水，加上呼吸困難是目前唯一可以堅持的事情。

在妳面前的某個地方，妳會聽到Martine咯咯地笑著，在房間裡走來走去，因為她為妳準備了另一次過山車。  
“Sameen，告訴我們這台機器在哪裡，我們就可以結束這一點。”她用悶熱的聲音告訴你，當你懶洋洋地睜開眼睛和假笑時，這只會激起一陣憤怒。  
“我不知道……我想……我在這裡很開心。”

這不是你做過的最明智的事情，只是在你遭受酷刑的第一天就變得聰明，但是激怒Martine可以彌補你目前身體的痛苦。她在折磨妳，就像Control在折磨的Root一樣-一隻胳膊上的巴比土酸鹽將妳擊倒，另一隻胳膊上的苯丙胺。  
妳已經在發抖，要花費太多精力使自己保持清醒狀態，更少地呼吸，但是妳可以應付自如。  
Martine 努嘴，對著你笑了，好像你給了她她想要的答案一樣。  
“這真是太可惜了，Sameen。”她說，就像她將另一隻巴比妥藥倒入妳的身體，使妳在椅子上坐起來的時候，凍結在針尖上。  
“別……那樣叫我!”你咆哮著，隨著視力的減弱注視著她，直到失去知覺。  
醒來的那一刻，妳的震顫加劇了，很明顯，在心臟爆炸之前，妳可能還剩下2發。通常，妳可以忍受痛苦帶來的愉悅，畢竟這是妳在世界上最喜歡的事情，但這……這種痛苦無與倫比。但是，即使妳的世界正在某種程度上擺脫過多的毒品，即使妳已經準備好在馬丁（Martine）面前射出嘔吐物，妳也一定會做的，馬丁（Martine）會為妳明顯的不適感到高興。  
妳朝她吐痰的方向吐唾沫，並落在她嶄新的鞋子上。她帶著惡魔般的傻笑低頭看著它。  
在妳不知不覺中，“妳真的在為我做這件事變得更容易了”，妳的頭因左臉頰的壓力而向右,，疼痛也迅速蔓延到了妳的臉上。當妳知道自己受到傷害時，妳不會感到滿意，因此妳只能從視線模糊的地方看著她，並向她傻笑。  
“你…可能…殺了我…現在。你…不能…從…我身上得到任何東西。”你設法通過顫抖說，結果在妳再次受到重擊時，這次在妳的右臉頰上。  
就在妳面對她時，她又給妳注射了巴比妥酸鹽，使妳冷靜下來。  
一扇門打開了，腳步輕快地停在了準備將苯丙胺注射到俘虜身上的Martine旁邊。  
格里爾命令說：“Martine，我一天已經吃飽了，”金發女郎不願地點點頭，“我們明天再繼續。現在，是時候讓我們的寵物休息了。”

“先生，我們下一步的行動是什麼？”  
“電刑。”  
“如果它仍然不能為我們提供所需的答案呢？”  
格里爾屏息了一下，“不用擔心。親愛的，撒瑪利亞人已經遭受了另一種折磨。我肯定會在其中折磨我們的士兵。”  
金發女郎傻笑了，對這個消息感到高興，然後她收拾行裝，離開房間，命令他們的男人把Sameen帶回她的房間。  
明天，她會很開心的。  
\--  
他們第二天在妳身上使用Parilla技術，而且妳一次發現自己很幸運，因為在遇到了root這樣一個古怪的伴侶，在性愛中曾多次折磨過妳。  
當然，電壓要比泰瑟槍高很多，但它的記憶力使妳可以思考Root所經歷的所有美好時光-這不由自主地將妳的想法引向了她所懷的嬰兒。妳不是一個多愁善感的人，但是想到回家某人的想法可以幫助妳度過折磨。  
巴比妥酸鹽和苯丙胺的結合會損害妳的心臟，再加上馬丁（Martine）對電死的迷戀，妳幾乎要死，即使不是妳的親愛的救世主格里爾（Greer）這次也不會保持冷靜並責備他粗魯的手術會殺了你  
當妳聽到Martine不情願的屈服時，妳會氣喘吁吁地輕笑，結果是Martine再次給妳打了一下拳頭，無濟於事，卻使妳笑得更多。妳從沒想過自己會玩得開心，但是惹惱Martine幾乎是值得的。  
當格蕾爾帶著嚴厲的命令離開，收拾東西並把你帶回房間時，Martine抓住了你的髮根，將頭向後拉，當你瞪著她時，這種痛苦足以引起你的注意。  
她咆哮道：“別那麼確定自己Sameen。我確定撒瑪利亞人會意識到我們對你沒有任何用處，我等不及要處理你的屍體的那一天。” ，然後妳就傻笑了，但是當她用拳打你時，它只會持續一小會兒。  
\--  
醒來時首先想到的是牛排的味道。當妳睜開眼睛時，妳會意識到，確實，妳回到了房間，像準備好要撲向獵物的動物一樣被綁在床上。  
儘管妳想逃脫的努力已經知道是徒勞的，但過去幾天遭受的身體折磨使妳無法嘗試。你很虛弱，而且你很確定自己只進食過一次。  
妳意識到的第二件事是他們讓妳食用葡萄糖。妳無法從此處讀取液體的標籤，但可以肯定，它是使妳此刻活著的一種標籤。兩三天前他們為妳注射的藥物中可能含有某種成分。  
當妳將頭向左轉時，妳會看到Greer站著，雙手插在口袋裡，終於見到他的目光時微笑。妳看向位於他左側的桌子，在那裡妳看到牛排，然後回頭瞥了一眼他，嗤之以鼻。

“已經在騷擾我了，Gramps？Sammy想不出還有什麼要折磨我？”  
“哦，你錯了，Sameen。這不是給你的，”他用一貫謙遜而謙遜的態度說，支持英國口音。混蛋。  
“哦，我明白了。這是一種新的酷刑技術，讓我聞到自己喜歡的食物而又不讓我吃。嗯，我肯定會給你機器的位置，”你諷刺地說，讓他笑容更開。  
“我很高興妳仍然可以從中找到幽默，親愛的Sameen，因為我向妳保證，撒瑪利亞人為妳計劃的一切不會以任何方式令人愉悅，”他走到門前，但在最後一秒鐘轉身回去。正當他的三個人進入房間時，“親愛的，吃了。妳需要它來承受下一階段的需要。”  
可以肯定地說妳沒有吃牛排。但是，妳擊敗了他派出的三個人中的狗屎。猛衝了第一個的喉嚨，踢了第二個的球，並從第三個的眼睛戳了叉子。即使妳連續第三次被淘汰，這也足以使妳保持飽腹感。  
\--  
當妳睜開眼睛時，首先看到的是妳上方的手術燈頭。你環顧四周，感到困惑。格里爾沒有對手術說任何話。你受傷了嗎？但是當戴著口罩的外科醫生俯身向妳傾斜時，妳的問題就會得到回答。  
“你好嗎，Sameen？” 他問，拿起手中的手術刀。  
然後，妳意識到他們將要對妳做什麼，這不是好消息。當妳開始驚慌，四處張望，試圖計劃逃生時，妳的呼吸會發生變化，但是醫生和護士阻止了他們超出範圍的事情。當妳將注意力重新回到自己身上時，妳會發現嘴和鼻子上有一個面具，使妳意識到自己處於麻醉狀態。

突然，妳感覺到妳的左耳後方皮膚開口的一部分。

“請多加一點水，”醫生說，在你體內種下看起來像芯片的東西，這會導致你驚慌失措，“很快你會忘記它甚至還在那裡。你可能會感覺到一點點疼。”他說了一下，就皺著眉頭努力控制自己的呼吸，“快完成了”，感覺到他正在閉合傷口，慢慢地，感覺到自己失去了知覺。  
完成手術後，妳的鎮靜劑就很高了。妳會感到麻木，感覺就像在漂浮，就像妳沒有移動的力量一樣。另一位醫生將看起來像護目鏡的東西放在妳的眼睛上，妳基本上會忽略變態的Stewart，這位介紹自己的醫生告訴妳妳的眼睛很漂亮。他已經被列入妳的狗屎清單，妳才剛遇到他。  
各種圖像一幅接一幅地切開，妳不知道這些圖像是什麼，但是整個事情有些奇怪。妳無法用言語表達出來，但是妳可以確定自己正在接受測試，尤其是當圖像被切入團隊中的時候。里斯Finch。Root。該死的，這到底是什麼？  
自妳被帶到這里以來，傑里米•蘭伯特（Jeremy Lambert）首次露面。他發表了關於撒瑪利亞人的長篇演講，以及它如何在妳身上發揮全部潛力，向妳表明妳在這場戰鬥的錯誤方面一直在努力。他也像真實嘗試一樣，試圖告訴妳妳的團隊早就放棄了找到妳的機會。當然，妳一秒鐘都不相信。你知道他們還沒有。妳知道Root還沒有。

你嘲笑著轉過頭，“它告訴你讓我無聊死了嗎？”  
“哦，好吧，要取決於我，我很久以前就會拋棄你-像你所謂的朋友一樣，”他說，站在你旁邊。  
“當我擺脫這些皮帶時，我要做的第一件事就是讓你流血。”  
當他諷刺地反駁時，他睜大了眼睛，“打勾勾”。  
在不知不覺中，妳就感覺自己又被注射了針，而後又感到自己失去了知覺。

當妳醒來時，鏡子的某些事物會讓妳著迷。妳將椅子放在椅子前，坐下，凝視自己。妳不知道自從聯交所以來已經過去了多少天，但妳肯定看上去面色蒼白。妳的眼睛下面有浮腫，並且已經被肌肉萎縮擊中。除了被手術和折磨之外，大部分時間在床上臥床不起，這絕對會讓妳變瘦。妳沒有吃掉他們給妳的任何東西，這無濟於事-嗯，不是妳所知道的。  
妳會注意到耳後有一個補丁，傾斜妳的頭看一下，這就是妳記住它們植入到妳體內的芯片的時候。妳卸下補丁並觸摸傷口。妳的世界突然感覺到自己正在關閉，在撫摸傷口時深呼吸。無論發生了什麼，妳都必須離開那裡。  
妳砸碎了前方的鏡子，警告蜂鳴器一直在迴盪，無論它們在哪裡。抓住玻璃碎片之一，妳就為迎接來路的操作人員的襲擊做好了準備。  
當妳達到期望時，妳絕對不會感到失望；兩個特工進來壓倒你。妳用一個斜線殺死了他的喉嚨，但是卻感到另一根針扎在了脖子上，而另一個操作員將妳抱住。很快妳淘汰出局。  
恢復意識後，妳立即意識到自己正坐在移動輪椅上，聽到背後有兩個聲音在說話。  
“她就像動物一樣。我從未見過如此決心離開這裡的人，”一個你不認識的聲音說。這可能是天真的護士之一。她聽起來很蠢。  
“這是意料之中的。別擔心，一旦Shaw女士決定合作，這頭野生動物將是妳最少的煩惱，”妳認識到的另一種聲音說。蘭伯特。  
你翻白眼。你等不及要殺了那個傢伙。對於他和護士來說，不幸的是，當妳感覺到手中的玻璃碎片時，他們甚至都沒有考慮檢查妳的手，從而為妳提供了一個完美的機會，讓妳在假裝失去知覺的情況下將自己解開。  
一踏上電梯，妳就將自己完全割開並抓住護士，看到蘭伯特從眼角拔出槍，並在蘭伯特開槍後將她放到妳面前，就把她轉過身。他打了護士，這使妳可以拔出護士的槍並向他開槍。可以肯定地說，當他呻吟著倒在地上時，不要用膝蓋射擊他。

妳將他拉入電梯，並在其中拍攝相機。在他的口袋裡撿拾東西，你在他的外套口袋裡發現了一管BZD。完善。妳想，在給他講解BZD在他的系統中的作用之前，絕對感覺就像聖誕節，然後才讓他吞下並拍打他的嘴。  
門一打開，妳就將自己置於他的身後，就像兩個偵探一樣。你把它們都射在膝蓋上，它們都丟失了，而是撞到了蘭伯特。當他們倒下時，妳可以檢查俘虜的狀態，發現他已經死了。你打了個噴嚏，在他的口袋裡摸索著鑰匙卡，然後拍了拍他。  
“這就是你所說的團隊合作者，蘭伯特。”  
妳會以最快的速度跑到妳能想到的最近出口，但出門時就會遇到槍戰。感到困惑，妳環顧四周，並意識到小分隊實際上是在救妳，就像乘坐直升機一樣。  
芬奇顯然在推動著整個過程，里斯（Reese）在場上試圖保護他，而羅特（Root）則在地面上為妳掩護，因為妳無需再浪費時間奔赴原地。妳在地板上轟鳴一聲著陸，Root在妳身邊時緊緊地向後走。  
“Shaw，我們找到你了。”她以平常的相思方式宣稱，這是第一次給你安慰。“機器需要你。”  
“感謝妳救救我的屁股，”妳笑著喘著氣，試圖呼吸時喘息。  
她用雙手托住你的臉，“當然。我到處都在找你。”  
那時，妳意識到事情很奇怪，對Root的行為不屑一顧。通常，在最緊急的情況下，當機會出現時，羅特會找到一種方式給自己一個或兩個影射者。即使你們倆都拒絕談論她的懷孕（大部分是妳），她還是找到了與妳調情的方法，儘管不像以前那樣平常。妳基本上只是提供了一個機會，而妳所得到的只是一個認真的聲明。  
“什麼？沒有影射？” 你問，聽起來很可笑。  
她看上去很困惑，眨著眼睛，“你是什麼意思？”  
真奇怪 妳對著她眨了眨眼，然後再乘坐直升機環顧四周，發現John和Finch在看著妳進行解釋。那就是當你意識到所有這些逃脫……那太容易了。它是妳頭上的芯片，在妳的頭上形成圖像。  
妳回頭看著Root，將她的臉捧在手中，撫摸著她的臉頰，說：“這不是真實的。妳不是真實的。”  
妳看到的最後一件事是Root悲傷的笑容，在光芒吞沒妳之前。  
\--  
“哇。我從未見過像她這樣趕上任何人。我想撒瑪利亞人似乎不認識她的隊友也無濟於事。”斯圖爾特在將第一個模擬保存到筆記本電腦時說道。

格里爾說：“看來我們有皺紋可以熨燙。”  
“先生，我們再開始嗎？” 蘭伯特透過玻璃窗觀看時從他身後問。  
“當然。再次進行模擬。撒瑪利亞人將在進行模擬時學習複製機器的輔助設備，很快，我們將知道它的位置。”  
“好了，我們走了。”斯圖爾特在筆記本電腦上按了幾下，“模擬數字2”。  
隨即，筆記本電腦播放了Shaw在手術台上睜開眼睛的實時模擬視頻。  
\--

發生同樣的事情。除非妳最終離開該設施，否則沒有直升機。沒有FInch，里斯和Root。有一會兒，妳認為這可能是通過妳的芯片對妳進行的另一項測試，但一切都那麼真實。  
這次，妳意識到自己在一個島上，沒有交通工具可以到達想要去的地方。但是逃脫的任何機會都是妳要採取的措施。

妳決定在大洋中游泳，然後一直到一半，直到頭腦中的籌碼決定激活。不久，妳被抓住時淹沒在游泳池中，感覺到肺裡充滿了水，然後想這是在妳的視線變暗之前，最無聊的死亡方式。

當妳最終來到這裡時，妳要做的第一件事就是咳出從水中吸入的所有水。片刻間，喉嚨裡充滿水的感覺，呼吸的緊繃讓妳認為也許妳已經設法逃脫了。但是，當妳睜開眼睛時，就會發現自己在岸邊，並認為這是不可能的。這絕對是另一項考驗。

“如果妳希望我相信我所看到的一切，那麼妳最好使情況變得可信！” 你向虛空呼喊，無視從路人那裡收集到的表情。他們不是真實的。  
最後環顧四周，妳吸氣並屏住呼吸，然後繼續潛入水下並淹沒自己，直到另一盞燈吞沒妳。  
\--  
“好吧，”斯圖爾特說，拖出一個詞，“那是有史以來最糟糕的模擬。你確定撒瑪利亞人沒有出故障嗎？”  
“很確定，” Greer回答，對意外的模擬“再次開始”感到脾氣暴躁。  
“先生，我們確定這會奏效嗎？” 馬丁（Martine）質疑整個過程。她希望自己能折磨Sameen，就像她在兩天前遭受酷刑一樣。  
他說：“耐心點，馬丁，耐心。撒瑪利亞人仍在嘗試學習。很快，這些模擬將與SHAW特工的現實一樣真實。”他向斯圖爾特點頭致意。  
“好吧，模擬數字3。” Stewart按下按鈕時宣稱，這促使了Shaw睜開眼睛的另一條實時模擬視頻。  
他們沒有讓Shaw休息，直到達到第453次仿真為止，所有這些都以最糟糕的方式結束了，因為撒瑪利亞人似乎正在使用人類或機器已知的每種逃避策略，無論多麼愚蠢，都以Shaw結尾總是弄清楚她在模擬。  
她在所有這些模擬中自殺。

你甚至都不知道。  
妳已經了解了模擬；注意妳已經經歷了3532個問題。撒瑪利亞人（Samaritan）在最初的幾次模擬中都表現出愚蠢的態度，當妳挑戰它做得更好時，它得到了極大的改善。  
每次妳輸入新的模擬時，模擬就變得更加真實，每次讓妳都會懷抱希望，直到妳在模擬中發現自己被迫帶領妳的小分隊進入機器。  
在那3532次中，妳殺了Reese。妳甚至都不知道是否是因為妳想殺死他。妳不知道誰在控制之中；是你嗎？是撒瑪利亞人嗎？但是無論如何，妳還是殺了他，每次讓妳感到困惑時-有時，妳不知道妳是否真的已經殺了他。  
芬奇對你也不安全。妳已經殺了他幾次，只是為了阻止撒瑪利亞人找出機器的位置。  
但是在所有3532模擬中，妳從未能夠殺死Root。你不能-不能。妳已經用槍指著她3,000次，每次妳認為準備好與其他人一起結束她的生命時，妳都會懷疑自己。妳認為這是嬰兒肚子上的顛簸-當妳偷聽妳已經在這裡住了4個月而又大聲地想知道為什麼她仍然沒有出現時，妳在其中一個模擬中意外滑倒了一條信息妳的模擬中，撒瑪利亞人迅速注意到了-但不僅如此。  
當妳仍在ISA中時，妳會受到訓練，如果妳曾遭受折磨，將妳的思想帶到其他地方-妳認為安全的地方。一個安全的地方，他們叫它。妳會記得對這個主意不屑一顧，這個主意讓赫什（Hersh）瞪著你一個傻笑。  
“你只要想笑，Shaw特工。但是即使是一個有你狀況的人也有一個安全的地方。”他告誡道，引起了其他一些關注他的特工的注意。  
“他是對的，你知道。”cole耳語在你耳邊，輕笑著你。  
“閉嘴，”你肘擊了他，皺著眉頭，在赫什繼續他的演講時低聲說：“所有人，你應該知道我沒有一個安全的地方，科爾。”  
“也許現在吧，”他總是天真的樂觀主義者回答，你以為你敏銳地看著他。“我認為妳還沒有找到它。”  
那你就嗤笑了。搖搖頭，“別以為我會再來的。”  
妳從來沒有錯。  
Root，只有經過一百次模擬，妳才意識到她是-是-安全的地方。妳仍然不知道該如何處理令人震驚的啟示。  
妳認為，有時它只會傷害Root，而妳為此自責。這就是撒瑪利亞人發現自己的人工耳蝸的原因。妳就是他們為什麼知道Root是一個準媽媽的原因-和妳的孩子一樣。  
（妳可以想像Greer知道這一天是如何度過的。如果他們身上發生任何事情，妳都迫不及待想要殺死那個混蛋。  
他們，為了他媽的。妳已經在考慮將Root和妳的孩子打包。）  
除了傷害Root以外，妳什麼都沒做-在情感上，身體上-甚至都不知道她是否還活著並尋找妳。但是每次，在妳的每個模擬中，妳都不得不尋找她。  
要從最初想要殺人的人那裡找到慰藉和安慰，還有話要說。妳仍然對整個事情感到困惑，但是妳陶醉其中。每當妳在模擬中使用Root時，妳就可以盡情享受；你讓自己有片刻時間在她周圍變得脆弱。妳可以讓Simulation Root通過妳的動作來了解真相-妳非常關心她。妳不能說妳愛上了她，但是如果妳覺得胸口的刺痛，胃部的翻轉以及頭部的奔波都表明她應該被愛，那麼妳可能會愛上她好好愛上她。  
這就是為什麼每次沒有失敗，就不會失敗，而不是殺死Root的原因。妳可以將她從撒瑪利亞人手中拯救出來，也可以將她從自己手中拯救出來，因為在萬難的情況下，妳需要Root（和妳的孩子）還活著-即使這意味著妳不能與他們同住。  
但是，儘管放縱了自己，但妳不僅向撒瑪利亞人敞開了大門，而且向自己敞開了大門。在大多數情況下，妳都不介意。你不在乎了。這是一個模擬，不是嗎？這是一個模擬。因此，你敞開妳自己，在Root面前變得情緒化；你在她面前哭了。  
然後，妳為她而自殺-為他們而死。一遍又一遍。  
你不後悔。即使有一天，妳也可能因Root無法復活。  
\--  
妳不記得上一次吃飯是何時了。例如，一種非模擬的含蛋白質和碳水化合物的食物。

他們說已經過去了9個月，但對妳而言卻並非如此。即使妳知道自己不在仿真中，妳甚至都不會睡覺。妳擔心這樣做時，過去的記憶會隨著模擬而變成過去。線條已經很模糊了。  
有時，妳發現自己在想，也許也許只是，妳並沒有真正告訴Root妳背部的疤痕。但是那是不可能的，妳很確定自己有，並且最近的Simulation Root對此一無所知。妳不知道為什麼此時不結束自己-結束模擬6741。  
也許是因為你失去了希望，也許是因為這是唯一讓你感到Root，與她更親近的機會，但是你的放縱已經超出了你的承受能力。令妳無休止的是，只有Root才是妳唯一一次感覺到任何事物都是真實的，但是即使如此，事實證明那仍然是一次他媽的模擬。  
妳無休無止地為自己感到脆弱，讓自己變得如此脆弱-讓自己感到，但該死，Root就像毒品一樣。她的存在使妳上癮，即使妳知道撒瑪利亞人只是在使用她進入機器。  
反正你為她殺了自己。但是這次，妳自殺不僅是因為妳想拯救她，還因為她被證明是妳可能去過的最危險的地方。  
她不再是妳的安全地方。  
不再。哪裡都不安全。

\--  
它會一直持續下去，直到妳遇到模擬7053，在模擬之後Greer都會向妳打招呼。他通常不在，只站在後台下達命令開始另一個，但這次，他看起來已經受夠了。

他帶妳進行了實地考察，帶妳來到曼哈頓，並為妳提供了妳最喜歡的三明治，Park's Deli的Beatrice Lillie，但妳不願拿誘餌。取而代之的是，他向妳展示了在不同地點穿西裝的禿頭男人，以及他們在世界各地造成的麻煩，尤其是亞洲和非洲不同地區的飢餓，只是因為他們貪婪地追求金錢。  
你知道他在做什麼。他試圖告訴你，撒瑪利亞人可以拯救他們全部。充其量是徒勞的，但妳不能否認它會引起妳的思考。如果？如果機器不具備執行此操作的能力-從富有的白人和他們的貪婪的危險中拯救世界，該怎麼辦？  
最後，他讓妳遇到了一個直到現在為止都不認識的人。  
“你的朋友沒有提到我嗎？” 這個孩子問，對這個啟示感到震驚。“我們談得很好。她就是你認為很漂亮的，不是嗎？”  
撒瑪利亞人的模擬接口。  
他繼續告訴妳，妳別無選擇，只能加入他們的行列，否則世界將死於第三次世界大戰。妳也可以看到它，然後妳就意識到它不是真實的。他說，如果妳不加入，將來會發生。

你不相信他一秒鐘。  
但是，那時，妳真的不知道該相信什麼了。  
然後，世界逐漸變白，妳在床上醒來。  
另一個他媽的模擬。他媽的。  
妳認為這一次，也許這是妳的殘局。直到他們認為妳不值得，否則妳可能會一直呆在這裡。  
也許，也許，沒有更多用處，妳的團隊也沒有尋找妳。  
你失去了希望。  
\--  
蘭伯特接下來帶妳進行實地考察。妳已經了解到，這只是Gramps旅途中的一次模擬，因此妳甚至不必費心聆聽他的演講。  
你不知道那天你翻了幾次白眼。他使妳無聊至死。他說話太多了。他們應該更好地了解；你們都是行動，沒有說話。  
當他最終告訴妳科學家在做什麼時，妳會毫不猶豫地從槍套上拿起槍，打開門，然後射擊她。  
妳已經希望此模擬結束。  
\--

然後，妳從護士那裡得知，妳謀殺那個科學家根本不是模仿。透過收音機確認。

她給妳注射了另一種鎮靜劑，但妳偽造了它的效果。妳所能想到的就是：完成。妳寧願死了也不願進行另一個模擬。因此，妳成功地將她推出了房間，但是在妳偷針之前沒有這麼做。  
妳的背部靠牆滑動下來，準備將其插入眼球，直達大腦。  
....-  
摩爾斯電碼。4。  
.-  
..-。  
妳從地板上拿了一支筆，並開始在前臂上寫下該消息，這很幸運地在收音機上循環播放。  
....- .. ..-。  
4AF。為什麼聽起來很熟悉？  
“你和我在一起就像在煉油廠裡發生了四聲警報。”你對她說，你跨過電梯去了，炮火在燃燒。  
“4AF”，你喘不過氣來，感到嘴唇有些拉扯。“Root。”  
僅此一項就足以給妳帶來希望。她還在找你。仍然有人在那裡等你。  
當他們將妳拖到床上並因最近的麻煩而將妳擊倒時，妳甚至都不介意。你Root本不在乎。  
真高興 你真他媽的高興。  
Root正在等待。她沒有放棄你。這足以恢復妳失去的所有希望。  
第二天，你逃走了。不管它是真實的，妳都不在乎。你會殺死蘭伯特。夠了  
\--  
妳需要一周的時間才能回到紐約。妳應避免使用所有監視器，並堅持要記住的陰影地圖；撒瑪利亞人非常了解你，只需要一兩秒鐘就能觀察到妳的步態，才能識別出妳。

妳保持機不可失。妳可以避免所有具有無線連接的電子設備。妳不必冒團隊被炸的風險，因此妳不必冒險去看地鐵並看到團隊-看到Root和妳的孩子。妳不惜一切代價避免這樣做。如果事實證明這是真實的，那麼這一次妳真的已經逃脫了，那麼妳就不會允許妳的朋友因為妳而死。因此，妳可以保持自己，但要為最壞的情況做好準備。妳將獲得未註冊的槍支和燃燒器電話。  
過去是安靜的一天，但是直到妳在刻錄機上收到來自未知號碼的短信為止。  
中央公園 。下午2點。  
現在是中午十二點。妳皺著眉頭，想知道當妳未與任何人聯繫時（單擊時），誰還會以妳的方式發送短信。只有一種可能性。

機器。  
妳環顧四周，意識到自己正站在監控攝像機的前面。不想吸引太多的注意力，妳要抬起頭罩，離開相機的視野，然後前往中央公園。  
妳早了一個小時，但妳不介意。妳儘管花時間謹慎地走來走去，但隨後在所有中間的長凳上坐上一盆蛋筒冰淇淋，卻被要求等待機器發出的另一條消息，或者妳希望這樣做是。  
當時鐘精確到下午2點時，妳環顧四周，看到三個穿著西裝的男人。從它的外觀和撒瑪利亞人會僱用的人的角度來看，這是前軍人。突然，妳弄清楚了機器要妳做什麼。它想讓你殺死他們。  
妳會咧嘴笑著從後面抽槍，但是當手機嗡嗡響另一條消息時停下來。  
別。請格外小心。使用陰影地圖。  
妳沉吟微微點頭，讓機器知道妳的理解，然後轉過頭，意識到妳已經在為機器工作，並且只回來了一天。不過，妳並不介意，特別是如果它使妳可以殺死撒瑪利亞人的特工。  
妳整天都在關注它們。當妳變得更難以使用陰影貼圖時，妳可以退出陰影貼圖，但是要走到監視最少的區域，以確保撒瑪利亞人不會對妳發狂。妳還可以不時地改變步態，從而採取額外的預防措施。  
大部分時間都很無聊。他們顯然正在檢查撒瑪利亞人的網站，以確保一切安全。只有當天黑了，他們改變了常規，這才變得有趣。  
他們進入建築物，然後通過樓梯爬到屋頂。顯然，他們有一項秘密任務要完成，這會激起妳的興趣，希望妳能從6個小時前跟隨他們，很快就得到妳渴望的動作。

妳緊隨其後，確保在爬樓梯時保持雙腿輕盈。減肥確實能使妳保持隱形，一旦他們打開了屋頂的門，妳就緊緊追在後面，然後關上門，躲在最近的牆壁上，看著他們接近一個明顯在為撒瑪利亞人做某事的人-從他手中的電子設備的外觀可以幫助它傳播。  
手機中的嗡嗡聲會提醒妳機器中的另一文本，並且只說一個字，now。

妳不會浪費時間，用電子設備射擊那個傢伙，然後再射擊兩個特工，最後一個特工向妳射擊時躲在牆後躲起來。它為他提供了逃脫的絕好機會，但是當你追隨他時，他的速度還不足以超越你。  
當妳最終退出建築物時，即會注意到它。在妳穿過的建築物對面，妳會看到一個陰影。別人也在跟著你。當妳跟隨他在城市周圍時，這足以使妳採取更多的預防措施，以確保在追隨他前往樹木茂密的公園時，撒瑪利亞特工和影子都不對他可見。

妳將自己放在一棵樹後面，這使妳可以清楚地看到手術人員和陰影。你躲起來，想知道自己是誰，當手術人員最終衝到頂峰射擊時，影子是誰。妳會毫不猶豫地指點妳的槍並將其射向膝蓋，在他摔倒時呻吟著。  
妳聽到困惑的聲音：“什麼？” 從側面看，這聽起來太熟悉了，不要再浪費時間來接近妳的殺手。了。就像陰影（妳意識到的是女人）面對妳一樣，妳會通過兩個輕鬆的點擊將它們放到地板上。  
當她撞到地面時，女人閉著眼睛喘著粗氣，這就是當你撞到你的時候。不是任何女人。它的 - -  
“Root？”  
“ Shaw，” Root難以置信地喘著粗氣。  
這不是另一個模擬，是嗎？你不應該見她。你不應該這樣 這將冒著生命危險。妳強迫自己離開她，但是不能。離開她，感覺太真實了，但與此同時，終於站在你從未想過會錯過的女人面前，這感覺超現實。  
她令人難以置信地大笑，微笑的落落和擴大，以一種你知道的方式意味著她在謹慎，確保自己是真實的，正盯著她。  
當她將自己推離地面時，妳會感覺到她的一隻手托住臉頰，另一隻手抓住妳的手臂。  
“Sameen。”  
耶穌。妳從未想過妳會再聽到一次，也從未想過需要她說出自己的名字，就像她從未在模擬中那樣，就像她在被捕獲之前一樣。只有這一次，它充滿了驚奇，敬畏和喜悅。  
你希望。妳真的，真的希望這是真實的，而不僅僅是她站起來時的另一種模擬，她的眼睛在妳的臉上漫遊，在看到是妳時發出了微笑。妳不知道該怎麼辦，因為它會一直保持直立狀態，但不會完全撫摸她。  
“你真的在這裡，”她微笑著，停頓了一下，將你拉進擁抱中，一隻手抱著頭，另一隻手纏在你的背上，興奮地喘著氣。“她帶你回到了我身邊。”  
Root從未擁抱過妳，甚至在妳的模擬中也沒有，但妳經過的所有模擬都假設妳是最糟糕的。即使妳要竭盡全力阻止自己這樣做，也請不要擁抱她。  
擁抱以某種方式使妳著陸。與妳的模擬不同，此“Root”顯然沒有任何嬰兒碰撞-而且妳希望她保留嬰兒的一切比任何東西都多。但是你很害怕，太害怕不知道她是否對你有記憶，太害怕不知道她是否還想要你的一部分，所以你不屑一顧。如果機器希望妳撤下撒瑪利亞人的特工，那麼無論如何解決，妳都不能以此為乾擾。  
如果妳只是看她的臉，就將她推開，然後她也一樣，在她皺眉之前，以毫無掩飾的幸福向妳微笑。  
“哇-你在這裡做什麼？”  
“事實看起來像是我在做什麼？我一次要拿下撒瑪利亞人的一個特工，”你實際上是這樣說的，這使她產生了另一個令人愉悅的微笑。  
看到她的笑容，你的心跳會變成兩倍，三倍-一個從未想過的微笑會讓你感到安全。  
當她試圖再次擁抱妳，低頭看著地板時，妳將她向後推，將視線移開。太多了。如果這不是真的，那就太過分了。如果是這樣，那就太冒險了。  
“我得走了，”你說著離開，離開了你想見這麼久的人。  
“嘿-去哪裡？” 她問，聽到她的腳步聲跟在你後面。“等等，你什麼時候逃脫的？”  
你搖頭。妳甚至Root本不知道自己是否真正逃脫了，也不想談論它。“這很複雜，Root。我-”  
她轉過身來，握住你的手臂，懇求：“然後向我解釋。請。”  
“我一周前逃脫了。”妳開始，沒有勇氣注視她的眼睛並看到她的反應-看到當妳告訴她真相時可能滲入她的眼睛的可能的背叛或悲傷。“我不能來找你，因為那不安全。”  
“為什麼？” 疼痛。再次感謝妳，她聽起來好像很痛苦。  
“當他們抓到我時，他們讓我經歷了這些測試-這些模擬，”妳解釋，這一次妳看著她，她臉上困惑的皺眉足以使妳不舒服。  
“模擬？”  
“超過7000個模擬，並且始終以相同的目標為目標：使我與所有人對抗。殺死妳。  
她搖搖頭，用一隻手托著你的臉頰，你把目光從她身上移開  
“嗯，顯然他們失敗了。”  
妳希望他們做到了，但他們沒有。約翰和芬奇倒下的記憶以多種不同方式從妳的手槍中咬住子彈。  
“不，”妳搖了搖頭，“他們沒有。因為在所有模擬中，這正是我所做的。”  
她慢慢退縮，眨著眼睛，記錄著妳承認自己背叛了團隊的事實。妳不想等待她的其餘反應，因此放棄一切解釋，但就在妳要轉身時，她抓住妳的手臂並將妳拉到一邊，再次托起臉頰以認真凝視著妳。這次，當妳看著她的眼睛時，妳會沉迷自己-懇求妳與她在一起的眼睛，懇求妳相信她的眼睛。妳可以抓住她，即使只是想感受這個“Root”的現實。  
她懇求道：“你不再陷入模擬，Sameen。這是真實的。你很安全。”然後向你最大的微笑，“如果你不相信我，我可以帶你去你的兒子。我保留了你的兒子。”  
妳搖搖頭，拒絕讓自己相信自己一直想相信的東西。妳不能冒險。當事實證明這是使妳回到機器的一種策略時，妳將無法使用它。只是現在，當她剛剛告訴妳她保留了妳的那部分-妳有一個兒子。  
“請，妳必須相信我。這不是模擬。這是真實的。”她懇求，將一隻手放在胸口，妳會感覺到Root的心臟跳動。感覺真真實。“你現在很安全。讓我們回到地鐵。”  
就在妳認為這是真實的時候。  
“不，”你後坐並抽出槍支，將槍對準她，搖了搖頭，“我們不能。”  
“Shaw...”  
“破壞某人的最簡單方法是搶劫他們的現實，他們做得很好。也許你是對的，也許我很安全……但是只要我還活著……你永遠不會是安全的。他永遠不會安全。”  
“你什麼意思？” 她問，搖了搖頭。  
“我隨時可以打你的臉，”你說，需要她理解。“即使我不這樣做，我也可以將他們帶到機器上。”  
當妳想起她時，固執的她再次搖了搖頭。  
“那將永遠不會發生。”  
“我不知道我是否要再做主了。你也不是。”你不敢相信你說的話，“ 7000次模擬。我殺了很多人，但是我無法殺死了一個人。不能殺死...是你。”  
她對這些信息微笑著，這使妳感到沮喪，因為如果結果證明是模擬的話，妳寧願殺死自己，也不願危害團隊。妳將為她的生命而自殺-為妳的兒子而生存。  
妳承認：“所以我一次又一次地自殺。”妳承認，然後像數千次一樣，將槍對準自己。“而且，我寧願此時此地這樣做，也不願冒生命危險。”

“好吧，Shaw，”她說，將槍對準了她的頭部，放下了保險。  
等一下  
“你到底在做什麼？”  
“我們在這裡隨便玩。你不能和我一起生活……”她靠近你，雙眼被濕潤的淚水浸濕，“我不能沒有你。所以如果你死了，我也會這麼做。”  
難以置信的。她為什麼要這樣？她有一個兒子，為了他媽的！  
搖搖頭，低語道：“放下。你不能這樣做……”  
“Sander”她用你兒子的名字切斷了你的視線，使你吞下了喉嚨裡的腫塊。這使妳更難離開-而不是在妳兒子的名字變得更真實的時候，而妳想了一秒鐘，也許Root知道這一點。“Samuel Alessandro。那是我們兒子的名字，Sam。你的兒子。”  
眼中含著淚，她以你們兩個人的名字命名，但是當妳搖頭時仍然拒絕相信它。  
“你可能只是在彌補這一點。撒瑪利亞人可能只是在彌補這一切。”  
她無聲地輕笑，搖了搖頭。  
“也許是。也許如果我們扣動扳機，那畢竟可能是模擬，”她堅定地說道，“但撒瑪利亞人不認識你-不了解我們，”但是是的。它了解你。“如果你真的想相信的話，山姆，我們不妨讓桑德在沒有他母親的情況下生活。”  
你真不敢相信 她瘋了 她他媽的瘋了。妳可以看到她的手指在槍的扳機上curl曲-妳的槍，妳意識到-似乎準備按下它。而且你不能擁有這個。妳並沒有看到她受傷就死了數千人。你死了，看到她活著。  
“猜猜我們將要找出答案了不是嗎？” 她用充滿挑戰的笑容和眼淚探尋你。真是個白痴。  
“該死，Root。”  
她對你的憤怒微笑著，有一秒鐘你以為撒瑪利亞人從來沒有完全複製過它。從來沒有像太陽一樣照耀著你，從來沒有像她以你不應該得到的方式愛著你一樣看起來。也許這畢竟是真實的。  
然後，妳按下保險，就像她一樣，然後放下手，Root跟著妳走，將槍別在腰間。  
它很安靜，你們倆都凝視著對方的眼睛，並且好像被提示時一樣，她用雙手將妳的臉托住，額頭靠在妳的臉上。如果這是真的，妳會為讓這種PDA廢話而感到尷尬，但是妳仍然沉迷於此。反正你是看不見的，不是嗎？  
她呼吸你，雙眼緊閉，嘴唇緊緊微笑，你看著她。你不能把視線從她身上移開。她雙手的溫暖使妳著迷。所有這些都讓妳心慌意亂地猛跳到胸口。  
她深吸一口氣，睜開雙眼將其拉開，使妳像往常一樣迷失在那栗色雙眸中  
“讓我帶你回家，好嗎？”  
在這一點上，妳無權阻止自己點頭同意。Home聽起來從未像Root所說的那樣好。  
你讓她把你拖到家裡，無論身在何處。  
\--  
當妳站在Harold的一間安全屋的門前時，恐懼就撲滅了。  
當妳聳聳她的手腕向後退時，Root讓你們兩個進入。她停止打開門，注意到你的表情嚴峻，毫不猶豫地再次捧起妳的臉。  
這是真的，妳說服自己。在仿真中，Root不會像妳這樣抬頭。她從來沒有做過。不止一次。  
“Sameen---”  
“如果我忘記了這一切是真實的怎麼辦？你怎麼能相信我-和他在一起？我不知道我是否可以相信自己記住這是真實的，”你表達了恐懼，她撫摸著你的臉頰。  
“我會在這裡。一路走來。”她微笑著說道。“桑德會讓你保持接地。”  
“你怎麼知道？”  
她的眼中含著淚水，帶著純潔的幸福微笑著，親吻你的額頭，然後讓你完全打開門。  
她先讓妳進入，然後妳暫時進入，環顧閣樓公寓，Root將門鎖在妳身後。直到妳看到Fusco毫不含糊的形式在其中一間臥室內移動，並抱著妳所見過的最精緻，最美麗的小人物時，妳的目光在他身上流連了很久。  
這是真的。它是真實的。萊昂爾在這裡。他從未參加過妳的模擬活動，因為撒瑪利亞人不知道。  
他忙著抱孩子直立時，他沒有注意到妳，好像他沒有自己的孩子，同時對自己抱怨。  
“說真的，可可泡芙，我需要睡覺，你知道嗎？我有我自己的兒子。也許你忘了嗎？” 他諷刺地發牢騷，妳幾乎可以想像一下他的表情在臉上皺著眉頭，以至於這幾乎會讓妳從幸福中哭泣-如果只是妳是情緒激動的，而妳卻不是。你不做那件事。沒有。  
他仍然沒有注意到你。妳認為，這真是愚蠢，阻止了自己徹底嘲笑。  
“妳應該感到慶幸的是，桑德（Sander）代替妳代替了Congeniality小姐。我想，在我度過一天之後，我沒有必要照顧一點小事，所以謝謝這讓我失望了。為什麼Wonderboy不能這樣做呢？他是一個不介意熬夜的人。”  
妳看著Root證實了這一點，當她輕笑時，她帶著對自己的崇拜之情回頭看著妳。

“對不起，萊昂內爾。我當時很忙，但是如果讓妳感覺好一點，那麼妳就可以無限期地從孩子的照看工作中解脫出來。”  
這次，妳看到他更加堅定地搬出臥室，Root在半路上見了他。  
“你在說什麼？如果這是你的另一個……”他停下來，當他在前門意識到你的存在時難以置信地張開了嘴。  
他首先看了Root，他現在正背著Sander（妳的兒子），然後對妳進行雙重打擊。在回頭看你之前，他搖了搖頭，凝視著Root和Sander，好像在確認自己仍然醒著一樣。  
“你知道，我不知道這是否只是你的家人-我想我只是因為靠近你就變得瘋了，”他抱怨道，“但是我真的在門口見到Shaw嗎？”  
Root輕柔地輕笑，顯然要小心，不要在桑德安靜地對她咕咕叫的時候在她懷裡搖搖晃晃。它的聲音使妳難以置信地微笑。一切都消失了，妳唯一可以關注的就是Root懷抱中的那小束東西。  
基督，你有個該死的兒子。  
“她回來了。我找到了她。”是她回答他的問題時說的話，當妳意識到桑德離妳越來越近，直到他離妳越來越近時，才使妳發呆。  
Root舉起雙臂，用最柔和最柔和的語氣說，妳確定她只為妳的兒子保留，“看，回來了寶貝。”  
她的部分需要更多的鼓勵，但最後，最後，桑德瞥了一眼自己的路，所有的呼吸都使妳的視線不見了。  
他很漂亮。他的頭髮是棕色的，但比妳和Root的頭髮要輕得多，妳確定他是Root的頭髮。看著他，很明顯他是你和Root容貌的結合體。但是，最讓妳屏息的是他的眼睛，它告訴妳這是真實的，撒瑪利亞人永遠無法在妳的模擬中創建。

他有你的眼睛；黑暗，好奇，但仍然保持來自Root的柔和。但這大部分是你的。  
突然，Root堅定的決心和信念讓Sander助妳一臂之力。確實如此，因為妳終於可以第一次說服自己這是真的。  
當妳凝視他時，妳不知道該說些什麼，但是從耳中悄悄說出的是，“他有我的眼睛”。  
Root的眼角流下一滴淚，她走近你時開心地微笑著，試圖尊重自己的界限。  
“是的，還有你陽光明媚的性格。”萊昂內爾從你身邊插話，讓你大吃一驚，忘記了他仍然在那兒。  
當然，他打破了他媽的時刻。回來肯定很好。  
Root和你一樣，使她煩惱地翻了個白眼，只有你的眼神很有趣。  
“是一種消除情緒的方法，萊昂內爾。我很高興你仍然像往常一樣抱怨。”  
“我很高興你回來了，”這一次他認真地反駁道，“說真的，別去別的地方了，好嗎？如果你走了一點，我想我們再也不能忍受處理她的瘋狂了。”  
你讓自己為此感到輕笑，當你的嘴唇在微笑中張開時就無濟於事，尤其是當Root皺著眉頭時。  
你錯過了 妳錯過了充滿活力的團隊。但是妳知道，在所有這些人中，Root和Lionel可能是僅有的兩個可以完全信任妳的人。芬奇和里斯會懷疑你的存在，可能會以為你是臥底。否則你會失望的。  
“謝謝你，萊昂內爾。我想你應該現在就離開，讓我們進行適當的聚會，不要發表不必要的評論。”羅特皺著眉頭說，但是你在她眼中看到的笑容讓你知道她在開玩笑，這一切她溫柔地撫摸著Sander頭上的少量頭髮。  
“很高興，”當他打開門時，他嗤之以鼻，然後搖了搖頭，“露西和埃瑟爾，再見，”然後臉上露出淡淡的微笑，你只記得看到他買下你時的樣子。一年多以前的波斯新年飲料。“再見，小桑德。別讓這些瘋子變成你。”他向他招手，這使你兒子在離開之前就咕咕咕咕叫。  
門關上時，寂靜籠罩住了公寓。它不是令人窒息的，但是妳會感到不舒服。  
妳感覺到一隻手在肩膀上落地並凍結了。它離開了你的肩膀，然後一次又一次地打你，你知道那是桑德，因為你慢慢轉身面對他，他的手輕拍他，直到他最終落在你的臉上。  
妳想狠狠地撫摸他，但妳仍然不相信自己會被打破，Root顯然知道這一點，因為她走近直到Sander是妳和她之間唯一的事物。  
“沒關係，山姆。你現在很安全。”  
妳看著她，當她向妳微笑時，妳會放心，然後回頭看看妳的兒子，他的手仍然在妳的臉上。他與另一隻手伸出手，而Root則通過雙手伸出來撫摸你的臉，好奇的眼睛在你的周圍漫遊，讓他靠近你，這感覺就像他還很小，他已經在設法操縱你。  
妳伸出手來試探性地抓住他的一隻手，當他的目光從臉上移到他的手上時，觸感吸引了他的注意力，當妳第一次嘗試觸摸他時，妳會輕輕地擠壓它。當他終於卷回Root的懷中並看著她時，擠壓把他從咕咕叫中拉了出來，他的嘴唇微微捲曲著，看起來像是一個微笑。  
它使妳無法呼吸，並且妳可以肯定地敬畏地凝視著他。  
Root微微一笑，晃了晃他，“是的，那是你的媽媽。Sameen媽媽。” 他再次在她的懷裡咕咕咕,，看著你，嘴唇仍然緊閉著。  
妳說出“我可以...?”之前，妳甚至還不知道張開嘴。  
Root抬起頭，她知道。就是知道 妳不知道她怎麼總是知道妳想說什麼，但是她知道-總是知道。  
“當然可以，親愛的。” 親愛的  
聲音融化了妳胸口積聚的堅硬，使妳的脊椎發冷，妳終於鬆了一口氣，終於再次聽到了這個愚蠢的寵物名字。  
她將桑德（Sander）遞給妳，桑德（Sander）從Root（Root）的懷抱轉移到妳的懷抱中，繼續注視著他的興趣。妳已經知道他只要看著他的眼睛就能成為一個聰明的孩子，對此妳再也不會高興了。  
當妳最終將他抱在懷中，並且當他的手再次落在妳的臉上時，妳會感到自己難以置信地微笑。妳無法相信這樣的人來自妳和Root。妳無法相信他是妳的，但他是妳生活中從未想過的一切。  
妳抬頭看著Root，Root將妳的額頭靠在妳的額頭上，然後閉上眼睛，珍惜這一刻。  
撒瑪利亞人仍然在那裡。還沒有結束 現在妳回來了，現在妳有了家庭，這足以迫使妳結束這一過程。妳將結束這一點。它必須結束。  
妳從Root後退，並保持Sander靠近妳，隨著他繼續帶著孩子的好奇心繼續注視著他，他輕輕地搖擺。抓住他的一隻手，擠壓它，以比生活中更大的決心看著Root。  
“我們將結束這一點。我們將擊敗撒瑪利亞人。”  
Root邪惡地微笑，“哦，Sameen。現在妳回來了，我們將贏得勝利。”  
在妳意識到桑德（Sander）的煩躁不安，突然看起來不舒服之前，妳對此感到微笑。  
妳是從妳的醫學知識中說的，“他餓了”，而Root知道這一點，在他把他從妳那裡帶走並直奔臥室時，不再浪費時間。  
然後，直到Root坐在床上將她的襯衫和胸罩抬起，然後視線移開，在門口停下腳步。  
妳會聽到Root輕笑著對妳說：“ Sameen，別裝正經。好像妳自己沒有吸過這些東西似的。”  
你呻吟著，把頭撞在牆上。如果妳沒有錯過任何事情，那就是她。難以置信的。她有膽要和你調情，同時餵養你的兒子。  
“Root，請不要使母乳喂養變得怪異。”  
“但是你讓它變得如此容易。”  
即使不看，妳也知道她正在臉上傻笑。妳可以抗拒可能從臉上露出來的微笑並搖搖頭。“說真的，Sameen。進來。如果你真的不舒服，我在衣櫥裡有一些舊衣服。你可以洗個澡。”

因此，妳可以聽取她的建議，並避免不惜一切代價看著她，一旦妳在淋浴範圍內，就會感覺自己的呼吸變得輕鬆一些。妳不知道自從洗完熱水以來已有多長時間了，但是當妳發現有刻度盤時，妳一定會感到很高興。妳對步入式衣櫥中確實裝有一些舊衣服感到更加滿意。已經很長時間妳不曾穿上屬於妳的衣服了。  
妳盡快脫下衣服，然後打開淋浴，用溫水燙傷皮膚，令人愉悅的疼痛，使妳的身體同時顫動和放鬆。  
淋浴讓妳有足夠的空間和時間進行思考，妳會意識到這一切都讓人感到賓至如歸-步入式衣櫥中的衣服，看起來像家具齊全且適合兒童的臥室以及Sander。  
它應該讓妳感到不舒服，應該讓妳感覺自己像在奔跑的隱喻山丘上奔跑，但是它所做的只是讓妳感覺自己終於有了一個自己的家。當然，這是哈羅德（Harold）的房子，而妳寧願獲得一個完全由妳支付的地方-在這種情況下，還包括Root（Root）-但現在就在這裡。  
也許這樣的想法會讓妳有些不適。畢竟，這就是妳一生都在避免的事情-安頓下來。但是有了Root，現在有了Sander，這才有意義。就像最後一個拼圖一樣，妳從來都不知道需要在自己一直覺得自己生活中遇到的那個洞裡開槽。  
這是你的家。而且妳的社交能力很好。  
一個月後，妳擊敗了撒瑪利亞人。你們都受傷了，有些人比其他人（包括妳）受了更多的傷，但妳倖存了下來。你們所有人都做了。  
妳終於可以享受從未想過的家庭生活。  



	2. 2.sociopathic heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章節總結  
> 其中，桑德（Sander）幾乎因滑稽動作而使芬奇（Finch）心髒病發作。

章節總結  
其中，桑德（Sander）幾乎因滑稽動作而使芬奇（Finch）心髒病發作。

章節註釋  
非常感謝大家的所有讚譽，友善的話語和建議！！:)謝謝，我將繼續為你們做這些（直到沒有更多提示，直到我有時間寫）。我實際上還沒有為妳的提示專門製作一個tumblr（ROOT據某人的建議。謝謝妳，無論妳是誰），但我正在努力，並將其發佈在此處。感謝你！！  
工作是unbeta-d。語法錯誤都是我的（英語不是我的母語）。

有關更多說明，請參見本章末

哈羅德不知道什麼時候發生。當他們出差時，他們正在照顧Ms. Groves 和 Ms. Shaw的兒子。  
格羅夫斯（Groves）女士和Shaw（Shaw）女士寧願他們中的一個留在桑德（Sander）後面，而另一個在執行任務，所以這種情況並不經常發生。但是當這樣做時，是因為需要照顧一個相關的數字。  
（他指出，Shaw女士自從她回到格羅夫斯女士之後就一直堅決與格羅夫斯女士做有關的數字，他們擊敗了撒瑪利亞人-甚至威脅到了哈羅德不同意的機器。）  
他大部分時間都不介意。桑德（Sander）是個很棒的小男孩，顯然會追隨母親的光輝-儘管哈羅德（Harold）承認，考慮到格羅夫斯女士和Shaw女士對破壞的情有獨鍾，這種想法並不能令人完全放心，直到今天哈羅德仍然不明白  
他的確發現了它的無限魅力，但是，在這麼大的8個月大的年齡下，誰能看到桑德的哪些特徵屬於他的母親之一。  
桑德（Harder）想像每個孩子一樣，桑德（Sander）是一個天生好奇的男孩，但是他的眼中有一種不同的閃光，讓哈羅德（Harold）知道這是不同的。這是他在Root眼中只見過的同樣的閃光。讓他更著迷的這個特殊特徵是，他擁有Sameen的眼睛，但擁有Root的好奇心和一絲不苟。  
然而，他的食慾顯然來自Sameen。甚至連里斯先生的飲食都沒有她那麼快，而且哈羅德長大後也無法想像桑德的食慾。他和Root之間曾多次談論這個話題，後者發現這很有趣，但同時又因為長時間的母乳喂養而使她筋疲力盡。  
（Sameen為兒子在這方面照顧她而感到非常自豪）

這也是Root在擊敗撒瑪利亞人之前和之後必須在任務中退居二線的原因之一，但是Harold知道Root不在乎。ROOT愛她的孩子比他想像的要多，哈羅德很自豪地親眼目睹了她從冷血的刺客到溺愛的母親的轉變。  
對於哈羅德而言，桑德似乎有結識新朋友的興趣，或更確切地說，是吸引他的人，這並不奇怪。這絕對是承自格羅夫斯女士那裡的東西，但是他所做的所有事情都沒有那麼激進-哈羅德知道桑德是從Sameen那裡繼承來的。  
他不會稱它為Axis II型人格障礙，遠非如此，但他的表現肯定不及正常孩子，如Harold知道的。  
哈羅德認為這是一筆額外的錢，因為他認為在協助里斯先生，偵探富斯科或女士們執行任務時，他無法應付一個哭泣的孩子。  
在這方面，Sander呼吸著新鮮空氣。除了在飢餓的時候（當然），他可以在角落裡玩玩具而又不打擾Harold。即使那樣，他甚至沒有哭出來引起注意，而是發出一種脾氣暴躁的聲音（肯定是Sameen的特徵）。  
這也有助於Bear喜歡他，反之亦然。有時，哈羅德甚至認為Bear足以讓年輕人高興。  
計算機發出的一聲鈴聲使Harold擺脫了思緒，發出了一個同事打來的電話的信號。他對桑德滿懷喜悅的笑容搖了搖頭，桑德很滿意，坐在地板上和Bear一起玩，然後又把注意力轉移回屏幕上，看到約翰打來電話。  
他按鍵盤上的Enter鍵，“里斯先生，號碼狀況？”  
“Harold，雷耶斯比我們想像的要麻煩得多，”在槍聲響起之前，里斯從揚聲器中發出了令人窒息的呆板聲音。  
他直坐在那兒，擔心，“里斯先生，一切還好嗎？”

揚聲器發出更多的槍聲，Harold調低音量，以免打擾Sander。  
隊伍中停了一下，然後，“原來雷耶斯一直在一邊為聖殿騎士販運毒品，然後決定戒掉菸酒徒們並不太高興。”  
“需要我叫偵探費斯科嗎？” 哈羅德問，他的手已經懸停在偵探的快速撥號按鈕上。  
“不，我明白了。”  
他聽到揚聲器發出咕聲，另一聲槍響，戰鬥聲，然後保持沉默。

“你是誰？” 問哈羅德演繹的一個害怕的陌生聲音是雷耶斯先生。

“偵探萊利，兇殺案，”約翰道，“下一次妳認為竊取毒品錢是個好主意，也許妳會記得這個特殊的夜晚。”  
“我-我不是故意的，我發誓它不會再發生了！請不要逮捕我！”  
“對不起。不能那樣做。”  
哈羅德（John Harold）一邊聽著約翰打來的電話，一邊打電話給麻醉品老者，他為這個數字很安全並且在椅子上放鬆時得到了很好的照顧感到高興。  
很快，當他聽到桑德突然發出一陣娛樂時，似乎與他早些時候在看他的地方相去不遠。立刻，哈羅德轉過身，看到恐懼，因為他的心因恐懼而跌落在地。  
“不好了。”  
“芬奇？怎麼了？” 通過發言者聽起來約翰關心的問題。

桑德（Sander）坐在那裡一個藏在地鐵中的武器櫃前，一隻手拿著一盒semtex，另一隻手拿著一枚閃光手榴彈，臉上帶著燦爛的笑容。當他看到Harold的表情時，他抬起頭朝自己的方向抬起頭，笑了起來。  
將爆炸物藏在櫃子的最低架子上是誰的聰明主意？他想，很生氣。

“不，不，亞歷山德羅。那不是玩具！” 哈羅德從椅子上彈起，慌張地走向他。

桑德用雙手將閃光手榴彈輕輕地放在地面上，然後用雙手握住閃光手榴彈，另一隻手拖著別針，對哈羅德興奮地微笑。  
“哦，親愛的！亞歷山德羅，請放下它-這不是玩具！”  
“Finch？” 約翰逗樂的聲音在他的耳邊chi。  
“恐怕小桑德喜歡炸藥，里斯先生。他拿著手榴彈-臉上掛著燦爛的笑容！”  
約翰在那條線的另一端輕笑。  
“你期待什麼，芬奇？這是你說的root和Shaw的兒子。”  
“里斯先生，我幾乎不認為這是個笑話，”哈羅德突然對約翰缺乏關注感到震驚。  
“放鬆。Sander的力量不足以拉扯別針。只要將他拿走就好。”  
Harold輕輕地從Sander的手中撬開手榴彈，Sander的眉毛亂成一團，可能想知道為什麼當Harold將半透明手榴彈和閃光手榴彈放在櫃子上方時，他的新玩具卻被帶走了  
他鬆了一口氣。當他回頭看桑德時，他已經在表現出一種脾氣暴躁的表情，看起來太像Sameen的那種。  
“約翰，我已經從他身上拿走了炸藥，但現在他脾氣暴躁。”  
約翰又發出刺耳的笑聲。  
“聽起來就像Shaw對我一樣。”  
Harold在John缺乏幫助之前翻了個白眼，然後蹲下到Sander的水平。  
“我很抱歉，亞歷山德羅，但是這裡有些東西，”他拍拍內閣，“這不適合妳的年齡，因為它們會危害妳的健康。好消息是，妳還有其他玩具要和bear一起玩！bear！那隻狗以興奮的叫聲與他們交界，舌頭從嘴裡張開。“bear總是在這里和你一起玩。但是，”他搖搖頭再次拍了拍內閣，“是的，不可以。”  
“不，不。” Sander搖搖頭，好奇而天真地回應。  
“沒錯”哈羅德鬆了一口氣，希望他能真正理解，然後再把他帶回地鐵，並把他放在他先前騰空的電腦椅上。  
“看看你，芬奇。那兒有一些育兒技巧。”約翰嘲諷的聲音在他的耳邊笑叫，進一步刺激了哈羅德。  
“里斯先生，我必須提醒你幾次將武器放在亞歷山德羅無法到達的地方？”  
“芬奇，我所有的炸藥都放在櫃子的頂架上。我認為他不是從我那兒得到的。”  
哈羅德閉上眼睛意識到。他的母親當然會忘記，他們固執。他搖了搖頭。  
“謝謝你今天的工作，里斯先生。如果你願意，你現在可以回家。等到另一個電話號碼時，我會與你聯繫。”  
“你確定你不需要桑德的幫助嗎？如果你願意的話，我可以帶他回家，明天把他放到女士們的家中。”  
“不，沒關係。我可以從這裡拿走。晚安，約翰。”  
“晚安，芬奇。”  
一旦線路關閉，Harold就會毫不猶豫地快速撥打Root。她的回答要比平常花更長的時間，但是當她回答時，其他人就會回答。  
“shaw女士？”  
“這更重要，芬奇，否則我發誓要向某人射擊。而且不是膝蓋。” Sameen在電話中咆哮，使哈羅德更加惱火。  
“需要提醒我的是，我們努力工作的數字不是要殺死他們，而是要拯救他們？Shaw夫女士，你一定是這麼敵對的嗎？”  
“是的，是的，趕快去做吧。”  
“是你的兒子。”哈羅德說，對薩梅恩的態度不滿意。她為什麼總是這樣？  
“什麼？” 他聽到Root在背景中發出嘶啞的聲音，電話傳來聲音，沙沙作響，到處都是痛苦的吟和抱怨，這使Harold畏縮了一下。  
噢親愛的。難怪Sameen脾氣暴躁。  
“哈羅德？怎麼了？桑德還好嗎？” ROOT問，聲音中充滿了擔憂。  
“亞歷山德羅很好，格羅夫斯女士。但是，如果妳和Shaw女士接受我的建議並將妳的武器放在他無法到達的更高架子上，我將不勝感激。”  
“什麼？發生了什麼事？”  
“他一隻手握住一個閃光彈，另一隻手握住一枚手榴彈，格羅夫女士。幾乎也通過拉動別針拉起了手榴彈，所有這些都在他的臉上露出了微笑！” 哈羅德驚呼。  
“那是我的男孩。”他聽到shaw從後台逗樂而自豪的感嘆，使哈羅德閉上眼睛，惱怒地搖了搖頭，然後大聲拍打著肉，輕笑著碰到了耳朵。“什麼？讓他們年紀輕輕一點，對吧？”  
Harold對Sameen甚至對此開玩笑的能力搖了一下眼睛。  
“不，Sameen。Sander沒辦法介入。他必須自己決定。” Root嘆了口氣，然後嘆了口氣，“ Harry，別管她。她只是生氣讓妳打斷了我們的前戲。”  
“ROOT - ”  
“女士們，拜託，我不需要了解所有這一切。”在這場對話變得不合時宜之前，哈羅德打斷。  
ROOT微微的笑著，“放鬆，哈利。請讓我來演講吧？”  
Harold按下按鈕以容納她，“妳接上了”。  
“嗨，寶貝，” Root溫柔的語氣通過揚聲器響起，引起Sander的注意，他的頭緊緊抓住電腦，嘴唇張開，露出微笑。  
“媽媽？” 桑德興奮地咕咕咕咕，向哈羅德點頭表示肯定，他點了點頭，然後回過頭，用手朝顯示器走去，彷彿期待著母親的臉露面。  
“是的-是的，是的。媽媽想念你，小男孩，”桑德咯咯地笑著，似乎他明白了，儘管他對母親感到沮喪，哈羅德還是忍不住臉上散發出來的可愛的微笑。“別再給哈利叔叔添麻煩了，好嗎？”  
“是的，伙計。不要給他心髒病發作。” Sameen輕笑著插嘴，當他再次咯咯地笑著時引起了Sander的注意。  
“噠噠？” 桑德（Sander）咕咕咕咕，震驚了哈羅德，讓他沉默了。什麼？  
“等等，什麼？他叫誰達達？他最好不要是叫你父親，芬奇，” Sameen用低沉的沙啞聲音警告他。

“我-”哈羅德開始解釋，但幸好被羅特的逗笑聲打斷了。  
“Sameen，別再嚇哈羅德了。你是桑德所說的那個達達。”  
“什麼？不可能，當我在身邊的時候他叫我媽媽。”  
“好吧，但是-”  
“女士們，請。”哈羅德嘆了口氣，有效地使兩人不再吵架。他知道這將永遠不會停止。老實說，直到今天，他仍然不知道他們之間的關係如何運作，但是他承認他們之間的關係是融洽的。  
“對不起，哈里！” ROOT蒂根基的演說家唱著歌，“我們將回到我們的水平-”  
“我們會在明天明朗的早晨接他。謝謝芬奇！”  
在Sameen匆匆告別之後，電話線響起了，為此，Harold鬆了一口氣，不想再聽到Root的影射。  
再三想一想，哈羅德希望自己不像他們那樣結局。但是他知道這是唯一不可避免的，從他的眼神來看，這太過像Root和Shaw的結合了。  
他回頭看著桑德，聽起來像是種種意圖和目的，就像他由於母親的滑稽動作而自嘲一樣。哈羅德嘆了口氣，搖了搖頭。  
噢親愛的。

本章尾註  
下一章將是一個由妳所愛的人發出的提示！再給我發一些:)


	3. mother knows best (or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章節總結
> 
> JustRedO的提示：Root有一個任務，Sander在Shaw的照顧下生病，Shaw不知道該怎麼辦，並叫Root節省了一天，以smut結尾（如果很短，哈哈，我很抱歉）。
> 
> 結合使用：閃回Sander的嬰兒腳步，Reese + Sander和Team Machine幫助Shaw與Sander。

Root離開地鐵後，妳會鬆一口氣，對她的“眨眨眼”睜大眼睛，然後回頭看看桑德，桑德很高興眨著眼睛凝視著妳。  
你回頭一笑，忍不住了，然後弄亂了過去幾個月來一直穩定增長的頭髮。  
“看來只是你和我，伙計。”  
他咕咕笑著，從地板上的坐姿向妳伸出雙臂，讓妳抬起他，但是當妳站起來並幫助他從地板上抬起時，妳不會上鉤。  
“只有當你為我採取更多步驟時，我才會抱你，伙計。你能為我做到嗎？”  
桑德（Sander）最近取得了相當大的里程碑，其中之一終於可以邁出第一步。妳知道他11個月大的年齡是正常的，但令妳感到驕傲的是他似乎每天都在進步。  
（或者也許妳只是有偏見。或者是一個驕傲的母親。或者兩者都有。  
妳仍記得一個多月前他開始踏出嬰兒台階的那一天。確切地說是46天前。那是在罕見的日子中，妳和妳的家人獨自一人乘坐地鐵，而男孩們則各自執行任務。  
當時，Root一直在和Sander一起玩耍，當時她將他拉起來站立-你們倆都想養成一種養成孩子的習慣。當Root做他意想不到的事時，他站了起來，對著你咕咕叫。  
妳感到非常震驚，妳沒有意識到自己的眼睛變得朦朧，並且Root的眼睛也閃閃發亮，直到Sander跌倒在Root的腿上，似乎對自己笑了起來。  
root當然很快就恢復了，並笑了笑。  
“噢，Sameen。你在哭嗎？” 她一直在哭泣和嘲笑的同時取笑。偽君子。  
你擦乾了眼淚，擤了鼻子，專注於還在對你微笑的桑德。  
“有些東西戳了我的眼睛。一定是地鐵裡這兒的污垢。”妳作為藉口說，但即使那樣，妳仍然知道這是妳想出的最糟糕的謊言。  
“哭泣是可以的，Sam”她那時對你說，這次以柔和而親切的語調，沒有戲弄。  
“閉嘴，Root。我沒有哭。”  
她笑了起來，不相信你一秒鐘，而且你無法抗拒，所以你做了同樣的事情，因為你們兩個都凝視著兒子。  
他臉上皺著眉頭的小表情讓妳知道他知道妳想從他那裡得到什麼，但又不想這樣做，但是他卻別無選擇，因此他不會嘟嘴，也不會哭叫。  
（感謝基督，他沒有。Root已經為他們倆做了足夠的工作了。）  
一旦他站起來並站起來，妳就將自己置於他身後並握住他舉起的手臂，然後採取一些自己的小步驟使他運動。  
“快點，伙計。你可以做到的。”你鼓勵他，儘管步伐很慢，但他耐心地等待著他完成這一步，又一步又一步，將你引導他走出地鐵。  
當妳聽到腳步聲向妳抬起頭時，妳會看到Reese對妳微笑和Sander，當他看見穿著西裝的高個子男人時，他們會完全停下來並放鬆。  
“今天站著，是的，小傢伙？” 里斯（Reese）在桑德（Sander）親切的嬰兒談話中向桑德打招呼，但仍然以某種方式陷入僵局。  
當桑德（Sander）咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕叫著，向里斯（Reese）傾斜時，妳還是翻了個白眼，但還是微笑著。里斯（Reese）緊緊抓住妳想要做的事情，蹲下，張開雙臂。  
“你為什麼不來這裡給你叔叔看那些你的腳步？”  
妳可以將Sander向後拉，以防止他傾斜過多時首先掉落在地板上，然後輕輕推開他，向與兩個人都相距4-5步之遙的Reese行走。這很費力，但桑德是你的兒子，你相信他可以應付。  
“快點，哥們。你可以做到的。”你鼓勵他，向前走，一步步走。“別動了，”他慢慢地走了過去，但是還是設法了。“就是這樣，桑德。現在只需再走3步。”  
桑德（Sander）管理了兩個半步，然後落入里斯（Reese）的懷抱中，後者抓住了他並扶住他的腋窩，在他轉身轉身為桑德（Sean）歡呼時為他舉起了空中。  
“誰是個好孩子，桑德？誰是個好孩子？”  
妳會以一種鬼臉來觀看所有這些，不知道妳是否應該覺得它有趣或令人作嘔，但妳不能否認這與所有皺著眉頭的Reese相比確實是一個不錯的變化。  
（這是該死的時間，但是妳不要在上面喊他，因為這很像是把水壺叫黑的鍋。）  
完成此操作後，Reese將他交給妳，梳理頭髮，然後再進入內閣。  
“你為什麼在這裡？以為你的桌上放滿了案子，”你問，而他忙於自己的褲子和外套的口袋裡放了幾張雜誌，看上去很像他在為戰爭做準備。  
“嗯，Shaw，文書工作不是我的專長，”他傻笑著說，“此外，萊昂內爾（Lionel）並沒有真正掌握今天的數字-有關他的身體疼痛。  
你打噴嚏，桑德在聲音中咕著。  
“那是因為他需要更多的運動。”  
“那是我告訴他的，但是你知道他是怎麼得到的。”  
妳輕笑，桑德聽起來幾乎像他在做類似Root假笑的迷你版本一樣的事情，這只會讓妳翻白眼  
“你，我英俊的小男孩，將以愚蠢的接吻讓人心碎。。”

桑德微笑著，好像他明白了一樣，雙手緊緊地捏在脖子後面，然後腦袋落在你的肩膀上。妳更改他的位置，以便他可以俯瞰妳的肩膀，使他更舒適，並在他的背後摩擦妳的手。  
就在這時，另一次腳步聲，這次是不平衡的，在地鐵中迴盪，讓妳和約翰知道這是芬奇，因為你們倆都在不知不覺中放鬆。  
（自撒瑪利亞人倒台以來，這已經是一個健康的8個月了，但是所有人都經歷了很多痛苦，即使每次有人進入地鐵，妳仍然束手無策。）  
“啊，我很高興你在這裡，里斯先生。我們有一個新的號碼。”哈羅德笑著向里斯打招呼，阻止他看到你。“早上好，邵女士。格羅夫斯女士有自己的任務嗎？”  
“是的。”妳回答，並用字母“ p”發出突然的聲音。“你知道她和她全能的另一半如何。”  
Harold抬起眉毛點點頭，完全了解這意味著什麼，然後走到你身後。  
“那麼這個好年輕人呢？” 妳會看到Harold輕輕地撫摸Sander的頭，然後向後拉。“嗯，Shaw女士，他不舒服嗎？”  
驚慌地看著桑德，發現他只是盯著芬奇，儘管沒有平時的咕咕叫聲，但這一點也不罕見，尤其是當他困了或剛醒來的時候。  
妳解釋說：“可能只是累了。今天讓他練習走路。”他用雙手在他的腦後摩擦，桑德的眼睛自然而然地落下，他試圖張開眼睛，但失敗了。妳會感覺到嘴唇在拉扯著視線。  
“好吧，我想這是可以解釋的。”哈羅德說，然後他完全進入了地鐵車廂並向機器人霸主致意。  
里斯（Reese）很快就跟著他進了屋子，走開並走到root（Root）令人討厭的臥室時，就把他們留在了屋子裡。  
老實說，紫色，熔岩燈和蝙蝠貓枕頭的數量都很可笑，但妳不能否認床很舒服。而且Sander在這裡似乎非常喜歡它，因此妳並不介意。  
妳將他盡可能輕柔地放在床上，一旦妳的手離開他固定毯子以容納你們兩個，他的眼睛就會睜開，他呻吟著，手伸向妳。  
“噓，很好，伙計。媽媽和你在一起。”當你忙著移開靴子時，你用手撫摸著他的肚子來撫慰他。  
的確有效，但是他的臉上仍然有那種不安的表情，所以妳的工作比平常更快，一旦靴子脫下，他就可以躺在他身旁，等他坐立不安時，他可以躺在胸口。  
他通常不那麼固執，這是妳和Root出於明顯的原因而感激的事情。但是他不在的時候你不介意。畢竟他是你的兒子 如果妳的小傢伙（和他的另一個母親不討厭），妳會放棄所有的情緒規則。  
“睡覺。醒來時我會在這裡。”妳親吻他的頭頂，然後回到枕頭上，閉上眼睛，並在繼續揉搓背部的同時享受兒子在胸前的重擔。  
只有當妳聽到刺耳的聲音並且稍後在胸口感到煩躁時，妳才意識到自己已經入睡了。你睜開眼睛，看著桑德，桑德已經看著你，臉上帶著脾氣暴躁的表情，淚水順著雙頰流下。  
妳馬上坐起來，帶他一起轉過身，使他面對妳。  
“怎麼了，老兄？你為什麼哭？” 妳在有條不紊地嘗試檢查是否有任何表明他受傷的顛簸時詢問，但什麼也沒找到。接下來，檢查一下他的尿布，確定是該換衣服的時候了。“對不起，我睡著了，伙計。你一定很不舒服。我們為什麼不改變這個，是吧？”  
桑德微微一笑，但臉上卻有脾氣暴躁的表情，無聲地哭泣。妳的胸部會在妳面前的圖像處擴展，使妳對他入睡感到內疚。你是個父母。  
妳將他輕輕地放在床上，這使他感到一陣陣刺耳，但在準備換尿布，毛巾和毛巾的過程中，妳很快就會通過舒緩的聲音讓妳放心。嬰兒濕巾。  
換尿布用不了多長時間，但是即使他是個新手，他仍會繼續哭泣，並向妳尋求安慰。  
“達達。”他抽泣著。  
你退縮了，仍然不習慣你的兒子每當他興奮或不安時就稱你為他的達達-公平的說，這種情況很少發生。  
“我在這裡。達達在這裡。你還好。”你抱住他，將他拉向自己，輕輕地晃動自己以撫慰他，但無濟於事。“好吧，我給你吃點東西，但是你必須為我放鬆一下，伙計。”  
擅長多任務處理是一件好事，但是妳承認它並沒有取得應有的成功，因為妳的任務的一部分無法正常工作-自此以後，妳的兒子就一直沒有停止抱怨和嗅探。  
當妳打開裝有Root為Sander準備的食物的容器時，妳將他放下在他的餐桌上，然後再將食物放在他面前。這似乎具有預期的效果，因為它可以阻止他在手指準備的食物和食物時發牢騷。  
然後讓他離開，開始準備一瓶牛奶，但是一旦回到他的食物中途，他就已經看上去很綠了。當妳放下牛奶瓶並將其運送到最近的地鐵站時，妳甚至不需要再花一秒鐘的時間，就可以及時到那裡嘔吐。  
妳可以抓住他並在他這樣做時擦他的背，尤其是當他每次嘔吐後開始抽泣時。那是在額頭上打的時候，他發燒了。為什麼當妳第一次看到他哭泣時卻沒有想到這一點-再次罕見-會讓妳對自己感到生氣。  
妳是一名醫生，妳應該知道該死。但是話又說回來，妳的兒子總是讓妳忘記了自己擅長的領域，這僅僅是因為妳不想讓他失望，最終妳還是在他周圍摸索。  
“哦，我。Shaw女士，亞歷山德羅還好嗎？” Harold的詢問過了一會兒才出現，這讓妳驚訝於妳最終對他的嘲笑。  
“芬奇看起來他還好嗎？”  
哈羅德習慣於嘲弄他，讓他在眨眼時不會眨眼或退縮，反而會在回來之前先收集桑德的嬰兒毛巾來使自己變得有用。  
“你需要我打電話給兒科醫生嗎？”  
“我是個醫生，為了他媽的。”你咆哮然後嘆了口氣，從他身上拿了毛巾，並在桑德嘔吐後擦了擦桑德的臉和手。你為什麼要這樣混蛋？“我想我明白了。謝謝芬奇。”  
他點了點頭，但沒有動，因為他把手放在妳的肩膀上。  
“我確定那隻是發燒，Shaw女士。亞歷山德羅會沒事的。”  
妳點頭，不相信自己不要為闖入而折斷他的頭，還好在他拉開並回到地鐵的途中，他得到了信息。  
胸口有種蔓延的感覺，感覺像是心臟在被擠壓，這是因為妳為兒子感到害怕-芬奇可能也知道這一點，因此這隻手安慰了狗屎。但是妳將所有這些放在一邊，並專注於讓Sander更好，因為妳將回到Root的房間，並在帶走他的食物之前將他放迴座位上。  
“呆在那兒，伙計。我給你喝水，好嗎？”  
他搖了搖頭，然後抽泣，然後讓妳給兒子灌水之前，妳會為妳的兒子感到不舒服的收縮感。他再次向妳搖頭並抗議。“no！”  
你嘆了口氣，捏了一下鼻樑。這是妳第一次看到他發脾氣，男孩，他們真的很煩。  
“桑德，在給你牛奶之前，我需要你喝水。”  
“不，”他一次又一次搖頭，讓你感嘆。  
“我保證。只要一小口，然後就可以喝點牛奶了，可以休息了。好嗎？” 在他的幫助下從瓶子喝酒之前，這種解釋足以讓他沉默片刻。他付給你的錢比你要的多，當你給他裝滿牛奶的瓶子時，這會讓你滿意。  
妳等待他自己停下來，相信他知道自己可以拿多少，然後再放下瓶子並將其放到床上讓他休息。當他感覺到你要離開時，他再次哭泣。  
“我在這裡，哥們。睡吧。”  
妳只有在他終於入睡時才離開，但在檢查他的體溫之前就不會離開，正如妳已經猜到的那樣，這是發燒。他沒有表現出感冒或咳嗽的任何跡象，這意味著他可能被某種地方感染不是某種流感。感謝基督。  
伸開雙腿，妳回到地鐵上，芬奇正忙著把里斯從他發現自己照顧過的一些數字中脫穎而出。  
“你確定他不需要幫助嗎？” 你問，讓芬奇驚訝地跳出了座位。妳咯咯笑著，結果他睜大眼睛指向妳的方向，然後他才面對計算機。  
“富斯科偵探正在前往里斯先生的住所，因此無需擔心。此外，亞歷山德羅比數字還需要妳更多-說起來，他過得怎麼樣？”  
“我希望更好。他發燒了，但是到目前為止，他還沒有表現出類似流感的症狀，所以我猜是那樣。”你聳了聳肩，掩蓋了自桑德哭泣以來一直抬頭難看的恐懼。  
“好，”他微笑著，然後筆直地坐起來，“這使我想起了……格羅夫斯女士早些時候在你和亞歷山德羅睡午覺時到了。她說要告訴你，她可能需要一段時間才能回來。從拿號碼。” 不像妳期望的更好。  
你翻白眼，“數字”。  
此時，Finch的屏幕變為空白，然後出現單詞。  
模擬接口生存的可能性：93.543％  
“這一點都不令人毛骨悚然。別再讀我的思想了，”你皺著眉頭看著屏幕，幸好回到了原來的狀態。  
芬奇看著你，好像他想譴責你的敵對態度，但謝天謝地沒有再說什麼，因為他返回協助里斯和福斯科的電話。  
妳坐在他旁邊，通過機器為芬奇的利益提供的幾個監視摘要在屏幕上觀看它們的進度，並時不時地提供妳不必要的評論，這導致里斯咯咯笑著，富斯科抱怨著，芬奇沮喪地嘆了口氣- -就像他開始後悔為什麼要雇用你們所有人一樣。但是，當妳再次聽到Sander的哭聲時，妳的樂趣就會減少，這會導致妳盡快回到房間並抬著他撫慰他。  
“噓，你還好。媽-我的意思是，達達在這裡。”你摸著他的額頭，但他的體溫似乎沒有改善。  
他痛苦地哭泣，皺著眉頭皺著眉頭，皺著眉頭，你想因為你是醫生而想打拳，但你root本不知道該怎麼做。  
“傷害你的是什麼，伙計？直到你告訴我，我才知道該怎麼做。”桑德只是搖了搖頭，在輕輕搖動他時緊緊地抱著你，然後換下他的衣服並更換它用新的和較輕的東西，以免窒息他。那可能是一個好的開始。  
他打扮好之後，妳將懷抱桑德，回到芬奇，仍然因不安而哭泣。  
“芬奇，我不知道該怎麼辦。”  
“你已經餵飽了他，換了衣服，對嗎？”  
“U。”  
“他又睡了一覺，對嗎？”  
你點頭  
“嗯。”

“那我想這裡缺少一些TLC，Tiny。我知道你在為那件事而掙扎，但是如果你想讓Sander感覺好一點，就得付出一點” Fusco的布魯克林口音在揚聲器中響起，這只會激怒你。  
“你是說我沒有能力給我兒子TLC嗎？” 你沉吟了一下，這引起了Fusco的笑聲。  
“我只是說說- ”  
“我認為Shaw女士有足夠的能力給予亞歷山德羅溫柔的愛心照顧……”當你的目光對准他時，哈羅德的干擾消失了，他敢於繼續。“……我想以她自己的方式？”  
妳翻了個白眼，搖了搖頭，當兒子拉開頭撫摸妳的臉時，妳的注意力又回到了兒子身上。  
“它是什麼？” 他癟著嘴，這是他說他要回家的方式。“你想回家嗎？這會讓你感覺好些嗎？” 他點點頭，當妳面對芬奇時，妳嘆了口氣，並點了點頭。“我想我們要去這裡了，芬奇。”  
“如果妳需要兒科醫生，請Shaw女士給我打電話。保重。我希望亞歷山德羅感覺會更好。”  
“謝謝，一定會的。”  
但是，即使是家，也無法使Sander感覺好些，並且恐懼開始在妳的皮膚上捎饒，除了讓Root困擾之外，妳別無選擇，因為Root在這方面比以往任何時候都要好得多。

“嘿，親愛的，你和我最喜歡的小笨蛋怎麼樣？”  
“等到你回到家多久？”  
妳會聽到她在行的另一端停頓。“我幾乎在這裡完成了。有什麼事嗎？”  
“是桑德。他病了，我已經嘗試了一切，他仍然沒有好轉。這不是流感，但是他的發燒很高。而且我-我不知道該怎麼辦。我-”  
“ Sameen，寶貝，放鬆。” Root在剛剛開始的槍戰中撫慰了妳。他媽的槍戰。“你給他洗澡了嗎？通常這會使他感覺好些。”  
妳為什麼還沒想到呢？操，Shaw。  
“還沒有，”你發牢騷，對自己很惱火，一直到洗手間準備桑德的澡，同時聽著Root到處亂跑，向人們開槍。  
root尖輕笑著說 “那你走，親愛的。確保它用溫水澆；否則會使他變得更糟。如果他仍然不舒服，那就陪在他身邊。我會盡快回來的。因為我已經完成了。”  
“好，”你喃喃自語，然後恢復了聲音。“而且不要再來這裡縫針了。今天我已經和Sander交過手了。”  
她再次輕笑，讓你翻白眼。  
“我會盡力的。給我一個吻嗎？”  
你翻白眼，“隨便。只要……馬上回家。”  
放下電話後，無論如何，妳還是要給Sander一個來自Root的吻，然後再將他從衣服和尿布上剝離下來，然後將其存放在迷你浴缸中。  
忠實於Root的話，這浴似乎使Sander安靜了下來。他的體溫也有所下降，因此妳決定將他放在嬰兒床上小睡。但是，一旦他的背部碰到床，他就會再次發出嗚嗚的聲音，將雙臂伸向你，不想被分開。  
妳深情地翻了個白眼，因為他生病時當然很需要。就像root。  
懷著桑德的胳膊將自己安放在沙發上，然後打開電視機，將其調至最低水平，而兒子則將手臂放在床上。

接下來妳會知道，胃部緊繃，脊柱因愉悅而彎曲，使妳坐起來時驚恐地睜開眼睛，聽到兩腿之間隱隱約約的“嘖嘖”聲，Root吐出妳的堅挺時對著你傻笑，因為你的陰莖在空中半彈跳。  
我勒個去？

“大約是你醒來的時間，親愛的。現在我能以對桑德如此好媽媽的身份得到適當的獎勵，”她用悶熱的語氣說，你的傢伙在為這個想法而顫抖。  
妳將她稍微向後推，四處尋找桑德。“耶穌，root！你到底在做什麼？桑德在哪裡？他還好嗎？”  
“感謝她的醫生媽媽，桑德的狀況要好得多。”  
她坐在你的大腿上，俯身在你上方旋轉時親吻你的脖子。她坐在陰莖上發燙的感覺使妳的眼睛向後翻到頭骨上，使妳將手放在臀部上。  
“root，”你吟，不確定她是否要在她的咬和咬脖子時停止或繼續走下去。“你確定-”  
她拉開身子，將胳膊放在脖子上，然後輕輕地親吻你的嘴唇。  
“是的，Sameen。Sander很好，他在房間裡睡覺。現在，你能操我嗎？”

你的自我約束飛出窗戶，然後當你咆哮並粗吻她時，將她的皮夾克推開。她以相同的力氣吻了你一遍，拉開衣服脫下襯衫，然後又粗暴地親吻你，然後呻吟到你的嘴裡。  
聲音只會使妳的公雞進一步變硬，而她會感覺到這種感覺，將其從妳身上拉開，站起來解開她的牛仔褲。妳看著她慢慢地取下它時，臉上露出一個傻笑，而對牛仔褲和拳擊手也是如此。脫掉牛仔褲和內衣褲後，兩腿之間閃閃發光的嘴唇是妳唯一可以關注的事物。  
“你幹什麼了？” 妳以自鳴得意的聲音問她，因為她將她正確地放在膝上，抵在她的陰唇上，一手握住妳的堅挺，然後磨一下自己的長度，在拉動她的屁股引導她時呻吟。

“妳快將我填滿了”她呻吟著，然後跪在地上，讓你的公雞在開口處摩擦，然後在你的膝蓋上蹲下，整根滾燙陷入都在緊繃的內壁裡。  
“操，root。”  
“大力點，山姆。操我。”  
你也是。你整夜把他操到失神，直到你們兩個都躺在沙發上，她躺在你的頭上一團糟。  
如果這是妳因保姆而獲得的獎勵，那麼妳寧願照顧桑德（以後再做root），也不願照顧數字。  
也許那只是妳的傢伙在說話。whatever（不是。）


	4. play date full of swingers

章節總結

Nesi23的提示：嫉妒/保護shaw。小家人在一起玩遊戲，但shaw不想讓桑德一直陪伴他。  
最終並沒有完全像提示那樣。老實說，我不知道本章發生了什麼。我還是很困惑。哈哈哈 因此，請不要按照提示所說的去做，但我確實嘗試過，希望妳仍然喜歡它。

“我們真的必須這樣做嗎？”  
妳，root（Root）和桑德（Sander）即將到場，而root（Root）讓機器在某個古樸的小操場上簽入妳，該場絕對是兒童友好的（妳會知道的；妳檢查了該區域三次以確保）。  
你們所有人都知道，桑德（Sander）需要進行社交活動-妳不希望他最終像妳一樣-但是妳認為妳對整個事情都存在真正的擔憂；畢竟這是一次社交聚會，妳討厭社交。當妳知道Root可以很好地處理自己和Sander的安全問題時，妳root本不知道為什麼必須要來，特別是在機器人霸主監視妳兒子的情況下。

（機器也像桑德一樣被帶到了他的兒子身上-root和機器之間有著令人毛骨悚然的聯繫。但是，妳不能抱怨，如果妳的兒子想得那麼多，那麼妳的兒子就不會有多餘的眼睛了。傷害他。）  
Root嘆了口氣，當她將Sander扣在嬰兒車上時，被乞討地推向她的身後，將其從閣樓中推出。嚴重的是，這很爛。  
“Sameen，我必須告訴你幾次這很重要？桑德需要與他這個年齡的嬰兒進行溝通，”她在等待電梯到達地板時耐心地解釋。  
你解釋說：“我知道，root。我不希望他最終像我一樣結束。”他從羅特那裡得到了一個理解的眼神，你注視著他。“但是我真的必須來嗎？”  
妳已經知道自己聽起來很任性，但寧願執行任務也不願這樣做。  
“我以為你昨晚已經高潮了？” 當電梯到達妳的樓層時，Root輕笑著回覆，她在進入電梯前對妳眨眨眼，這只會讓妳搖頭。  
不錯，妳確實做到了，但這並不意味著她可以說服妳，因為她的床技很好。  
妳跟隨她進入，將自己放在嬰兒車旁邊。  
“看，我只是不明白為什麼你現在已經獨自做了一段時間了，為什麼我必須要來。我可能最終會在這裡槍殺人，Root。”

她對你發笑，但是當她在做某事時仍然看起來有些自鳴得意時，這只會進一步惹惱你。  
她咬著嘴唇承認：“我可能省略了我以前參加比賽的日期的一些細節。” “我不是一個人參加。”  
這次，妳無法以足夠快的速度將頭朝她的方向拍打，以至於妳不會受到鞭打，這是一個奇蹟。  
“這到底是什麼意思？你找到了另一個你還沒有告訴我的女朋友？” 你咆哮，意識到自己聽起來嫉妒。  
看在上帝的份上，你是-妳不希望其他任何人與root在一起。妳沒有死7,000次，現在也沒有為她而活，只是為了讓她和妳的兒子一起與別人住在一起。沒辦法  
像往常一樣，她並沒有認真對待你，相反，她的臉上露出了巨大的笑容，正好趕上了電梯到達地下的時間。她走了下來，並以一個彈跳的方式將嬰兒車推出，然後妳跟著走，踩著腳離開建築物。  
你一出門，她就回頭對你咧嘴一笑。  
“你嫉妒嗎，Sameen？”  
“做夢，”你嘲笑著，皺著眉頭。“回答該死的問題，Root。”  
她輕笑，放慢腳步，因為她等著妳趕上，然後用一隻手牽起妳的手。妳嘗試拉開，但她只會拉緊握把，妳別無選擇，只能與她牽手。這是你們兩個之間的新事物，令人驚訝的是，感覺很好。但這並不意味著她每次都能獲得免費通行證。畢竟，妳仍然不願意進行聯繫。妳只是不討厭她-有時。  
“放鬆，親愛的。我不會想找其他人。此外，我敢打賭，除了你之外，我還會打擾其他人。”她說，把睫毛打在你身上惹惱了你。

是的  
“是的，直到妳的機器人霸主變成了類人動物，然後妳決定用它來窩住它。”妳撇著嘴，翻了個白眼。“而且你還沒有回答我的問題。”  
這次，她深情地嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼。  
“我的意思是說我有個人陪著我。通常是哈利，盧奇或萊昂內爾。在一個陌生的地區看到他們很有趣—你應該完全看到萊昂內爾努力獲取其他母親的電話。 -我不太喜歡我在三個男人之間輪流玩耍的八卦。”  
妳凝視著她，對所有朋友都在妳不知情的情況下取代妳並協助Root感到震驚。  
“該死，Root。”你輕聲說，走得更快，因為她試圖緊跟在後面，你的手仍然緊緊綁在一起。  
“我知道你討厭社交聚會，Sam。這就是為什麼我從來沒有打擾過問你。”  
“是的，但是你從來沒有告訴過我這些傢伙必須取代我的位置。”你抱怨著，聽起來很像一個孩子發脾氣。如果妳不是要與之交談，那麼妳會為此感到羞愧。“那麼……什麼？他們中有些人認為其中之一是桑德的父親？沒辦法。”  
“當然不是，” Root輕笑道，“但被問到我是否有空供三人使用，實際上是因為他們不相信我有伴侶而變老了。”  
這個細節只會使妳更惱火，最後妳將她向前拖動到該位置。不知何故，開槍射擊某人似乎更有可能，而且妳很期待。  
“那麼走得更快，否則我們可能會遲到。”  
Root輕笑著搖了搖頭，臉上洋溢著神情，即使不看也能感覺到，這使妳想在臉上打她。吻她 。  
然而，到達運動場完全是一個不同的故事。即使從很遠的地方，很明顯，Machine簽入的這把曼哈頓遊戲日期東西也是著名的。如此之多，以至於網站上有很多尖叫嬰兒和混在一起的父母。  
在妳看來，這一切似乎都是一場噩夢。妳不知道這是模擬中的失誤（妳仍在掙扎，但如今很少見），還是作為訓練有素的政府特工和海軍陸戰隊一直保持警惕，但妳體內的每條神經和肌肉都緊緊圍繞著這個主意這麼多人度過的一天。  
你們所有人都知道，大多數人（最不期望的人）最終都是壞人。突然之間，Root陪伴著一個男人的想法現在看來似乎並不是一個壞主意，特別是如果碰巧有人在這裡製造麻煩。那並不意味著她被原諒了，因為她沒有被原諒。  
妳知道自己正變得偏執和不理性，但是在妳到達所有興奮的父母之前，妳將一隻手放在嬰兒車上，默默地告訴Root停下腳步，Root卻皺著眉頭停了下來。  
“你在做什麼？”  
妳可以不理會她，跪在桑德面前，桑德從他的位置對你傻笑，當妳解開皮帶綁住他的身體時，他就會伸出手來，並站起來抬起他，然後繼續向所有激動的母親走去。  
妳會聽到Root在妳身後發出嘆息聲，讓妳眉毛充滿挑戰地回頭望著她，而她卻皺著眉頭與妳見面。  
“山姆，如果你要這樣做，至少讓桑德自己走。”  
儘管偶爾會跌倒幾次，但他已經能夠獨自行走-所有這些日常步法鍛煉都為他提供了幫助。但是你真的不介意背著他，你向她大聲說出來。  
“ Sweetie，這裡沒人會傷害桑德。”你翻白眼：“我不能抱抱我的兒子嗎？”  
她看著你，好像妳不知道自己該使整個事情變得可愛，有趣還是令人沮喪，因此她最終以困惑的笑聲搖了搖頭，然後投降了。哈！shaw得分1。  
“薩曼莎！你在那裡！”  
妳轉過身來，看到30歲左右的一位女士，她看起來像是來自郊區的女士，她的臉太陽光燦爛，高興地看著你們兩個。耶穌，現在是上午10點，還為時過早。  
妳抬起眉毛回頭看了她所用的名字。從什麼時候開始她願意使用薩曼莎？她討厭那個名字。  
她回頭對那個女人微笑，一個練習過的女人，除了她的其他微笑外，你還可以很容易地看出來，在她看著你之前，她的一root眉毛微妙地抬起了你的利益，這意味著我以後再告訴你，對人好點。  
“哦，天哪，看看我們這裡有誰？” 她停在你面前，捏住桑德的臉頰，桑德的臉緊緊地微笑著望著她，然後說那女人看著root。看在上帝的份上，她甚至都沒有看著你。“過去幾個月他成長很多，不是嗎？”  
“他當然有，”羅特回答，這是一個善於交際的人，你想著翻了個白眼，看著她的氣吻那個女人。“很高興再次見到你，多蘿西。這是我一直在談論的伙伴。”她將手放在腰上，這使你在接觸時變得緊張。“ Dorothy，見見Sameen。”  
當她看著你時，你向她點頭，但是當她忙於在你和Root之間來回回望時，她張開嘴，張開的嘴甚至沒有回頭。看來Root在這個遊戲日期也沒有和她的朋友們見面。  
你嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼，彎下腰靠著root。  
“你沒告訴他們你是女同性戀嗎？” 妳嘶嘶地低語，瞪著Root，他現在似乎太自鳴得意了。  
“現在，我為什麼要毀了這個驚喜？” 她用病態甜美的聲音反駁。  
“她看起來好像要心髒病了，root，”你責罵她的自鳴得意的舉動，這只會讓你輕笑，臉頰上會親吻，使你對她的目光更加刺眼。  
“哦，我的寶貝。”是桃樂絲眨眨眼，臉上露出微笑的第一反應。“我很抱歉，我以為她是你的妹妹。”  
root微微的笑著，但是對你來說很明顯，如果她有選擇的話，她會把這個母狗割掉。僅此一項就足以讓妳打噴嚏，而忘記了有人甚至敢認為妳是姐妹是多麼令人討厭。  
“哦，我們一直都知道。但是她是桑德的小爸爸，所以……”  
“哦，”她小聲說道，在向你閃過一個如此假的微笑之前，你幾乎想在那兒拍攝她。“我很粗魯，不是嗎？” 你不說。“終於能和全家人見面了。我們都以為她是在開玩笑，但顯然……”當她轉過身並用拇指指著她時，你皺著眉頭。“無論如何！其餘的都已經在這裡了，妳可以繼續進行設置，直到妳想要的任何地方。”

在向多蘿西最後一笑之後，羅特帶領妳和桑德坐在樹下的長椅上，其他父母的嬰兒用品整齊地攤開了，因為妳還能期待什麼？  
到達目的地後，你問：“你什至忍受這東西？難怪你會引進其他人。”  
“多蘿西還不錯，只是……”  
“同性戀歧視？” 妳會咯咯笑。  
“保守，”她微笑著糾正你，然後指出其他人。“其他人沒有她那麼糟糕，但是他們並不真正了解桑德的小爸爸。我喜歡保持驚喜。”  
“not shit”你打了個顫，搖了搖頭。  
桑德（Sander）躁動不安，想放下，當他用一隻手握住他的手時讓他負有義務，而root（Root）的另一隻手握住了他。  
“準備和其他孩子一起玩嗎，桑德？” root問，導致桑德笑著回應，因為他跟隨他的領導向前走。“好，那我們走吧。”  
\--  
這個。是的。的。最差 事情。曾經  
妳沒有離開Sander的身邊，甚至在Root與妳的父母混在一起幾次嘲弄妳時也沒有。那就是她強迫你進入這個領域的原因。但是業力似乎在她的身邊，因為一旦你坐在孩子們的遊戲墊上，每個人都會聚集在你身邊。  
起初這很有趣，尤其是當一個孩子過分推擠桑德，以至於妳的兒子實際上最終把他推了回來。那時，即使妳知道自己可能不應該擁有這樣的東西，妳也無法自拔。他是妳的兒子，妳肯定即使Root也會同意妳教他長大後如何打架。但是，當那場小小的衝突完成後，每個人都認為他們的玩具很無聊，妳會變得更有趣。  
最後，妳躺在妳的肚子上，所有其他嬰兒試圖在妳的背上站立。當然，桑德（Sander）在妳的大部分背部都有保留的VIP位置，而其他所有人都試圖坐在他或妳身上。  
當他們在嬰兒說話時，所有這一切都表明妳甚至不會假裝自己理解（或者也許妳只是在不聽）。這些都是胡言亂語，但妳想這比和一群小傢伙閒逛好得多。  
但是現在，由於所有腳踢，拳打，巴掌已經傳遞給妳，妳在很多地方都受到了傷害。妳甚至都不知道自己做了什麼，但是以某種方式，在他們的嬰兒世界中，他們認為妳是惡棍，現在他們不得不殺了妳。  
坦率地說，這是妳沒有驚嚇任何孩子的奇蹟，但這可能是由於僅桑德（Sander）的到場足以使妳平靜下來的事實。  
“嘿，哥們。”當你看著桑德時，你會咬緊牙關，桑德坐在他面前，他傻笑著，而其他所有的人都在你的背上，壓碎了你的體重。“你還不餓嗎？我確定你是。”

他輕笑-輕笑！-在向你搖頭之前。  
“來吧，媽媽累了。又餓了。”你懇求一種語調，只有當你和桑德在一起時才使用。  
“不，”他再次搖搖頭，咯咯地笑著，然後取代了你的頭。  
但總而言之，妳實際上並不介意。不是要讓孩子那樣大笑，即使這是白費的。  
\--  
很久以後，就在妳即將離開時，一位母親帶著妳的笑容在妳的臉上撫摸著妳。  
“嗨，我是艾莉森。薩梅恩，對嗎？” 妳點了點頭，她向妳伸出了一隻手，然後妳用自己的堅定握手握手了。“哦，哇。你很堅強。薩曼莎告訴我們你來自海軍陸戰隊？”  
root。她的名字叫root。  
妳回頭看看Root，Root在將Sander放在他的嬰兒車上時正忙於撓痒癢，然後回頭看她。  
“是的，”你簡潔地說，想知道她到底在哪裡。妳只想回家，捲縮在沙發上。  
“哦，好。我只想感謝妳的服務，妳知道嗎？我的兄弟去世了，”她不安地笑著說道。  
你甚至對她說什麼？  
“呃，對不起。”  
“哦，不。很好。只是……”她咬著嘴唇，上下看著你，凝視著你的褲襠，恐懼感接管了你。不好了。“我想知道你和薩曼莎是否有興趣與我和我丈夫在這個週末一起在鞦韆俱樂部參加。”  
“搖擺俱樂部？” 那到底是什麼？聽起來像是一個古老的俱樂部。  
“是的，你知道...”害羞的舉止從窗外飛過，然後她以她認為誘人的表情接近你，但只想讓你拳打她。“一個浪蕩公子俱樂部。”  
他媽的。  
當妳走開并快速退出時，甚至連回音都沒有引起妳的尊嚴，將Root拖到她的肘上。  
一旦妳出門在外，Root便聳了聳肩，然後握住妳的手並與她纏繞在一起，而她則將嬰兒車推向另一隻手。  
“你被問到一個鞦韆俱樂部，不是嗎？” 妳皺著眉頭回頭看著她，當她輕笑並擠壓妳的手時，這足以回答。“我的意思是，我不能怪他們喜歡你……你是個傢伙。”

你打噴嚏，難以置信。“是的，你會知道的，不是嗎？”  
“嗯，” Root誘人地哼了一聲，然後向你傾斜並小聲說道，“現在，我想回家拿些傢伙。”  
妳感到自己的成員在抽搐時咆哮，然後儘快回家。  
該死的，root。  
也許這一天畢竟還算不錯。


	5. party crashers

章節總結

邵逸夫在大學聚會上工作，猜猜還有誰使聚會崩潰？

“芬奇，唯一會殺死我們人數的東西是自從這場聚會開始以來他一直擤鼻涕的可樂。如果我不打算打膝蓋，我不妨現在離開。”  
“shaw女士，我知道這不是常規威脅，但你不應該……干預嗎？” Harold的嗓音在聽筒中飛揚，使妳翻了個白眼。  
“我不知道；亨利看起來像是在地獄中被溺水淹死。可悲的是，如果妳問我，”妳聳聳肩，喝著妳早些時候在廚房里索回的威士忌瓶可樂和與不同的女人在一起。  
“邵女士！” 哈羅德對妳缺乏良心……或該領域的某些事情感到震驚，這讓妳大吃一驚。  
“你看，芬奇。我可能會和孩子在一起，在家裡消磨時光。相反，我在一個鱉腳的屁股大學聚會上，到處都是一群想把毒品當作'東西'的小伙子，”你嘶嘶地說，當妳看到他接近你時，已經趕上了大學鬧事之一的時間。  
“我想我沒有見過你……？” 他帶著驕傲自大的微笑問，上下看著你。現在可以射殺他嗎？  
妳強迫自己微笑，在保持周圍視野中的樂趣的同時招待他。  
“那是因為你還沒有。我是Sam。”向他伸出一隻手，他和他兩個都抓住了。當他親吻你的手背時，你抵制住了翻白眼的誘惑。  
“好吧，山姆。我是傑克。我為什麼不給你喝點什麼呢？你看起來好像在找樂子。” 因此，他不僅自大，而且盲目。他看不到你手裡的瓶子嗎？  
“那是22歲的雅各布•安德森（Jacob Anderson），是哥倫比亞獅隊籃球隊的一員，是哥倫比亞大學的一名全職學者。儘管他的成績還差強人意。我很驚訝他還在打球，但我想那是他的優勢明星球員，”哈羅德（Harold）喃喃自語，然後再聽到更多打字聲，“”但他很乾淨，除了在高中時發生的一些作弊和暴力事件。除此之外，他的生活只圍繞籃球運動-哦，很多女人。”  
妳舉起了傑克丹尼的瓶子，然後冒出一個輕笑，對他這樣的人沒什麼期望。妳不希望桑德最終成為那種類型的人的又一個例子。  
“我已經有一個。”  
他為妳選擇的飲料而大笑並點頭，印象深刻。  
“好的，我這個女孩。” 啊。嘔吐。“但是，如果妳已經喝了酒，但是仍然不喜歡……妳認為打一局啤酒乒乓球會讓妳振作起來？”  
妳已經聽說過這款遊戲，並且覺得有點遜，但是隨便吧。妳現在就在這裡，不妨以不使用暴力的唯一方式擊敗這些傢伙。  
這次你傻笑，“我以為你永遠不會問。”  
事實證明，這是妳做出的最佳選擇。妳不僅可以將他們的資產交給這些混蛋，還可以看到Henry，他正忙於通過左右下注為妳贏錢。  
可以肯定地說，妳很開心。妳不知道打了多少回合，但是每次都贏了，這就是所有下注的開始。  
這一切都是從妳和Jake之間的一對一比賽開始的，最終妳一次又一次獲勝，直到傻Jake喝醉了。顯然，獲勝為妳贏得了應有的地位，因此妳留下來，等待新來者向妳挑戰，他們最終都輸了。  
就像現在一樣，球就在妳手中，剩下的最後一個杯子供妳投籃，其中一些變得更富有，一些更貧窮以及將另一個名稱包括在長名單中只是時間問題的失敗者。  
“來吧，山姆！”  
“已經把手交給他了！”  
“噓！”  
“小姐！小姐！小姐！”  
揚聲器的聲音在周圍向左和向右高呼，使妳在旋轉手掌中的球時得到更多的笑容和專注。在桌子上最後一次反彈時，妳將球接住並舉起手臂，將眼睛鎖定在桌子另一端的單個杯子上，然後再扔球。  
它帶著“砰！”著陸在杯子裡。桌子上另一頭的傢伙吟著，喝了整杯咖啡。  
妳從身邊拿到所有3個紅色杯子，然後眨眨眼就交給了他。  
“好遊戲。”  
他咕著點頭，然後大聲點頭，然後轉身回到妳的位置之前，喝完妳遞給他的所有杯子。  
“開心，shaw？” 里斯粗魯的聲音從妳的聽筒中發出。

你咧開嘴，用傑克的瓶子喝。  
“實際上，我在。妳應該在這裡；可能會幫助妳解決所有問題。”  
他輕笑。“我不知道，shaw。我想我在這里和桑德一起玩得很開心。”  
等一下  
“桑德到底在跟你做什麼？你在哪裡？” 妳問時不動大巴，以免引起任何人的注意。  
“root有一個重要的使命，將他送下地鐵，並說不會花很長時間。”  
你翻白眼。當然。  
“約翰，你最好好好照顧他-上帝的緣故，別再給他餵巧克力了，好嗎？”  
他再次輕笑。“我不知道你在說什麼。”  
最後搖搖頭，妳將注意力集中在周圍的場景上，發現在舉起手臂之前，桌子，杯子和啤酒已經準備好用於下一輪。  
“還有人想輸嗎？”  
周圍的人為他們的朋友歡呼並將他們推到桌子旁，所有人都退縮並搖頭。wards夫。  
“接受挑戰！”  
寂靜籠罩著客廳的溫暖空間，每個人都轉過身來，那令人討厭的聲音來自哪裡。一條路從妳的右邊清除，在那裡，在她自鳴得意的所有榮耀中，哥倫比亞連帽衫，牛仔褲和黑色匡威就是Root。該死的。看起來不錯  
你的眼睛瞪著一個小動物，問她在這裡做什麼。她傻笑著站在你的面前，伸出一隻手。  
“Robin。很高興認識你……？”  
妳不理會手，而是將頭向桌子的另一側點頭。  
“隨便。我們一起玩。”  
在妳周圍，大學生對他們目睹的新的（舊的）競爭感到興奮。  
“該死！這太鹹了！”  
“Robin，你最好贏這個，女孩！”  
“最好提防，羅賓！”  
root，當然，已經習慣了妳對她的無視，將她的手放下，傻笑了一下。  
“好吧，我想我現在有動力贏得比賽。”  
“哦，是嗎？你要整天講話還是我們要玩？” 你反駁了，這讓她動了動，因為她最終走向桌子的另一端。  
她點點頭，“我贏了，你告訴我你的名字。”  
“你為什麼不走第一彎？我討厭你不戰而輸。”同樣，每個人都激動不已，而Root輕笑著，顯然享受著妳的競爭優勢（因為她喜歡妳的所有其他方面）。  
她聳了聳肩，從沖洗杯中抓住了球。  
“好的，我希望你不要後悔。”  
你嘲笑，然後向她點點頭，抓住她的機會。  
她拍攝的第一張臉不帶表情，射在金字塔頂部的杯子上。印象深刻的是，妳從杯子中拿出球並從杯子中喝水，等待她的下一個擲球……再次，不要錯過。  
“遺憾嗎？” 她嘲笑你  
“告訴我你有什麼本事，羅賓，”你咆哮著，向她扔一個球給她額外投籃，因為你喝了第二杯啤酒。  
她輕鬆地接住球，在扔球前鎖定下一個杯子。當你周圍的每個人再次歡呼時，它會發芽，煩惱的尖峰會穿透你。  
“天哪，羅賓的比賽！”  
“球，好嗎？” Root帶著一種令人作嘔的甜蜜無辜的語調問道，這使妳在從第三個杯子中拿起球並將其朝著妳的飲酒方向翻了個白眼。  
她排隊射擊，然後再次射擊。  
妳可能想，她在作弊，突然想起她的耳朵裡有一個AI，可能正在竊竊私語，但現在妳無法確切地稱呼她。  
再次搖頭，妳將球拿起，扔給她，然後從第四杯喝水。不用擔心，妳還有6杯杯子，至少酒精引起的嗡嗡聲有助於改善妳的情緒。  
Root再次排隊，但這次，她向妳發送了一個微笑，妳知道這意味著她將有意錯過，這是她這樣做的。  
“我不希望你不戰而敗，”她不久前就把你的話背對了你，這只會使你周圍的每個人都從玩笑中發瘋。  
傻瓜同時逗樂和煩惱，在排隊之前，你搖了搖頭，阻止自己微笑和輕笑。在錯過之前，妳將獲得三連勝。反過來，她得到1英寸，然後又獲得3英寸順子，這使妳處於獲勝方，但時間不長。root一定會給妳帶來戰鬥的機會，直到雙方都剩下一個杯子為止。  
“你準備好給我你的名字，陌生人嗎？” “羅賓（Robin）”會從另一側向妳挑戰，因為她要排成一列，然後再將其扔到杯上。  
每個人都為Root喝彩，而她則雙臂交叉在桌子的另一端傻笑。  
“好吧，好吧...怎麼樣？”  
“好嘗試，投籃不錯。妳還有一個投籃機會。”妳生氣地說，討厭妳基本上已經輸掉了這一回合……輸給了Root，所有人。

她聳聳肩，“好吧。”  
當然，你輸了。但是，就像妳要喝完酒一樣，Root的表情看起來很遙遠，讓妳知道現在正在發生什麼。當妳喝酒時，她一直注視著她，等待著她的信號，直到她終於敏銳地抬頭看著妳。  
“6點鐘！”  
妳及時轉過身，看到有人用槍指著亨利，然後抽出槍，對肇事者發兩槍，一槍在膝蓋上，一槍在他肩膀上。結果，每個人尖叫和掩飾，在子彈響起的時候大喊各種褻瀆。  
“邵女士？格羅夫女士？一切還好嗎？”  
妳不理會他，看著Root忙著靠近犯罪者，看著Root。當她用另一隻手取回手機時，他跨過臀部，壓在受傷的肩膀上。  
“除非你希望所有的人都像你一樣結局，否則你將取消其他人。”  
當Root上一次捏緊他的子彈傷口時，犯罪者恐懼地點了頭，然後gro吟，然後撒了灰塵，然後將雙腿拉緊。  
“到底發生了什麼？你們是誰？” 亨利從他在地板上的位置尖叫。妳抓住他的襯衫領子，將他拉起來站起來。

“我們只是救了你的命，”你用低沉，毫無意義的口吻告訴他。

“容易，親愛的，” Root在抓住自己的肩膀之前把自己放在你和Henry之間，打斷了你。“現在，亨利，如果妳打算成為一名毒販，如果妳不想被殺死，那麼妳可能想出售該產品而不是使用它們。”

“什麼？什麼？呵，你怎麼知道的？” 亨利回應，搖晃，吹動的學生在你和root之間切換。

“讓我們說我的朋友了解每個人的一切。” Root回答道，我知道妳不會眨眨眼。  
妳轉過身去面對正在看著妳的其他人並鼓掌。  
“好吧，孩子們！聚會結束了！回家！”  
“哦，伙計。認真嗎？” 有人大聲喊叫，其他一些學生離開學校時也會迴聲。  
“哈利，我們在這裡完成了。”魯特告訴他。  
“謝謝你，shaw女士和格羅夫斯女士。亞歷山德羅在你的臥室等你，格羅夫斯女士。” “我們在回家的路上接他。謝謝，哈利！”  
很快，妳和Root是唯一站在那兒的人，甚至連擁有房屋的亨利都不在眼前。  
“嗯？亨利到底在哪裡？”  
“他很好，” Root指著她身後的牆壁，亨利俯身昏迷不醒。  
“你到底對他做了什麼？” 你嘆了氣了，瞪著她。她舉起泰瑟槍作為答案，這使妳翻了個白眼。“嚴重嗎？你電了他嗎？”  
她走向你，臉上帶著笑容，臉上洋溢著笑容，這使你在看著她時口乾舌燥。妳已經知道這意味著什麼，但是不知何故，熱血下衝的影響仍然相同。  
難以置信的。  
root停止在妳的面前，將一隻手臂纏繞在妳的肩膀上，這樣妳就可以與鼻子併攏，然後另一隻手再抓住褲襠，從而使妳了然。  
“看到你們這樣的競爭者讓我很努力。你認為他會介意我們在他的臥室做愛嗎？” 她用無辜的樣子問，這只會讓你想笑。  
你咆哮著拉她，臀部和她的臉紅了。  
“我們為什麼不試試呢？”


	6. just a graze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章節總結
> 
> 任務結束後，Shaw為Root的輕傷嚇了一跳，Shaw離開了，Root認為她永遠離開了。

root在回家的路上哼著歌，對終於能夠回家回家的前景感到興奮。  
機器一直毫不留情地派她去這里和那裡執行任務，這是她在兩週內第一次終於可以休息一下。她不經常讓她一個接一個地處理多個號碼，尤其是自從Sander以來，但是當時機成熟時，Root並不拒絕她。  
當然，Shaw對此並不滿意，但即使她根本不喜歡它，Shaw仍然能夠理解她對機器的熱愛。  
（Root認為，取代Sander的機器的孕產與之有關，認為這也是最初使她感到失望的，即使他們的先知也稱呼她為她。但現在，她對此表示讚賞，而Shaw則不情願也是如此。）  
公平地說，Root一直很殘酷地完成她的任務而不受損害。她也不是今晚毫髮無損地回家，而Root有點害怕shaw的反應。最近，每當Root帶著傷痕回家時，Shaw都會變得脾氣暴躁，但Root總是將其歸咎於不便和Shaw的擔憂。  
這就是Root一定要從Park's Deli帶來兩個Beatrice Lillies的原因。一個給Shaw，另一個給Root與Sander分享，以防他的嬰兒配方奶粉不夠用（這些天對他來說幾乎總是不夠用）。  
一旦她進入了他們（哈里）閣樓的前門，她就將體重向右腿傾斜，以免在解鎖門之前在左腿上施加壓力。  
“親愛的，我回來了！” 進入後，Root帶著笑容在閣樓裡唱歌，發現Shaw坐在沙發上，和Sander和Bear一起看電視。  
root認為，這是她永遠不會厭倦的事情。她永遠不會習慣的事情。有時候，如果邵逸夫選擇和她住在一起，而桑德（Sander）是真實的，她仍然要捏自己。即使在Root找到Shaw一年後的今天，它仍然感覺超現實。具有諷刺意味的是，如果Root考慮到這一點，就好像Root是體驗模擬的人而不是Shaw。  
shaw在沙發上用她特有的皺眉向她打招呼，這只會讓Root露出笑容。  
“你怎麼這麼久？” Shaw在她的呼吸下抱怨。  
root假笑，然後將一袋三明治遞向Shaw。  
“求和禮物？”  
shaw翻了個白眼，用一袋三明治換了桑德， Root高興地抱著桑德。  
“媽媽！媽媽回家！”  
Root的心因兒子的聲音而跳動加倍，當她親吻Sander的額頭時笑了。  
嘿，寶貝。我想你。你想我嗎？”  
桑德笑了，將他的細小手臂纏繞在root的脖子上，藉此機會，他吻了吻他整個臉，使桑德咯咯地笑了。  
但是，當Root看著Shaw並看著她的雙腿皺著眉頭的那一刻，這一刻已經破滅了。  
“你為什麼要支撐右腿？” shaw揚起眉毛問，她的語氣算了。Root知道，root據Shaw臉上的表情，她已經被燙傷了。  
Root內疚地對她微笑，這只會導致Shaw在把三明治放在一邊的時候更加皺著眉頭，Bear接近了。  
“熊，天哪。”shaw用指尖在沙發的另一端嚴厲地命令，貝爾回敬地跟著熊，在回頭看向root之前。沉默幾乎令人窒息，直到shaw翻了個白眼。  
“該死，Root。”她嘆了口氣，生氣了，從Root那裡偷走了Sander，她走到Root的房間，Root緊隨其後，看著Shaw把他放在嬰兒床裡。“熊，boy。”  
熊忠實地跟隨著他，一直呆在shaw指示他去的地方，然後shaw以“我們還沒有完成”的眼光離開他，然後轉向root。Root跟著她走到客廳，關上了她身後的門。  
“好吧，我確實想避開，親愛的。但是你知道我吸引了這些東西。” Root天真地笑了笑，這只會讓Shaw的眩光更加強烈，因為她從水槽下面的櫥櫃裡拿出了藥盒。  
shaw說，“是的，因為你是世界級的白痴。耶穌，我真不敢相信。”  
root輕笑。信任shaw，通過侮辱讓她感覺更好。  
“哦，Sameen。你當然知道如何讓女孩感到特別。”  
她從廚房出來，臉上帶著難以置信的表情，手裡拿著藥盒。  
“你以為這是個玩笑？”  
Root解釋說：“這只是輕傷，離心臟還差得遠。”她讓自己平靜下來，解開黑色褲子的鈕扣，將其往下壓直到腳踝，指向左大腿外側的傷口。“我很好，看,我甚至不需要縫合。”  
Shaw不會浪費時間，在她面前跪下並清理傷口，甚至不願對它溫柔地對待，使Root時不時地發出嘶嘶聲。  
“那不是該死的小傷。這是你兩週內第八次受傷，Root。你第八次。”  
傻笑的root，shaw的可愛讓他感動。  
“我不知道我們要保持對方的傷口統計。我應該開始數你們的傷口嗎？” Root笑著回應，只是為了惹惱脾氣暴躁的Sameen。  
“root，” Shaw咆哮著，用力將繃帶用力壓在大腿上。root從痛苦中畏縮，然後嘆了口氣，因為她試圖安撫顯然處於另一種脾氣暴躁的shaw。  
“說實話，Sameen，你知道我曾受過比這還糟的傷。我沒辦法控制這些事情發生。”  
“是的，那我呢？我是否只能等你根本不會回來的那一天？”  
root眨了眨，對爆發感到驚訝。在他們在一起的所有時間裡，Shaw從未對她感到擔心。root知道她很擔心，但不是到這個程度。  
“Sam”root被sameen打斷,當她用手指指向他時。  
“不，你聽著。我認為你不夠在意照顧自己。你還需要被槍擊幾次才能意識到自己需要支援？”  
“機器希望我一個人去。如果我要你們中的任何一個人跟我一起去，那會影響任務成功的可能性。你知道這一點，”root解釋道，與shaw的突然爆發相混淆。通常很可愛，但這是一個不同的故事。  
“好吧，機器可以吸我的雞巴，因為顯然那些傷口意味著你需要備份，” Shaw拍了拍。root得意地笑了笑，張開嘴，直到她終於找到了一個完美的影射來安撫Shaw，當她被眩光切斷時。“而且甚至都不敢開玩笑。我是認真的。”  
Shaw將醫療套件放回水槽下方。shaw的心情讓他有些沮喪。這不是她想花時間回家的方式。  
“好吧，聽著….” Root開始了，但是當Shaw撓著頭開始步調房間時，他就分心了。“嘿，你為什麼彎腰呢？”  
Shaw停下來，難以置信地舉起雙手。  
“我真的需要為你拼出來嗎？root，你有一個兒子。如果有一天你根本回不了家而他在找你，我該怎麼辦？”  
思想和形象足以清醒root。她絕對不想對Sander發生任何事情，如果她與此無關。她不希望桑德在沒有父母的情況下長大。shaw和她自己在童年時期經歷過不幸。  
“shaw……這永遠不會發生。”root發誓，這只會讓shaw嘲笑。  
“因為你的機器人老闆能在你的耳朵輕聲細語？” shaw反擊，諷刺。  
“她看照著我。你不必擔心-”  
“但是就是那件事；我擔心！”  
入場券足以讓Root困惑，Root試圖弄清面前發生的一切。她不知道發生了什麼事。第一分鐘她在回家的路上，很高興終於回家了，而第二分鐘，shaw生氣了，承認自己很擔心。  
“root，你不明白嗎？沒有你，我無法做到這一點。我不知道。我需要你。桑德需要你。我們需要你。”root感到她的嘴唇在拉扯著她的心，因為她的心融化了，但是當shaw搖搖頭停在門前時停下來了。“操。我受夠了。”

什麼？root搖了搖頭，從發生的事情中得到驚醒。  
“等等-Shaw？Shaw，你的意思是你完成了？你要走了嗎？” root問，當她跟隨身穿靴子的Shaw後面時，眼淚刺痛了她的眼睛，在她偶然地試圖拉起褲子時讓她感到恐慌。“好吧，好吧……對不起 拜託shaw，不要-”  
門的砰砰聲停止了，使她感到恐懼，整個身體都被一種可怕的沖刷的感覺。root眨著眼睛，走到沙發上時突然感到噁心，然後嘆息著跌落在沙發上，因為她感覺自己的眼睛被流下的淚水弄濕了。  
操這個 我受夠了。

她是什麼意思？這是結論還是擔心？

操這個 我受夠了。  
她不能說她已經受夠了吧？有桑德擔心。Root知道Shaw愛他們的兒子有多深，無論她是否對此承認。當然，shaw不會離開桑德，對嗎？  
操這個 我受夠了。  
Shaw最後的話一遍又一遍地在她的頭上重放，每次含義都不同。每次，Root的心都有些碎裂，直到她在沙發上哭泣。  
“你還好嗎？” 一個聲音切斷了她的耳媧，使她感到驚訝。“模擬接口的心率高於平均水平。一切還好嗎？”  
“是的。一切都很好，花花公子。”她諷刺地說，擦乾眼淚。“我不想和你說話！”  
“主要資產Sameen Shaw是安全的，但是她的呼吸不穩定。她似乎很生氣。”  
root微微地輕笑著，隨著眼淚落在臉頰上，搖了搖頭。她不知道機器是否在生她的氣，但這絕對沒有幫助。  
“別裝作你沒有聽過我們的爭吵。” Root嘲笑她的上帝，然後嘆了口氣，抽泣著抱著自己的身體。“拜託……我需要一個人呆著。”  
“對不起。如你所願。”  
當她聽到桑德從他的房間痛苦中掙扎時，她的平復期被縮短了，這是罕見的情況，這使得Root跑到他的房間時從沙發上跳了起來。  
映入她眼前的景象使她更加傷心。在他的嬰兒床上，桑德站著，眼淚落下，雙眼緊握著嬰兒床。當他看到Root時，他振作起來，但是在抽泣時向她伸出手。  
“媽媽！”  
“哦，寶貝。我很抱歉。” Root抱住他，全臉親吻他，試圖撫慰他，但這沒有用。  
“達達？” 他噘著嘴問，下唇顫抖，Root覺得自己也照做。  
她繼續前進，微笑著，嗅著眼淚。  
“達達回來了。”她說謊，希望這是事實。  
但是，即使如此年幼，桑德也很聰明，所以當他哭得更大聲並且用小胳膊擁抱root時，謊言並沒有消除它。bear從他在地板上的地方發牢騷，看著她，好像在問她是否在說真話。她的目光在他們兩個之間飛舞，她意識到自己正在盯著Shaw在世界上最喜歡的兩個生物。不知何故，bear仍然在這裡的事實使她對shaw的回歸充滿了希望。  
“她會回來的。”這一次她堅定地重複道，bear和桑德都哭了。  
第二天晚上Root呆在床上-他們的床-Sander抱著她的手臂，Bear在她旁邊，等待著前門打開，看到Shaw脾氣暴躁的臉，但事實並非如此。她等待著，等待著，等待著，直到桑德平靜下來，然後他們都睡著了。

Root醒來，沉浸在床上的重量使她驚慌地坐起來，當她意識到Sander不在懷中或在床上的任何地方時，就更加慌了。  
“啊……？”  
一隻手擦去了她臉上的凌亂頭髮，使她抬頭看著入侵者，卻沒有發現任何東西，只是Shaw輕輕地看著她。  
“嘿，”她打招呼，聲音柔和而沙啞。  
“你回來了。” Root喘著粗氣，眨眨眼以確保這不是夢。“我想 …… ”

柔軟的嘴唇緊貼著自己的嘴唇，這使她閉上了眼睛，呼吸停止了。在嘴唇從她身上離開之前，Shaw的額頭靠在她的身上。當Root睜開眼睛時，她遇到了比上次看到的柔和得多的黑眼睛。然後她意識到，這是shaw在向她道歉。Shaw不應該道歉。她才應該道歉的人。  
“Sameen，sorry。”她道歉，嘴唇顫抖著，因為再次感覺到眼淚刺破了眼睛。“我保證我會好好照顧自己的-”  
“噓……”shaw吻住了她的嘴唇，雙手托住root的臉。“我不應該離開。”  
“不過你回來了。” Root喘息著喘息，微笑著流著淚，“你回到了我身邊。”  
shaw傻笑了笑，再次親吻她，然後向後拉。  
“我經常如此。”  
Root的心在顫抖。她知道她會從shaw那裡得到一個我愛你。  
在向Shaw的嘴唇撞上嘴唇之前，她洋洋得意，當她拉下她的胳膊將她纏繞在她的頂部上時，當他們交換柔和而充滿激情的吻時，兩人讓嘴唇的交纏表達一切，直到他們都慢了下來，root最終捲曲到shaw的身邊。  
就在她感到shaw漸漸陷入昏迷之前，root決定抓住機會。  
“Sameen？”  
“嗯？” shaw昏昏欲睡的哼著，閉著眼睛。  
“我也愛你。” Root輕聲說，吻了Shaw的脖子，然後將臉埋在脖子的縫隙中。  
她從包裹在她周圍的手臂中得到的緊縮和髮際線上的吻是Root入睡前記得的最後一件事。


	7. no one else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一次任務中，Shaw再次被下了毒品，她和另一個女孩在Root的床上前一個晚上毫無記憶地醒來，她是赤裸裸的，還有其他許多嫉妒/擁有Root的提示。

妳在執行任務時再次被下了毒品。

這次，妳不記得這該死的事情如何發生，但妳記得妳已完成任務並拯救了號碼。但這還不足以阻止妳思考最糟糕的情況，事實是，妳感覺自己身旁溫暖，這讓妳知道，可能什麼也沒有發生,如果Root仍然在妳身邊安然入睡。

妳轉身面對她，仍然閉著眼睛，發現有些奇怪。她聞起來很不一樣-橙色的氣味帶有些許酒精和香煙。Root聞起來不像桔子。她聞起來像薰衣草。她也不是吸煙者，也不是酗酒者（她是個輕量級的人），所以聞起來一定意味著她昨晚還在另一個俱樂部工作過，除非再次拜訪你。  
彷彿感覺到你醒了一樣，她往你身邊移動，用胳膊和腿纏著你，將你拉近，這使你皺著眉頭。儘管妳真的不介意Root大部分時間都賴在妳身上，但她的感覺卻比平時更矮更肥。她的骨頭纏繞在妳的腿上通常比目前在妳的身體上更輕，更長，這足以在妳的頭部發出警告信號。

你不可能上了這噁心的東西對八？妳要說服著自己，但她的氣味和感覺足以讓妳睜開眼睛，當妳意識到身邊的人根本不是Root。  
Root不是紅頭髮。她的臉頰上沒有雀斑。她的眼睛不是綠色的。你低下頭看了看，發現自己都赤裸了。她的胸部比Root的胸部大，而且她的陰毛更濃密（她乾淨剃光）。

“嘿，親愛的。想再來一次嗎？”

她的聲音和口音錯了，全錯了，以至於你卸下防備，睜大眼睛看著她。妳不會，妳對自己說著。妳不會背叛Root。你在乎她不是嗎？妳的思緒亂成一團，直到聽到前門打開和Root慣常的“親愛的，我回家！”的聲音。用桑德的咕咕聲打招呼。

當妳看著面前的女人和臥室的門之間時，睜大眼睛的眩光變成恐慌，但是就像妳正要把自己從床上推開一樣，Root笑著打開門,謝天謝地,在桑德（Sander）看到你的狀態和你的同伴之前，Root擋住了他的視線。

微笑變成一到銳利的視線，Root在生氣和難以置信的盯著你之前，Root的目光在你和紅發之間切換，這是你很少見到的。但是讓妳呼吸困難的是，現在她的眼中已顯示出多大的失望，以及她顯然通過咬住下唇來阻止自己哭泣。

無語的氛圍被妳的床伴打破了，他坐在你旁邊，詭異的笑著。

“嗯，這真是尷尬。”  
妳不理會她，雙手舉起，朝她走去，仍然赤身裸體地走出床。  
“Root，這不是妳想的那樣。”妳慢慢地解釋，聲音沙啞的就像是剛醒來。  
她難以置信地笑了起來，隨即換上那熟悉的漫不經心的假笑。它看起來很不對勁，而且腸子裡不舒服的纏繞著Shaw。  
“我不知道我要帶四個人吃早餐，Shaw。我會在這裡給你的朋友買東西的，”Root說，她的聲音冷淡而遙遠，而胸口發出的疼痛足以使你驚慌失措。 。  
Shaw 她只是叫你Shaw。  
“求你了……讓我解釋一下。”即使你不知道該說些什麼，你也要懇求。妳被吸毒了，昨晚不記得了，甚至不確定是否和床上的紅發發生任何事情，這足以使妳不斷咒罵著自己。  
“我認為你的勃起足夠解釋，親愛的。”

你低下頭，看到自己正在勃起，但這不是她所想的那樣。這是你的晨勃，但他媽的！這時機再糟不過了。

她帶著噁心的甜蜜微笑走過你，這毫無意義，但是當她接近床頭並從女人身上拉開被褥時，才歪著頭並評估她。在Root搖搖頭之前，紅頭髮在Root試圖掩蓋自己的視線中畏縮了一下。

“好吧，如果我是你，我不會和她一起睡。但是我絕對可以看到她的吸引力。”

你搖搖頭嘆了口氣，“Root…..”

“fuck you!”紅頭髮人難以置信地喘著氣，然後站起來匆匆打扮。

“要離開了嗎？哎呀。如果你不打算參加第二輪激戰的話，那肯定是很性感的……還是第三輪還是第四輪？” Root大聲沉思，這讓你翻了個白眼，紅發女郎在離開她之前難以置信地看著她。

你殺人的目光地擋住了女人的路。她別想在給妳下毒並破壞妳的家庭關係時一走了之。

“我有一個比利時的瑪利諾犬，隨時可以聽從我的命令來攻擊你，所以即使你只是想輕按前門上的旋鈕。也不要讓我那樣做。”你低沉的警告著，這使紅發女郎她搖搖頭，恐懼地顫抖。

“ok!我不知道你有女朋友。我要走了，你可以解決這個問題。對不起。”

“你不能離開。”你咆哮，這使她在恐懼中點了點頭，然後才走向客廳。

當她這樣做時，就像Root毫不客氣地輕笑一樣，妳將身後的門關上了，聲音足以讓妳回頭看她。這次，即使戴著假笑的面具，她的淚水仍從臉頰上滑落，眼前的景象足以使你虛弱。

“已經擁有新歡了嗎，Shaw？”

你嘆了口氣，生氣了，惱怒的是，Root甚至沒有時間給你解釋。  
“Root，聽我說。我被下毒了。我不記得昨晚發生的事，但我.......”你試圖解釋，但是當她搖搖頭並且從嘴裡抽出一小聲抽泣時，你就被打斷了。

root深深吸了口氣，緊咬住嘴唇。 “你知道有更簡單的方法可以告訴我你對我感到無聊。這太極端了，即使是出於你的口味。”

“Root，我……你沒聽到我剛才說的話嗎？我被下毒了，”你解釋道，她很生氣，她甚至不聽你的話。她怎麼會不明白呢？  
“所以你操了你看到第一個屍體？” 她嘆了口氣，嫉妒在她顫抖的聲音中顯現出來，嫉妒在她嘆息之前，嘴唇顫抖。“我只是……對不起，我甚至期待你可以在桑德出生之後和我常相廝守。我應該知道即使他能遠遠不夠。”  
但是他是！已經足夠了！

“WTF？我....”你怒氣沖衝，然後才意識到自己真的沒有權利在這裡生氣並嘆息。“Root，我不會捨不得你以外的任何人，好嗎？自從中情局安全屋以來，我再也沒有操過任何人。我留下來是因為我想。你不明白嗎？” 當你走近她並用手托住她的頭時，你向她求情。

她往後退，尖叫著：“別碰我！”

妳拉開身體，在拒絕時感到胸口燃燒著，然後嘆了口氣，張開嘴再次解釋，她走過妳並打開門，然後進入通往紅發女郎的客廳時。

妳穿上了昨晚穿的襯衫和拳擊手內褲，然後趕上去，以便及時趕上Rood的審訊。

“ - 值得？”  
“我……”紅發女郎困惑地回答。

“你給她下藥了嗎？” Root冷漠地問著，看起來就像她已經準備好給紅發一發子彈。

“我沒有！” 紅頭髮撒謊了，你可以從她的防禦中看出來。

“她在說謊，Root。”

“別這樣。”她轉身回到你的臥室之前說道。

當她拿出行李箱並收拾東西時，妳會跟隨她進入裡面。你內心的恐慌是最後一根稻草，讓你跟著她。

“好的。你不想相信我，你為什麼不問你的tm？”

她假笑：“對於剛剛偷吃的人來說，這很有自信。”

妳嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼，然後看著監視器，Root明顯地放在了臥室裡。

“你無話可說？當我真正需要你的那一次，你只能保持沉默？”

妳花幾秒鐘的時間才能看著Root收拾東西，試圖讓自己保持鎮定，最後電話才響起來。

“主要資產Sameen Shaw的飲料中摻有Gamma羥基丁酸或妳所稱的GHB。這是性虐待者使用的一種已知的約會強姦藥。”

你看著Root，準備說我告訴過你，但當她臉上的冷漠阻止了你。

“你並沒有解決問題。這並不能解釋為什麼你回到我們的房子回家，然後和另一個裸體的女孩睡在我們的床上。” Root拍了拍，但是機器的解釋之後，她的聲音柔和下來。她面對鏡頭，“ok？對此妳有什麼解釋嗎？”

妳會從地板上拿起手機，並用視頻將其點亮，然後將手機移交給Root，妳站在她旁邊看著自己在酒吧瘋狂搖擺,high到極致。看到自己處於這種狀態讓妳感到尷尬，但這解釋了為什麼紅發女郎會和妳一起回家的原因，因為妳顯然看上去並不像一個可以將自己帶回家的人。

這並不能解釋她的努力是無辜的，因為妳從不同的閉路監視器看到，走回家的路上她試圖抓住妳的臉部親吻妳-但每次妳都將她推開。但她不放棄，你必須堅持要表達自己的拒絕，即使你的床在你面前，你也會拒絕她。

妳感到寂寞之前脫下衣服，然後將自己摔入床上，入睡。她笑著對自己做同樣的事情，可能是想欺騙妳，讓妳以為自己前一天晚上做愛，在手機屏幕變黑之前靠在妳的身邊，這標誌著視頻的結束。

“ 特工一再拒絕麥迪遜·約翰遜（Madison Johnson）參與性交的努力。模擬接口完全不用擔心。”

Root眨了眨眼，盯著你的手機，在看到訊息後,你看到她的身體微微縮著。

她嘆了口氣：“這是不是意味著那邊的麥迪遜對Sameen下藥？”  
當她終於用你的名字叫你時，你鬆了一口氣。

“是的。我應該聯繫當局嗎？”

“可以嗎?” Root懇求，她的語氣柔和，聽起來有些疲憊。

“ 是的 ,5分鐘。” 

剩下5分鐘的時間，妳就回到客廳，帶著機器離開Root，坐在麥迪遜旁邊，瞪著她，待她剩下的時間。當敲門聲終於到來，警察的警告聲從門響起時，妳抓住她的手肘將其抓住到前門，將其打開。

“我們正在尋找麥迪遜·約翰遜嗎？” 主任問，這使麥迪遜煩躁不安。

“等等，警察在這裡做什麼？我什麼也沒做！”

“麥迪遜·約翰遜（Madison Johnson），妳因吸毒和未遂性侵犯而被捕，”警察將她移交給他們時面無表情。

她驚慌失措，轉向你，懇求著，讓你翻白眼。

“我-我沒做！我發誓！你認錯了女孩！”

當他們將她拖向電梯時，妳險惡地向她揮手，在妳關上閣樓的門時仍在解釋自己，然後回到沙發上並崩潰，當妳鬆一口氣時，手臂遮住了雙眼。

妳從來沒有想過自己會因為沒有被伴侶欺騙而感到寬慰，更不用說有一個伴侶了，但是妳做到了，很高興妳沒有犯錯，即使是在被下藥的狀態。  
妳突然想起那段時間，在被撒瑪利亞人俘虜之前就被莫莉和偉哥吸了毒，然後自己想自己寧願那樣做，而不是被無窮無盡的毒品所困擾，而妳甚至都不記得某件事。

絕對是那些日子中的一件事，它使妳很高興自己擁有一個可以在沒有答案時提供答案的AI。當妳有一個不相信妳所說的話的伴侶時，它特別有用。但這並不能改變tm仍然惹惱妳的事實，但不管如何。它使妳的家人免於崩潰，該死的地獄，看著Root收拾東西及讓她遭受的傷害超出了妳的承受力。

這些記憶足以使妳驚慌失措，睜開眼睛，坐在沙發上，及時讓Root跨著臀部坐著，手臂環繞著脖子，同時她用歉意的目光凝視著妳。

妳不知道她的眼睛是什麼，但是當妳發現自己凝視著她時，它永遠不會讓妳感到迷失。過了一會兒，她嘆了口氣，妳感覺到她的手指在脖子後面煩躁不安，讓妳知道她對某事感到緊張。你擠壓著她的臀部。

“它是什麼？”

“你說的是認真的嗎？” Root低語。

你皺眉 “哪一個？”

“當你說你在中央情報局的安全屋之後還沒有和其他人睡過嗎？” Root問，聽起來，看起來更迷茫，因為她看著你以外的任何地方。

那時，妳意識到，即使出於嫉妒，Root也從未要求妳改變自己的方式，即使在Sander出現之前也是如此。她從不強迫妳與她一夫一妻制，並且接受了一個事實，即妳有時可能會找其他人來滿足妳的需求。雖然妳顯然希望她擁有自己，但她還是選擇了全心全意地愛妳，並利用妳與她共度的時光，即使有一天妳可能永遠離開她。

有史以來第一次，妳意識到Root甚至沒有對於CIA安全屋當晚對妳所做的任何事要求。甚至不知道那天晚上讓你違反了她的規定。

妳說：“Root，看著我。”然後，你用雙手扶住她的頭。“你是我自此以來唯一的一個。這對你來說夠了嗎？”

Root鼻樑和微笑足以照亮剛開始淒涼的一天。

“是的，Sameen。對我來說足夠了。”

妳會感到自己對她的回答微笑著，在不知不覺中，妳的嘴唇在熱烈的吻中撞向了她。將妳的手臂纏繞在她的腰上，將她拉近一些，她的反應是低頭對著你，隨著加深的吻而呻吟到你的嘴裡。它對你的影響是立竿見影的，隨著她繼續對你磨牙，感覺自己在她的下面變得硬挺。

妳的手滑入她內褲內，直到它們緊貼著她的屁股蛋，然後將它們擠壓並拉著她，因為兩隻舌頭互相跳舞並爭奪主導地位。當她故意放慢對炙熱的磨擦，一次又一次地來回移動時，妳感到自己在呻吟，直到妳的公雞在三角內褲裡痛苦地拉緊，感覺快來了。  
Root當然知道她對妳的影響，在一隻手從脖子，胸部，健美的腹肌中走出之前，頑皮的傻笑將其拉開。

“想做愛嗎？” 她問，擠壓你，讓你高興地呻吟。

“我以為你永遠也不會問。”你傻笑，站起來之前，她的雙腿纏繞著你的身體，當她繼續去臥室時，她繼續用叮咬和親吻的方式攻擊你的脖子。  
進入室內後，妳立即將門踢上，轉身將Root的身體靠在門上，使Root喘不過氣來。當妳再次親吻她時，妳將陰莖朝著她火熱的中心研磨，在她的嘴中呻吟，當她准許妳進入時，妳的舌頭舔了舔她的嘴唇，然後用咬住她的下唇撕扯，咆哮著。

“你的衣服太多了。”

她在你的耳邊輕笑著輕聲輕笑，“給我脫衣服，薩梅恩。”  
妳咆哮並用臀部將她固定在位，撕開襯衫時用雙手脫衣服，鈕扣隨地飄落在地板上，使她喘不過氣。

“那是我最喜歡的襯衫！” 她發牢騷，但瞳孔擴大了，這告訴妳她一點也不介意。

“太糟糕了，”你咆哮，解開牛仔褲的釦子時攻擊她的嘴唇，拉開衣服讓你將其完全從腿上移開，感謝她已經將靴子脫掉了。

一旦她的褲子脫下，妳就將妳的硬挺塞回她潮濕的小穴裡，感覺到她被內衣的織物喚醒了多少，使妳在攻擊她的脖子時咆哮起來，吮咬著她。過了一會兒，她抓住了你的頭，然後吻你，當你的撞擊變得越來越大力時，你的牙齒彼此碰撞，直到彼此呻吟到彼此的嘴裡。

“我需要你。”當她吃飽了時，她喘著氣，試圖用一隻手拉下內衣。

當妳最終拉下妳的內褲時，妳就拉開衣服來幫助她，將它們全部移除，從而釋放了雞巴。她再次將雙腿纏繞在妳身上，然後向後靠在門上，在軸上打磨和塗抹她的陰唇，你們兩個都在連接處呻吟。直到你們都受夠了，你抓住了你的雞巴，把它對準她的入口，然後慢慢地插入她的身體，使她呻吟起來，並用胳膊將你纏住。

“他媽的，Sameen。”她喃喃道，隨著你繼續緩慢地拉進和拉出，你的公雞在她體內抽搐。她咬著嘴唇，咆哮著“快”。

你傻笑，不聽她的聲音，而是繼續緩慢地抽插她的身體，停了一會兒，扭動著臀部在她的深處研磨，她的頭因為高興而喘著氣而高興地向後靠在門上。

“Sameen，please。”她喘著氣，向前傾斜，用叮咬攻擊脖子來操縱你，這在你感覺自己更快，更猛地插入時感覺到她緊纏著你的陰莖。她抱怨道，“哦...”

“操，你太緊了，Root。”你呻吟著，感到你的胃緊握著，這只會讓你更快地肏弄她。

“太好了。”她呻吟著，閉著眼睛氣喘吁吁，她看起來漂亮極了，讓你對她更加在意。“我-sam，我要...”  
妳放慢自己的速度，在她向前傾斜並咬住脖子以示抗議時從她身上呼嘯而過。妳可以嘗試通過以下方法來安撫她：用力地將她撞擊她的花心，在她用胳膊將脖子更緊地包裹住時，從她身上抽出一口氣，然後再完全停下來，最後用力推入她的深處。

“你為什麼停下了？” 她發牢騷，緊緊地靠著自己身後的牆，結果讓自己先高潮了，這對妳的情況完全沒有幫助，因為妳感覺到所有的血液都向下匯集。你傻笑著把自己完全抽出。“操，sam，別開玩笑了。”

妳讓她靠在門上，拉開她的雙腿，然後將雞巴放在濕的陰唇上，使她呻吟。  
“你想要什麼，Root？” 妳用褲子挑戰她的極限，想隔著內褲操她，但又不想將她脫掉。吻上你的嘴唇，對著你磨拳踢腳之前，她喜歡上你的遊戲並假笑。幾乎可以正常工作，但是妳要保持姿勢，小心，不要在彼此摩擦時讓公雞的頭滑入她的內部。

挑逗足夠後，她往後退，眼睛看著褲子。“拜託，山姆。”

“說吧。”你咬住她的嘴，咬住她的下唇。

“操我。請操我！”

你傻笑了一下，然後才完全進入她的身體，比以前做得更快，更猛地插入她的蜜穴，盡你所能地親吻和咬她，在不知不覺中，她已經咬緊了你的龜頭，使你難以握住持續性高潮，她的高潮只是時間問題。

“sameen！” 她尖叫著，她在門上搖晃就像高潮在身體上蕩漾一樣。

妳可以讓她盡可能長時間地抽幹著，但是她在妳的長度範圍內出現的蜜汁足以將妳推到邊緣，就像從妳雞巴上跳下來並落在她的肚子上一樣，使妳滑出，你們兩個都喘著氣  
高潮過後，她的體重開始傾向你，你也感到自己也很疲倦，所以你將她的雙腿纏在你身上，將她抬到床上，就在你躺在床上。她向你傾斜，用兩隻手托住你的臉頰來親吻你，結果兩個人懶洋洋地互相親吻，直到再次變熱。

可以肯定地說，直到聽到桑德房間的抗議聲，你們倆才起床。

妳終於明白了人們說坐愛才是最好的性。


	8. maybe someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嫉妒！Shaw與之前已經見過的老朋友交談後，正在考慮她與Root的關係。

你不值得Root。你真的不值得

妳認為，有時候Root意識到自己可以從別人那裡真正得到她應得的東西時，妳才意識到她在妳身上浪費了很多時間，只是時間問題。一個可以愛她勝過妳的人。妳不會承認-的確是任何人都可以做到-這個想法嚇到了妳。

她不知道。完全不知道在接下來的幾個月裡，當她以為你與另一個人欺騙她時，她打包自己的東西的形像在腦海中反複播放。是的，已經三個月了，那時的恐懼是妳永遠不會忘記的。

這就是為什麼在那件事之後，妳試圖付出更多的努力……無論妳和Root之間多年來建立的這種東西如何。時不時地，妳會發現自己最初並不真正喜歡建立聯繫，但是每次發現Root臉上的驚喜表情都對妳有所幫助。  
（以某種方式，妳認為牽手和擁抱其實沒有那麼糟糕。不是當Root看著妳時就像陽光照耀妳的屁股。不是這樣，妳有一會兒真的認為Root永遠不會離開妳）

即使妳回來並承擔起家庭責任已經超過一年（15個月），妳仍將努力學習所有可能的方法，以確保正確地照顧Sander。妳可以接管Root的職責，例如幫助她在早上刷牙。  
一次，妳甚至自願將他帶到該死的童樂會，因為Root睡得像死人一樣，最後妳弄斷了幾根骨頭，因為其中一位父親無法接受他向她詢問“妳和薩曼莎（Samantha）對與我妻子的四人行感興趣” 所得到的回答。

Root因為讓Sander被禁止上場而對你感到生氣，但是不管怎麼說，這值得這麼做（這讓Sander笑了，不是說你要告訴Root那個）。太糟糕了，最可靠和最著名的同樂會必定充滿該死的浪蕩公子。妳確實在機器的幫助下找到了一個新的，妳認為如果那天的性別有任何跡象，它可以幫助妳重新獲得Root的良好待遇。

（你們倆都有假的時候就陪Root參加了Sander的同樂會，這樣的時間並不多。

妳仍然討厭它；妳寧願射一些混蛋的膝蓋，也不願花時間與其他人混在一起，但是Sander會獲得極大的幸福感，Root在每次會議結束時給予妳的充滿愛意和欣賞的目光足以彌補妳的痛苦。  
她的眼睛仍然讓你喘不過氣，但是它們不再像以前那樣令人窒息了。他們淹死了妳，但妳正在慢慢學習如何在其中游泳。

妳不想承認這一點，因為妳不希望撒瑪利亞人享有功勞，但是模擬幫助妳適應了自己的“感受”。）

由於妳允許自己放慢腳步並享受它的親密關係，因此妳與Root之間的性生活變得更好。妳從來沒有想過可以享受快而粗暴的性愛，但是有了Root，妳就可以享受。你一直都有。到目前為止，它並沒有那麼艱難，而且妳認為多年來，妳已經慢慢地從純粹的發洩發展成為做愛，即使這個詞仍然讓妳感到噁心。

（妳還記得第一次允許它。Root看著她，眼中含著淚水，然後露出幸福的微笑。妳為自己的奮鬥不屈而感到不知所措。遠離他們，因為如果那是Root所需要的，就把它交給她。那時候她看上去真是太美了。

曾經有一次妳考慮過將整個事情與Root捆綁在一起-使其正式化-因為妳知道Root想要的是。妳已經在自己的臥室裡看過《婚禮》雜誌，上面有她的評論，但妳總是假裝自己沒有。但這是一種想法，妳一想到就會馬上被駁回。你從不想結婚。妳仍然沒有，但是Root讓妳考慮-從那天晚上在CIA安全屋開始，妳就一直在想自己從未想過的事情。

但是，似乎世界正在吸引妳。因為就在妳決定加倍努力時，似乎所有男孩和女孩都決定與Root調情，即使妳與Sander一起出街時也是如此。妳不得不恐嚇別人的次數多的可怕了；他們不能看到她已經有自己的家人了嗎？

Root覺得整件事很有趣，問“嫉妒，Sameen？”無濟於事。以她那自鳴得意的語調，每次都用惱人的眼神否認。

當她的求婚者是號碼時，要面對她變得更加困難，今天就是這種情況。

Finch的會議即將結束，可能正在回到地鐵上，這使妳成為Root的書呆子，而Sander則很高興與Bear交談，Bear盡可能多地參與與他的抱怨。芬奇問後，妳願意承擔義務。妳永遠不會讓Root發生任何事情。自這成了妳的副任務以來，妳沒有讓她受過任何傷。Root並不知道這一點，但是有時候當她外出執行任務時，妳會讓Sander與Reese（或Fusco）呆幾個小時，以便妳可以在旁觀望她。團隊的其他成員也不知道這一點，但是妳認為Reese還是抓住了這個機會。從那以後，她就不需要妳的干預了，但是妳寧願自己看看她的工作方式，也不要問機器人霸主。

因此，通常不介意通過Harold的監視器監視她，除非現在這使妳感到憤怒。

Root正在使用她的一個書呆子身份Shannon來獲得關於新IT“熱門人物”的線索（無論這意味著什麼，妳都必須大開眼界）Felix Reed，顯然正在建立一些可能導致另一個撒瑪利亞人的東西。你們所有人都想防止再次發生。但是菲利克斯不僅是個書呆子，而是一個書呆子。他是一個大自我的書呆子，他認為Root會因為他的接力賽而倒下。Shannon正在用那些使她看上去很熱的可惡的眼鏡玩弄啞巴，這當然無濟於事。

妳可以在1號中央公園酒店餐廳觀看機器提供的飼料（因為費利克斯很骯髒），因為香農在筆記本電腦上打字，費利克斯一直在她旁邊，他的頭貼得太近了，以至於無法品嚐到她的。

當然，Root會認真對待她的所有身份，當妳看到她突然摀住嘴巴並臉紅之前突然在鍵盤上摸索時，妳一點也不感到驚訝。

“哦，天哪。發生了什麼事？我搞砸了嗎？” Root問道，將頭轉向費利克斯（Felix），費利克斯看著屏幕進一步向她傾斜。

“嗯，讓我看看...哦，你忘了在兩端都放一個] -讓我來...”他向前傾斜並按下相應的按鈕，然後對Root笑了笑。“那裡。”

傻笑的傻瓜-實際上是該死的傻瓜-在把眼鏡推到鼻樑之前。

“我很抱歉。我是如此緊張。你會認為我已經做了這麼多年了，所以我會開始注意到這些事情。”

Felix笑著撫摸她，撫慰她。他怎麼敢？

“沒關係。我應該注意到，但是你有點讓人分心。有人告訴過你你很漂亮，Shannon嗎？”  
妳已經知道這是怎麼回事，感覺到自己的怒火在妳的內心湧動。

“哦……你真的這樣認為嗎？” Root帶著她那病態甜美，清白的語氣問，使妳的眼睛轉彎，皺著眉頭盯著顯示器。

“Root”，你咆哮。“你必須那樣說嗎？”  
“你要我給你看嗎？” Felix輕率地問，這一次，當妳的手在桌子上拉緊時，妳會覺得自己對這個建議感到憤怒。  
朦朧地，妳會聽到芬奇的腳步聲不均勻以及桑德在後台的咕咕聲，但這還不足以分散妳對Root的密切關注，Root傻笑著回應妳和Felix。

“給我看？-”Root被費利克斯的嘴唇壓上，讓你在座位上僵住了。

在放鬆自己之前，妳會發現Root的凍結程度與妳一樣多，但只有幾分鐘。即使到那時，Root的不適對妳來說仍然很明顯，它什麼也做不了，只能使妳站起來用拳頭沮喪地砸桌子時使血液沸騰。

“Shaw女士，這是怎麼回事？” 芬奇驚恐的詢問打斷了妳，有效地使妳擺脫憤怒的呆滯，回頭看著他。他看著你，然後看著桌子，如果可能的話，他的眼睛變大了。  
妳回頭看看他為何如此煩躁，並且由於妳的拳頭撞擊，桌子的表面現在變得不平坦了。但是妳實際上並不會在桌子上發洩，因為有人在那裡親吻Root。

“miss Shaw！” 他罵你，張開嘴，說些什麼，直到Root的妖fl的笑聲從揚聲器中傳來，打斷了他要說的話。

“哦，” Root咯咯笑著說，“你認為你可以再做一次嗎？”  
“oh!dear!”芬奇輕聲說道。

“Root！你到底在做什麼？” 妳穿過監視器，看到費利克斯（Felix）的紅色很樂意出價。“該死。夠了!我現在就過去!。”

芬奇說：“Shaw女士，你確定這是明智的嗎？你可能會危及格羅夫斯女士的任務。我確定她只是為任務而這樣做。”芬奇說，他的元音伸出來，表明了他的焦慮。使妳的武器櫃充滿熱量。當他看到妳已經收拾了兩門槍時，他喘著氣說：“Shaw女士真的需要那麼多火力嗎？”

妳以比應有的方式更強地關閉機櫃，門大聲敲打並在地鐵中迴盪，使Harold畏縮。

“好吧，芬奇，”你低語道，“據我們所知，費利克斯在那兒可能是一名強姦犯。而且我不會坐在這裡看著他猥褻root。”

妳經過他到達桑德，蹲在地板上的水平位置打斷了他與貝爾的玩樂時間。  
“嘿，哥們。想吃點什麼嗎？如果願意，可以帶熊去。”

“吃，媽媽！” 桑德咕咕咕咕咕咕，他在對你傻笑的時候拍了拍手。

你輕笑著，弄亂他的頭髮，親吻他的額頭。  
“我知道你想要那個。走吧？”  
“ Carry，” Sander向妳伸出雙臂，當妳轉向Bear時，使妳翻白眼。  
“好，讓我在熊身上放些東西。”

“我仍然認為這是一個壞主意，將亞歷山德羅和你一起帶來可能是有害的。我很確定格羅夫斯女士可以在需要時為自己辯護。”  
當妳系上貝爾的牽引帶和服務背心時，妳會翻白眼，他的尾巴激動地搖著，然後轉向桑德並最終抬起他。  
“別擔心，芬奇。我不會做任何愚蠢的事情，”你說，在你離開時拉著貝爾的皮帶。

當妳坐在餐廳後，Root正忙於被Felix接吻（更像猥褻）時，笨拙無知，妳要做的第一件事就是命令Bear嗅Felix的褲（（妳確保Sander不會看到Root） ，這有效地阻止了他從座位上跳下來時騷擾Root。Root當然會認出貝爾，環顧四周，直到她的眼睛落在你和桑德身上，她的眼睛變柔了一秒鐘，然後變成了你真正想要抹掉臉的假笑。白痴。

妳要求貝爾停下腳步，並命令他與桑德呆在一起，然後再走向他們的餐桌，擺出最好的假笑。  
“對此我真的很抱歉。我的狗-他有一個討厭的習慣，當他興奮時會聞到人們的私處。”

“是的，非常感謝。我要在這里約會，所以如果你能讓你的狗表現得那麼好，那該死的花花公子。他不應該受過訓練嗎？他媽的，他有個服務背心，他坐下來，坐下來，尷尬地臉紅了。

一個約會？他媽的約會？他在開玩笑嗎？

妳可以看到Root在他放肆的宣布中不知不覺地抬起了眉毛，然後她又回到了角色並咯咯笑。妳幾乎在聲音上翻了個白眼。

“我確定這不是故意的，”她安撫他，然後為了Felix的利益害羞地對你微笑。

“對不起，以後不會再發生了。祝妳約會愉快。”妳對Root強調了最後一部分，對Root含蓄地瞪著眼睛，她的眼睛睜開了一秒鐘，然後她害羞地微笑著移開了視線。

“是的，是的。走吧，” Felix揮舞著你，再次將他的座位移到Root的旁邊，然後你幾乎就失去了它。

妳真的希望他是這種情況下的肇事者。你等不及要槍殺他了。最好不要在膝蓋上。

桑德（Sander）被證明可以有效地分散妳的怒氣。當妳餵給他（和熊）訂單的零碎零碎（牛排，還有什麼？）時，妳會將所有註意力都集中在他身上。妳還訂購了一杯牛奶，並且已經請服務員為他喝點牛奶。他的臉上露出燦爛的笑容，妳不禁感到胸口那股溫暖的拉力，只有他，Root和Bear才能拔出妳。

妳仍然需要密切注意Root。妳沒有選擇一個能將它們放在妳視線範圍內的桌子。Felix自此不再停止親吻Root，這要歸功於她揮舞Root並為他們分心而找藉口。但是，這個混蛋並沒有放鬆，仍然顯示出將手臂纏在她身上或撫摸著她的大腿。妳還沒有開槍打死他，這是一個奇蹟，但是妳認為Root偶爾給妳的那種尖銳的表情是唯一阻止妳的事情。當然還有桑德。

觀看了大約一個小時之後，當Felix藉口前往洗手間時，Root終於有機會與妳交談。

“享受美食，親愛的？” 她通過妳的聽筒唱歌，使妳大聲咀嚼食物以利於她。

妳已訂購另一塊牛排來填飽肚子。如果妳要坐在這裡看著Root和另一個男人調情，那麼妳就不會空著肚子做。  
妳會看到她將自己的閃存驅動器插入Felix的筆記本電腦，手指以閃電般的速度敲擊。  
她嬉戲地笑著，給你發個假笑。  
“現在，Sameen，那太不好了。要好好咀嚼。我不希望桑德養成你那討厭的習慣。”  
你翻了個白眼，嘆了口氣。

“Root，你在這裡玩什麼？你真的需要和他調情嗎？”

“比起他，我更想和你調情了，sam。但是有一個小鳥兒告訴我，他正和戴著眼鏡的高個無辜的黑髮在一起。”

“還有接吻？到底是怎麼回事？” 妳喝一杯妳訂購的啤酒。

她輕笑，取出閃存驅動器，然後將其塞入口袋。

“為什麼，Sameen。你嫉妒嗎？”

“嘲笑自己。”你嘲笑。“這需要多長時間？”

她給你發惡作劇的表情和眨眨眼。

“好吧，希望不會像你的鳥兒那麼長。”

你難以置信地搖了搖頭，然後舉起你的手。令人難以置信。

“這到底是什麼意思？” 你咆哮，貝爾嗚嗚的低鳴，桑德聽到你的語氣抬頭看著你。妳在額頭上親吻他，向他保證沒事，並鬆動Bear的皮毛使他放鬆。

就像你注意到費利克斯回到自己的桌子前一樣，Root對自己笑了起來。

“耐心，Sameen。”

你對她的回答嗤之以鼻，除了耐心之外什麼都感覺不到。由於Felix的洗手間休息，Root可能已經擁有了她所需要的東西，那麼她還在等什麼呢？她應該只是挑逗他，然後克服它。

後來，對妳來說，很明顯，她只是束手無策。確保Felix不懷疑任何東西。她也拒絕了Felix的任何晉升，妳以後會發現，他對他的態度並不客氣，因為他幾乎將雙臂纏繞在Root周圍並將其逼向她。

圖像足以使妳再次眼紅，並且妳正準備走過去踢他的屁股，當妳的肩膀輕按以阻止妳時，請站起來。妳轉過身，看到無法放置的熟悉的笑臉。  
“我認識你嗎？” 妳要簡短地回頭看看Root，以確保即使Felix實際上在向她嘟嘴，她也已處理完一切，然後再回望熟悉的剃光黑髮。

“大夥，伙計。還記得我嗎？你知道嗎，是在兩年前在酒吧買了飲料，我想？” 他用一種非常熟悉的英語口音問，咧著嘴笑，那就是當你發笑的時候，用手指指著他時，它突然打了你。

“那位擁有Axis II的人看上去並不像他那樣。是的，我記得你。”  
“對，就是我。”他輕笑著，難以置信地搖了搖頭，看著他。“哇，你變了。” 妳對他的假設又抬起了難以置信的眉毛，當他舉起手時又使他笑了起來。“我的意思是很好，是的。你現在在微笑。”

只有當他向妳指出時，妳才意識到自己確實在微笑，立刻緊握下巴，以阻止嘴唇背叛妳的真實感受，即使毫無意義。

“嘿，那很好。我想一切都解決了，是嗎？我的意思是，我想這是這個帥哥，是你的，不是嗎？” 他友善地問，走向桑德，桑德好奇地凝視著他。

妳會看到Sander以與Root相同的好奇心看著他，妳不禁對妳面前的圖像微笑，不要介意英國男人可以看到妳的事實。

妳搖了搖頭，逗樂了，單擊了妳的耳機，使妳下線，然後抬起眉毛抬起頭看著他，坐下，點頭讓他把那對著妳。在背景中，妳可以看到Root在將焦點移回Felix之前將她的頭歪了一個目前無法回答的問題。

“那你呢？你有能力挽救你的婚姻嗎？”

他含笑著坐下，搖了搖頭。

“可悲的是，我一生中的那部分日子是無法挽回的。我實際上正在等待她和她的律師-我們正在簽署離婚文件。”

你皺眉 “沒有奏效嗎？”

“不，絕對可以。確實，即使我似乎記得當時我都在發牢騷，單與妳交談仍然有效。”他咪著眼睛看著妳，妳睜開眼睛，揮手示意他繼續，“是的，它一直有效，直到她被騙為止。”  
“這太糟了，”妳面無表情地回答，試圖掩蓋一個事實，即過去幾個月一直在使妳恐懼的事實。  
他輕笑著，轉了一瞬間，看著你的手。

“我看你還沒戴上婚戒。你還和他的……父親？母親？一起?”

妳不知道為什麼感到被迫向他展示，但是妳做到了。  
“你五點鐘。”當你喝現在溫暖的啤酒時，你向他的背致敬。

他環顧四周，跟隨妳的視線，注意到Felix與她的親密，然後皺著眉頭回頭看著妳。

“我猜是那個女人，因為我無法想像那個男人和你在一起。”

妳對他的推論輕笑，然後點點頭，喝完啤酒。

“我不明白。她在那兒做什麼？她為什麼要這麼做……”他停下來，含糊地朝他們揮舞著手，以表明他們在做什麼。  
妳回答說：“秘密工作”，就像妳幾年前所做的那樣，再給了他一點真理。  
他揚起眉毛，“我什麼都不會問什麼。”  
“聰明，”你打趣道，讓他再次輕笑，直到他坐起來時從你身後的某個地方拉扯他的注意力。

“聽著，我得走了。魔鬼在這裡。”

即使妳通常不願意，妳還是站起來向他道別。你舉止得體以待尊重。這個傢伙從來沒有打擾過妳的個人界限，那是妳永遠不會忘記的事情。

他靠近你，一隻手拍在你的肩膀上，另一隻手伸出手握手。妳接受它，牢牢抓住它。

“很高興見到你。如果我是你，我會戴上戒指。”

你問：“如果沒有解決，怎麼辦？你沒有。”意識到自己的恐懼很明顯。

在拉開之前，他緊緊地握住妳的手。

“我的妻子愛的不是我；她愛我是因為想要我成為他想要的人。這是一種直覺，但我有一種感覺，你那邊的女孩不一樣。”  
妳回頭看看Root，當妳的雙眼相遇時，Root輕聲對妳微笑，並記住她從未被要求過改變。

“啊哈！我仍然可以正確解讀你。”他輕笑著叫道，讓你翻白眼。他會從晚禮服上拿出一張電話卡給妳。“聽，如果需要的話，給我打電話。”

抬起眉毛拿起它，卡上的名字叫Jack C. Abrams，MD。  
“是什麼讓妳認為我會需要這個？”  
“給人一種別樣的直覺。”  
你翻白眼，點點頭，向他伸出手。  
“Sameen”  
在向後走開之前，他笑著與妳握手。  
“ ，Sameen！保重。”

妳及時轉過身來，看到Root站在妳的身後，臉上帶著好奇的微笑。妳看向她身後，發現Felix在他的座位上睡著了，可能已經被電暈了。  
“結交朋友，Sameen？”

“剛才我和老兄第說話。”你翻白眼。“你現在親吻別人了嗎？”

她哼著笑著，“我知道你嫉妒。”

“隨便。我們走吧。”

“好的，再做一件事，”你怒視她，但是當她親吻你的臉頰時，這很快就消失了，然後輕輕地對你微笑。“謝謝妳等我。”

“我不是，”你怒氣沖衝，轉身離開她，在忙著背著Sander的時候掩飾了臉上的微笑，然後才想起還沒有付賬。  
“所有的錢都由機器支付了。回家吧。” Root插話道，在跟隨她和攜帶Sander離開酒店之前，以某種方式知道妳擔心的是什麼。

“妳確定妳擁有所需的一切嗎？” 你一出門就問。

在手和她纏繞在一起之前，她用曾經使你窒息的眼神望著你。

“我已經有了我需要的一切，親愛的。”

妳期待著並嘗試與妳的嘴唇拔河，但是當她在妳的臉頰上再次親吻時，妳知道她仍然被注意到。

也許有一天，你想，你會給她戴上戒指。

也許很快。

妳微笑著，握住Root的手，然後與家人一起回家。


	9. get hitched or get ditched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在其中Team Machine告訴Shaw已經嫁給Root了！！！
> 
> 全世界都知道root是願意的阿大錘~

妳不知道何時成為一本打開的書，但是只是在妳考慮要做某事時，就像周圍的人突然知道妳在做什麼。妳開始相信世界真的可以吸引妳。

妳正處於放假階段，Fusco看著他修剪草坪時的3號房屋。整個上午的大部分時間都是這樣，妳真的不能責怪Fusco張大了嘴巴在乘客座位上打睏。妳很想像他幾年前一樣打他，或者做些幼稚的事，例如在他的嘴裡插入蒼蠅，但還是決定他需要休息。此外，他一直是Sander的好保姆–比Reese或Finch更好。

也許妳為此欠了他一點，但這並不能改變他的打呼令人討厭的事實。妳已經希望有一些神聖的干預來突襲，並最終使這個數字開始。妳甚至都不在乎是否要處理數十名殺手。妳寧可膝蓋受傷，也不願整天聽Fusco的打酣聲。

當Fusco sn然醒來時，敲敲窗戶會讓妳擺脫痛苦，用脆弱的眼睛環顧四周，嘴巴仍然張開。妳打了個噴嚏，然後看著窗外，只有Root的傻笑在另一側。

皺著眉頭，你把窗戶往下滾。

“早上好，親愛的。早餐外送~” Root提起一袋聞起來像妳最喜歡的三明治的氣味，對妳笑著。“她告訴我你很無聊，所以我決定順路過來，給你一些東西來填飽肚子。我知道你有多……”

妳通過從她的手中搶了包，切斷了她的視線，向裡看裡面有三個Beatrice Lillies。妳不會浪費妳的時間，只花一口氣，嗅著味道抱怨一聲。太好了。

Root深情地嘆了口氣，“曾經有一段時間她也那樣吃著我。”

妳嚼著三明治，當Fusco發出噁心的嘶啞。

“啊，老兄！信息太多！”

一旦恢復，就將目光投向Fusco，然後將其定向到Root。

“這是你暗示你覺得我不再吃東西的方法嗎？”  
“當然不會，Sameen。” Root將胳膊靠在你的門上，帶著頑皮的假笑看著你。“也許我只是想讓你之後把我吃掉。”

這種想法使妳的公雞在褲子內抽搐，妳必須坐起來掩蓋它對妳的影響，Root對自己輕笑著並沒有真正注意到它。

“嘿，瘋子，我還在這裡，知道嗎？我真的不需要知道你瘋子在臥室里幹什麼，” Fusco拍了拍。他試圖拿出一包Root三明治，但妳卻皺著眉頭把他打掉了。“嘿！那我呢？”

“那是我的。”你低聲警告他，撈出第二個三明治，然後咬一口證明這一點。

“對不起，萊昂內爾。機器告訴我，你正在趕上睡眠，而且看起來真的很幸福。”Root說，嘲諷地笑著，設法使自己看起來很自鳴得意，這使你翻了個白眼。

Fusco嘲笑道，“哦，是嗎，可可泡芙？這根t本不是故意的嗎？”

“嗯，” Root禮貌地噘嘴，然後拍了拍手，站起來。“我得走了。哈里需要我回到地鐵裡。他再次驚慌於桑德。”

你和富斯科輕笑。那裡沒有新東西。

Root再次俯身向你微笑。

“想，你可以給我一條路嗎，Shaw？”

你皺著眉頭，知道她要什麼。“我已經給你很多了。”

“請？” 她p起嘴，皺起雙唇親吻，讓你嘆氣。

“Root，”你咬緊牙關，“以後我會吃掉你的。走吧。”

“ Jeez，給我一個房間！” 警探從你身邊驚呼，閉上他的耳朵。

她的整個臉都亮著，“那是諾言嗎？” 笨蛋

“就是如果你讓我們獨自一人。”

“好吧，Sameen。”她咧開嘴，微笑著變得柔和，直到她伸手捏住你的手。“安全，”她拉開身子，向萊昂內爾揮手。“再見，萊昂內爾！”

富斯科（Fusco）告別了他的再見，並把剩下的時間花在了兩腿之間的三明治袋上。妳無視它，但是它變得太刺耳，以至於妳別無選擇，只能屈服。在嘆息之前，妳欠了他，告訴了自己。  
“好吧，你可以吃最後一塊三明治的一半。”

“什麼？只有一半？” Fusco令人難以置信地問，讓你瞪著他  
“不吃拉倒。”

他對自己發牢騷，將三明治切成兩半，然後才像前兩個三明治一樣被大口啃食。 

“你知道，”他開口，張開嘴，“ Nutella還算不錯。發瘋了，我希望她成為我的妻子。”

“她已經明花有主了!萊昂內爾。”你咆哮著，感覺到自己胸口有佔有欲，這是你內部要責備的。Root不是你的。她是她自己的人。

“我只是在說，”他咬著最後的食物，吞嚥著，“從技術上說，她還在市場上。她還沒有結婚。”

妳停下來，看一眼那個數字，發現他還在修剪草坪。修剪草坪需要多長時間？ 

“你想說什麼？”

他輕笑著，將塑料和紙巾扔進了袋子。

“我要說的，羅密歐，也許你應該考慮把她帶到聖壇上。”

妳翻了個白眼，嘲笑著，完成了最後一個三明治。看到了嗎？全世界都在催促你。

“一張紙會有什麼不同？”

“對你？什麼都沒有。但是對她來說這是一切。她真的愛你，知道嗎？” 他說，他的語氣表現出妳不熟悉的兄弟情調。妳知道，儘管他對Root感到惱火，但妳與他們在一起的時間卻給了他們一些聯繫。“我的意思是，上帝知道她應該和我一起。我們會結成一對。”

“你不在這裡了，萊昂內爾。”你輕聲地說，難以置信。

“是的，我知道。骯髒的警察不是她的類型；瘋狂的刺客是，”他輕笑著，彷彿他只是在躲避子彈。就像他甚至有機會。“但是說真的，這種身材高大，黝黑又瘋狂的版本比她沮喪時要好得多，我喜歡保持這種狀態以保持理智。”

你打噴嚏，逗樂，搖頭。你明白了，好吧。妳一直在考慮，但這不像妳告訴他那樣，所以妳改變了話題。

“你有一本保留所有的寵物名字的書嗎？”

“什麼？我是神童，你不知道嗎？你旁邊有個天才。你真幸福。”他幸災樂禍，使你輕笑著搖了搖頭。

就在這時，這個號碼從他的腰帶中拔出了槍，當妳的心臟興奮地跳動時，妳立即感覺到血液在血管中湧動。  
“我們得走了，”你說，迅速地走出汽車，手握槍，就像他一樣。  
妳將射在號碼的膝蓋上，使他痛苦地吟著倒在地上，就像Fusco採購了他的警察發放的手銬一樣，列舉了Miranda的權利，中間有一些選擇。  
此後不久，妳便回家，他的話在妳的腦海中迴盪。

\--

兩天后，妳又要進行監視了。這次是里斯（Reese）。

妳已經去了5個小時，這個電話號碼還沒有和男友一起離開她的公寓。他們看起來很高興，以至於妳和Reese對他們的工作確實不費吹灰之力。

（妳和Reese打開該號碼的克隆電話的音頻，並且每次妳倆都感到畏縮。從每個詞義上來說，這個號碼都是一聲尖叫。）

如果男朋友是犯罪嫌疑人會更有趣，但是妳已經將他從犯罪嫌疑人名單中刪除了，因為所有證據都表明他只是一隻生病的愛犬，想向女友求婚。

（這種巧合併沒有真正引起妳的注意，一旦妳知道男朋友在做什麼，就使妳翻了個白眼。）

幸運的是，與富斯科不同，里斯是一位受歡迎的伴侶。他和你一樣享受沉默。令人反感。因此，除非絕對必要，否則妳不必完全被迫開始對話甚至參加對話。他偶爾會發出鈴聲，但這總是和數字有關。

ear中發出的嗶嗶聲會引起妳的注意，然後妳坐直，Reese在妳旁邊做同樣的事情，讓妳知道他也聽到了。

“嘿，孩子們。開心嗎？” Root的聽筒裡發出刺耳的戲弄音，令妳皺起眉頭。她現在怎麼了

“一切都很好，Root？” 里斯問，語氣混雜著混亂和娛樂。

“很好，但是我有點想和我的女孩說話。”

你呻吟 “Root，為此有一條專用線。”

“不是，當你離開時沒有任何留言；不，沒有私語。” Root反駁道，同時聽起來既煩人又好玩。

里斯嘲笑你，就像他想說些什麼，然後你瞪著他把它關了。

“沒有時間留下紙條了。你為什麼要為此做很多事情？你從來沒有在乎。”

“這很重要，Sameen，因為妳承諾在外出休息時會留下字條。”

你還是不明白。  
“所以？”

妳在另一端聽到Root的嘆息，感到很生氣。

“桑德很沮喪，因為他的達達不在家裡，”她拍了拍，使你感到內咎i。一點點

你感嘆 “停止在此使用Sander。”

“ Shaw。”她嘆了口氣，你幾乎可以聽到她在另一端癟嘴。

在你旁邊，里斯安靜地輕笑著，你給了他一個堅實的拳頭，他揉著斑點，痛苦地做鬼臉，然後翻了個眼睛，嘆了口氣。

“看，如果這會使你感覺好些，我保證下次我會花時間留下紙條。書呆子，對你來說夠了嗎？” 你屈服，在演講中嘆息。

“我不知道。對我來說，這聽起來並不真誠。” Root回答，聽起來像小孩子一樣虛弱，使Reese倍加沉默。

妳非常確定Root故意這樣做是為了找回妳。好像妳沒有時間寫一張該死的紙條！

妳會感覺到自己內心深處的刺痛火花，但妳卻將其吸入。以這種心情處理Root幾乎是不可能的，而憤怒也無濟於事。

“我下次給你留個字條，Root。好嗎？”

該行的另一端有一個停頓。

“好的。”

“很好。現在不要再成為一個情緒低落的孩子，讓我回到工作崗位。”

這次，Root輕笑，讓你翻白眼。

“夫人，是的，夫人！” 她用自己的德克薩斯口音回答：“哦，別忘了在回家的路上為桑德買更多的牛奶。”

甚至在妳沒有機會抗議之前，這條線就滴答作響，使妳吟並翻了個白眼。

“她在家總是喜歡這樣嗎？” 里斯問，逗笑了一下。

“不完全是，但她在屁股上是個痛苦。”你抱怨，由於某種原因，你的嘴唇拖著一個微笑。她是你的屁股痛-好吧，直到她嫁給你，也就是說，你告訴自己。

“很快就會給她戴上戒指，Shaw嗎？”

你翻白眼。“萊昂內爾（Lionel）決定接受這個嗎？”  
“我不知道你和萊昂內爾都很高興。”他反駁，讓你怒視他。“所以？”

“它對你是什麼？” 當你抓緊時，他認真地看著你，他的特徵很快就變得清醒了。

“Shaw，當你走了-”他停下來，清了清嗓子。“她到處找你；差點燒掉整個國家只是為了找到你。當她這樣做的時候，我和她在一起。我確保我在那裡，尤其是當我知道嬰兒的時候，”他皺著眉頭，緊緊地握緊了眉頭。“這就像她回到了機器之前的狀態。這就是沒有你的生活對於Root的意義-毫無意義。”

Root到處都在為妳尋找圖像，妳的胸中纏繞成一團，這使妳對Reese提出的非理性生氣。

“你想說什麼？”

“Shaw，你是我從未有過的妹妹-”

“約翰，”妳慢慢說，警告他，“我不知道妳最近是否被撞到頭，或者妳只是暫時性的失憶，但我並沒有因為這種感覺而感到沮喪。”

“而且-Root，我從不喜歡她。你知道的。但是當我們失去你時，我們變得親密。她愛你Shaw。除了Machine和Sander，你是唯一一個可以微笑的人。她的臉。”無論如何，他繼續說道，讓你吟，反复地將頭撞到頭枕上。“看，我知道你聲稱你沒有感情，但是我們的生活-我們靠借來的時間生活。你真的想在以後的生活中不讓她這麼做嗎？”

你堅持說：“她知道。”但是，答案末尾隱瞞的疑問是顯而易見的。

“她嗎？她知道多少嗎？”

你皺著眉頭，感到憤怒在你內心冒泡。

“你對此有什麼了解，里斯？我看不到你嫁給你的一個女友。”

他皺著眉頭，受傷了。“如果傑西卡還活著，如果我按時救了她，那我一定會嫁給她的。”

你移開視線，他的胸口突然從他的供認中沉重了。他臉上若有所思的表情也沒有任何改善，這的確使妳想到Root。妳認為他是對的，如果這是妳唯一可以向Root強調她對妳的重要性的方法，那麼到底是什麼阻止了妳？

他說：“號碼在移動。”當妳打開點火開關的鑰匙時，將妳從思緒中拉開，踩踏板時引擎發出嘶啞的聲音，跟隨號碼和未婚夫的聲音劇烈旋轉。

稍後妳會發現，該號碼的母親將這則熱門歌曲寄給了男朋友。妳和Reese很快就可以對付她，不久之後，妳手裡就拿著一袋裝滿牛奶的袋子回家，頭腦混亂，但果斷，但果斷。

\--  
第二天，妳面對芬奇。  
你不知道是什麼強迫著你。也許是因為他首先找到了Root，或者因為妳內心深處，Root在某種程度上認為Harold是她的父親。

妳在地鐵中，桑德（Sander）睡在Root的臥室裡，貝爾（Bear）保持密切監視，而你們倆和芬奇（Finch）都在地鐵車廂裡，你們倆都在看著她的電話號碼。

這是一個沉悶的數字，妳現在看到Root陷入困境，妳藉此機會請Harold暫時中斷電話。他困惑地皺著眉看著你。

“什麼緊急的事情讓你不想讓格羅夫斯女士聽到，Shaw女士？”

妳吞嚥並清除乾par的喉嚨，感覺心臟在胸腔內翻倍。緊張嗎 你不要緊張！在朝自己的視線滾動之前，你會責罵自己。

“我……妳對我嫁給Root有什麼看法？”

他沉默了片刻，對著你眨著眼睛，好像在測試你是否真的在問這個問題，然後他柔和的笑容散佈在他的臉上。

“我說這很長一段時間了。妳打算提出建議嗎？”

妳將視線移到附近的桌子旁，拔出槍支並進行拆卸，然後清洗槍支以分散自己的注意力。

“好吧，這不像我給她或任何東西戴戒指，但是……是的，我猜是這樣嗎？”

他突然站起來，向你伸出手指，然後才離開地鐵。困惑，妳皺著眉頭，在聳聳肩並繼續之前，妳在槍支上的運動變慢了。

當他回來時，他舉著天鵝絨盒子在你面前，臉上露出巨大的笑容。

“finch？” 你問他，當你看著箱子時，他有100萬個不同的問題。

“打開它。”  
妳打開包裝盒，打開，看到一枚看起來價值數百萬美元的雙克拉鑽石戒指。突然，妳已經知道芬奇在做什麼，在關閉盒子並將其推向他時搖了搖頭。

“我不能接受，芬奇。這是你的。”

他微笑著握住你的手。

“請，Shaw女士。拿走。”

“但是…grace-”他搖搖頭切斷了你。

“你們倆我都知道那是我再也無法重溫的戀愛關係了。如果她知道我這些年都還活著，我不認為她會原諒我。”  
妳嘆了口氣，四處張望時突然感到不知所措，試圖避免目光接觸。

“芬奇，我們已經住在妳的安全屋之一。我也不能給妳戴戒指。”

“Sameen”他嚴肅而友好地引起妳的注意，“我可能無法嫁給我一生的愛，但是除了Root，我沒有其他人願意戴這枚戒指。她對我已經像個女兒了。請拿走。是你的。”

“芬奇，我-”你停下來，感覺到眼淚刺痛。這超出了妳的要求，該死。你不值得

他把手放在妳的肩膀上，微笑著：“Shaw女士，我為妳感到驕傲。我敢肯定，她會答應。”

“你確定嗎？”

“笑著說，我知道格羅夫斯女士是童話迷。”他傻笑著，走回自己的椅子上，在那兒他打開了與Root相關的線路。“對不起，格羅夫斯女士。”

“很好，哈利。”

可以肯定地說，妳接下來的幾個小時要在Root的臥室中沉思默哀，躺在桑德旁邊，直到妳入睡。  
\--  
“一切還好吧，親愛的？”

Root的聲音會通過妳的電話進行過濾，從而有效地分散妳的注意力，使妳無法從觀看Sander的睡眠中分心。妳拿起電話並將其放在耳邊，以免喚醒妳的兒子。

“你擅長於此，”你面無表情，“模仿Root”。

“很抱歉，”機器仍然以Root的聲音說，然後，“妳喜歡這個嗎？”

你死定了 自妳上次聽到該聲音已經有4年了，但是妳不能撒謊並說這不是受歡迎的聲音。你錯過了。

“我認為沈默意味著是嗎，Shaw？”

你清嗓子。“是的。”

“你在想什麼？”

“Root。”

它說：“一如既往，”聽起來像是在逗弄你，那是科爾過去慣於取笑你的方式。

“你認為嫁給她對我來說是個好主意嗎？”

“我不明白為什麼Root會認為這是個壞主意。據我所知，她只是在等你。”  
你翻白眼。“那不是我的意思。”

“那你是什麼意思，Shaw？更具體些。”

你嘆了口氣，感到很生氣。妳為什麼還要問機器人霸主這個問題？ 

“我的意思是，如果妳運行模擬，它將顯示出好的結果嗎？”

“當然，Shaw。如果我沒有想到的話，你認為我會讓你與Root的關係如此繁榮嗎？”

你皺眉 “你的意思是說，如果它顯示出負面結果，你會干涉嗎？”

“我不願干涉人際關係。我尊重自由意志，這就是哈羅德編碼我的方式。即使那樣，不管結果如何，Root都會選擇與你在一起。問題是：你願意嗎？”

那只會讓你生氣。

“你覺得過去幾年我一直在做什麼？”

安靜。

妳幾乎放下電話，確信機器在再次講話時已經與妳通話。

“那麼你已經有了答案。還有什麼困擾著你？”

妳嘆了口氣，簡直不敢相信妳實際上是對所有事物都依賴ASI。

“我不知道如何向她求婚。”

“很簡單。你問一個問題，'你願意嫁給我嗎？'”

“哈哈哈，哈。我向上帝發誓，你有Root的幽默，”你面無表情，一點也不對機器的諷刺感到好笑。它以完全與妳知道Cole將其交付的方式相同的方式交付，這無濟於事。

“看，Shaw。Root不在乎你問她的方式。問她，對她來說就足夠了。”

“很好，謝謝。”

“不客氣，山姆。”

妳不想承認這一點，但是自3天前Harold給妳戒指以來，這以某種方式減輕了妳胸部的負擔。

妳正在等待的是正確的時間問她。妳只能希望她說可以。


	10. mission accomplished

這一切不應該是這樣

妳在機器的幫助下預訂了晚餐，機器已向妳保證Root的號碼用不了那麼長時間。當然，即使妳已經證明自己對團隊和家人特別友善，也永遠不會完全信任該機器，因此妳在Root處理她的號碼時一直在等待。

看著Root用兩把槍射擊和工作總是讓妳興奮不已，並且妳想要在任務中盡其所能地觀看她。

她仍然勇於犯錯。她粗心大意完成這個任務，但是妳不能否認她的效率。她可能不是像妳這樣訓練有素的操作員，但是Root的速度絕對是她的許多優勢之一-如果她的速度慢一點，那她早就被抓到了。妳很高興事實並非如此。  
或者至少你是。

一旦Root消除了這個號碼並用滿意的假笑擦拭了雙手，妳就犯了一個錯誤，那就是讓她走出對面她的藏身處，讓她看到妳在等待。

（為公平起見，妳餓了，預訂晚餐幾乎遲到了。

妳仍然否認自己的身體由於焦慮等不同原因而跳動的事實，因為不，妳不會感到焦慮。你永遠不會

Root看到妳之後，她的笑容立刻變成了妳僅看到她給妳和Sander時最柔和的笑容，就好像她剛才不是從槍戰中結束一樣。

你沒有比她好。看在上帝的份上，你是一個訓練有素的特工。妳應該比自滿更了解；除非妳活著回家，而且沒有其他任何威脅出現，否則任務永遠不算完成。但是Root的笑容始終具有完全讓你鬆懈的能力，而當妳注意到她身後的陰影時，已經為時已晚。

一分鐘，你的胃在愉快地鼓譟，第二分鐘，由於完全不同的原因，它在翻攪，因為你注視著她的嘴張成“ o”，在夜裡槍響後擊中她的背部後，她的身體倒了下來”。

妳毫不猶豫地抽出了槍，把最後一個槍手暴頭，根本不顧自己的怒氣，奔跑並跪在Root的身體旁邊撥打911之前。

在那之後，一切都變得模糊了。妳可以肯定，在救護車到來之前，妳已盡力阻止了出血；妳的大腦已經進入醫療模式，以至於妳甚至都不記得其餘的了。接下來妳知道，妳已經在醫院裡，在走廊上來回走動Root手術結束。

只有當你聽到桑德的不滿“達達”！你突然發呆了，轉過身去看著他被里斯（Reese）抱住，然後是芬奇（Finch）和富斯科（Fusco）。妳甚至都不記得給他們打電話了，但是無論如何他們都在那裡。

在那以後已經過了一個小時，但是對妳來說，感覺就像妳在醫院裡待了一整夜。妳已嘗試為Sander冷靜下來，並在很大程度上獲得了成功-他採取了充滿希望的眼神看著你，因為某種原因，他正在了解發生的事情-但是妳不能對自己說同樣的話。

當桑德（Sander）坐在你的腿上時，你的一隻胳膊纏著他，而另一隻手則一直轉動皮夾克口袋裡的天鵝絨盒子，想著這晚下來。比起這些事，妳希望Root對妳說不，而不是Root被開槍。  
你會很樂意拒絕這件事情的影響所帶來的任何感受，妳的內心在燃燒，而妳對Root死去的想法感到不安。因為她不能,妳還沒有給她她一直想要的東西。

妳知道她有極大的機率活下來。妳隱約地記得當你跪在他旁邊，她總呻吟著像是:你永遠是她的騎士，身著閃亮的盔甲。誇張的調情讓你膽汁都要嘔出來。她是一個戰士，是一個大白痴，但是遲遲等不到醫生更新的目前狀況，讓你的思緒混亂不已。

放在肩膀上的手使妳僵住。你抬頭，發現里斯低頭看著你。

“ Fusco和我會下去吃點東西。有想吃什麼嗎？”

提到吃這個詞，妳會感到肚子在抱怨，以示抗議。你餓了; 妳一直都是，但是妳真的沒有心情在嘴裡放東西。

“我不餓。”

里斯（Reese）和富斯科（Fusco）揚起了眉毛。妳皺眉回看著他們。

“我們會帶給你和桑德一些東西。馬上回來。”無論如何，里斯還是說著，最後一次緊緊地按著你的肩膀，然後和Fusco離開了。

當他們離開，妳放在口袋裡的手就恢復運動，觸摸著天鵝絨盒子四周，如果不是因為這次事故，妳可能應該已經打開了。

芬奇清清嗓門，即使不看他也能引起妳的注意。

“Shaw女士-”

“芬奇，如果妳要教訓我暴頭了那個混蛋，那就救救她。”

“我不是，”他說，讓你抬頭看他有一個沉思的表情。“我理解你所做的。我還記得當撒瑪利亞人手中抓住Grace時給你同樣的命令。”

你移開視線。你記得。妳還記得當時芬奇向妳和里斯下達命令時，妳感覺到了寒意，從未想像過像芬奇一樣精明的人會告訴妳殺死一個人。但是妳真的不想談論Finch想要談論的一切。

“那又如何？你要告訴我我做對了嗎？因為我不需要你的同意，”你面無表情地盯著前方。

“不完全是。”他回答。“請讓我釐清一點，Shaw女士，我仍然不贊成出於任何原因殺害任何人。我們不會做我們所做的只是犯下我們試圖制止發生的相同錯誤。”

你翻白眼，不耐煩。“告訴我一些我不知道的東西。”  
他嘆了口氣，顯然是想對你耐心。  
“Shaw女士，我想說的是，在這種情況下，我們會為我們所愛的人做著可怕的事情。”

愛。妳對這個字感到嗤之以鼻，但出於某種原因，妳無法否認芬奇，妳不愛Root，因為……也許，內心這種灼熱感的唯一解釋就是愛。也許這也是為什麼口袋裡有一個盒子，裡面充滿了Root的幸福。

妳因為著個想法咬緊了下顎，緊緊握住盒子，將手臂緊緊握在Sander上，Sander的手臂盡可能多地纏繞在脖子上。 

妳將要告訴Finch今晚妳打算做什麼，當Reese和Fusco回來時。（Fusco）給妳的了像是橙色的意大利面，為桑德（Sander）提供了一小盒牛奶。

“你應該吃。我不知道你想不想，但是如果她知道我們沒有餵食你，我不想成為香蕉堅果狂怒的受害者。”

妳點頭表示感謝，在此過程中，妳可以看到右側的牆上的時鐘，妳的2.0視力可以讓妳看到，並且已經在晚上9:30了。

“你應該回家給lee帶晚餐了，”你告訴萊昂內爾坐在他旁邊。

“李能比我能更好地養活自己。相信我，沒有我，他會更好。”他輕笑著，然後認真地看著你。“可可泡芙也是家庭成員之一。我們無法這樣躲過全能上帝的災難，只有當我們壓抑拋棄你的瘋狂回憶。而且甚至不提你被殺的事實-”

“萊昂內爾-”你死定了

“你忘了你和一個能編故事的天才在一起嗎？冬兵很好。天知道我很久以前就應該逮捕你們，但是我們在這裡。所以不，我留下來。 ”

儘管是妳，妳還是會感到嘴角有些拉扯，搖著頭去學習自己的功能，喃喃自語“謝謝”。

他咕一聲，示意你咬漢堡時要你吃意大利面。妳對他有多雜亂無視，並按照他告訴妳的做。

妳只有在膽汁騰升使妳停下來之前咬了兩下，最後把剩下的東西餵給了桑德，桑德高興地咀嚼了妳餵給他的小碎片。他臉上的笑容使妳有點高興，但仍無法讓妳早該完成手術的root，卻遲遲沒有任何消息。

桑德（Sander）吃完意大利面後，就可以去護士站了。

“妳的GSW患者有任何最新消息嗎？高大，黑髮和蒼白？”

護士抬頭，突然打擾妳的煩惱，這使妳對她皺眉。

“名稱？” 她無聊地問。  
手機在口袋裡嗡嗡作響。用妳的空手來檢索它，並從未知數字中查找文本。  
"薩曼莎·格雷（Samantha Gray）"僅此一句，妳可以肯定這是機器。  
電話再次響起。

這是我做的緊急掩護。我希望你不要介意。

你不知道 即使感覺有點不知所措，它也使事情變得容易，但是當妳重複給護士起名字時，妳會忽略所有這些。

“和病人的關係？”

妳知道這是醫院的規程，但是妳不由得對需要回答的問題感到惱火，然後才能獲得真正需要的答案。

“她的妻子。”你嘆氣。

“對。”她立即在計算機上打上它，然後嘆了口氣望著你。“她剛被放在康復室。我敢肯定，醫生會很快出來-”

“有薩曼莎·格雷的家屬嗎？” 醫生衝破門，打斷護士。

妳不理會護士，而走向醫生。從走廊的外圍視線，妳可以看到男孩們站起來，朝醫生方向走。

“你花了這麼長的時間？” 妳說代替問候語，實際上可以阻止醫生。David Earnstein博士，妳在他的胸前名宅念了他的名字。  
在回頭看你和兒子之前，他看著你，你的兒子，然後看著臉上表情困惑的男孩。

“我想你是她的妻子，這是她的兒子？” 你點頭。他回頭看向男孩們。“剩下的？”

“他們和我在一起，”你急躁地說道。

“病人是我的姊姊。約翰·格雷，”里斯陷入困境。

恩斯坦博士點點頭，看著芬奇。

“是的，我是Samantha的叔叔。HaroldSparrow。”

沒聲音 你們所有人都對應該已經介紹自己的Fusco充滿期待。說真的，這該死的時間這麼長？你怒氣沖衝，瞪著匕首盯著他，這促使他說話。

“哦，我是她的兄弟。”

妳不忍直視這個答覆,他長得不像Root的哥哥，但妳認為這是有道理的，因為他們的頭髮。不僅是妳，妳環顧四周，發現每個人都一臉迷茫。

“對。”醫生懷疑地看著富斯科，富斯科聳了聳肩。 

“WHAT？”

妳翻了個白眼，揮手讓醫生繼續。整個介紹廢話超過必要的時間。

“隨便吧。”

“是的，這很艱難。EMT在救護車上失去心跳一次，我們在桌子上失去心跳兩次。她現在很穩定，但她仍然處於危急狀態。”

妳的心臟幾乎因為這消息而停止。幾乎，還好“穩定”這個詞，妳感到自己有些放鬆。

“ GSW並不是問題。我們能夠迅速修復它，而EMT告訴我，妳是感謝妳止血的人。他們說妳是醫生？” 他問。

“醫師，”妳同意。

“對。如果不是你的話，我們會徹底失去她的，”你內心的灼熱感加劇，他繼續說道，“但真正的問題是她的內心。你的妻子曾經沉迷於毒品嗎？和安非他明？”

control。他媽的。

過了一會兒，妳搖了搖頭，這引起了他的眉毛。

“你確定嗎？” 你點頭。他瞇起眼睛。“折磨了，也許？” 妳搖了搖頭，不想讓Root遇到麻煩。他搖了搖頭，聳了聳肩。“我們必須看一下她的心；這就是我們花了很長時間才回到妳身邊的原因。到目前為止，我們看不到任何具體的異常情況，但是她的墮落一定給了正確的壓力。她的胸部。”

你感到寒冷了 “你是說它可能爆炸了？”

“是的，如果壓力直接打在她的心上，她就沒有機會了。你的妻子很幸運。你很幸運。她看起來像個戰士，現在我知道為什麼了，”他說道。向桑德（Sander）輕輕一笑，桑德（Sander）將臉龐藏在脖子上。

你拍著他的背。“我們可以看到她嗎？”

“當然，但是她現在還沒有醒著，我只能允許你和你的兒子。從技術上講，已經不允許來訪者了，但是……”他停下來，以一種你熟悉的方式點了點頭。

妳搖搖頭，當妳要提出抗議時肩膀上的一隻手阻擋了妳。

瑞茜說：“很好。我們明天再來。”  
你看著你的朋友，他們三個給你一個微笑。  
你告訴他們，“我會讓她知道你在這裡。”他們全都點了頭，看著你和桑德一起去，醫生把你引到了建築物的另一側。  
它花費的時間比妳預期的要長，但是醫生不嘗試與妳進行任何閒聊是一件好事。他在路上保持沉默，在走廊上向護士和醫生打招呼，其中一些人向桑德打招呼，桑德將臉埋在妳的脖子上，直到恩斯坦博士停在標有765的門前，然後轉身回到妳身邊。

“她就在那兒。我會留給你的。如果妳需要任何東西，請隨時打電話。”他笑著說，然後把妳留給了它。

妳不知道阻止妳進入的是什麼，凝視著門，彷彿它將帶妳到一個妳將無法返回的地方。從某種意義上說是這樣。

自從知道Root以來，妳就從未在她被槍殺後見過它。第一次射擊她後，妳已經看到她癱瘓了，在救了哈羅德和克萊普爾之後，妳已經看到她躺在地上告訴妳電梯的密碼，並且已經看到她站起來愚蠢的傻笑著向她的肚子開了一槍。

不知何故，在她受傷的所有時間裡，她總是設法活著，活潑而自鳴得意，但從來沒有失去知覺（除了那一次，你把燈打斷了）。

妳知道她還活著並且還活著，但這對妳來說更真實。突然，兩週前約翰對妳的講話在妳的腦海中迴盪。

我們靠借來的時間生活。妳是否真的想在她的餘生中不讓她這樣做？

他是對的。他是該死的對。他媽的。

桑德（Sander）的咕咕叫帶回你的思緒，用他的小手指指著門，抬起眉毛和好奇的眼睛看著你。

“媽媽？”

你微笑，點頭。“是的。你媽媽在那裡。你準備見她嗎？”

“媽媽！” 桑德（Sander）咕咕，很激動，你笑著。

最後一口氣，最後，當妳走進去時，妳將旋鈕旋轉並向前推動，眼睛注視著床上蒼白的身影，用靴子的腳跟將門關在身後。

桑德躁動不安的手臂上纏住了他，當他看到Root時，他伸出手來，當妳看著Root的病人監護儀時，妳試圖讓他平靜下來。她很穩定，但心率卻比平常低了一點。

最重要的是她很安全。

妳需要記錄一下心理狀況，然後不時地檢查Root，然後再將椅子推到床邊，然後嘆氣坐在那裡。桑德又變了個小玩意，伸手去找Root，如果不是因為你牢牢地抓住他，他幾乎爬出了你的腿。  
“桑德，兒子，你媽媽需要休息。”你低聲說，將他的胳膊纏繞在你正確地放在膝蓋上的位置上，他的背部向前方。但他確實下定了決心要求Root，而妳永遠不會拒絕妳兒子的任何事情。  
（妳會否認任何人，Sander沒有將妳纏在他的手指上，但是妳懷疑Root仍然知道。）

“達達。”他懇求著，你嘆了口氣，看著自己。該死的。

“很好，但是你必須小心，因為媽媽需要休息。”

當他立即平靜下來時，這似乎具有預期的效果，這為妳提供了絕佳的機會讓他放下Root的好一面，然後將手臂小心地纏繞在Root上而不會引起她的不適。就桑德而言，除了將頭靠在她的肩膀上，做兩次“媽媽”咕咕叫，然後在他臉上高興的表情放鬆之前，他沒有做過多的事情。

妳坐下來，讓自己有機會自從來到這里以來終於正確地了解Root。即使她睡著了，Root怎麼可能如此美麗呢？她看起來很平靜；就像她終於從剩下的所有警惕狗屎中得到了她應得的休息一樣。妳比任何人都知道她需要時間來復原，但妳希望她早日醒來。

你想讓她醒來對你開個假笑，甚至給你一兩個煩人的調情，然後你就會對她翻個白眼,嗤之以鼻，假裝它對你沒有任何影響-大部分時間是只是很煩，但是妳已經習慣了。

你嘆了口氣，小心翼翼地抓住她的手，然後擠壓它。你內心的灼熱感仍然存在，它會激怒你，因為你不明白這意味著什麼。但是妳知道這與丟失Root目錄有關，而這Root本不可能發生。想到這種情況，會讓妳真的很生氣，只有當妳從床上聽到呻吟聲時，妳才意識到自己一直在擠壓Root的手。

“媽媽！”

妳抬起床，看到Root眨著眼睛眨了眨眼，然後看著Sander一直沒有停止撫摸她的臉的那一面。她一見他就笑了，形象足以使你的心再次停止。

“嘿，寶貝。”她向他打招呼，她的聲音從睡眠中嘶啞，因為她將胳膊緊緊地纏繞在他的身上，直到她的頭部可以親吻他的頭部為止，然後才躺在床上。

“小心，”你責罵她，當她看著你並假笑時，引起了她的注意。

“嗯，我本來想醒來一個性感的護士，但這要好得多。”

你內心的灼熱感再次加劇，當你向她搖頭時，足以在你內心發出刺痛的火花。如果不是妳固執，妳將沒有機會再次聽到她的聲音。想到這種傷害，就像是某種東西從內部擠壓妳的心一樣。

“耶穌。sure,你醒來第一件事就是調情。”

她輕笑著，想要坐起來然後因為痛苦地屈服，然後妳迅速將一隻手放在她的肩膀上以阻止她。

“別動，該死。你的身體正在康復。”

她傻笑。“哦，Sameen。當你扮演醫生時，我喜歡它。”  
她是個不可救藥的人。她顯然不知道自己快要死了，僅此而已足以激怒妳。

“該死，Root。”妳站起來，憤怒地滴咕著，在房間裡走來走去，雙手在臉上和頭髮上穿行。

“Shaw？”

“你快死了，Root。看在上帝的份上。”你嗤之以鼻，試圖讓自己放鬆一下，但是你的心卻在瘋狂跳動。

“sam，我還活著。我很好。”她試圖讓你平靜下來，但是那也不起作用。這只會使妳進一步加重，最糟糕的是妳不明白為什麼，而且在房間裡步伐甚至更快。“你救了我。我記得。你.....”

“如果我不在那怎麼辦？我告訴你幾次必須小心？” 她張開嘴回答，但是妳在她還沒說出來之前就切斷了她。“桑德差點失去了你。你能考慮一下嗎？”

它是無聲的，妳將剩下的時間都花在指責自己上，讓自己的所有挫敗感都來t源於Root。但是你不能阻止自己。妳從內部開始燃燒，唯一可以使自己冷靜下來的方法是在房間周圍調步。

“懇求，寶貝……come here。”她懇求著，拍拍了你前一陣子留下的空間。妳放慢腳步，但沒有要停下來，她疲憊地嘆了口氣。“ Sweetie，please，你能冷靜一下嗎？”

妳緊握下巴，停下來，抬頭看著天花板，然後放下椅子，雙手立即在皮夾克的口袋裡找到了天鵝絨的盒子。妳在右口袋中感覺到的盒子足以使妳稍感不適，它只是在說明妳不能失去她的原因。

“好多了。”她高興地笑著嘆了口氣，道歉地看著你，舉起你的雙手。當她耐心地等待著妳時，妳會脾氣暴躁地凝視著它，然後再握住沒有握住盒子的手。

“你不能再這樣做了，Root。”

“我知道。”

“我是認真的。”

“我知道，親愛的。”

“我不喜歡這裡的感覺。”妳用手指戳了一下胸口，痛苦地從鼻子裡呼了氣，擠壓手時，她的表情有些軟化。“很爛。我討厭它。”

“很抱歉嚇到你了。”  
妳想嘲笑並拒絕它，但這沒有用。即使是一個不像Root一樣了解妳的人，也會看到妳有多害怕。突然，你內心的灼熱變得不堪重負，在不知不覺中，嘴裡已經吐出了一些字。

“該死的，”你嘆了口氣，“我他媽的愛你，Root。”  
當她完全難以置信和狂喜地看著你時，她喘著粗氣，眼淚湧動，突然的告白她的心跳加快。  
“你說什麼？”  
你皺著眉頭。“你聽到了我的聲音。”

“ Sameen ...”，她張開閉上嘴，眨著眼睛搖了搖頭，完全失去了言語。

如果情況有所不同，妳會大笑，因為無語的Root總是很有趣，但是相反，如果你們倆都不是白痴，它會帶妳去做妳今晚打算做的事情。

“該死。本來應該早點做的，但是你毀了它。順便說一下，你欠我晚餐。”

“什麼？” 她問，很困惑。

妳取出盒子，打開它。

“你願意嫁給我嗎？”

暫停。

“什麼？” 她再次問，這次是在她和妳所握住的盒子之間時，聲音更大了。

你翻了個白眼，既生氣又逗樂。

“白痴，你這個白痴，你願意嫁給我嗎？”

還有一個停頓，等待著妳開始不耐煩。妳只想要一個是或否的答案，該死，這花了這麼長時間？在妳不知不覺中，所有的眼淚都在她難以置信地笑的同時流下了雙頰。過了一會兒，她停了下來，皺著眉頭看著箱子，然後回頭看著你。

“山姆，這是認真的嗎？”

你感嘆 “Root，如果你不想，那就直接說。”

“沒有！” 她試圖坐起來阻止你，但與桑德·庫斯（Sander coos）同時呻吟著躺下。“我的意思是，那不是我的意思，山姆。只是……你確定嗎？”

你皺著眉頭。“我當然是認真的。你認為這是個玩笑嗎？”

“不，Shaw。我只是不想讓你做你不想做的事，”她輕聲回答，低頭看著箱子，滿眼都是渴望，這讓你為沒有早一點做這件事感到很奇怪，。

你嘆了口氣，把戒指從盒子裡拿出來，放開盒子，然後舉起戒指，用你的一隻手抓住她的手。

“這幾天人們在說什麼？呃。”妳清清嗓子，感到不舒服，但妳忽略了它。“你對我有用，Root。我是認真的。你會成為我討厭的妻子嗎？”

她的嘴唇顫抖著，點頭時微笑著抽泣著。  
“我該說呢？” 她笑著笑著說：“我當然要嫁給你。”

當你的心隨著答案而愉快地擴展時，你內心的灼熱感最終消失了。妳將戒指戴在她身上，臉上的笑容是妳從未見過的笑容。Root（Root）也接過桑德（Sander），後者看著她，對自己輕笑。

任務完成。

你嘆了口氣，坐在椅子上，閉上了眼睛。

“Sameen，你在做什麼？你應該親我。”她對你嚷著，讓你睜開眼睛看著她。

“誰說的？”

“Sameen~~”

“Root。”

“sam~”她噘著嘴抱怨著，讓你嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼。

“好吧，你這個白痴。”你抱怨著，然後站起來，向她傾斜一個吻。

她幾乎立即加深了吻，將左臂纏繞在妳周圍，以吸引妳。儘管妳自己，但妳還是沉迷於舌頭，直到她讓你進入，直到Sander在兩個人之間咕咕叫，然後用肘部稍微將她拉開支撐體重。

Root對你咧嘴笑，然後親吻了桑德的頭，你不禁對她和桑德的表情微笑。妳從沒想過妳有能力將這些微笑帶給其他人，但是妳在這裡，感覺很奇怪。

當她嘆氣，高興時，妳坐下，看著戒指，然後對著自己傻笑。

“現在我終於可以擁有我的童話結局了。”

妳睜開眼睛，已經知道了她書呆子大腦中她的計劃。 

“Root，這沒有發生。”

“快點，Shaw。我們只會結婚一次。應該要盛大點~包括鴿子和花朵。”

“為什麼？浪費錢。我們甚至沒有很多朋友。”

“哦，我需要打電話給佐伊參加婚禮計劃。你認為里斯仍在和她聯繫嗎？” 她滴咕著，高興地嗡嗡作響。

你皺著眉頭。“Root，你不會佐伊計劃我們的婚禮。”

“come on，Sameeen。你愛我。”她唱歌，強調了“love”，使你進一步頭疼。

“我不。”

“是的，你願意。”她傻笑著，使你第n次翻白眼。

“我應該早就殺了你。”

她癟著嘴。“親愛的。對你的未婚妻說那不是一件好事。”

“我的扳機指頭一分鐘就發癢。”

“你不會殺我的。你愛我的。”

不，你不會。她可能永遠也不會停止對你的自白困擾。妳幾乎要收回它，但是現在她臉上的笑容是值得的，並且妳真的沒有足夠的心再次傷害她。

妳坐在座位上放鬆，聽Root講解她的計劃，然後妳意識到這確實在發生。

妳要嫁給Root。妳希望它能越快完成越好，但是由於某種原因，妳沒有這樣做。妳很不舒服，但是不足以讓妳收回這個決定。

本章尾註

我無法抗拒，實際上給了Shaw夫一個來自富斯科的新綽號。我在寫的時候感覺不錯。“我們為我們所愛的人做可怕的事情”這句話來自黑色的孤兒，而不是我的。


	11. all day, all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日天日地呵呵

“臥床休息實際上意味著休息，而不是-”當她的舌頭在公雞的嘴頂上盤旋時，妳會忘記其餘的話，然後再吮吸它。妳的腹部拱起。“哦，耶穌...”

她用一個潮濕的舔吮釋放它，使妳低頭看著她，發現她在撫摸著妳的堅硬長度時會回頭看著你的傻笑。

“你說什麼？”

妳對她感到沮喪，這只會讓她輕笑，然後再次將她的嘴放在妳身上，使妳呻吟並閉上眼睛。

“該死，Root。”

自從醫院給她提供痊癒的診斷書以來，妳就一直堅決要求她臥床休息，並要求機器人霸主不要打擾Root的任務，這是Machine承認的，並在隨後的日子裡忠實地遵循著令Root失望。但是妳的建議似乎產生了奇蹟，因為從那以後她一直處在一種永無止境的好心情中。

好心情到她每一次獲得機會都不會停止挑逗你。  
妳在頭幾天嘗試並成功拒絕了她，並決定讓Root首先康復。但是她固執而荒謬地飢渴，以至於在你身著孤單的時候她求助於你，只是為了讓你醒來，然後在嘴裡猛烈抽搐。到那時，妳想離開總是為時已晚，並且很快就可以到達高潮。

妳不知道為什麼與Root在一起時總是睡的安穩。妳一生中從來都不是一個沉睡的人，但是妳認為這是因為Root使妳感到溫暖和舒適，以至於妳的身體只是丟棄了所有警告信號，表明她會偷偷溜走並給妳口交。

妳只用了一周的時間就壓制了妳的身體，然後跨上妳的骨盆從下面操她，以減少對仍在癒合的傷口施壓。

而現在，距離她離開醫院兩個星期，她又回到醫院了，在你臥床休息的第二秒就跳上了你。

（妳不是在抱怨。一點也不。）

“啊，該死……”你吟，感覺到所有的血液都流向下方，腹肌緊繃著，試圖延長性高潮。但是Root非常擅長執行自己的操作，以至於突然停止時，妳已經知道她的意圖。

睜開眼睛，妳看著她，抓住她的後腦，她的眼睛閃著歡樂的光芒。

“Root...”你慢慢地咆哮，將臀部向前傾斜到她的嘴裡。她雙手扶著妳的跨部，你的陰莖脫離了她的嘴,拍打在腹部上。

她輕笑，放開你的手撫摸你的大腿，然後雙手移到你的乳房，捏你的乳頭，這使你閉上了眼睛。

“耐心，我美麗的女孩。”

你皺著眉頭，睜開眼睛。“芬奇可能會在任何時間撥打電話。”

“哦，我的錯……”她取笑，但除了撫摸自己的乳房外，別無選擇。這不夠。

“完成妳的工作，Root。”

“我不知道，我有點喜歡你跑來跑去，用一整天的時間來救人的想法，” Root含糊地說，然後色情地眨了眨眼。“如果我是他們中的一員，我懇求妳為挽救我而獲得獎勵。” 

而已。

妳將她從雙腿之間的跪姿中拉起，捉著她直到她與妳的頭部對齊。她喘著粗氣顯示自己的力量，但隨著她將手臂纏在肩膀上，讓妳有所作為。妳可以用雙腿分開她的雙腿，而無需等待，將堅挺對準她的入口，然後將手臂纏繞在她的身上，然後從她的下方以緩慢而堅定動作深深插入她。

“哦，他媽的……”Root嘆了口氣，她濕潤的內壁緊貼著你的長度，這只會讓你更快地拉進和拉出，沉迷被她包覆的感覺。“是的，Shaw……就是那樣,讓我更....阿.....。”  
她的喘息聲和呻吟聲只會助妳一臂之力，但又不想就這樣結束，妳會稍微放慢力度，沉醉在親吻和吻住下巴的時候感覺在她內部的擠壓。她調整臉部，使自己從嘴唇移到嘴唇，舔舔和咬住下唇，同時繼續緩慢而又痛苦地撞向她，她的臀部不顧一切地移動著。

當妳感覺自己已接近高潮時，妳就不再要用力了，因為當她咬一口時，她會發出嘶啞的聲音。 

“ Shaw ...”她呼氣，在臀部上的手將她停住之前，將自己上下移動。Root緊緊抓住她周圍的牆壁，這可以使妳呻吟，並在氣喘吁籲時閉上眼睛。

“Root，如果你不停止那件事，我會在你高潮之前來的。”

“我無能為力，你感覺很好。”她呻吟著，再次緊緊地抱著你。“嗯……你對我來說又大又硬，親愛的。”

他媽的。像Root這樣向妳說話時，妳從未像現在這樣抗拒Root，很快，妳發現自己找到了另一種節奏。這次，妳更快地抽插起她的小穴，皮膚與皮膚的拍打聲迴盪。

“哦，是的。。。就在……。。。。。

“他媽的……太緊了……”妳在推力之間吟，下巴和腹部緊崩以延遲更長的時間。

“是的...他媽的，是的...哦，天哪，是的！” 她喘著粗氣，雙手在肩膀上解開，露出臉龐，給了你草率的吻。妳嘗試將其歸還，但不久之後，當妳用力向前推時，她痛苦哀號著。“該死，Sameen ...”

她用所有的推力都更加緊緊地靠著你，你知道那意味著她快到了，她的呻吟越來越大，你確信隔壁的鄰居都能聽到你的聲音。妳放慢腳步，想和她一起高潮。

“別-別停下。我快要.....在大力點,別停下……” Root 呻吟著，聽到她真是太熱了，你覺得自己的球一陣緊縮，滾燙即將噴勃而出，但同時又不想在Root高潮之前結束。妳抓住她臀部，隨著她大聲吟叫，公雞在所有正確的位置狠狠撞擊。“是的！太好了……哦，太好了。”

“該死，我接近了……”你喘著氣，抽出，然後用更大的力道和速度插入。她緊緊地靠緊你的身體，很快，當她在你上方顫抖時，你感覺到她夾緊妳的陰莖不斷抽搐。

“哦，他媽的，Sameen！” 她呻吟著，雙眼緊閉，向後拱起，眼前的影像足以將你推向邊緣。

“他媽的……”你立刻從她身上抽了出來，當兩次噴發之間釋放時，你的公雞在兩個人之間抽搐著，你們兩個都喘不過氣來。

就在這時，一個電話在床頭櫃上振動，然後響徹整個房間。是妳的，而且妳非常確定這是Finch的電話。  
在伸手拿起手機之前，妳要屏住呼吸，緩慢地吸氣和呼氣。就像妳將手機放在耳邊一樣，Root忙於在脖子上種下草莓。

“Finch'’

“Shaw女士，我們有一個新的號碼。”芬奇急切而友好的語調觸動了妳的耳朵。

妳將要回答，但是當妳幾乎因Root吮吸妳的雞巴而呻吟時，妳閉上妳的嘴。妳擠壓她的臀部，使她假笑地抬頭看著妳。你瞪著她，然後才想起你還沒有回答芬奇。

“我會在那裡。”

該行的另一端有一個停頓，妳意識到那是呼吸的。

“Shaw女士，一切都還好嗎？如果你感覺不舒服，我可以.....”

“不，我會在那裡。”妳掛斷電話，等待Root親嘴。妳不久後將其拉開，輕輕地將她向後推到妳身邊，然後坐起來環顧床頭，注意到床單上的濕潤池。“我出去的時候你應該換床單。”

當妳從抽屜裡拿起整潔的衣服穿上一天時，她喃喃說道。

“我喜歡這個……在拯救世界的同時，讓我感覺像個好家庭主婦。”

妳會注視她的溺愛，穿上新衣服去洗手間，並保持開著門的狀態，以防她加入妳。

她沒有。妳認為這樣更好。妳應該已經準備好Finch第二次打電話給妳，但是，嘿，這不像妳預料的那樣。Root做到了。

妳出了洗手間，穿了5分鐘，將毛巾擰緊在頭髮上，然後將其綁成馬尾辮，而這一切都在Root赤裸裸地從床上住視著。這幾乎會誘使妳停留更長的時間。幾乎。

穿上靴子之後，就可以拉上連帽上衣，準備好離開了，但又轉過頭給了Root一個嚴肅的叮嚀。

“臥床休息，Root。我是認真的。你還沒有完全康復。”

她傻笑著，哼著。“Anything for you, darlin'”

你睜開眼睛離開臥室，但是沒有聽見Root頑皮的“What, no goodbye kiss?”

妳在兒童房間裡確認了一下桑德，然後給他一個吻。

當妳乘坐地鐵時，Fusco輕笑著，Reese朝妳的方向假笑。

“什麼？” 你抱怨著，瞪著他們的方向。他們戲弄還為時過早。

里斯（Reese）明智地回到了清理槍支的位置，臉上仍然帶著傻笑，而富斯科（Fusco）則帶著令人愉悅的微笑接近了妳。當他靠近妳時，他指著妳的脖子指著脖子上的一個斑點，並意識到自Root離開醫院以來，這已經是第n次再次標記妳。  
（她以前一直給妳打過標記，但始終謹慎到將其放置在別人看不到的地方。但是自從妳求婚以來，她就毫不留情地毫不留情地標記了妳，這確實很煩人。）

妳大聲疾呼，當妳乘坐地鐵前往芬奇時，沒有試圖掩蓋它，富斯科的腳步聲在他追隨妳時迴盪在妳身後。

“我想這意味著超級強力堅果球一切都很好嗎？” 富斯科（Fusco）的修辭戲在你身後。

你嘲笑，逗樂了。那是表達它的一種方式。

“我沒有和你討論這個問題，萊昂內爾。”

“好吧，我做不到。我可以做個噩夢，”他反駁道，輕笑著，引起了芬奇的注意，芬奇在辦公桌前轉過身來，看著你們兩個之間，在脖子上徘徊了一秒鐘，然後消失了。

“如果你們兩個都已經完成了爭吵，我們還有一個號碼要拯救。”

妳和Fusco同時看對方並翻了個白眼，一邊聽著Finch以單調的身影開始，一邊聽著有關號碼的信息。

任務沒有花太長時間。在這種情況下，作案者沒有耐心來計劃自己對號碼的攻擊，但是在妳用有力的拳打將他摔倒之前，他有足夠的運氣在自己的右下肋骨上得分。

被劃傷的地方不是太深，不需要縫線，這是一件好事，只要妳將Fusco袖手旁觀並將肇事者帶到他的車上，他就可以回家。沒有人在街上打擾過妳，但是妳看到的是纏著流血的手遮蓋住別人的那片血腥的表情-的確，這是一件好事。

妳可以在創紀錄的時間內回家，打開門後立即進入閣樓，然後輕輕將門關在身後。妳會聽到Root與Sander交談，Sander在用餐區向她咕咕叫，可能是在餵他。妳幾乎直奔他們，直到妳還記得還有傷口要清理-傷口開始刺痛-因此妳直奔廚房，廚房與酒吧隔開了他們的位置。

妳取回水槽下的藥箱，將自己坐在其中一張凳子上，脫下襯衫時背對著凳子，感覺到Root的目光注視著妳。

“好吧，寶貝。多吃點，媽媽會馬上回來的。”妳聽到Root的溫柔語調，Sander的接吻咕咕叫聲和Bears的嗚嗚聲，就像妳在棉籤上放酒精一樣，然後用新的3英寸切片傷口擦拭。

妳在看到她之前就感覺到她，並且在妳不知道之前，她就在覆蓋妳的手，正在清潔傷口。妳抬頭看著她，她的表情要求許可，然後妳點了點頭。Root拉妳的手，幫你做著清潔。 

“你回來早了”

你滴咕著 “佩爾普是一個業餘菜鳥者。”

她打趣道：“一個業餘愛好者讓我的職業刺客受傷，”她取回藥盒中的殺菌膏時打趣道。  
“他很幸運。”

“嗯。”

她在塗抹抗菌霜時會從下巴上抓緊妳的下巴，看著另一隻手撫摸著妳的腹部，她的舉動幾乎讓妳微笑，因為Root對妳的腹肌著迷。

“你要我穿上它嗎？” 當她關閉消毒霜的蓋子時，她問。妳向她點頭，她的舉止很溫柔，在妳不知不覺中，傷口就整齊了。她洗手，然後假笑回頭。

足以使妳的公雞在牛仔褲內抽搐。該死的。

“現在，我該如何獎勵妳還活著回來？”

“為我做飯，”你自嘲地笑著，當她的一隻手移到你的褲襠時，她帶著自己的笑容回來，感覺自己的下體分泌的黏液打溼了牛仔褲。

“嗯，你確定你餓了嗎，親愛的？” 她傻笑著，傾向於將嘴放在你的耳朵上，然後悄悄地竊竊私語，“還是對我感到餓？”

妳的公雞在牛仔褲內攪動，很明顯root將妳的變化盡收眼底，她感覺到了。她緊緊抓住你的牛仔褲，讓你呻吟著，同時你把手放在她的臀部上。她是永不滿足的。

“你怎麼這麼飢渴？”

“我不知道，也許是因為這個反社會是有史以來最好的父母和我最好的未婚妻的一切”她回答，解開了牛仔褲的釦子。

妳握住她的手，向後看桑德仍在吃飯的地方。 

“你到底在做什麼？”

“我在做什麼？” 在妳再次抓住她之前，她拍了拍手，解開了拉鍊。

“Root，我們的兒子就在我們身後。”

她傻笑著，啄著你的嘴唇，在她有機會拉開嘴唇之前，你已經加深了嘴唇。她在你的嘴裡嗡嗡作響，當她拉開時咬住你的下唇。

“我想那意味著你必須保持安靜。”

直到那時，妳才意識到自己可能下意識地抬起臀部，讓她拉下牛仔褲和內褲，因為接下來妳所知道的，就是在妳最後一次啄食之前，她給了妳最後一啄，然後舔了舔腹部，一直在對你傻笑。

耶穌。和Root抗衡完全是另一種力量，但該死，你無法抗拒。  
Root部從腹肌到公雞尖舔一條直線，她的舌頭圍繞著它旋轉，使妳的背部一陣酥麻和呻吟從她的挑逗下流瀉而出。

“耶穌...”

“只是Root，謝謝。”

“閉嘴。”

她輕笑。“我女孩想要的，她得到了。”

妳翻了個白眼，但最終卻完全閉上了眼睛，因為她用力地吮吸了龜頭，而手撫摸著妳的一半的長度。這種感覺在妳的身體中傳播，使妳的公雞在嘴裡抽動，導致嗡嗡作響，這只會使妳在肚子緊繃時感到暈眩。

“媽的...”

呻吟聲促使她更快地吮吸和套弄你，她的頭在兩腿之間上下擺動，而她的眼睛則完全是因飢餓而散開的。你不知道她如何做得如此出色，卻不讓自己看起來像色情明星。

“啊，他媽的，Root...”

她再次嗡嗡作響，然後放慢動作。妳慢慢地向她的嘴裡頂去，以彌補步伐，在放開公雞之前，她立即用堅硬的手扶在你的跨部。

“啊，啊，啊...耐心，親愛的。”

妳現在還沒有特別耐心，咆哮著握著她的頭髮繼續。

她嘶嘶聲，對你廣泛微笑。“Play nice or I won't let you finish。”

“你太固執於這些小動作了。”

她揚起一個充滿挑戰的眉毛，傻笑。 

“看著我。”

“Root”，你咆哮，鬆開她的頭髮讓她自行開始。

當她在旋轉龜頭之前舔了一下妳的柱身，妳不會感到失望，就像她知道自己喜歡它一樣。你喘著氣，通過嘴呼吸，當她的嘴再次包裹你時，這變成了呻吟。

她以更大的力氣吸吮並撫摸著你，感覺到你的胃緊握，因為所有的血液都流了下來以釋放出來。

“Root，我快...他媽的。”  
如果可能的話，她會更加用力地吮吸妳，使妳在拱起時將臀部伸向她。

“該死……Root-”妳迫切需求root的加速，“該死，我……耶穌，該死！”

還有幾招...

“shit！”

她停下來，你僵住了，你們兩個都驚恐地看著對方。那不是你們中的任何一個人的意思，而是桑德。

Root拉開她的嘴，站起來，痛苦地撫摸著你的肩膀。

“我告訴你要安靜，sameen！”

“你擅長這不是我的錯，”你試圖再次壓低她繼續前進，但是當她給你一個嚴肅的表情時你就停了下來。

“我是認真的，Shaw……如果Sander再說一次-”

“該死，媽媽！”

妳不確定吟並用手遮住臉，由於是因為妳的桑德詛咒或出於釋放的迫切需要，妳不確定。

Root手指著你。

“我和你還沒有清算之前。你什麼也不能做。”

“什麼？”

Root在洗手池中洗她的手和嘴，然後留下妳去查看桑德，隨著妳的目光跟隨她，使妳在凳子上高高乾燥，隱約聽到她告訴他不要再說了，因為這是一個壞詞。

你不聽其餘的，低頭看著你的那仍硬挺的公雞，渴望釋放。妳想結束自己的生活，但是妳知道Root甚至會敢於懲罰妳，因此隨著痛苦的開始，妳會再次吟。

Fucking blue balls.

“該死。”當你不情願地把自己的內褲塞進內褲時，你低語道，在去桑德之前拉起牛仔褲，然後和Root一起告訴他這不是一個“好”字。

桑德得到它需要一段時間，好像他已經取得了一些成就一樣微笑，這使Root熱情地對他微笑，而妳對兩者都皺眉。妳愛妳的兒子，但妳也愛性愛，擁有中斷的性愛並不是妳真正的好經歷。妳知道自己可能正在嘟嘴，而Root旁邊的逗樂笑聲證實了這一點。

突然，妳有了一個主意，妳知道她將無法抵抗和假笑。妳向她傾斜，將嘴巴放在她的耳朵中，在那舔她。她顫抖著感到高興，你笑了起來。

“讓他入睡。我會在床上等你，準備好了就操你。”

她喘著粗氣，眼中的飢餓感加倍，然後瞪著你。

“那是不公平的，Sameen。他甚至還沒有睏。”

你笑了。“不是我的問題。”

在桑德的額頭上吻了一下之後，你就把她留在那裡，直奔臥室，脫掉所有衣服，然後裸著躺在床上。

接下來妳知道的是，門開的聲音讓你醒來，然後看到Root在一邊走來一邊脫下衣服。

“你讓我呆在那兒真不是很好，親愛的，”她用俏皮的聲音說，但也很挑剔。

你傻笑著，抬起自己的手肘，看著她移開胸罩並拉下內褲，然後才走出他們，你的公雞在看到她的裸體時再次抽搐。該死，她很熱。

“我該如何補償你呢？” 妳向她的外殼傾斜，在床上輕拍旁邊的空間。

一旦她的背部撞到床上，妳就將她的身體困在自己的身下，在她從你下面假笑的時候徘徊在她的身上，她將手臂纏在脖子上，向下拉下一個吻。它開始緩慢，你們彼此陶醉於彼此的感覺中，然後變得更激烈，很快你們倆都熱情地追逐嘴唇，舌頭在交響樂中跳舞。

Root呻吟著，將妳拉近她，當妳的臀部不由自主地尋求接觸時，妳的髮梢就被她的喚醒所觸碰，使妳呻吟到她的嘴裡。妳想在那兒操她，但是妳卻克制住了，從她的嘴唇向下一直吻著她的下巴，直到她的下巴，吮吸她的脈搏以償還，然後再向下親吻。

她喘著粗氣，雙手撫摸著你的肩膀，然後在到達恥骨時壓著妳的頭，夾住該區域。妳往下舔她的大腿，緊挨著她最需要的地方，親吻她並將她捏在那兒，她的臀部彎曲成弓形，將妳帶到需要她的地方，但是妳卻得意洋洋。

“ Sameen ...”，你的RootRoot微微地抽泣著，嘴巴張開，手肘撐著，看著你。那件事使妳極大地，緩慢地親吻著妳，直到她最需要的地方。“Shaw，停下來，天哪。”

你停下來，對她傻笑。

“停下來？”

“別停下。”她嘆息著呼吸，呻吟著，將頭拉向她潮濕的中心，臀部向你拱起。她的淫糜的氣味只會加劇妳的飢餓感，從入口處舔到她的陰蒂，在吮吸它前用舌頭繞圈。“哦，他媽的，Shaw！”

你對幫她口交很愉快。妳一直都喜歡她的味道，鹹味，足以品嚐到美味。妳會一遍又一遍地做-在回到她的陰蒂之前，用舌頭舔著她的入口，在它周圍彈奏舌頭，用舌頭盤繞它，然後把它吸住並吮吸。

“哦，他媽的……裡面-用你的手指……拜託....Shaw。”

妳以這樣的聲音將兩個手指插入，在拉出時將其捲曲，然後再次插入，導致她喘著粗氣，臀部進一步向妳拱起。

“是的，就在那兒！快點-”妳再次按照她的指示，隨著她大聲呻吟，她的嘴張成更大的“ o”。“哦，他媽的，是的……就是那樣……”

當妳讓她的陰蒂忙於自己的舌頭的糾纏時，妳繼續插入她的花心，建立起一種節奏，讓她以自己的方式與自己相遇。你用手指撞擊著她所有的敏感點，儘管妳的手在胃上沉重，但仍使她的弓形進一步彎曲。

“他媽的！是的，是的……幹我，Sameen。大力幹我。”

那只會鼓勵你，很快，你就會全速抽插起她的小穴，她的mo吟聲在每一次力量中都刺破，而在不知不覺中，她纏緊著手指。

“快到了...阿...快...我快到了...不要停下來。”

當她在你身下顫抖時，你完全停止，在她睜開眼睛瞪著你時，她發出了抱怨。

“shaw！”

“還沒，我還沒跟你做完。”你跪在床上。“轉過來。我想從後面操你。”

念念不忘，然後儘職盡責地轉過身來，斜倚在她的手肘上，狡猾地看著你。該死的

“你還在等什麼？帶我去，Sameen。我全都是你的。”

妳對她的話咆哮，緊緊抓住她的臀部，用力地插入，濕滑的內壁咬緊了妳的公雞。

“操，Root。你感覺好極了。”

“哦，天哪。。。你是那樣的充實。”她喘著氣，呻吟著，迎著你的衝勁，她向後退抵著妳。你更快地撞向她，她大聲抱怨。“上帝，是的！是的，是的……寶貝，我快高潮了。”

妳用更大的力向她駛去，感覺到她的每一次推力都緊緊吸著著妳。當妳感覺到她在身下搖動時，妳將手臂纏繞在她的軀幹上，雙手撫摸著她的乳房，向後躺，這樣妳就坐在腳後跟上，而她坐在膝蓋上，再次桶入她的小穴。

“哦，太好了……我要……哦，他媽的，我要來了！”  
Root在你身上顫抖，她的小腹在高潮的作用下顫抖，而你繼續從她的身體中抽出，才慢慢地將它抽出，直到感覺到她停止時才完全射在她體內。

妳從後面親吻她的脖子，按摩她的乳房並捏住她的乳頭，導致她的頭向後仰，而她釋放出一口氣，試圖屏住呼吸。

不過，妳還沒有對她做完，在她有時間完全康復之前，妳先退出她，躺下，然後抓住她的臀部，將她放在妳的身上。妳再也不會浪費時間鑽入她的手臂，因為她緊實的內壁又再次糾纏起妳的陰莖。

她的高潮過的濕滑使妳可以更輕鬆地將她拉出和拉出她，更快，更大力地達到自己的高潮。

“該死，Sameen ...你太硬了，好....好舒服....。”

“啊，Root...”當她上下移動自己以適應妳的節奏時，妳會呻吟，這使妳更難保持節奏。

“嗯……太好了，” Root 呻吟著，親吻你的脖子，下巴，然後你的嘴唇。

推入她的同時，妳會盡可能地返回親吻，你們兩個都在彼此的嘴裡呻吟。在妳猛烈地抽打著她的氣息之後，她從吻中拉開。

“我又快到了……”

你相信她的話，把雙腿盡可能地拉開，放慢你的推力-進進出出，進出進出-她緊握的內壁幾乎把你推到了邊緣。

“root...”，你警告她，但是她只會更快地上下移動自己，把你的臉捧起來。

“沒關係，射在裡面。”

“什麼？” 你問，仍然衝撞著她，感覺很飽，準備燃燒。

“我在服藥。射在我裡面，sameen。射給我...”

妳會以更大的精力，更慢但更用力的方式從底部陷入她的身體，直到她緊繃的牆壁緊貼著妳的長度，並再次顫抖。

“sameen!” 她呻吟著，氣喘吁籲地說：“射給我”

彷彿在暗示中一樣，妳感覺自己在她的體內抽搐，當妳釋放湧入她體內的精華時，妳的手臂緊緊地束縛在她的下方，兩人都在她的體內交融再一起。

她親吻你，用舌頭舔你的嘴唇，讓她進入你的嘴裡，隨著雙方的恢復，用舌頭回復妳的吻。當感覺到公雞變軟時才將其拔出，這導致她對這種感覺發顫。

你們兩個都同時結束親吻以呼吸，閉著眼睛，而她的頭在妳的旁邊。  
通常，即使在妳和Root沒有避孕的情況下就開始操之前，妳也絕對不敢射進女孩體內-不管她們是服用避孕藥還是使用避孕套。妳不知道“Root”到底是什麼使妳在生活的這個方面變的魯莽。

具有諷刺意味的是，妳的不負責任導致了妳從未想過要承擔的責任。但是桑德...桑德很特別。你不後悔

妳擔心這可能會導致擁有另一個意外；妳不確定自己是否已經準備好，或者是否有能力照顧Root和Sander之外的其他人。但是在某個地方，內心深處，感覺妳還可以。

Root在你身邊輕喘，將她的胳膊和腿纏在你身上。

“我能聽到你所想的，親愛的。停下來，好嗎？無論如何，我就在你身邊。”

妳嘆了口氣，在肚子發脾氣之前，用一隻手在她的背部上上下輕撫，以表示感謝。

“我餓了。”

“當然，你是。”她輕笑著，翻了個白眼，用肘部將自己輕輕推開，將指尖懸停在你身上。她微笑著，啄過一次你，然後站起來，把她的睡衣搭在房間角落的椅子上。“我給我們做飯。收拾好了就到餐廳來吧”

妳從床上的位置點點頭，在她離開房間之前，她對妳咧嘴一笑，高興的笑了。


	12. joke's on you (or them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw經歷PTSD，並認為自己處於模擬狀態，打包整理自己的東西以挽救Sander和Root，直到Root讓她相信這是真實的。

你不知道怎麼到這裡。

一分鐘之內，一切都得到了控制，妳擊中了所有歹徒，每個子彈都讓他們一一摔倒在地。接下來，妳將要逃脫另外的十二個敵人，直到妳沒有子彈和多餘的經歷，這個數目已經設法減少到三個。甚至沒有一個男人從你手中踢掉的那把該死的刀。

只是妳的運氣好，妳的電話也因為一場鬥毆而被丟棄，因此妳的朋友無法與妳聯繫。

起初這是一個簡單的號碼，直到妳意識到妳正在與新的《兄弟會》成員中的一個打交道，當然，這導致每個人都在城市附近追逐妳。

妳懷疑還有更多，但重要的是，目前還剩下三個白痴。妳詛咒自己，奔跑在城市廣場藥房李，出於某種原因，這家藥房看起來讓妳感到熟悉。到達那里之後，妳拔出槍支，並命令客戶離開藥房，因為該地點存在“恐怖主義威脅”。  
每個客戶和員工都遵循妳的訂單，很快妳就剩一個人了，直到你聽到從你身後傳來的腳步聲

“我說，每個人都-”

妳停下來，面對妳之前見過很多次的天真的員工。蓬鬆的頭髮，眼鏡，看上去像個書呆子……是的，你以前見過他，那時候它就發出了咔嗒聲。

妳驚慌地環顧四周，四處走走，看看一切是否都在妳記得它們的地方。妳專門走到第五島，在妳發現它們的同一區域看到相同的棒球棒。

在員工瘋狂地跟踪妳的同時，妳還要做幾次檢查，詢問他是否可以對妳的二頭肌上的傷口採取任何措施。

然後，妳轉過身來看著他，然後再看著妳的手，想起另一種情況，妳的雙手沾滿了鮮血，並且前面有同一個男人。

一種恐懼的感覺籠罩著你，你的思維以每分鐘一百萬英里的速度運轉著，思考著所有的可能性都是真實的，而不是你想的那樣，而是虛無。

妳難以置信地輕笑，看著妳面前的員工時，肩膀垂下了胸中的空虛。

“說，妳的名字叫Bobby Jackson嗎？”

他的眼睛睜大了，這是你搖搖頭之前唯一需要的確認。

“對不起，我們見過面嗎？你怎麼知道我的名字？”

你又笑了，對自己點頭。妳印象深刻。到目前為止，這種模擬是最長的模擬，並且只持續了這麼長時間，因為它被認為是最長的時間。  
妳不敢相信自己會為此而死；當Root和Sander都經過模擬以使妳告訴他們機器在哪裡時，他們就倒下了。

妳的左耳後部發癢，將兩根手指放在該處，感覺應該有切口或疤痕，但皮膚光滑無瑕。

妳抬頭看著房間角落裡的相機。

“恭喜。這次妳真的超乎自己了，”妳又笑了起來，其中的幽默消失了，“妳等了一年零六個月，告訴我這是模擬編號7055？7056？”

就在那時，妳聽到進入藥房的三個腳步聲，並且知道是跟隨妳的三名黑幫成員-三名黑幫成員實際上是撒瑪利亞人的行動。

“好好掩飾。兄弟會？聰明。真的很聰明。”

“嗯，我不知道你在說什麼。” Bobby聽起來像是在右邊，這使你對他無視。

“閉上你的陷阱，米爾豪斯。”

當妳將他帶到藥房的後面時，妳要抓住他並把他拉到前面，就像在模擬中幾次一樣，用膠帶將他綁起來。一直以來，妳都噓他，並告訴他不要弄濕自己，在他的嘴上拍打他，以保持良好的感覺。

“出來，出來，不管你在哪裡，可憐！” 一名黑幫成員發聲，使妳厭惡吟。

“說真的，你應該做得更好。在過去的一年中，你做得很好，為什麼你不能在這個方面做得更好呢？” 妳低聲嘶嘶，知道該死的東西總會在妳躲藏時聽到妳的聲音，等待其中一個穿過中島。

當其中一個人不經意地經過，就像他在該死的世界中不在乎，妳不會感到失望，並且妳輕鬆地解除了他的槍械，在他呻吟著跌倒在地板上時，他的膝蓋被射中。他跌倒的聲音使其他人警覺，立即有兩個相反方向的奔跑腳步出現。

妳將他們公開地站在那裡，等待它們出現在中間小島中，然後再將它們射擊在他們的肩膀上。

‘'Piece of cake”，在走到出口之前，他們走過他們的身體取回武器。“我不知道,但你真的應該把你的特工訓練的更好。他們幾乎就像街上的那些小丑...但是我想這就是偽裝的全部。”

妳會及時離開，以聽到警報聲在該區域附近響起，並且妳很容易消失在一條小巷中，直奔最近的路燈。

只是到了下午，所以當妳在人行道中間停下來，凝視著鏡頭時，人們走過時就會撞到妳身上。  
“好的，天網，讓我們談談。”  
聽到你的人看著你，但是你卻忽略了他們。反正這不是真實的。你不在乎  
“我已經向妳展示了該死的機器在哪裡，妳知道該團隊的其他成員在哪裡。為了上帝，妳可能已經殺了他們所有的人-甚至包括我的兒子。如果我有一個，反正。那麼為什麼不只是結束這個，對嗎？

相機上的紅燈閃爍，以摩爾斯電碼向妳發送消息-停止。

你打噴嚏。“停下來？這是你能做的最好的事嗎？什麼，你已經派完所有菜鳥特工來追我嗎？”

再次閃爍，這一次消息更長。

這不是模擬。回到地鐵。

你再次輕笑，難以置信，環顧四周。一切都是真實的。耶穌，撒瑪利亞人讓自己死於這種模擬中，只是為了使其可信。

“結束吧,這些不夠嗎？你還不厭倦看著我嗎？或者這意味著你還沒有擊敗機器呢？” 妳得意地笑了，知道機器可能在她身上打了很多仗，束手無策。

我是機器。回到地鐵。root正在等你。

“很好的嘗試。那將不再起作用。所以如果妳不想結束此事，如果妳想看著我生活在幻想世界中，那麼我至少會在此模擬中拯救我的朋友和家人，”妳走開，然後轉身大喊，“And you can suck my dick!！”  
\--

主要資產表現出不正常行為

接觸模擬界面...

“hi,there。你想讓我做什麼？”

“ Sameen正在復發。我認為情況很危急。在此刻必須與你進行身體接觸”

“什麼？你有沒有嘗試聯繫她？”

“我做到了。但沒有用。她的電話遙不可及。她認為我是撒瑪利亞人。”

“她在哪裡？給我看看。”

模擬界面顯示故障跡象

搜尋...

將資料轉移到地鐵汽車監控器上...

“我相信她正在去你的公寓的路上。”  
“哦，Sameen ...”停頓一下。“知道了。謝謝你找到她。”

“不客氣。請盡快。” 

到達閣樓後，妳就直奔廚房，將子彈傷固定在二頭肌上。這是一個貫穿的傷口，不需要妳做很多工作-考慮到這一切很緊急，這是一件好事。

接下來，妳直接去妳的房間，拿出行李袋-大得可以放食物和一些衣服。

妳本來應該在五分鐘前到那兒的，但是妳發現自己陷入困境並且無法離開，看著和Root,Sander在一起的許多照片，Root一直秘密地藏在妳的一個抽屜裡，掙扎著妳是否應該隨身攜帶它。

你不是感性的 沒有時間讓妳沉迷於非真實的事物。但是這種模擬對妳來說是真實的。這真的是你的殘局。而且，如果妳要陷在這個幻想世界中，不妨打包一些妳會記住的東西。

妳正好將臥室的門打開時，將其放在行李袋中。

妳甚至沒有聽到前門打開的聲音。

“sameen。”

“媽媽！”

Root和Sander一致向妳打招呼，讓妳從床前的位置向後看。

妳知道這應該是妳感覺到的部分；任何東西。相反，妳會感到胸口隱隱作痛，但大部分時間都保持沉默。目前，但不是侵入性的。妳很麻木，但是妳可以確定妳的警戒已亮起紅燈。

妳甚至不知道有可能因感覺過多而感到麻木，但妳認為作為社交病患者，妳將永遠無法真正理解感覺。

妳低頭看著左手，看著Root送給妳的戒指，那是當你終於她允許她離開公寓出去散步後她立刻給你的禮物，然後你抬頭看著她。

root試探性地靠近你，看著她在床上收拾的袋子，她的眼睛懇求著。

“你要去哪裡？”

妳搖搖頭，咯咯笑，因為眼中流著淚，看著她和妳的兒子。耶穌，他們感到如此真實。

妳卸下戒指，握住她的一隻手，將其放在手掌中。“抱歉，Root。我做不到。這不是我的事。”

“Shaw，你不知道自己在做什麼。這不是模擬。這是真實的。桑德和我都是真實的。”  
當妳看著房間裡的監視器時，妳會嗤之以鼻，搖頭。“如果妳相信我會相信模擬 Root所說的話，那妳就錯了，”妳停頓了一下，然後走回她的身邊，一隻手托著她的臉頰，而另一隻手則握住了Sander的小手。她倚靠在你的觸摸中，眼裡含著淚水。“你們倆都感到如此真實。”

“因為我們是，親愛的。拜託。不要離開。”

你搖頭。“他們可能已經在現實世界中謀殺了你。撒瑪利亞人現在可能正在統治世界。我.....”你咬住嘴唇，眉頭皺著眉頭，努力避免情緒激動。該死的。“我不能讓你也死在這個世界,即便這一切無濟於事。”

在拖著肩上的行李袋走過去之前，妳要給他們每個人最後一個吻。

“等等，Shaw – Shaw！” 她跟著你走到門口，而你卻試圖無視壓倒性的顫抖聲音回頭看著她的強烈衝動。再加上桑德心懷不滿的咕咕聲，聽起來他準備抽泣了。

就在妳到達門口時，她用一隻手扶住妳的肘部轉過身，另一隻手仍在抬著桑德（Sander），這時他看起來越來越沮喪。

“Sameen，看看桑德的眼睛。它們是你的。撒瑪利亞人不會知道的。拜託，親愛的，你必須相信我……這是真實的。”

當他回頭看著你時，你看著他，眼淚已經在他的眼中積攢l。你得走了。妳必須救他-救他們兩個。

“抱歉，兒子。” 

當Root的手臂從背後環繞妳時，妳轉過身面對門。

“Shaw，感覺到我。我是真實的。一切都是真實的。”

你不能 妳不會感覺到她，因為如果妳這樣做，妳會相信它是真實的。這個笑話將因落入另一個陷阱而給妳。但是，當妳沉入她的身體時，妳無法控制需要最後一次感覺到她，感覺到她背部的活潑乳房，瘋狂的心臟呼吸和顫抖的呼吸。

當妳在餘下的模擬生活中已經足夠維持生命時，妳會在離開之前無情地將她的手臂拉開。

“Shaw！”

“達達！”

妳停下來，對自己身後的痛苦聲音嗤之以鼻。

他媽的。Shaw，別回頭。不要回頭。

妳吞嚥，最後一次呼吸，然後再次前進。妳會聽到非常熟悉的喀噠聲，回頭看時眼睛睜大了，看到Root再次將槍對準自己。  
這次，Sander發出了哀嚎，這是妳第一次聽到他哭泣。

“媽媽！達達！”

“耶穌，Root。你到底在幹什麼？放下！”

root假笑。“妳仍然認為這是模擬？”

“請讓你的寶寶安靜下來，好吧！” 妳的一個鄰居在他們的公寓內大喊大叫，在你們兩個向外投去一個銳利目光之前。

老太太看到Root手上的槍時醒了過來，當Root將槍對準她時，她的手準備打911。

“做，我會射擊你的。” 耶穌基督。

“root！”

“拜託，我-我不會。”老太太顫抖的說著

“很好，回到屋子裡，回去編織兒子的毛衣。”

老太太看上去很困惑，當root將槍對準胸口時，她準備再次張開嘴。她尖叫著，關上了身後的門，這很令Root高興。

她看起來像典型的root。

“現在，我們剛說到哪？” 她把槍對準自己，桑德在她旁邊哭，它的聲音打在你的耳膜上，讓你畏縮。

“看在上帝的份上，把它放下來！桑德不高興！”

“告訴我，Sameen。我的模擬版本會敢自殺嗎？撒瑪利亞人能理解情緒，分析出我有多愛你嗎？”

“我.....”你搖搖頭。

沒有。它從不了解root。這個版本的她，無論是否是模擬，都是她真實身份的完美復製品。甚至不知道如果妳不能和她一起生活，root會殺死自己，因為她沒有妳就無法活下去。

妳再次觸摸左耳後面的部分，找到光滑的皮膚。妳按一下，試圖評估妳是否會感到疼痛，或者感覺周圍的燈光在變幻莫測，但是什麼也沒發生。

畢竟這是真實的。

“如果我不得不為了殺死自己而相信自己是安全的，我會這樣做的，Sameen。這我就是如此的需要你活著。”  
看在上帝的份上，這個愚蠢的白痴。

“我怎麼知道撒瑪利亞人沒有彌補這個程序錯誤？”

她一定已經看到妳已經確信這是真的，因為她在槍口上按了保險，然後將其塞在牛仔褲的腰帶後面，然後以看向遠方的神色停頓了一會，並安撫了Sander。

這是機器。

“進來。機器想給你看些東西。”

妳停下來一秒鐘，然後再經過她到妳的閣樓，踏上起居室時，門在妳身後關上。

電視打開了

“Sameen Shaw. You are safe。”

你哼聲。“是的，你說過想給我看些東西。是什麼？”

它顯示了他們將妳留在南非的設施的片段。格雷爾站在房間裡你的床旁邊，筆記本電腦在你面前的桌子上打開，模擬完成後，氣喘吁吁地躺在床上。

“親愛的Sameen，你改變了主意嗎？”

屏幕變為空白，然後顯示事件的快進版本。

“我相信這是妳在2015年10月21日進行的第7054次模擬。”

快轉在某些區域會變慢，妳認為機器正在這樣做是為了強調妳之後沒有進行過模擬。它表明妳真的擊倒了這位科學家，這不是一個模擬。直到妳收到Root的4AF消息，它才切入妳要自殺的那一刻。

妳會聽到root喘著粗氣。 

“妳收到了我的消息。”

你屏息了一下。“這就是我還活著的原因。”

畫面停在了妳認為他們在南非進行的監獄實驗，這是Lambert努力說服妳妳生活在一個夢中，最後他被槍殺了。機器讓畫面停留在那裡，直到他最後一次垂死的呼吸。 

“所以我真的殺了那個混蛋？”  
“是的。日期是2015年10月28日。一個星期後，妳回到了紐約，我曾計劃讓妳與Root相遇。”

機器會向妳顯示妳與Root團圓的鏡頭，妳不禁會發笑，直到屏幕變黑為止。

“我不知道機器人霸主扮演丘比特。”

“你知道他們說的是什麼，Sameen，上帝以神秘的方式工作。” Root在你身後開玩笑，她的一小部分戲弄回到了她的聲音。

當妳坐在沙發上時，妳翻了個白眼，嘆了口氣。

“那是真實的。”

“它是。”

root坐在你旁邊，小心地在你們兩個之間留出空間。她繼續安撫著桑德（Sander）的身影，他不時地發脾氣，臉上洋溢著聲氣，彷彿在指責你們倆帶來的不便。

你笑了。他真的是你兒子 你真的有兒子

突然之間，妳會感到內就如果這對妳現在胸口的一切來說都是真實的話-會給Root和Sander造成壓力。

妳搖了搖頭，清了清嗓子。“我以為 - ”

大腿上的一隻手會阻止妳，然後用自己的雙手抓住。

“嘿，沒關係。重要的是你知道它是真實的。撒瑪利亞人不再對你有任何力量。即使將來出現另一個撒瑪利亞人，我也不會再發生這種情況。”root堅定的承諾。

你看著她，看到她對她的所有愛和崇拜，讓自己沉溺在其中。你拍拍你旁邊的空間，她小心移動著，直到你的大腿彼此接觸。

彷彿她已經讀懂妳的想法，Root將Sander交給妳，後者將手一抱在妳的脖子上，就將手繞在妳的脖子上。

當妳一遍又一遍向他道歉時，妳用一隻手揉著他的背，另一隻抱著他的頭。

Root過了一會兒站起來，將妳和她抱在一起。

“來睡覺嗎？我確定你累了。”

你點頭，然後拉緊。妳問，“可以……”，看著桑德，不確定該怎麼說。

root了然的對你微笑。

“當然，親愛的。”  
兩個小時後，妳在床上醒來，桑德睡在胸口，而root則捲縮在妳的懷中。妳會感到嘴唇鬆動。  
這次，妳知道這是真實的。


	13. down, but not out

“Sameen，我告訴你幾次你要臥床休息？”

“what？我不能坐在那該死的東西上就好了嗎？”

“嗯。nice try，親愛的。躺下。”

Sameen皺著眉頭，脾氣暴躁地躺在床上，鼻子因感冒發炎，讓Root親切地笑了起來，看上去很可愛。

Root從來沒有想過她會看到某件事會讓Shaw失望的那一天。她仍然記得有一天，她告訴約翰說，沒有什麼東西可以殺死這隻貓，而且大部分都是真的。甚至連槍傷或心理折磨也不會使她的女孩受傷害-除了流感，也就是說，儘管很嚴重。

她想待在家裡照顧她，但顯然機器還有其他計劃。而且，這並不意味著Machine知道Root的偏好並沒有計算出其他解決方案，但是Root據Machine的說法，該任務將涉及很多技術方面的工作，因為Finch忙於協助John和她，萊昂內爾有自己的號碼。

Root和團隊其他成員尚未滿足的其他可用資產不符合要求，因此她別無選擇，只能將Sander交給Finch照顧，以免讓他生病，然後才去做處理。

今天早晨，Shaw的皮膚灼傷使她驚慌失措。當然，對她自己來說，Shaw試圖說服她，即使她生病了，她也能應付自如並完成任務，但是直到她站起來跌落在地板上。但是Shaw一直很固執，從那以後一直試圖證明自己的實力，但無濟於事，這讓她很煩惱。

Shaw在床上安頓下來後，Root用床罩蓋住了她，確保將她包裹在床上，這樣她就不會感到冷。

“太熱了，Root。我感覺自己在燃燒，但是我外面也覺得冷。你能留下來給我加熱嗎？” Shaw用脾氣暴躁的從床上鑽出發牢騷。可愛。

Root坐在她旁邊，俯身親吻她，然後輕輕拉開。

她說：“我知道天氣很熱，親愛的，但是如果你想減少發燒的話，就需要全力以赴。”她可能是那天第三次耐心地解釋，仍然試圖將盡可能多的被子包裹在女人的身體上。

Shaw的嘴微微一笑，當她扭動著眉毛時，她的眼睛半張著。

“我可以想出一種更好的方法來解決問題。”

當Shaw將她拉下一個熱吻時，Root的反駁消失了，她忍不住要了回來，然後帶著自己的假笑撤去。

“就我而言，儘管我喜歡你汗流浹背，但這並不是我現在需要的。” Root憤怒地反駁道，俯下身再親吻shaw，然後站起來。“別擔心，經過一番黑客攻擊和一些射擊之後，我會回來的。很有趣吧？”

Shaw抱著雙臂，對自己抱怨著一切都是多麼的不公平。Root仰天長歎。她以為是發燒使shaw需要幫助，但即使如此，她也從未想到過這一天。  
“對不起。我知道你想留下來，但你確實得走了。”機器通過她的人工耳蝸打斷自己的聲音，讓Root嘆了口氣。

（Root永遠不會克服機器選擇她的聲音這一事實。被她的上帝選擇是很奇怪和壓倒性的，但是至少她僅在緊急情況下和需要直接交談時才使用它。否則，她仍然會說話她的機器人聲音。）

“她說我必須走。”

“好吧，去和你全視的另一半在一起，” Shaw怒氣沖沖地反駁著，背對著她。

Root深情地翻了個白眼。相信Sameen發燒時會顯得過於戲劇化。她站起來，然後走到門口，停下腳步，轉過身來，聽到骯髒的聲音呼喚她時，她停下了腳步。

“是的親愛的？”

“在任務上耍白癡” Shaw警告的目光從床上咕gr著。

如果其他任何人都說過，那將不是什麼意思。但是是Shaw，Shaw談論Root多年來已經學會理解的潛台詞，讓她知道自己言語背後的含義。

好好照顧自己。

Root的心撲著她的光芒。

“好的，Sameen。我保證。”

Shaw從床上低咕著，轉向她的身旁，漸漸入睡。Root花了額外的一秒鐘時間看她，然後才離開臥室，在客廳取回Sander和Bear。

“好的，男孩。你準備好了嗎？”

桑德（Sander）咕咕咕咕地開心，與此同時，貝爾（Bear）發出興奮的“哇！” 在他們三人離開公寓之前。

離開建築物後，寒冷的晨風讓Root嘆了口氣顫抖，一隻手握著Sander的手，另一隻手握住Bear的皮帶。

“好。你要我去哪裡？” 她問她的上帝。

“一步一步來，Root。先和Harry會合，然後再通知你。”  
她傻笑。“你是老闆。”  
\--

“難怪妳選擇了我來從事這項工作。這段代碼是一件工作。”  
Root一旦訪問了少年筆記本電腦中的代碼，她便明白了機器為何要求她這樣做。

至少可以說Root。這是他正在製造的一種最先進的病毒，如果他多年來不斷發展，有一天可以削弱互聯網-並擴展機器。但是即使在這一點上，拆除也是一個問題。

Machine保持她的陪伴是一件好事，偶爾指出她錯過的地方，並告訴她少年宿舍的鄰居，他們要么喝醉要么就喝醉，而一些學生則在睡覺或學習之間。

Sameen“正在打電話。我應該幫你聯繫她嗎？”

輸入時，Root微笑。“是的，請。”  
“Root”，shaw比平常濃厚的鼻音通過她的植入物發出，使Root咧開了嘴。

“我最喜歡的脾氣暴躁的病人怎麼樣？”

“不脾氣暴躁。”她喘著氣，嗅著。“只是打來電話，以確保妳不會使自己成為白痴。”

Root微微的發笑，她的內心在她的話語中跳動了兩倍。 

“我是一個被雇用的殺手，Sameen。我很好，沒有受傷”

“huh，到時你回家肩膀上又有槍傷。”她嘲笑，然後停頓下來，讓Root在等她說話時停止打字。“呃，謝謝你的湯。他們幫了上忙。”  
迷惑不解，Root的眉毛抬起，然後才想起她繼續打字時站在他們身邊的上帝。

“不是我帶來的，親愛的，但我很高興你感覺好一些了。”

“隨便。你快完成了嗎？”

Root假笑。“已經開始想我了嗎？”

Shaw怒氣沖衝，Root幾乎可以聽到她通過電話翻了個白眼，笑了起來。

“快點吧。”

在Shaw的快速請求之後，該行會發出咔嗒聲，使Root在看著網絡攝像頭時感到擔憂。

“她真的好嗎？她不曾這麼黏人。”

“和任何感冒的人一樣。我送來的湯看起來像是幫助她恢復了一些精力，但她仍然站起來不到十多分鐘，從那以後便根據妳的命令留在床上。”

Root嘆了口氣，搖了搖頭。“如果有發生任何事情讓我知道”

機器回答：“當然。”

當在她的耳蝸植入物中單擊一條線分散她的注意力時，Root花了一個小時來研究病毒，然後插入代碼來破壞整個過程的效果。

“Sameen？”  
“我一直想問，呃-你認為我們應該買我們自己的地方嗎？”

沒想到這個問題，Root暫停了她的打字。“妳想要屬於我們自己的家嗎？”

“我在問你，Root，” Shaw呻吟著，使Root輕笑。

“好吧，這確實給了我們一個洗禮的藉口，不是嗎？” Root笑著，導致Shaw 呻吟。

“我是認真的。”

Root咬住了嘴唇。她不知道Shaw對自己的家庭生活有什麼感覺，但這確實對她產生影響，暫時還不合適。

“嗯，家庭生活適合妳，Sameen。這確實是為我做的。”

“Root。”

Root翻了個白眼。“ok,sameen，哈里不介意我們待在那兒。此外，我希望桑德的學費來自我們自己的口袋。但是，如果妳真的想搬家，那我們就搬出去。我可以接幾個案子來增加收入。。”

有一個停頓，讓Root專注於她的任務，在那裡她意識到自己犯了一個錯誤。

“shoot”她沮喪地嘶嘶道，然後嘆了口氣，“ Swietie，我真的需要走了。回到家能談談這個嗎？”

“fine”

線條閉上了，使Root既高興又煩惱地翻了個白眼。自從Shaw提出他們是否應該搬離Harry的安全屋的問題以來已經有很長的時間了，Root懷疑Shaw只是出於無聊的要求。

她在30分鐘內，特別是在區域中，另一次通話分散了她的注意力。

“Root”，shaw通過電話傳來了的聲音。

Root坐直，眉毛緊緊地皺著眉頭。Shaw的聲音比她早些時候差。

“一切都還好，親愛的？你聽起來好像已經被拖到地獄裡了。”

“是的，我感覺很不錯。” Shaw拍了拍，明顯的是她的嘴巴在呼吸。“你和桑德到家要等多久？”

“好了，從潛在的AI啟示中拯救世界需要很多時間。”

“太好了，” Shaw在電話中咕噥著，Root幾乎對聲音微笑著。

“我保證我會盡快回家。”

“隨便什麼。”她咕噥著，掛了電話。

在繼續執行代碼之前，Root翻了個白眼

她快完成了。她懷疑自己還有一個小時要這樣做，如果她繼續按照自己的步調工作，機器會為她確認。但是，當然，Sameen還有其他計劃，因為她在15分鐘後再次致電。

“Sameen，這真的很可愛，但是-”

“多久才能完成？” Shaw打斷了她的聲音，聲音比平時更堵塞。

Root嘆了口氣，撓了撓頭。“如果你繼續打擾我，那就更長。說真的，山姆，我會盡快回家。”

“好吧，你花太長時間了。”

“那是因為你一直分散我的注意力。”

“怎麼了，Root？不能做支線任務嗎？” Shaw通過電話戲弄她，激怒了她。

她憤慨地反駁說：“我會讓你知道我在多任務處理方面有多擅長。”

“是嗎？看起來好像和妳說不一樣。”

當聽到sameen在電話裡咯咯地笑著時，她對一個大嬰兒sameen的現狀感到沮喪。儘管發怒，但Root發現自己在實現中微笑。

“妳是故意這樣做的。”

Shaw輕笑。“工作快一點，寶貝。”

Root愣住了，不確定她是否正確聽到了SHAW所說的。即使那樣，她的心臟仍在胸口瘋狂地顫動，當她仔細想想她剛剛聽到的聲音時，她的胃向後翻轉。

（Root認為，從局外人的角度來看，她可能很荒謬。她已經和那個女人訂婚了，但是在大多數時候，Shaw讓她覺得他們只是第一次在一起。）

但她剛才....？

“妳....你剛才叫我寶貝嗎，Sameen？” Root問，微微的逗樂和困惑。

“我沒有，” Shaw迅速否認，Root確定了她沒聽錯。

“你說了！”

Shaw說：“不要為此大驚小怪。” “我病了。”

“嗯，這是流感的錯。”

“隨便。如果你一個小時內還不回家，那就睡在沙發上。”

“山姆-”她被那條閉合的線切斷了，在對自己沉思的同時皺起眉頭，“好吧，那很沒禮貌。”

但是皺著眉頭很快就被Shaw對自己的喜愛之類的笑容所取代-這是她第一次！-在她的腦海中重播。

由於精神大作，她比預期提前了15分鐘完成任務，不久，她就帶著病毒的副本離開了宿舍，就像機器告訴她少年正回到他的公寓一樣。

Root從地鐵站帶走桑德（Sander）和貝爾（Bear），遞給哈羅德（Harold）該病毒的副本，同時他告訴她桑德（Sander's）吃了午飯，然後才返回薩梅恩（Sameen）。  
\--  
Root進入閣樓後，很明顯，Root據氣味判斷，該公寓一直在收容一個病人。無論如何，它並不刺耳，但是人們生病時會知道的氣味。

她立即將桑德放在嬰兒床上，謝天謝地，因為桑德正在熟睡，他沒有抗議。貝爾在嬰兒床旁邊的床旁站了起來，羅德（Root）撫著著耳朵後面的划痕感謝了他，然後才去臥室。

當她看到Sameen在床上睡覺的樣子時，Root的心就融化了。Shaw顯然不好，這是因為她縮成一團，這與Shaw很不一樣。

她看著床頭櫃，看到一條毛巾，一杯倒水和幾片空的塑料藥丸，Root（Root）認為這是一個好兆頭。

她輕輕地坐在Shaw俯臥的姿勢旁，一邊忙於梳理臉上散落的頭髮，然後擦去聚集在脖子上的汗珠，這讓Shaw的雙眼半睜看著Root。

“嘿，寶貝，”Root小聲說，“想洗個澡嗎？”

Shaw吟著，伸展身體，然後點點頭表示同意。Root盡職盡責地幫助她下床，挽著腰圍，將她引導到洗手間，在那兒她開始脫衣服。

Root會花更多時間陪伴她，要小心，不要匆忙動作，因為她從背心開始一件一件地脫掉了Shaw的衣服。接下來，她的運動褲Root才注意到她穿上了，想起她以前只是在毯子下面穿著平角內褲。她最後拉下四角內褲的腰帶，在踩下Shaw的臀部時，一定要握住Shaw的臀部，然後再將她推向馬桶坐下。

Root在創紀錄的時間內脫穎而出，站在Sameen面前，後者即使睜著半閉著眼睛的眼睛也像老虎一樣評估root的身體，尋找划痕或傷口。她很高興找不到任何東西，然後放鬆下來，直到Root扶起她，站起來站在淋浴噴頭下。

她確保將淋浴設置為足夠溫暖，然後再打開，當它們站在淋浴下時，它們都在幾秒鐘內淋濕，Root站在Shaw的後面，一隻手放在臀部上，以在忙碌時保持穩定另一隻肥皂在sameen的身上。

即使Root已經從躺在床上的無數次探索中像她的手背一樣知道它的身影，它也為Root提供了一個絕佳的機會來欣賞未婚妻的身體。但是以某種方式，這是一種不同的體驗。

這更加親密，Root意識到自己可能是Shaw唯一允許她這樣撫摸自己的身體而不僅是為了性交的人。  
Root忙著洗自己的軀幹，背部和腿，出於對Shaw的尊重而忽略了陰部。但是，Shaw注意到了，然後向後看，抓住她的手，將其放在跨部附近，朝她點頭。

這是Root所需要的全部許可，她小心的，並注意不要施加太大壓力。她的工作最終以清潔完Shaw的半身告終，Root盡職盡責地忽略了shaw的勃起，因為知道那不是她目前所需要的。

之後，她將洗髮水放在手中，然後將其塗在Shaw的頭髮上。Root在這樣做時對頭皮進行按摩，shaw發出呼嚕聲，這讓她輕笑，因此她以更慢的速度好好的照顧shaw。

不過，她確保不要在淋浴下花太多時間，不久之後，她要從Shaw的頭髮上沖洗掉泡沫，然後再將其放在她的面前並對自己坐了同樣的動作。

完成後，她用毛巾擦拭Shaw，然後穿著新衣服，T卹（而不是通常的背心）和運動褲（而不是男孩短褲）自己穿上衣服。Root穿著Sameen寬鬆的連帽衫和自己的內褲，然後將它們引導到床上，Shaw立刻抓住她的手臂，將其纏繞在她的手臂上，直到折向她的下巴下方和胸部之間，直到她轉向她。側。

Root哼了一聲，摸了摸shaw的額頭以感測她的溫度，這導致shaw發牢騷。

“Root。”

“我只是在感覺你的體溫，” Root向她保證，很高興她的體溫下降了，然後在兩腿相互纏繞時收緊對Shaw的握持，然後Shaw放鬆了。

“感覺好點了嗎？”

“嗯，” Shaw哼哼著，點點頭，露出了Root的笑容。

“好。去睡覺。”

“你會留下來嗎？” Shaw問，聲音微弱而不確定，這只會使Root緊緊握住Shaw的肩膀，使Root進一步融化。

“當然，親愛的。”

“很好。比起床罩我更喜歡你。”

Root微微一笑，在Shaw的肩膀上落下了另一個吻，然後又落在了她的脖子上。

“睡覺，Sameen。你醒來時我會在這裡。”

“謝謝，寶貝。愛你。”

夢話般的話語使Root緊繃，她知道除非Shaw逸夫再遭受另一場流感的打擊並成為一個大嬰兒，否則她再也聽不見了。她放鬆自己，隨著心臟的擴張，肚子在內部發生翻轉，然後讓自己咧開嘴。

她有點想叫醒她並嘲笑它，但決定反對。  
“我愛你，” Root低聲說道，儘管Sameen聽不到她的聲音，然後舒適地安頓在她身後，滿意地看著自己的睡眠，臉上帶著微笑，胸部輕盈。

“你快樂嗎？” 機器在她耳邊低語，這只會讓Root笑得更寬。

“Absolutely.”


	14. Ding-dong!

“寶貝，親愛的，幫忙開個們可以嗎？”

當妳繼續臥推時，妳翻了個白眼，無視她的要求。無論是誰，都會收到消息並儘快離開。  
“六...七...八...”  
叮咚！

你皺著眉頭。這對妳和Root來說應該是一天的假期。為什麼現在有人想毀了它呢？

“ Sweetie？門？” 臥室的衛生間裡有Root叫聲，妳會忽略它以繼續完成推臥。

“九個……十個……”你咕噥著，把槓鈴放回原處，然後坐起來，並在呼吸時擦去額頭上的汗水。

它沉默了一會兒，妳鬆了一口氣，妳不必與小遊客打交道。看到？他們總是得到消息。

妳再次仰臥躺下，開始另一回合，雙手緊握槓鈴，準備-

叮咚！叮咚！

“sameen！”

你嘲笑 為什麼妳必須要負責回答門問呢？Root沒有告訴妳她邀請其他人加入。她應該應門。

妳先吸氣將槓鈴放到胸前，然後用呼氣將槓鈴從胸前抬起。第一，你指望自己。然後再做一次，然後-

叮咚！叮-叮-！叮-叮-叮ding叮!！

“Shameen·Shaw！”

哦，看在上帝的份上。

你皺著眉頭，坐在長凳上，就像Root赤腳從你的臥室裡走出來，把頭髮用一個髮圈凌亂綁著，T恤和短褲中，浸在水里，當她看著時，她的雙手仍然被泡沫覆蓋你難以置信。

熱。說真的，你真幸運。

“你怎麼了？應門。”

但是現在，她很煩。

“你去。”

Root翻了個白眼。“如果妳沒看到的話，我正在給桑德洗個澡。”

“他們很快就會消失。”

“Shaw。”

“上帝的份上，很好！”

妳要從長凳上站起來，在咖啡桌下抓起USP，然後才走向門。

嚴重的是，如果事實證明這是無用的打擾，那麼妳就要開槍射擊那個人。妳甚至都不在乎即將造成的混亂。

“Day off, my ass”妳喃喃自語，當妳看見遇到很久未見的人前，妳正準備告訴笨蛋滾蛋。  
“shaw？”

頭髮捲曲，妝容濃密，穿著紅色綢緞連衣裙緊貼著她的身材，穿著Gucci高跟鞋-站在你面前是為數不多的人，每次出門都會穿上正式裝。

“佐伊？你在這裡做什麼？” 你問，放下槍。

“也很高興見到你，Shaw。儘管你至少可以告訴我你還活著，”佐伊反駁道，皺著眉頭看著你身後的公寓。“對不起，我不知道哈羅德給了你安全的房子。我以為我在這裡遇見約翰。”

“你是，”里斯從走廊盡頭說，當佐伊到達你家門口時站起來，屏住呼吸。“對不起，我來晚了。”

“約翰。”佐伊看著他，評價他不尋常的皮夾克，鈕扣襯衫和牛仔褲的休閒裝。“好久不見。你看起來不錯。”

“你看上去還不錯，佐伊。”約翰含著淡淡的笑容說道，你知道他只為他的女人準備，這幾乎讓你厭煩，但你卻定下了決心。

“有人可以告訴我你們兩個在我的公寓裡到底在做什麼嗎？”

“ Sweetie，別這麼粗魯，讓客人進來！” 臥室裡有Root大喊。

當妳打開更寬的門讓他們走進客廳時，妳想翻白眼，但在Zoe走進來時看到Zoe的臉上愉悅而有趣的表情時，妳就翻了個白眼。

“ Sweetie？不知道你是戀愛達人，Shaw。”

里斯在她旁邊輕笑，讓你瞪著他。“還有很多你不了解她的東西。”

“哦，你好！” 當Root出現在你身邊時，她大叫一聲，然後擦了擦手，然後向Zoe伸出一隻手。“你一定是Zoe Morgan。很高興見到你。我是Root。”

“Root，是那個……” Zoe的眉毛在意識中抬起，在你和Reese之間看。“我以為她被你們揍慘屁股了？她不是在綁架Finch嗎？”

“哦，相信我，她屁股還疼著呢，”你喃喃道，Reese承認道。

當Root大大嘆口氣時，妳可以感覺到Root在妳身邊對妳微笑。“她不是最可愛的嗎？”

妳翻了個白眼，Zoe在你們兩個之間看時在笑。

“有趣，”她沉思著沉思，轉身回到Root。“好吧，很高興見到任何能在shaw的地盤下和平相處的人。”

你嘲笑 “不要破壞這一刻，但是你們兩個到底在這裡做什麼？我們有預約嗎？我以為這是我們的假期。”

“不，是Root找我-”  
“我告訴jhon帶上佐伊，以便我們最終可以計劃婚禮！” Root咧嘴一笑打斷了Reese的講話，這只會使妳更惱火。

yeap 婚禮，是的。你怎麼會忘記？

這次，佐伊（Zoe）不會掩飾自己的娛樂，在停頓之前不惜一切代價。“我沒聽錯嗎？Shaw，你要結婚了嗎？”  
“她是。” Reese冷笑著確認。  
妳對他們兩個都皺眉，更是如此，當Root在妳身邊咯咯地笑著，妳真的想一拳打在她的臉上。認真地講，一個女孩要做什麼來獲得一個安靜的一天來趕上妳的鍛煉？

妳怒氣沖沖地坐在沙發上，雙臂交叉。Root坐在妳旁邊，將她的一隻手臂纏繞在妳的肩膀上。

“對sameen感到抱歉。她只是脾氣暴躁，沒能完成鍛煉。”

“你該死的對，我是。看在上帝的份上，你應該告訴我他們要來了。”你抱怨著，試圖把她肘走，但無濟於事。煩死了

“然後破壞驚喜？那有什麼樂趣？” 她臉上洋洋得意，你真的很想把它打掉。

幸運的是，她能感覺到自己的情緒並回縮，在root輕輕吻了一下去的臉頰之前，你很快就將其抹去。

“無論如何，佐伊和我必須在計劃婚禮的基礎上互相了解。因此，我們讓你們兩個先思考一下。”

“我不 - ”  
“哦，妳完全同意。” Zoe和Root在你們倆甚至都沒有抗議之前就打斷了妳和Reese，最後，當Zoe指向一個假笑的Root時，她的印象深刻。

“我喜歡她，Shaw。”

當Root帶領咯咯笑的Zoe到餐廳時，妳會沮喪地咆哮，妳已經可以聽到Root激怒了Zoe的工作以及她每天必須處理的貪婪的混蛋。

如果妳的團隊之外的其他人，那妳早就讓他們見識到戲弄妳的下場。但是Zoe實際上是妳所尊敬的少數人之一。

你尊重一個可以完成她的工作的女孩。固執己見並不是一個玩笑，特別是如果妳必鬚麵對貪婪的混蛋，這些混蛋會做出愚蠢的蠢事而又不知道如何隱藏它們。有利的一面是她在不訴諸暴力的情況下做到了所有這些，這就是妳可以尊敬的女人。

一個女人，你只記得，曾經是里斯的課外活動，當你看著里斯坐在你對面的沙發上時，這使你得意。

“不知道你和佐伊又複合了，約翰。”

“我們不是。”他粗魯地說，並無奈地看著妳。他嘆了口氣：“Shaw 我也很久沒見到她了。”  
“那並不意味著你以後不能再玩得開心了。”你反駁，對他搖了搖眉毛，這使他望著你，就像他後悔整件事一樣。為root服務。

“桑德在哪裡？” 他問。

當妳聽到一個話題時，妳知道話題已經改變，因此妳將他引到桑德的臥室，讓他沉迷其中，在熊的地板上，熊把他的鼻子放在桑德的臉上，使他發笑，這使他發笑。視線足以使妳和約翰的臉上露出微笑。

“嘿，孩子。妳的約翰叔叔在這裡，”妳告訴妳的兒子，當他抬起頭，咕噥著指著里斯時，他立即認出了這個名字。 

里斯蹲伏在地板上與他齊平，然後你以一種有趣的眼球離開他們去洗個澡。

15分鐘後，當妳回到Sander的房間時，頭髮紮成馬尾辮，背心和男孩短褲，發現Sander和Reese在地板上進行了一次嚴肅的交談。皺著眉頭，確保不要在進入房間時發出聲音，只有到那時，妳才意識到這是怎麼回事。

“不，不，不……這是一條狗。熊是一條狗。”里斯解釋說，顯然是想耐心等待。“讓我們再試一次。這只動物叫什麼名字？” 他指著Finch（Finch）為桑德（Sander）購買的其中一本嬰兒書籍中的動物圖片。

“熊！” 桑德認真回答，他的“ r”結尾為“ w”。

里斯嘆了口氣。“不，桑德。是狗。”

“熊！”

妳默默地笑著，這引起了里斯的注視，他的表情表達了他的表情，他想對一個早該失去耐心的人保持耐心。

妳坐在他旁邊，確保在你們兩個之間留出一些空間。“你問錯了一個問題，里斯。在這裡，讓我試試。”你把書從他身邊搶了下來，桑德從他在你面前的位置爬到你身上，直到他站到你的膝蓋上。 

妳將一隻胳膊纏繞在他身上，然後翻動上面有熊的頁面，指向它。

“這是什麼？”

“熊！” 桑德（Sander）咕咕咕咕地從你的懷抱中，露出你的笑容。

“是的，哥們。現在，”妳翻回有隻狗的頁面。

“熊！” 桑德指著它，然後指著熊。

你笑了。“呃，但是熊是什麼？”

桑德假笑之前花了一秒鐘，在妳，圖片和熊之間看了一眼。

“狗！”  
“什麼？” 里斯（Reese）從他身旁you吟著，,著頭。“我花了十分鐘試圖讓他這麼說。”

你為他的沮喪而笑。“你一直在問錯問題。看，如果他聽到'名字'，他說熊。”

“我嘗試過，但是他一直說熊。”他低聲喃喃道，皺著眉頭看著桑德，桑德臉上帶著笑容看著他。“以為我是桑德的朋友。” 

桑德對自己笑了起來，在里斯看來像是冷笑著，好像在說“騙你的！”，這只會使你更開心。

“看來養育孩子不是你的事，約翰。”

他咕噥著承認，站了起來，拍了拍他的屁股。

“Root告訴你洗完澡後要去飯廳。”

你皺了皺眉，但是跟著他去了飯廳，但毫不猶豫地決定也應該讓桑德一起。

妳確定Zoe將會在野外活動日發現妳有一個兒子。妳，Sameen Shaw，有一個兒子。即使妳有時也很難相信自己。但是後來，妳想佐伊可能已經知道了，因為Root嘴巴很大。

“操，”你對自己小聲說，小心翼翼地說出來，而桑德沒聽見，然後帶著兒子懷抱去餐廳。

當妳到達那裡時，里斯（Reese）已經在他們身邊，他們所有人都在歡笑，這激起了妳的興趣。Root首先發現妳，然後是站立的Zoe看著妳的兒子。

“等等，他是你的嗎，Shaw？因為他看上去很像你，”佐伊歪著頭。“我希望這不是綁架的另一例，因為那是我永遠不會想碰到的一件事。”

你們所有人都笑著，Root在娛樂中嗡嗡作響。“他是我們的。他的名字叫桑德。過來，寶貝。”

妳將他轉移到Root，在那裡他見到母親時不停地咕咕叫，然後以好奇的表情面對佐伊（Zoe）。

“是的，我看得出來。他的長相也有點像Root。”佐伊沉思地說，坐下前哼著哼著笑著回頭看著你。“很好的一家人，shaw。”

你皺著眉頭，準備讓她向你扔屎，但是什麼也沒有。她真的為妳感到高興，當妳皺起眉頭，將自己放在Root旁邊時，妳的坐姿也不舒服。

“無論如何，佐伊和我都快完成了-”

“已經完成了嗎？還不到半小時。”妳打斷了Root，好奇而又不願知道他們已經計劃了什麼。Root會通過妳看到正確的聲音，當然是咯咯笑。

“放鬆，Sameen。我們沒有計劃任何妳不想要的事情-好吧，也許有些事情除外。” Root臉上露出一副令人毛骨悚然的表情，這讓妳皺眉。  
“Root...”  
“我在開玩笑。但是，幸運的是，佐伊認識一位欠她人情的牧師，因為她要用自己的名字來主持儀式，所以這問題不在我們的名單上。我們邀情熟識的人，而不是讓不認識的人來充場面。”

妳對此點了點頭。到目前為止，她做的很好。

“而且為了接待-”喔,不好了。

“等等，誰說我想要招待會？我不要任何招待會，Root。”

“明白我在說什麼嗎？” Root向佐伊嘆了口氣，使妳翻了個白眼。“接待處將有食物，山姆。所有妳喜歡的食物。我保證。也沒有沙拉。”

好吧，妳認為這是一個妳不能拒絕的提議。

“只要我沒有看到陌生人像他們認識我一樣向我祝賀，”你會瞪著她警告她，這使她露出了微笑。

“沒問題。”

“而且……我希望食物比把妳操上整夜還要更好。”

Root哼，眨眨眼。“只要你留點胃口給甜點，親愛的，我們都可以做到。”

甜點的Root聽起來真的非常好。那麼，接待是個好主意。

里斯（Reese）坐著呻吟，摀住耳朵，而佐伊（Zoe）在與Root（Root）來回注視時輕笑著。當他們不繼續時，妳聳聳肩，感到困惑。

“就這樣？”

Root得意地假笑，當她傾斜頭時在她的眼睛裡歡喜。“你想要一場盛大的婚禮嗎，Sameen？因為如果你願意，我和佐伊都可以做到。”

“你敢?”你咆哮。

“現在，關於妳的婚禮服裝，妳不必擔心花費。我知道有一個人在城裡做著最好的西服和禮服，深得我青睞。”佐伊補充說，妳的眉毛越來越高。

“究竟有多少人欠妳人情？”

佐伊從你對面傻笑。''我不做無用之功,Shaw。''  
“瞧？佐伊是一位高效的婚禮策劃師。我告訴過你，她是正確的選擇，”Root從右邊說道。  
“你應該穿一件裙子，Shaw。” Reese以具有挑戰性的語氣建議，讓你帶著自己具有挑戰性的微笑看著他。

“我聽到的是挑戰嗎？妳認為我不能穿裙子嗎？”

“孩子……”妳聽到Root含糊地試圖阻止與Reese的取笑，但是你們倆都忽略了她。  
“我見過你穿禮服，但是很高興看到你穿著婚紗。”里斯對著你笑著說，這讓你嗤之以鼻。

“你真的認為我做不到？”

然後，Root抓住妳的手臂，擠壓它，有效地吸引了妳的注意力。“Shaw，你不必做任何不舒服的事情。”

“什麼？你認為我也不能穿裙子嗎？你看過我在化妝櫃檯工作。”

“我怎麼會忘記？你是那兒最漂亮的女孩，”Root說道。妳握緊下巴，以阻止自己微笑，對著她翻白眼。“我只是不想讓你因為某人....”她停下來給約翰一眼。“-告訴你做某件事而這樣做。而且，我希望你舒服。”

她提到重點。妳總是可以塞進多餘的附屬物，但這只會使妳在一天中的其餘時間感到不舒服。婚禮本身就是妳必須處理的事情。

你聳聳肩。“你是對的。我要穿西裝。”

里斯（Reese）臉上露出一副令人失望的假笑，然後就把他甩了。

佐伊嘆了口氣：“好吧，那已經解決了。我將不得不聯繫我的朋友進行酒店預訂-”

等一下

“等等，酒店預訂？Zoe在說什麼？” 妳問Root，驚慌得像是她做錯了什麼。

“接待會場，” Zoe在Root睜開嘴之前說。

你吟著，遮住了臉。“Root，關於錢的事我怎麼說？”

“ Sameen，這不像整個酒店都可以參加的招待會。”

“一定要在酒店裡嗎？” 你發牢騷，感到頭疼。基督，你以為一切都做得很好。

“嗯，它不是真正的酒店。它更像是一個度假勝地。” 她安撫你的情緒。“相信我，Sameen。我們將成為那裡唯一的人。”

你嗤之以鼻，按摩你的太陽穴。“我還有什麼要知道的嗎？”

“哦，我邀請了一支樂隊-”

妳甚至不讓她說完話，把頭落在桌子上，對自己呻吟，因為他們所有人都在嘲笑著。

“該死，Root。”


	15. harriet the spy

手機的鈴聲會喚醒妳進入深度睡眠狀態。你對這種打擾呻吟著，因為自己在糾結是否應該回答時沒有讓自己保持沉默而咒罵著。

妳花了一個漫長的夜晚照顧許多人，並於凌晨4點左右回到家，Root在沙發上昏昏欲睡，儘管妳自己提出抗議，但她顯然等著妳。

你回來已經快兩年了，但是別人在找你的感覺仍然讓人不適。妳已經更好地接受了有人在乎妳的事實。同樣，妳在向人們展示自己可以關心的方面也變得更好。但是仍然有很多時候，你自己掙扎著-生活了30年，卻沒有任何人（科爾除外）這樣做。

在沙發上看到Root，讓妳感到無法形容的事情。妳敢告憤怒和情感混合在一起使妳感到內咎，因為Root不會退出；她總是會做與妳告訴她相反的事情，特別是在妳的安全方面。有時，妳仍然不知道該怎麼辦，但是妳認為妳的回報是足夠的。  
妳在檢查了Sander和Bear之後將她抬到床上，然後換上妳的背心並脫下靴子，襪子，連帽衫和牛仔褲，然後才加入她，她會在那裡自動纏上妳-即便如此仍然是妳已經習慣的事情（當她這樣做時，妳會拒絕任何妳真正喜歡的人）。

妳假設在手機開始響起之前，妳只有兩個小時的睡眠時間，妳確實想關閉該死的東西，但是卻發現很難移動，尤其是當Root蔓延到妳身上時。

當持續的鈴聲響起時，她會呻吟，鼻子在困惑時通常會扭動鼻子，然後將身體轉向床的另一側，將毯子和她一起帶到她的身旁，將她的耳朵捲曲在枕頭上。

好，你認為。她不必聽到電話響過房間的聲音，因為妳Root本沒有計劃接聽該電話。你們全都是為了拯救世界，但是肯定是里斯（Reese）和富斯科（Fusco），還是有人可以拿下這個號碼？

鈴聲停止了，妳鬆了一口氣，閉上了眼睛，使自己感到舒適，可以繼續睡眠。但是就像妳會感覺自己陷入昏迷一樣，鈴聲再次開始，使妳呻吟。

如果這是一個他媽的號碼，妳將無法保證不會因為缺乏睡眠而開槍射擊他們。

妳從床上起床，然後從牛仔褲的口袋中取出有問題的設備，然後再離開臥室。 

“什麼？” 接聽電話時，妳會不耐煩。

“Shaw！你為什麼不接電話？” 女孩的語氣在電話的另一端回答，使妳皺眉。  
聲音聽起來聽起來很熟悉，但是它比妳記住的聲音低很多，這是造成混亂的原因。從那以後妳就再也沒有聯繫過……好吧，所有撒瑪利亞人的事都發生了，妳不確定她為什麼現在打電話。

“hello？Shaw嗎？你在嗎？”

你搖頭。“Gen？”

“終於！” 她大叫，讓妳畏縮並降低手機的音量。“我以為你不會認出我來的。”

“耶穌，Gen。什麼事情這麼重要妳必須在....？”妳嘶嘶地說，試圖在查看時間時不要喚醒其他室友。“ ... 在該死的早晨？你到底怎麼知道這個電話的？”

“我強迫Finch先生把它給我，”Gen自豪地回答，然後聲音很小，“他有一天來找我，告訴我你失踪了，我想到了最糟糕的情況。我以為你死了，Shaw。”

妳嘆了口氣，坐在沙發上時捏著鼻樑。

你不能真的怪那個孩子以為你已經死了。甚至妳的團隊也是如此。但是，在整個撒瑪利亞狗屎秀之後，當妳對自己有所了解的那一刻，妳應該一直與她保持聯繫，但是還有其他一些事情使妳很忙。

每次有機會時，妳都嘗試過拜訪她，但是當撒瑪利亞人在線時，妳被迫減少了交流。妳無法想像對她有什麼感覺-突然之間沒有人可以和她聊天。

“shaw 妳在嗎?” 她提示，使妳擺脫發呆狀態。

“是的，孩子。還是在這裡。”你嘆氣告訴她。“有一陣子有些混亂，這就是為什麼我不能去找妳。”

她怒氣沖衝，脾氣暴躁。“Finch先生說了同樣的話。”

你翻白眼。“你到底是怎麼和Finch取得聯繫的？” 

“哦，他把聯繫電話留在了行政人員辦公室-我猜是其中之一。我是因為學校而給他打電話的，而且...他為過去三年未參加我的家長會而道歉。然後他提到了你！”

“太好了，既然妳知道我還活著，我現在可以睡覺了嗎？” 你發牢騷。

你們都是為了趕上孩子而已，但這還為時過早。

“沒那麼快，Shaw。”她調皮地唱歌，讓你呻吟。

“現在怎麼辦？孩子，現在還是凌晨。我們不能以後再說嗎？”

“你不邀請我參加你的婚禮嗎？”

你愣住了。

“Finch告訴過你嗎？” 你咬緊牙關。

“不。他說過要與妳聯繫以邀請我參加妳想參加的活動，我想。妳剛剛確認了。所以？”

你翻了個白眼，嘆了口氣。小子對她自己太聰明了。

“看，我該怎麼做才能讓妳掛斷電話？”

“今天見我。你欠我太多了，因為我以為你已經快死了快四年了！我想見你要嫁給的人，”她用一種語氣要求，這一次太過殘酷了。。

你呻吟 “很好。只是……下次別再大半夜打電話了。”

“等等！在哪裡？什麼時候？” 當妳掛斷電話時，妳已經通過電話聽到了她的詢問，已經回到了妳的臥室。

睡夠了後，妳只需要給她發短信。

確保這次振動，將手機放在床頭櫃上，躺在Root旁邊，Root彎腰成你，手臂放在你的肚子上，頭放在肩膀上。

“那是誰？” Root問，她的聲音從睡眠中嘶啞。

“Gen。 

“ Gen？給妳獎章的孩子？”

“嗯。”

“一切還好嗎？”

你感嘆在將手臂纏繞在她的背上之前，在她身旁調整了個舒服的姿勢。

“睡吧，Root。稍後再說。” 

“好吧，Sameen。”她將臉埋進脖子的縫隙中，愉快地嘆了口氣。

不久以後你們倆都睡著了。

\-- 

“fuck，yes….Sameen ...嗯...fuck….yes...” 妳把她鼎在牆上，飛快的起伏臀部,準確的撞擊著她的敏感點。

“妳就喜歡這樣不是嗎?”

“嗯……” Root點點頭，她看著你的動作張開嘴，內壁緊緊地握住你的堅挺。“哦...嗯，太好了。”

妳繼續用臀部畫著圈，舔咬她的乳頭，並在她撓撓肩膀，嘆氣和喘氣的同時在兩個乳房間來回舔吮，讓妳知道她的需求。

妳吸住她的乳頭將她的乳頭用濕，然後在呻吟到脖子之前'的“ 啪的一聲”鬆開，以回應她的呻吟。Root拳頭抓住你的髮根向後拉，用更大的力吻你的嘴唇，你急切地返回，直到她拉開，眼睛閉上，嘴唇仍在觸摸。

“操我，”她喃喃道，當你輕輕拉出時，然後用力插入。“是的，他媽的，就是那樣……操我，Sameen。”

妳再做一次，慢慢地將她頂入,拉出，以建立一種節律，因為她包覆陰莖的緊密程度使妳的胃部緊握。

“該死，Root。妳的小穴感覺真好。”你咕噥著，感覺到你所有的血液都往南衝，繼續往裡抽。

“嗯……寶貝，我為你濕透了，寶貝……” Root抱怨著，她的骯髒話只會在你開始更快地刺入她的時候刺激著你。“哦，你喜歡那樣，不是嗎？”

“操，Root……你骯髒的嘴將是我的死穴。”

她輕笑著，聽起來很性感，以至於你最終對她進進出出的抽擦，每一次推力都使她的內壁緊繃，閉著眼睛呻吟著，“，是的，是的，哦，天哪，Sameen。他媽的，是的，在大力點。”

你給她更多，抱怨自己在她內心的感覺如何。妳可以感覺到自己已經接近想要射精的地步了，而她並沒有落後。  
Root開始用她的臀部迎合你的推力，當你撞向她時，以你為錨點將自己向上和向下拉動。

“哈.....山姆……哦！” 當妳按照她說的那樣做時，她會喘著粗氣，更大的力向她猛擊，“是的，是的，我離高潮快近了……操我！”

妳的公雞開始感到飽脹了，並且妳知道自己在用力咕奴的時候要來一些動作。

“Root，我...他媽的，你感覺好極了。”你呻吟著，把臉埋在她的脖子上，當臀部移動時，以更大的力量和速度將她拉進和拉出，你的胃緊握著。努力延緩性高潮，將她的感受放在第一位。“該死，我近了……”

“是的，天哪，是的，哦。。。射...射在裡面，Sameen。”她呻吟，當她的小穴緊緊圍住你時，你喘息著。在她停下來顫抖之前，你更大力地撞向她去。“哦，他媽的！” 她喘著粗氣，她來時，內壁緊緊地圍繞著你仍在運動的硬挺而鬆開。“讓我來”

你不需要她告訴你兩次。妳快速的操起她，在她收緊的陰道幫助下，感覺自己越來越近了。

“是的，繼續這樣做。是的，很好，我快要再來了...”

門鈴響起，當妳因打擾而呻吟，根部抽搐和指尖抓著背時，有效地阻止了妳的注意力。

“Sameen……”她抱怨。

“噓……外面的人可能會聽到你的聲音，Root。”

門鈴再次響起，它激怒了妳，將Root進一步推到牆壁上，使她的呻吟聲深入到妳內心深處。她用手抓住你的臉，親吻你。

“別理它。操我。” Root在兩個吻之間呼吸，你感覺到自己的臀部在緩慢地移動，很快你就將她推開了。

“Root，門.....”

“你越早完成，越早可以去應門”她低聲呻吟到你的嘴。

妳無法完全與她的邏輯作鬥爭（或者妳的公雞無法與之抗爭），因此妳會更快，更用力的頂撞著她。

“是的，是的，他媽的，就這樣。”她呻吟著，小穴用力的夾緊來刺激你，你的血液湧到你的身旁，這只是時間問題。“哦，我要...我要來！”

當妳感覺到準備噴發時,想趕快退出,而root卻緊緊抓住你的臀部,讓妳更加深入的底在她的花心上。

“他媽的，Root...”當你繼續在她深處釋放時，你深吟。她雙手托住你的臉，她清哼著你細細地親吻著你。

就在這時，門鈴一個接一個地快速響起，使妳遠離Root。

“是的，是的，我要來！” 你大喊，有效地停止了門鈴。妳已經感覺到誰在門的另一側。   
“你剛剛確實來了，Sameen。” Root輕笑著，她的腿和胳膊仍然包裹著你，而你仍在她的內部。

你翻了個白眼，但無論如何還是微笑著，最後一次親她，然後才退出她的小穴，你們倆都因這種感覺而呻吟。當她的腿一碰到地板，Root差點跌了下去，讓你自鳴得意地對著她假笑。

她試圖用胳膊圈住你的脖子掛在你身上時，她深情地翻了個白眼。“有點幫助，親愛的？”

妳將她公主抱起，帶到臥室，將其放在床上。

“穿衣服，”你告訴她，眨眨眼。 

“是的女士。”

妳在用紙巾擦拭自己時翻了個白眼，然後離開房間取回早些時候因匆忙操root而掉下的衣服。

（Root的飲食量比平時要多得多。關於食慾增加的一些事情使妳感到驚訝。再加上她為妳和Sander煮早餐時，只穿著一件超大的T恤和妳的內褲...妳無法控制。

Root注意到，妳在整個早餐過程中都表現得有些呆板，在餵Sander時，她對著自己的自鳴得意的微笑洋洋得意。桑德（Sander）完成後，妳就將他放到了他的嬰兒床中，並操了Root（Root）。

穿好背心和男孩短褲後，就將馬尾辮從頭髮上移開，然後放下頭髮，從咖啡桌下方取下槍支，然後再打開門。準備好槍支後，妳旋轉旋鈕並打開門，然後遇到一個比妳上次見過的身高高很多的金發女孩。叫它。

“shaw！”

當門足夠寬時，Gen立即將妳抱住，她用力得像是要把你的靈魂擠出來似的，幾乎沒有給妳足夠的時間準備突然增加的體重。

妳站在那兒，槍仍臥在手中，而另一隻笨拙地拍打著她的背。似乎還不夠，她緊緊地擠壓你，呼吸困難的你咕噥的咳著。

“你現在可以放手。”

她搖搖頭塞在你脖子上。“我以為你死了。”

妳嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼，拍了拍她的頭，然後將手放在她的肩膀上，然後往後推，謝天謝地，她允許你這樣做。

“我在這裡，孩子。我還活著。”

她對你咧開嘴，搖搖頭你示意她進來。

然後，妳意識到她應該不知道妳住的地方，而就在妳要問她的時候，妳會注意到站在門旁的那個人，當妳注意到他時，他在對妳微笑。

“Finch”

“早上好，Shaw女士。對我們沒有通知我們的到來，我深表歉意。gen女士一直很堅持要見你，而我卻無法接通你的電話，所以我親自將她帶到這裡。”

“很抱歉。我很忙，”妳回答，這促使Harold看一下妳的狀態，當他臉紅時他的眼睛睜大了。

他清了清嗓子。“確實。”

你為他的尷尬而笑，拇指指向你身後的公寓。“你不進來嗎？”

“恐怕我不能留下。我正在為里斯先生和富斯科偵探分別提供協助。”

你點頭 “確定他們不能伸出援手嗎？”

“哦，Shaw女士，你沒什麼好擔心的。”他搖搖頭，對你客氣地微笑。“我確信里斯先生和富斯科偵探可以應付他們。昨晚你已經照顧足夠的人了。” 

妳對確認不滿意。

“無論如何，我要離開了。和gen女士玩得開心。”

“如果他們需要後備人員，請打電話。”妳說再見，而Finch則點了點頭，然後才上電梯。

關上門，妳意識到自己太沉默了，甚至在轉身離開之前就已經知道Gen在做什麼。妳也不會對她在擁抱妳時穿在男孩短褲上的錯誤印象深刻。

“ Gen，請立即清除妳放置在我公寓中的所有竊聽器。” 

在舉起眉毛轉身之前，妳會聽到她的定格，她的眼睛睜大了，看起來像頭燈中的鹿。

她說：“我什至什麼也沒做。”她的聲音太高，無法說出真相。

你對她說：“你說謊很爛。”這仍然沒有使她動彈。你翻白眼。“現在，gen。”

她大笑起來，抱怨著自己，脾氣暴躁地清除了她放在你公寓裡的所有追蹤，正好讓Root穿上你的連帽衫和短褲從臥室出來。

Gen立刻注意到她，她的頭傾斜。

“那麼你就是shaw要結婚的那個人嗎？”

Root得意地笑了笑，直奔Gen站著的客廳。“是的。我認為你是Gen。”

在回頭看著你之前，Gen用好奇的眼睛研究你的未婚妻時，眉毛皺了皺。

“她也像妳一樣拯救其他人嗎？” 她問，好像這是最重要的問題。

你聳聳肩。“是的。” 

“很酷。”她大聲笑著，轉身回Root。“你還做些什麼？”

Root自豪地回答：“我能駭入別人了。” Root激起了她的目光，因為當Gen的眼睛睜大時，就像她剛中了頭獎一樣，她只是嘗試在激怒這名少年。“你可以叫我Root。”

“你是黑客？太棒了！你能教我嗎？”

“不。絕對不會。”在指著Root之前，妳以嚴肅的表情反對。“甚至都不要考慮。即使黑客技能，她已經很糟糕了。”

Gen皺眉。“我已經四年沒有見到你了，你仍然很無趣。”

“是嗎？好吧，我不在乎，”你反駁道。“你從以前沒有學到什麼嗎？”  
“什麼？你是間諜，我為什麼不能成為一個？”  
Root輕笑。“她有道理，親愛的。”

你瞪著Root，促使Gen發出輕笑。

“比起妳我現在更喜歡Root，Shaw。”

當他們倆咯咯笑的時候，你嗤之以鼻，翻了個白眼，憤怒地搖了搖頭。

“你知道嗎？要做你想做的。遇到麻煩時，別叫哭來尋求我的幫助。”

“我想我必須要得到Root的電話號碼，” Gen反駁道，這使你在嘲笑她的時候嗤之以鼻。

“是嗎？孩子，祝妳好運。”

Roo開玩笑。“你這樣真的不好，Sameen。”

你翻了個白眼，去桑德的臥室檢查他和熊，但是在這之前聽到Gen耳語對root說：“她其實總是對妳心心念念”。

“我聽得到！”

當妳聽到他們倆咯咯笑的聲音時，妳翻了個白眼，正好及時進入Sander的房間，看到他試圖爬出嬰兒床。在他傷害自己並抱住他之前，你先向他衝去。

“別那麼快，哥們。”你告訴他，撓他的臉，這使他咯咯笑。熊吠叫在你的腳下，他的尾巴激動地看著他和桑德。  
“不，媽媽！” 他在咯咯笑之間大叫，當他試圖阻止你撓他時，就在你懷裡坐立不安。妳只有在他開始喘氣時停下來，在他的額頭上親吻他，然後再將他放倒在腳上。  
熊嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚必要耕流速響點用熊發出的嗚嗚聲，顯然是在要求你寵愛他，滾轉眼睛後，他擦傷了他的耳朵，在他的鼻子上給了他一個吻，導致你被他的舌頭攻擊。妳沉迷了一段時間，然後輕輕地將他推開並離開房間，Sander的手伸向妳，因為他和Bear走在妳身邊。

當然，一旦妳離開房間，客廳就發出驚呼聲。

“哦，天哪，那是你在談論的狗！而且……” Gen奔向你，猶豫著，停在你面前，正對著Sander，Sander好奇地看著她。貝爾一直在嗅著Gen。“他看起來像你……還有Root。”

妳翻了個白眼，看到她的傻傻的表情很有趣。“這是桑德。”

“你為什麼不告訴我你有一個兒子？” 她抱怨道，看上去很像她想要擁抱桑德，但是為了寵愛自己而沉迷的熊而定居下來。叛徒。 

“他在這裡。滿意了嗎？” 妳用力牽著桑德的手，試圖使他前進。

他沒有。他站穩了腳跟，Gen的表情毫無表情，可以與妳相提並論，使妳發笑。這是我的男孩。

“他很可愛，” Gen說道，現在微笑著，試探性地揮手。“嗨，桑德。我是Gen。”

桑德抬頭看著你，你點了點頭，使他回頭看了一下“嗨”。

Gen咧嘴笑著，從她在地板上的位置抬頭看著你。“我可以抱他嗎？” 

你聳了聳肩同意了，Gen抱起Sander。

“哦，哇。他有點重。他幾歲了？”

妳回答：“ 兩歲又3個月，”她走到客廳。“Root在哪裡？” 

她聳聳肩，將注意力轉移到桑德身上，桑德好奇地看著她。她回答說：“她說她正在準備午餐。” “她是個好廚師嗎？”

“最好的。”妳咧嘴一笑，在進入臥室前停在臥室前面。“和他一起玩，我等等會回來的。”

“慢慢來！” Gen回答，對自己咯咯笑。“我們會相處愉快的，不是嗎，桑德？”

桑德（Sander）缺乏回應使妳輕笑，但妳知道他對她打成一片只是時間問題。

\--

Gen大部分時間都在妳的公寓裡度過，為妳和Root進行所有交談，而妳時常不停地發牢騷並提出問題。另一方面，Root逗樂了她，很明顯，她很喜歡這個孩子。  
妳知道，他們在這裡的友誼只會意味著麻煩，因為他們知道Gen對諸如間諜之類的危險事物的興趣，而Root則是一個巨大的陰謀家。但是出於某種原因，它使妳很高興知道他們至少相處得很好。妳不希望Gen抱怨她有多不喜歡Root，即使在美好的一天也看到她也像看到Fusco一樣，這一天可能意味著妳將不得不與她保持聯繫。隨便  
妳將注意力集中在坐在膝蓋上的Sander上，因為他嘗試並失敗（有時）發音動物的名字時，偶爾會用Finch給他的書（現在是他的最愛）為他提供幫助，在隱約地聽到Gen告訴你和Root的有一次她吵架了。

“ ...然後她說我什至不敢告訴老師她在考試中作弊，而且我顯然沒有。所以我問她會怎麼做，她說她要打我，所以我告訴她來啊。她做到了，然後我向後猛擊。”

這引起了妳的注意。

“你至少給她一個好拳嗎？”

“hell yeah。我把那婊子打腫了一個包。” Gen帶著自豪的笑容驚呼道，讓你調皮地瞪著她。

“別在我的孩子麵前發誓。”你嘲笑她，然後笑了起來。“但是，不錯。”

“ Gujab！” Sander coos，再次重複妳的話，結果所有人都笑了起來。

“那麼，大日子是什麼時候？” Gen在她恢復後問，試圖看起來很清白。

你皺著眉頭。這個孩子一直在暗示想要整天被邀請，但是你卻沒有。對她來說這是上學的日子。這是她第一次擺脫所有微妙的暗示。

“呃，嗯。你沒門。”

她皺了皺眉。“為什麼？”

“別介意她。你被邀請了，”Root告訴她。“是星期二。”

你嘆了口氣。“Root妳認真？”

嘲笑的Root聳了聳肩。“怎麼？這也是我的婚禮。我邀請她。”

“她要上學，Root。”

“怎麼？在我這個年齡一堆人一直都在逃學，” Gen說道，這讓你翻了個白眼。

你點點頭，“但是，三天之內能找到合適的衣服嗎？”

這次，她張開雙臂癟著嘴。

“你不至少幫我一下嗎？”

Root說：“別擔心，我會照顧好它的。”這真是“該機器已照顧好它”的代碼，那是該死的愛管閒事的機器。

你翻了個白眼，沒有辦法解決這兩個問題，所以這顯然意味著Gen要去參加婚禮。  
妳的電話響了，免去了處理兩人的麻煩，Finch的名字在屏幕上閃爍。

“Finch。”妳接聽電話後就打招呼。

“Shaw女士，我們恐怕需要妳的幫助。偵探費斯科被槍擊了。”Finch的焦慮語氣觸及妳的耳朵，他的聲音清楚地表明了它的糟糕程度。

妳站起來，已經準備好去臥室打扮了。

“我在路上。他有意識嗎？”

“是的，但我認為他將失去知覺。”

“好，好。呃，我們地鐵裡還有血袋嗎？” 你問，扣牛仔褲，系鞋帶。 

有一個停頓，然後說：“是的，我相信是的。”

“那是黑面神的電話嗎？” 妳會聽到背景上的Fusco不滿，使妳發笑。

“讓他說話，對傷口施加壓力。我會盡快到那兒。” 

“謝謝你，shaw小姐。”

當妳拉緊夾克時，生產線便發出咔嗒聲，走出臥室，與她道別。

“一切都好？” Root問，關心寫在她的臉上。

你搖搖頭向她保證。“我盡力而為。”

她的臉上看起來很遙遠，妳認為這是機器將她充入正在發生的事情中，然後才使她的臉上有了理解的眼神。

“去。我會和Gen在一起的。”

你點點頭，轉向孩子，睜大眼睛看著她。“別以為這意味著我一出門就不知道你在計劃什麼。”

天真地露出她的臉。“你在說什麼？我和root只是在聊天。”

“對。”妳翻了個白眼，走了出來。

一打開門，Gen就會低聲說，好像聽不到聲音一樣。 

“你能教我駭客技巧嗎？”

“我可以聽到！” 妳大喊大叫，離開他們的公寓，他們的咯咯笑聲穿過走廊，讓妳在娛樂中搖搖頭。


	16. four alarm fire part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四個警報火第1部分
> 
> 章節註釋
> 
> 除了對不起，我無話可說了？我沒有意識到我已經很長時間沒有更新，直到昨天我檢查了上次上傳的日期。我很抱歉，這很難寫。本章原本應該是婚禮+黑穗病，但由於它變得太長且老實說，我最終不得不將其分成兩部分，我一直在讓您等待足夠長的時間（實際上無能為力）。
> 
> 我懇請你輕視此事。我一直在研究非傳統的婚禮劇本，但它們卻是如此不同，以至於我決定將它們混在一起作為根與肖。因此，如果發現它確實很不尋常，那是因為它確實很不尋常。lmao。我對這種結果的方式不是特別滿意，但是我希望與你們有不同的結果。讓我知道你的想法！

如果以前有人告訴妳有天會結婚，妳可能會當面嘲笑他們，甚至說這是胡說八道地並教訓他們一頓。

如果有人之前告訴妳妳最終要嫁給Root，那麼妳直接開槍轟了他們和Roo的腦門t，因為那是不會發生的。

妳不是和夢想著與他人未來的女孩,妳只能想像到，由於人格障礙和ISA所做的工作，妳最終會死於無人認領自己的身體-因為對於像妳這樣在黑暗中工作的人來說，情況就是這樣。這是妳一直可以接受的事情。

直到妳遇到Finch，里斯，富斯科和root。

人們...除了妳父母和科爾這樣的少數特殊人物外，他們對妳沒有任何意義。妳對人們的生活並不太在意，這就是為什麼妳是任務中最出色的操作員的原因，因為妳不會為誰身負重任而煩惱。如果他們告訴妳殺死某人，妳將殺死該人，而且不會多話。

直到現在妳仍然不知道這是怎麼發生的-在經歷過的所有麻煩之間，與卡特，與撒瑪利亞人之間，這些現在被妳稱為朋友的人設法告訴了妳每個生命都很重要；生活中有價值。

似乎還不夠，Root還教會妳關心，感覺等東西，即使與他人的感受相比這只是冰山一角。然後，桑德（Sander）出現完全改變了妳。

而現在，今天，妳的頭髮和臉都修剪整齊，穿著白色鈕扣襯衫，休閒褲，黑色領帶和高跟鞋，胳膊上套著西裝外套，妳將要嫁給孩子的母親。

自從兩天前到達太陽城堡度假勝地以來，妳還沒有見過Root，她堅持說你們兩個不能睡在一起 ,不能見面，直到妳結婚那天，妳嗤之以別，告訴她她根本不可能抗拒不和妳睡在一起。但事實上，她很認真地遵循著。

“我知道我們不是一對傳統情侶，親愛的，但就這麼一次。讓我們正常依次吧。”她那天告訴你，然後在最後一次離別之吻後與你和桑德分手， 妳翻了個白眼，對他發了怒。

老實說，妳真的不明白這一點。Root甚至都不迷信，但是再說一次，Root具有喜歡嘗試任何新事物的狂熱，這就是為什麼和她談戀愛很有趣的原因之一。但是妳有點希望不是這種情況；妳真的想在屬於你們的聯排別墅翻雲覆雨一番。

在妳克服了Root的怪異決定之後，妳發現它為妳提供了思考的空間，從那時起，妳的想法就已經並且一直在繞著一件事盤旋：妳即將結婚。

妳仍然不確定要考慮什麼，但這主要是因為妳（一個反社會）對自己本來應該在任何時候都不介意這一事實而感到困擾。妳知道自己正在用這種方法在山坡上爬山，這主要是導致妳認為自己做出了錯誤的決定，因為它不符合人格障礙的敘述-妳的想法你的生活本來應該如此。

這就是為什麼妳一直從佐伊為妳保留的兩層小木屋的窗戶凝視湖面，在妳的手指間玩弄電話卡的原因。自從妳穿好衣服以來，妳一直在爭論是否應該撥打電話卡上的號碼好一小時。

妳在電話上查看時間，發現儀式還剩45分鐘。孩子們現在應該在這裡。

你感嘆 “他媽的。”

妳撥打電話上的號碼，將接收器放在耳邊，等待線路接通，同時認為自己無法相信自己在尋求某人的幫助。

“下午好。傑克·艾布拉姆斯。”三聲響之後，答案就來了。

突然，妳心涼了一半。Shaw，你在幹什麼？

“你好？” 傑克詢問著，不耐煩。“嘿，我現在很忙，所以如果這是另一個惡作劇電話，”

“不，”你把他割下來，清了清嗓子。“傑克，是我，sameen。”

停頓一下，然後妳聽到抽屜被關閉了。

“ Sameen！當然。我實際上有個約會，但是我總是可以將它推遲給我的一個朋友，” Jack開玩笑，然後妳用不必要的姿勢打了個噴嚏。“所以。你為什麼打電話？”

開門見山。這是你永遠可以輕易做到的。

妳清了清嗓子，突然覺得不必與他人交談就使嗓子乾了。

“今天，我的'重要的一天'。”

“哦，耶穌。Sameen，太好了！我很高興聽到這個消息。我希望這個電話並不意味著你為此感到後悔……是嗎？”

你笑著搖了搖頭。“是的……不……我不知道，我不這麼認為。只是……如果在儀式結束後，我感覺自己被困住了怎麼辦？”

“你感到被困嗎？”

你不知道 “不，我-她……”你嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼。你不敢相信你會這麼說。“她感覺像家一樣。”

他輕笑。“那看起來是個問題嗎？”

你知道他在做什麼。他在對你胡說八道，但你不能否認它在幫助你弄清楚。 

“我是說，我是一個反社會。我是否應該為這種感覺感到困擾？”

“那是你的問題？你感到困擾是因為你不應該因為診斷而這樣做，即使感覺很好，這是某種預言？是嗎？”

“好吧，如果你這樣說，那聽起來很愚蠢。”你屏住呼吸。

傑克輕笑。“是因為，夥伴。你想得太過分了。但是，聽著，我不能怪你對吧？請回答一件事：你是否認為，在黑暗的內心深處部分的妳,覺得嫁給她錯了？”

這是一張該死的結婚證書，但妳知道妳正在為Root這麼做。妳之所以這樣做，是因為妳知道這就是她想要的，這才是使她快樂的原因。而且在妳的字典中，任何能阻止她成為“ Eeyore”的事情都不是錯誤的。永遠不會是。

就個人而言，妳並不真正在意將事情正式化。妳不需要紙就可以告訴她妳是Root的，而且永遠都是。但是，如果這是她的需要，妳便將一切交給她。

“不，不是。”妳最後回答他，妳已經承受了相當長一段時間的壓力，現在終於離開了妳的身體。

“去吧！伙計，別擔心。只要出去和你的女孩結婚就行了!”

你為他的真正幸福而搖搖頭。“是的，是的。隨便。” 他咯咯地笑。然後，像事後的想法一樣，妳清了清嗓子。“呃，如果你願意，你可以去接待處。太陽城堡度假勝地。喬治湖。只要你想，就可以。”

“那是三個小時的車程，親愛的？” 妳發出同意的聲音，聽到他的嘆息。“我已經訂滿了，我不知道我能否做到。” 

“很好，”你回答，如果他做不到，就不會打擾。

同樣，妳可以聽到有人敲敲前門，妳認為這是男孩中的一個。 

“不，但是我會嘗試的，是嗎？嘗試獲得樂趣。這是妳的一天。恭喜，隊友。”傑克告訴妳，聽起來很像你們已經認識很久了。

“謝謝。”妳在掛斷電話之前告訴他，鬆了一口氣。好吧，那很有幫助。

“ NYPD！打開！”

喊叫聲提示妳朝前門走去，打開時會保持鎮定狀態。

“認真?萊昂內爾？”

“什麼？” 他同時輕笑，逗樂和難以置信。“你和美國隊長確實需要幽默感。” 

當他走過妳時，妳會睜開雙眼，而讓妳與里斯站在一起，當妳走過時，里斯正假笑著評價著妳。

“看起來不錯，Shaw。” 

妳在嘲笑他的Armani西裝和領結。里斯（Reese）一直是妳書中的好人。

“你還不錯，約翰，”你告訴他，然後望向外面，期待一個金發碧眼的人物出現。“ Gen在哪裡？” 

“在Root那”他坐在沙發上回答，然後取笑地嘲笑你。“我不知道你是迷信的，Shaw。”

“這是root的主意。”你吟著，翻了個白眼，站在他旁邊。Fusco從廚房裡笑了起來，Sander咕噥著。  
（Sander也穿著與妳的西裝相同的微型版本，而且看起來很帥。他的頭髮是波浪狀淺棕色頭髮的拖把，這只會使他看起來更好。妳確定Root看到他會因為你的兒子長得如此好看而流淚，那個傻瓜。）  
“如果你問我，我認為這是一個好主意。我想你們兩個都等不到儀式開始度蜜月。杜鵑的巢可能很瘋狂，但她穿著那件婚紗很好地打掃了他，”他說。用令人印象深刻的表情評估妳，將Sander甩在手臂上，然後避開還在癒合的傷口。

你瞪著他。“我回幫妳從弄縫線的。放下他。”

他翻了個白眼，放下了桑德，桑德立即向你走去，然後繼續。“當然，你看起來也不錯。比我穿西裝要好。”

“反駁，任何人看起來都比你穿西服更好，萊昂內爾。”你反駁道，里斯笑了起來，富斯科則露出了冒犯的表情。

“嘿！” 他大喊大叫，桑德（Sander）在Fusco捏緊他的新黑色剪裁西服時在妳的懷裡重複這個詞。“我花了很多錢。給你一些讚美會死嗎你？” 

妳和里斯（Reese）同時看著對方，用眼睛交談，然後回頭看著富斯科（Fusco），臉上露出空白。

壁畫皺著眉頭。“你們兩個真的很奇怪，你知道嗎？” 當妳和Reese都不動時，他的皺眉就會加深。“隨便。走吧。'回國的時候，你去教堂認罪了，先生和女士。好嗎，小男孩？”

桑德·庫斯（Sander coos），使妳和里斯（Reese）感到很有趣，因為妳終於讓自己發出了笑聲。對於妳所有的堅忍和冷淡的態度，妳讚賞Fusco在幽默方面的努力以及Reese在妳身邊的沉默和堅定的支持。

一旦妳從沙發上站起來，Reese就會抓住張開的胳膊上的西裝外套並協助妳穿上，一旦穿上西裝便將翻領固定好，而Fusco則與Sander一同前往。 

他退後一步，對你輕輕地微笑。“在那裡，”他說，伸出手肘。“準備結婚了，Shaw嗎？”

當妳走過他並離開準備室時，妳嗤之以鼻，轉了個白眼，Fusco已經將Sander放置在光滑的黑色Range Rover Sport中。該死的，這真是個他媽的美女。

妳吹口哨表示讚賞，感覺Reese在他旁邊走過時一直在傻笑。

“想嘗試一下妳的禮物嗎？”

你瞇著眼睛看著他。“你偷了這個。”

他輕笑著，把鑰匙扔向妳的方向，不回答妳的問題就進入了乘客的座位。

你凝視著高雅的鑰匙。它看起來像是全新的，因此被盜了。但是話又說回來，這就是里斯。

“你在等什麼，陽光？讓我們搭便車！” Fusco從後座打開的窗戶中大喊，提示妳臉上露出笑容。我們開工吧。

15分鐘後，妳在祭壇前神經緊繃，臉上的笑容消失了。里斯（Reese）身為妳的服務員，身後稍稍落後-不管這樣做的目的是什麼。

妳不確定突然的神經衝擊來自何處，但是一旦妳在5分鐘前踏入教堂，就會突然感到心臟劇烈跳動

妳知道自己很緊張，但是因為自己不緊張而拒絕接受自己。但這是Root，除了Sander之外，Root一直是唯一可以使妳感受到以前從未有過的感覺的人。

很好的是，妳從房間的冰箱裡順了一小瓶威士忌，放在口袋裡，然後從口袋裡拿出來，輕鬆地打開，了一下。喉嚨中的酒精燃燒會幫助妳一點點沉澱下來，淹沒胸部的重擊聲。

里斯輕笑著向你背後，你感到他俯身，“緊張嗎Shaw？”

“我沒有。”你猛的轉頭，瞪他。他向你閃爍著一個傻笑的笑容。“閉嘴。”

“精神緊張怎麼了？如果我嫁給“水果圈”，我也會感到緊張，”富斯科從教堂的前排座位裡補充道。妳對他的評論怒容，他聳聳肩無視。“相信我。婚姻是另外一回事。如果我可以時光倒流，我不會和前任結婚。”

那真的不是很安慰。

Zoe從Fusco所在的另一排的前排座位笑了起來。“你也許可以閉上嘴，偵探。你沒有幫上她。”

“我只是在陳述事實。”他不屑地咕噥道。“看，你們倆無論如何都是瘋子，所以沒關係。it’s work。”

“別擔心，Shaw。我想Root很酷。” Gen補充道，繞過Sander，讓他坐在座位上。 

你滾開眼睛，逗樂了。“當然”你抱怨。

就在這時，教堂的雙扇門打開了，所有人都站起來，等待著呼吸，等待Finch和Root進場。經過十秒鐘的痛苦，妳終於看到了兩個人。一件海軍藍色定制西裝，肘部彎曲，另一隻手彎曲著手。當她終於出現在禮堂時，妳的目光一秒也離不開她。

如果妳對於選擇嫁給Root時仍存有揮之不去的疑問，現在妳可以確定沒有。在這裡，Root帶著美麗的笑容走下台階，這是妳永遠記得的景象。

Root在妳眼中一直都是美麗的，即使在她第一次欺騙妳時就欺騙妳以為她是Veronica Sinclair。如果有的話，那段時間她戲耍你的方式吸引了你。妳只是感興趣而已。但是現在，在她的婚紗中，“美麗”一詞並沒有被剪掉。

衣服很簡單。它的顏色介於白色和銀色之間，足以讓妳知道它的價格昂貴。這是一件抹胸連衣裙，可以在所有合適的位置擁抱Root的苗條身材，直到臀部以下，其餘部分以整齊折疊的方式像美人魚的尾巴一樣張開，當她沿著小島走時，邊緣在地板上翩翩起舞。

（妳暗自記下，感謝Zoe的接班人，也許給她一個Beretta Nano，讓她可以塞進錢包，以防萬一遇到麻煩。）

妳已經模糊地意識到臉上掛著微笑，但是妳無法抗拒不可抗拒的嘴唇拔河。知道自己可以和這個女人度過餘生，一股驕傲感油然而生。

“媽媽！”

桑德（Sander）興奮的首席運營官將妳從發呆中帶走，Root跟妳一樣,將目光從妳轉向夏德（Sander），臉上露出燦爛的笑容，sander張開雙臂望著剛走過去的Root前排。

（妳不知道妳盯著Root呆了多長時間，反之亦然，但是妳可以肯定，如果妳剛意識到現在她幾乎就在妳的面前，那花費的時間會比感覺更長。她的美艷是如此令人屏息。）

Root腳步停頓下來，一隻手摀著嘴，因為她睜睜地凝視著你的兒子。你對這個反應傻笑，奪眶的眼淚比妳期待還多。

“nice，媽媽。” Sander咕咕地指著Root，這是他常常喜歡說的話。

妳可以看到Root融化在現場，同時又令人噁心又討人喜歡。

Root暫時從Finch移開，將Sander抱在懷裡。“我的帥小男孩，”她說，問候語因她在臉上沖下的吻而掩蓋，然後放下他回到Finch，目光轉向了你。

她一直笑著，直到她和Finch終於在你的面前。Finch放開她，一隻手放在Root的肩膀上，另一隻手放在Root的肩膀上。 

“我為你們倆感到驕傲，”他友好地微笑著說。你真的不知道該說些什麼，所以你點頭表示認可，哈羅德之後在佐伊旁邊的前排佔據了自己的位置。

“嘿，親愛的。你想念我嗎？” Root以問候的形式說著，她的臉上帶有歪斜的微笑，胸口突然一陣飄飄然。

你傻笑著，想起曾經告訴過她的一句話。“是的。我想念你，就像我想念肚裡寄生蟲。”

她明知地微笑著，顯然在想起了這段回憶。“我愛你的比喻。”

你們兩個都在記憶中發笑。妳彎起手肘伸向她。她攀繞上妳的臂膀，以一種你知道的方式擠壓你，謝謝你的出現，這對我來說意義重大，因為你們倆都面對著牧師。

牧師說：“下午好，歡迎大家，請坐。”牧師開始，身後的每個人都跟隨他，然後他繼續說，“我們今天聚集在這裡，慶祝Root Groves和Sameen Shaw結婚。今天，我們所有人都會成為愛的見證人...”

當妳突然感到不適時，其他一切都會消失。所有被扔掉的詞-愛情，婚姻，團結-是妳不習慣聽到的與妳有關的詞，這使妳感肚子一陣鼓譟。

妳站在這里,站在妳的朋友面前幾乎令妳感到尷尬，妳一直向他們發誓不做任何事，而妳卻站在這裡。

Root的動作使妳心情舒暢，她的手從肘部移動到妳的手，與她的手交錯。妳先看著自己的雙手，然後再看著她-高跟鞋幾乎使妳與她處於同一個水平-發現她對妳情感自始如一，這是妳永遠認為自己不配得到的。

“和我在一起，”她小聲說道，緊緊握住你的手，當你靜靜地嘆氣時，這可以幫助你放鬆一點。

妳會忽略牧師噴出的所有其他糊塗狗屎，Root的存在以及妳忽略白噪聲的幫助而接受的培訓。這有助於讓Root看起來他媽的很棒，所以當她凝視著妳時，妳凝視著她，直到牧師清了清嗓子。

牧師明知地微笑著，在他繼續之前，“有人告訴我你是在私下交換誓言。”  
Root點點頭，微笑著回答，繼續看著你時仍然不知所措。妳欣賞她為使自己感到舒適而付出的努力，並通過握緊她的手，將拇指放在她的手背上讓她知道，這使她笑了。

“好的，約翰。你會兌現為我們做這件事嗎？”

無能為力，你向後看，看到里斯從他的口袋裡掏出一根繩子，當他將自己放在你和Root之間時，對你咧嘴笑。

“握住手，女士們。”他說，在她將繩子綁上之前，你們兩個都握著彼此的手，而妳和Root都緊緊抓住他的手。“最後一次退出的機會，Shaw。確定要被綁住嗎？畢竟妳有只睡三晚的原則？”

當Root在你面前輕笑時，你瞪著他。“閉嘴，去吧，童子軍。” 

他輕笑著，把你的結綁好，Root完美地合在一起。足夠緊，以至於妳的手被卡住，但又足夠松，以至於不阻止血液流動。

Root測試了一下，扭動著手腕，嗡嗡作響，雙眼閃著歡樂的笑容。不好了。

“嗯……你想測試一下這個東西以後有多緊嗎，Sameen？” 她傻笑著，眼中閃爍著奇異的光芒使你嘴吧乾了，妳從幻想中突然的喚醒。耶穌，她總是說情話不分場合。

牧師清了清嗓子，謝天謝地地將妳從Root中救了出來。“讓我們繼續完成這個，好嗎？”

“我當然迫不及待地想要完成任務。” Root同意，當Reese，Zoe和Fusco都在後台輕笑時，你呻吟起來。太可怕了

“Root”，你輕笑著，並三心二意地警告她，阻止它。如果Root不會因為這種暗示而停下來，那位牧師看起來會陰血壓過高中風。 

她輕笑著，歪著頭向牧師微笑著。“對不起，我無法抗拒。她穿著那套西裝看起來很漂亮。”

妳握緊下巴，使自己的臉保持堅韌，以阻止自己對此做出外在的反應，但是從Root的笑容來看，她無論如何都會看到妳內心的悸動。該死的。

牧師瞪著她，然後清了清嗓子，看著你。

“ Sameen Shaw，請問妳願意娶Root Groves為妳合法結婚的妻子嗎？從今天開始，只要妳倆都活著，妳是否會向她獻出妳的手，妳的心臟和妳的生命？” 他問，你突然清醒了。這整個事情突然變得真實起來，就像貨運火車撞在你身上。

妳嘆了口氣，看著Root，他正在用這個世界上所有的崇拜來看著妳，妳唯一能想到的就是妳不配得到她。但是妳確定，將盡一切可能嘗試回報她的感受，這是第一步。  
“我會的。”即使你的內心在動盪，你也要用驕傲的聲音說。不管如何。Root現在的笑容是值得的。

牧師笑了，看著Root。“妳，Root·格羅夫斯（Root Groves），將sameen·Shaw（Sameen Shaw）當作妳合法結婚的妻子嗎？從今天起，妳願意一直為她和她獻上自己的雙手，妳的內心和生命嗎？”

“絕對的。”她喘著氣，眼淚凝結在眼裡。“我會。”

“戒指?麻煩了” 牧師四處張望，困惑的是在里斯吹口哨之前，找不到戒指。

“ Kom hier，熊！”

熊從門上駛來，他的項圈緊貼掛在上面的戒指盒。視線使妳笑出聲來，對妳最好的朋友咧嘴一笑，因為他當然必須是戒指的持票人。

他停在妳的面前，舌頭從嘴裡滑落，尾巴在等待有人撫摸他時搖擺。里斯（Reese）做出了榮譽，將戒指盒交給牧師，然後撫摸貝爾並命令他坐下。接下來，他解開鬆動的雙手周圍的繩結。

牧師給你打了Root戒指，“重複我我所說的：說出她的名字，我給你這個戒指，以提醒我對你的愛。”

這就是你最討厭的東西。妳清了清嗓子，試圖擺脫腸道中不舒服的纏繞，妳覺得不必在人們面前這樣做，但無論如何妳像個士兵一樣無所畏懼,面對這一切。

“Root”，妳會在思想上重複一遍。

“Root，我給你這枚戒指，作為每天的提醒，呃……”你停下來，清清嗓子。“-是我對你的愛，”你匆匆說完，將戒指滑入她的手指。

當她得到牧師交出的戒指時，Root微笑著，淚水從她的臉頰上流下來。  
“sameen，我給你這枚戒指，以提醒我對你的愛。”她搖晃著背誦著她的聲音，將戒指滑到你的手指上，促使你為自己的幸福而搖頭。

“憑著我的力量，我見證你們的結合，並宣布你們為妻妻。恭喜，你現在可以.......”

當Root決定毫不客氣地立刻將妳拉入親吻時，妳的朋友們為她的熱情歡呼，咯咯笑和鼓掌，他的其餘話被切斷了。

當妳的嘴唇相遇時，妳嘆口氣，然後才意識到決定離開Root的那一天，妳錯過了多少事情，然後妳僵硬了,當意識到自己正在朋友面前這樣做時。

妳拉開身子，感覺從脖子到臉頰齊平，正在忙於去除手周圍鬆散的打結。在將繩索掉落以換取臉頰豐滿的同時，Root部可以幫助妳拉緊繩索，而雙手則要搏動並停留在身體兩側，抵制將其拉入的誘惑。

她俯身，你知道她將要再次吻你，她的嘴唇使你的呼吸消失了。期待著你的緊張，直到她突然停下，促使你睜開眼睛，只為讓你看到她在地上微笑，在那裡你發現桑德在那兒對著你兩個人咕o著，拉著Root的衣服。

“ Carry，”他說，聽起來很像“ kewi”，向妳張開雙臂，妳無力抵抗，彎下腰並用他的腋窩抬起他，將他舉在臀部上。“好極了！” 他勝利地舉起拳頭，結果所有人都在笑。

Root托著他的臉頰，親吻他的嘴唇，桑德對著她傻笑著，點點頭。“nice” 

Root臉上的笑容甚至比你們交換誓詞時的笑容還要燦爛。從字面上看，就像在妳面前直視太陽一樣。令人眼花潦亂，但卻以一種完全令人驚訝的方式。將妳的目光深深吸引。

“各位，我向妳們介紹Shaw夫人和Shaw夫人！” 牧師宣布。

“你是說，瘋狂夫人和太太！” 壁畫從前排高喊，每個人都咯咯笑著，熊叫著，而牧師則嘲笑他。

一隻手搭上妳的肩膀，使妳回頭看看里斯尷尬地對妳微笑。

“恭喜，Shaw。”

“謝謝。”你點點頭，覺得自己特別尷尬。妳和里斯（Reese）不會互相殘忍，而且值得慶幸的是，他拉開了手，祝賀Root，Finch剛剛告訴他，他為她感到高興。

Finch對妳執行相同的操作，然後Fusco，然後Zoe和Gen跟隨，直到它變得太多並且妳變得煩躁不安。

“好吧，結束這一切狗屎。吃飯吧！” 你宣布，所有人都同意，因為你們所有人都走出了教堂。

妳與Root並肩行走，後者將她的手滑入妳的手中，手中的戒指吸引了妳的注意力。她緊緊握住你的手，促使你抬起頭來，看到她點點的微笑。謝謝你，她的嘴巴，你帶著自己的傻笑回來，在你走向接待處時，將她的手捏在你的手中。

值得。


	17. four alarm fire part2

root兌現了在接待中有所有妳喜歡的食物的承諾，因為食物很棒。首先，它們可能是唯一可以使接收容忍的東西。

但是，當然，即使吃和看Reese試圖讓Finch喝醉也不足以讓你繼續留在這個地方，因為妳寧願和Root（Root）離開去做妳們早該開始的事。

傑克無法趕到。她顯然邀請了在警惕和撒瑪利亞人期間一直與之合作的書呆子牧群並沒有幫助。她整夜都在忙著和書呆子聊天，直到每個人都決定是時候喝酒了，結果所有人都聚集在一張桌子上，Root坐在你旁邊，通過雙手放在大腿上揉捏，嘲笑你。她臉上一副卑鄙的表情。

首先，妳可以忍受它，甚至可以將自己的手放在大腿上，在將自己的手放在腿上之前，輕輕地將手指滑到她雙腿中央，以此來戲弄她。妳一次又一次地摩擦，直到Root喘不過氣來，這要歸功於妳和妳的飲酒遊戲，每個人都快要喝醉了。

“耐心，sameen，”她當時進入你的耳朵，確保沒有人會聽到，“成為一個好女孩。當我們回到小木屋時，我會給你一個驚喜。”

那是30分鐘前，坦率地說，那已經30分鐘了。

除了Fusco和Gen決定在其中一個小木屋中與Sander和Bear一起休息外，每個人都很忙。佐伊（Zoe）和里斯（Reese）早些時候以很爛的藉口先離開了。是的，對。

另一方面，Finch臉上懶洋洋的笑容,因為酒意臉紅成一片。當妳在Root旁邊喝酒時，他一直在與Root，Daniel，Daizo和Greenfield呆呆地聊天。

Root仍然懶洋洋地在桌子底下的大腿上上下移動她的手，這根本沒有幫助妳褲子被支成一個帳篷的情況，酒精引起的嗡嗡聲並沒有幫助妳想像出Root的驚喜是什麼。從她說話時的表情來看，妳可以確定它確實是妳真正喜歡的東西。

耶穌，只是想所有可能發生的事，就足以使妳的胃因激動而緊握，感覺陰莖在褲子內跳動。

Root睜大的眼睛看向妳，顯然感覺到了抽搐，當她傻笑並把手放在最需要的地方時，她的眼睛充滿了渴望，手指輕撫了妳的大腿。

“Root”，你低聲，不耐煩地咆哮，抓住她的手放在你的褲襠上。

當她意識到妳是多麼的想要她，她水汪汪的大眼瞟向妳,輕咬嘴唇，但很快，當她狡猾的笑著伸入褲子撫摸妳的堅挺。妳的吟聲比想像的要響亮，引起書呆子群的注意。

妳咳嗽是一個藉口，當他們移開視線並繼續交談時，妳很感激。Root對自己輕笑，站起來前鬆開握住你的手。

“謝謝你，孩子們。Sameen和我要去下一站了。”她把你拉起來，當書呆子大聲抗議時，你巧妙地隱藏了你的凸起，Root調皮地笑著。“抱歉，男孩。

“很好，格羅女士-我的意思是Shaw太太。我確定你渴望結婚。”在喝醉的抗議聲中，Finch說道，滿眼笑容讓你無法發笑。 

“為什麼，Harry。” Root輕笑。“你只是說著從我口中說出來的這些話。”

醉酒的抗議突然變成歡呼聲，讓妳在有機會與Harold交談時翻白眼。

“嘿，Finch，”你撓著頭說。“呃，再次感謝你的戒指。”

他站起來，在找到自己的平衡之前搖擺了一下，然後將妳的一隻手包裹在他的兩隻手中。“不客氣，Sameen。好好享受妳餘下的夜晚。”

妳點了點頭，感到不舒服，在他再次坐下之前，他以一種友善的笑容釋放了妳的手，抓住了他。 

“不用擔心亞歷山德羅。富斯科偵探，里斯先生，我會確保他得到了很好的照顧。我敢肯定，如果我們需要妳回到曼哈頓，那麼機器將向妳發出警報。兩位女士儘管盡興。 ”

妳知道這意味著Harold和Machine都在為妳提供假期，並且妳打算充分利用它。

“謝謝，Finch。” 

“謝謝，哈利。”Root說，從背後將手臂包裹在他的肩膀上，然後在臉頰上親吻他，然後走到你身邊，然後轉向他們。“晚安，男孩。”

妳會聽到“再見！”的合唱！'恭喜！' '晚安！' 因為妳和Root都將前往妳的客房，該客房距離接待區二十步之遙。

一旦進入室內，Root將你拉近一個吻，她的手臂纏繞在你的脖子上。當妳將手臂纏繞在她的腰上時，妳急切地回吻著，在此過程中，她將高跟鞋踢掉,腳後跟踩在地板上。

妳會感覺到她的舌頭在妳的嘴唇上翩翩起舞，妳張開了嘴以准許她進入，一旦她吮吸了妳的舌頭，然後妳就用舌頭進入了她的嘴，因為你們兩個都在爭奪主權。

你向前走，妳倆一邊親吻著一邊將她帶到牆上，Root喘著粗氣，讓你有機會在她的下巴和脖子上親吻她。

她嘆了口氣，一隻手伸入妳的頭髮。“我整天都在等待。”

“是嗎？” 你吮吸她的脖頸，確保留下一個痕跡，作為回報，root呻吟。“誰叫妳出了愚蠢的主意，硬要和他們聊上整晚。”

她輕笑著說：“這並不意味著我整天都不想你，親愛的。你看起來-天哪，穿著那套衣服真是太神奇了。”她說，當你吮吸脖子上一個特別敏感的部位時，呻吟著。

當妳回到嘴唇時，放慢步伐，將手放在臀部上，在拉扯下嘴唇之前先吮吸她的下唇，然後與她鼻尖蹭著。

Root的手托在妳的下巴上，當妳們看著對方時，她的拇指在妳的臉頰輕輕摩擦著，此時，妳才意識到自己在向她微笑。

“我很想你，”她小聲說，用鼻子輕蹭著你，閉著眼睛。

“這是你的主意，Root。”你嗤之以鼻，不想承認你有同樣的感覺，因為該死的,只是一天而已，妳了給她一個純潔的吻。

她輕笑，睜開眼睛，對你傻笑。“我知道。我想你會在我給妳準備的的小小驚喜之後原諒我。”

面對她臉上的笑，你的眼睛無法察覺地睜大了，突然間，所有的鮮血湧向你的公雞，褲子裡抽動著。妳與Root的親密接觸使她能夠感覺到它，當她的手向下伸到妳的褲襠時，大腦產生一種令人愉悅的嗡嗡聲。

“有人很飢渴。”

“閉嘴，”你咆哮著，吮吸並咬著她的下唇。

“愛我”她輕輕說著，當你用動物的力量吻她時，完全讓你發瘋。

她與妳的吻糾纏了一會兒，將妳向後推，然後將妳推向樓梯。你任由她引導，你們兩個都變成四肢混亂，雙眼緊閉，當一個人跌跌撞撞時吟著，咯咯咯咯的笑，但從不彼此分開。

當妳進入臥室後，Root毫不客氣地將妳推到一張甚至都不知道是在床前擺放的椅子上。傻傻的白痴，她一定是在接待期間做的。

妳嘗試站起來並拉著她繼續親吻，但她卻笑著將妳推回到椅子上。

“wth？” 你問，沮喪。妳真的很想把它繼續。

她俯身，將嘴靠近妳的耳朵，舔了妳的耳垂。讓你打了個冷顫 

“無論妳做什麼，都不要動。” Root在你耳邊輕喘著。她拉開了距離：“如果你碰我，你今晚就別想高潮。”但沒有咬到耳垂，這讓你既興奮又沮喪。

“操，Root。” 

“我保證，這是值得的。”

她轉過身，移開了將頭髮束在一起的別針，當頭髮從髮束中釋放時，她的頭髮向後擺動，擺動得很漂亮。該死的。Root向後露出一個笑容，將她的頭髮放在一邊的肩膀上，露出她的衣服的拉鍊。

“想拆禮物嗎，親愛的？” 她用甜美的聲音問道，使所有的鮮血都流向南方，你的公雞在抽搐。耶穌。

妳伸出手將她從坐姿中拉開，注意著不要移動。就在妳要握住她的拉鍊時，她會嬉戲地笑著。

“小心，Sameen。記住，如果碰我，你就別想來了。” 你咆哮著，決心不去碰她，當你小心翼翼地慢慢拉開她的衣服時，她笑了起來。

當妳完成對她的拉鍊後，她會給妳帶來一副嚴峻的表情，妳絕對不會承認這讓妳的慾火攀升到連妳都沒想到的境界

“好。現在當個好女孩，雙手在身後坐下。”

你們已經很長時間沒有這樣了，妳不能否認自己很想念這個。畢竟，這就是你們倆做愛的方式，直到的關係變得更加柔軟和親密為止。

妳按照她的指示進行，並用敏銳的眼神看著她轉身面對妳，慢慢地但一定要脫下她的衣服。妳不知不覺地舔了舔嘴唇，露出每一個裸露的皮膚，直到衣服露出Root一整天都保持的狀態，並感覺到妳的心臟停止跳動。該死的

她的衣服內部是幾乎透明的黑色內衣套裝，Root看起來非常好看，感覺就像房間裡的溫度在上升。她輕鬆地走出自己的衣服，一邊踢著裙子，一邊保持腳跟高跟，像以往給了你一個挑逗的笑容 

感到自己出汗後，妳的手會自行移動以放鬆領帶，但Root妳在妳抬手時停下來。

“Shaw，我對妳說過什麼？我必須用zip tie綁著妳嗎？”

你呻吟，將手放回身後，搖了搖頭。“這是折磨，Root。”

“我想你會想要這個的，親愛的。稍稍忍耐可以走很長一段路。”她取笑，轉身走到梳妝台，那裡有一個揚聲器與電話相連，而今天早上還沒有這個揚聲器。

無論妳在做什麼，Root都能為妳提供從背面欣賞Root形式的絕佳機會。Root的身體可能很苗條，但她有肌肉，只有它們比妳的肌肉更微妙。但這再加上她苗條的身材，只會讓她變得更加惹火撩人，因為她現在穿著那套性感內衣。

揚聲器發出的聲音使妳擺脫徘徊的茫然，抬頭看著Root感性地對著妳傻笑。哦，妳認為，’’我喜歡這件事的發展。’’Root的笑聲使妳知道妳可能已經大聲說了出來，但是妳一點也不介意。

她開始左右擺動臀部，使節拍離妳很遠，哦，耶穌，妳必須下顎並握緊拳頭，才能保持坐姿。

Root甚至不會跳舞嗎？據妳所知，她平衡感差得很。這怎麼可能？

Root注意到了妳的兩難境地，並以性感的姿勢移動了她的舞蹈，一隻手放在頭髮上，但妳卻讓另一隻手從脖子向下伸到乳溝，胃和中心。當她的手消失在她的內褲中時，你的鼻子擴張,渴望著用你的嘴代替她手指的位置。

Root輕笑。“喜歡妳看到的嗎，親愛的？”

妳抬頭仰望她，然後她繼續跳動著舞步，目光轉向她徘徊的手。

“你一直在練習嗎？”

她拉近了兩個人之間的距離，直到你的雙腿在她的雙腿之間，她的手在你的肩膀上保持平衡，同時她在妳的膝蓋上以那首歌的節奏磨著自己，妳眼睛粘在了她的身上。

該死的，你能讓她磨蹭你的......

“你喜歡嗎？” 她輕喊著，站起來，慢慢地走向妳身後，左手從左肩向右移動，使妳在她輕如的羽毛的撫摸中顫抖。

你喝高了 這讓你發瘋。

她輕笑著，從你身後傾斜，將頭放在你的肩膀上，在耳邊輕聲說：“昨天我整天都在練習……獨自一人……在椅子上磨，想像著你對我的感覺當我這樣磨著妳。”

臉頰上的呼吸使妳顫抖，公雞抽搐，勃起開始拉緊褲子。耶穌，該死。

Root輕笑著，她的手從妳的肩膀上移開，其中一隻伸入襯衫鈕扣之間的空間以撫摸妳的腹肌，另一隻進一步向南延伸至襠部，擠壓妳，從而使公雞變硬脹大。

“Root”，你吟著，氣喘吁吁，你還沒有做任何事情，因為你不能移動。

耶穌，妳已經想操她，但同時妳正在享受Root的這一面。

她的手從妳的襠部和腹肌移到西服外套的翻領處。

“我認為現在是我們該移除這個的時候了，妳不覺得嗎？” 她咕噥著，嘴巴貼在臉頰上，在聽到衣服掉在地上之前，妳願意為她張開雙臂，輕鬆地脫下外套。

歌曲結尾時，Root走到妳前面，坐在臀部上。在手飛到襯衫的頂部鈕扣之前，她將領帶和裙子以及西服外套一起脫掉在地板上。

“這個也是？”

她點頭，妳找不到要說的話，Root會在親吻妳之前先給妳微笑，使妳喘不過氣來。最後，妳可以想到的唯一單詞就是妳通過吻索取她所能提供的一切-飢餓，想操她的慾望-以及因此而來的呻吟聲。

Root托住妳的臉頰，吸吮上唇，然後拉開襯衫，然後推開肩膀，直到妳注意到襯衫已經解開，露出運動胸罩和緊繃的腹部時，妳才能繼續喘息。

她將襯衫敞開，然後站起來轉身，將手放在膝蓋上以分開雙腿。她站在你的雙腿之間，向後退。就在新歌達到高潮之時，Root將屁股放到你的褲a襠上，並隨著節奏跳動-來回向前，向後並排擺動-在她給你跳膝上舞的同時向你閃爍著笑容。

該死的，這是妳所見過的最火熱的東西。  
妳抓住椅子的後腿以阻止自己抓住Root並將其放在那兒，然後咬住嘴唇以阻止自己親吻裸露的背部。

良好的一分鐘後，Root切換位置，轉身並合攏雙腿，然後跨著臀部坐著，並用手臂纏住脖子繼續她先前的服侍。

她在剛硬的軸上打磨的感覺讓你呻吟，在剩下的這首歌中，雙眼緊緊地注視著她，感覺她潮濕是何等溫暖，她的頭側靠在你的身上，你們都在彼此的耳邊喘著氣。

妳知道自己不應該移動，但是妳趁著這個機會，在她向前滑動時及時抬起臀部向上傾斜，撞向正確的位置時,她呻吟並向後拱。

“他媽的，”Root嘶嘶地說。

接下來要知道的是，她已經跪在你的雙腿之間，解開了褲子的拉鍊，然後解開了褲子的拉鍊，然後將其與內褲一起拉下來，直到它們纏在腳踝上。

這一切發生得太快了，以至於當她把舌頭貼在陰莖的下側時，妳無法忍受的大聲呻吟聲。“天哪，Root...”令人鼓舞的是，Root把龜頭纏繞在嘴裡然後吮吸，然後Root在她的龜頭周圍用舌頭畫圈纏繞。

“耶穌，是的，就是這樣。”當Root開始將你的長度包裹在嘴裡時，你喘著氣，吟著，,吟著。“他媽的……”你呻吟，閉上眼睛，當你渴望更多時，你的臀部不由自主地拱起。

她嗡嗡作響，這種振動只會讓妳感覺更好，因為妳感覺到公雞中所有的血液都充滿了。妳縮緊腹部以保持更長的時間，但是當Root突然用一隻手抓住剩余長度,在吮吸上半部時撫摸著妳前。這根本無濟於事

“ Root，操，我-感覺真好。”你呻吟，感覺自己越來越近了，因為呻吟只會使她越來越難吸吮。“我...走開，Root。我要-該死，我要...”你咬緊牙關，屏住呼吸，當Root突然拉開並停止完全撫摸你時，就像妳處在邊緣，公雞彈回拍打腹肌，並因拒絕而幾乎變成紫色。

“Root。”  
“我和你還沒完，親愛的。”

她用你的大腿站起身，在你的嘴唇上落下一個吻，站起來並解開胸前的胸罩，然後迅速精確地拉下內褲並踢起腳跟。她那可口的乳房和貓的嘴唇的景色使妳的公雞對著妳的胃抽搐。

“他媽的，是的，過來。”你咆哮，阻止自己伸出手，直到她允許你。 

她轉身，將自己置於雙腿之間，伸手向後伸去撫摸妳的陰莖，在坐下時撫摸它，然後下沉身，在用大腿保持平衡的同時她用濕潤的小穴在陰莖上打磨著，你們兩個同時呻吟了起來。

“嗯……對我來說總是那麼好又為我而硬挺，對嗎，sameen？” 她喘著粗氣，當你的陰莖頂撞到她的陰蒂時，她的背部拱起。

她繼續戲弄你和她自己，妳徹底被她喚醒，直到她微微站起來並抓住你的公雞，用龜頭抵在在她的入口處，然後慢慢下沉直到你完全被她包裹住。

“上帝，你在這個位置上太緊了，”你呻吟著，她的牆壁緊緊地包裹著妳的粗大。

“他媽的……”她喘著氣，將身體向後傾斜，試圖呼吸以適應自己的長度時氣喘吁吁。“我想念你在我裡面的感覺。你讓我感覺如此得好。”

她緊吸著你的陰莖，使你呻吟，將頭靠在她的脖子上，你的手仍然緊握在椅背上。慢慢地，她開始對你發牢騷，適應節奏後，你的公雞內的壓力增加，直到她在你的雞巴上下彈跳起來。  
“哦，上帝，是的。。。Shaw，摸摸我。”她在喘息間命令，當你的手終於可以在她身上為所欲為時，你很高興，一隻手在她的乳房上，另一隻手在她的陰蒂上，旋轉著你的手指。圍繞它，導致她彈跳更快。“哦，是的……繼續撫摸我。他媽的，太好了。”

當她落下時，妳的臀部正好及時向上推，感覺自己即將噴發。“Root，我要...”她加快了速度，不久之後你的全身就緊繃起來，公雞抽搐著，因為它釋放了大量的小sameen在她體內。

Root不斷向上和向下彈跳，以幫助妳擺脫困境，她的牆壁越來越緊，讓妳知道她的需求。

“該死，我好近……”

妳將乳頭捏在手指之間，然後用另一根對陰蒂施加壓力，親吻和咬咬她的肩膀，並在上下反彈時對陰蒂施加更大的壓力，隨著背部進一步彎曲而感到她縮緊。  
“哦，上帝，是的...繼續做下去。我要...”你旋轉得更快，當她繼續彈跳時，她的牆壁在你周圍緊握，直到她停下來顫抖著。“sameen！” 她來的時候她會尖叫，而你會緊緊地抱住她，以保持她的穩定。

她緊握和鬆開的內壁只會使妳的公雞在她體內再次變硬，導致她的落下時呻吟聲落在妳的胸部，轉過頭親吻妳，你們兩個都在彼此的嘴裡喘著氣。

“嗯……天哪。”她呻吟著，它只會鼓勵你向上推，在喘息時張開嘴巴，讓你吮吸下唇。“操……我受不了了。請帶我走，Shaw，”她喘著氣，你不需要她再告訴你兩次。

當妳突然將她抬起頭時，她喘著粗氣，當妳的公雞滑出她的小穴時，你們倆都在哭泣，然後轉過身將她放回自己的膝蓋上。妳抓住公雞，在其長度上上下滑動以取笑她使她顫抖，當她將手臂纏在脖子上並親吻妳時。

妳返回了親吻，當她繼續磨蹭著妳時，兩隻舌頭都在爭奪統治權，在接觸時連結的呻吟到彼此的嘴裡。妳咬住她的下唇，將公雞的尖端對準她的入口，然後將自己推入在她的小穴李，從身體中冒出的愉悅感使妳的臀部向前傾斜。

“拉屎...”

“哦，天哪，Shaw。”當你完全進入她的內部時，她喘著粗氣，雙眼緊閉，嘴巴張開。這樣的眼神只會激勵你，很快你就會建立起節奏，以更快的速度和活力將臀部插入她的身體，她的小穴顫抖地死死的糾纏住你。

“他媽的，他媽的，他媽的...是的，哦，天哪，是的，是的，mmm ...上帝，太好了。”她用所有的力氣呻吟著，當你拉近她以抱住她時，你的手臂緊緊地圍繞著她。即將到來的高潮使她哭泣。“是的，Shaw……就那樣帶我。操我。”

當妳感覺到公雞在壓力增加時進一步變硬，妳會更快，更猛地操著她，咬著她的脖子，氣喘吁吁，Root的花心緊咬著妳。

“ Sameen，我...更快，寶貝，哦，天哪，是的！” 像她說的那樣，她尖叫著，雙臂緊緊地圍繞著她，以保持身體穩定。

“就這樣，Root ...為我而來。”你咆哮著，用更大的力撞擊著她。 

“嗯...他媽的，我要...”她緊張起來，高潮接管她的身體在顫抖。妳不停地抽插著，決心再給她另一波高潮，她顫抖的內壁又再次緊縮輕顫著。“哦，別停下……別停下，寶貝，我要……sameen，我-他媽的！” 這次她大聲呻吟，幾乎也將妳推到高潮邊緣。

妳放慢腳步，直到她無法忍受為止，當高潮消退時停下來，細細在她的脖子和下巴上親吻舔坁，直到妳到達她的嘴唇。當她親吻你時，她的兩隻手穿過妳的頭髮慢慢抓成拳頭,抓撓著，這與今天早些時候的任何吻都不一樣，直到她拉開呼吸以將額頭靠在你的身上。

“讓我休息一下。我們還沒有結束。”她閉著眼睛說，隨著她繼續喘氣，她的話含糊不清。

妳輕笑著，親吻她的嘴唇，然後退出她，讓她不由自主的發出呻吟。妳抓住她的大腿站起來，Root笑叫了起來，她的手臂再次纏繞在脖子上，腿部纏繞在腰上，妳把她帶回到床上，然後輕輕地將她放躺。

妳站直，在脫下襯衫的同時打量著她的身體，然後是運動胸罩，然後走出褲子和拳擊手的腰帶，完成後將它們踢開。

Root看著你，臉上帶著慵懶的笑容，你透過玩弄自己的乳房，撫摸自己的長度，對她傻笑來利用她的注意力。她的眼睛睜大了，微笑變成了一個傻笑，快樂地哼著。

“嗯，過來，親愛的。”

不用壓在她的身上，而是將她的雙腿分開並跪在兩腿之間，抓住她的一隻腿並在腳踝上親吻她。她喘口氣，順著你的計劃，當你舔舔吻著大腿的路時，幾乎快要舔到她的濕潤時停下來，然後對另一隻腿做了一樣的事。

妳將繼續逗弄她，直到她伸手抓住妳的頭，將妳拉到她的渴望之泉，妳會毫不猶豫地舔她的略脹的小穴口，並格外照顧著她的陰蒂。

“他媽的，是的。”她呻吟，雙手抓向床單，並在臀部向妳的臉拱起時緊握在床單上，以進行更多接觸。妳將手放在臀部上按住她，在她的陰蒂上吮吸更厲害。“是的，是的，是的……哦，上帝，是的，就是那樣。”

妳可以交替使用舌頭，包括在其入口內滑動舌頭，將其拍打著小陰唇，在陰蒂周圍打轉，然後一次又一次地吮吸它。不久之後，她的拳頭就足夠纏住你的頭髮，扯疼你了，但是你還是堅持下去，直到她在你身下顫抖著，把所有的注意力都集中在她的陰蒂上，以便在呻吟中帶她迎向性高潮。

當她變得過於敏感時，她將頭向後推，將妳拉到與她水平的位置。在她將手臂纏繞在脖子上並親吻妳之前，妳用手的後背擦拭她的濕滑，你們兩個都懶洋洋地在彼此的舌頭中張開彼此的舌頭，並鎖住嘴唇，彼此享受彼此的感覺。

一段時間後，妳會拉開呼吸，用肘部將自己固定在她的頂部。她的手向你的臉摸去，她的拇指向你微笑時輕輕撫摸著你的下巴。

天哪，你簡直不敢相信你會稱呼她為你的妻子。

“給我做愛，Sameen。” 

如果Root以外的任何人對妳說過，那麼妳會感到畏懼甚至嘔吐。你不做愛；妳不能僅僅因為妳感覺不到而這樣做。但這就是Root，而Root會讓妳感覺到自己的想法和感覺就是愛，因此，從她那裡聽到這句話只會打開妳的眼睛。

將一隻肘部放在床上，妳稍微拉開你們的距離以握住自己的長度，輕輕撫摸一下，然後再將其滑到濕的縫隙上。當你的陰莖頂撞到她的陰蒂時，她仍在顫抖輕泣，陰蒂仍然過於敏感以至於無法觸摸。當你終於將它對準她的入口時，你會注意到這一點，慢慢地將自己推向她。

當妳將自己的全長推入她的體內時，妳會看到她的眼睛向後旋轉，她的手向妳的屁股抓來，將妳拉入她的臀部，直到臀部與她的臀部相遇。

“Root”，你呻吟著，頂在她的花心感受著她的顫抖著。當她承受你的撞擊時，在與她建立節奏之前，你將她拉出並更加用力往她的花心推進。

她的一隻手向你的頭抓去，看著她托住了妳的臉頰。“慢。慢點。”

“慢點。”你重複一遍，讓她知道你明白了，你更加緩慢的頂入拔出，親吻她汗濕的脖子和鎖骨，確保每次都到達她的子宮頸口。

“快一點-哦，就在那兒。就這樣。”她呻吟著，當你從她的身體退出來時，擠壓你的屁股，整個過程中你和你都保持目光接觸。

這件事對你們倆來說並不陌生，但是由於某種原因，感覺有些不同。多一點親密。感覺你們兩個之間正在發生變化。你知道那是因為你的婚姻；感覺就像是妳和Root更加完整並使其正式化一樣，這使妳感到滿意。  
想到你該死的Root-對你的妻子做愛-使性生活變得更好，就好像你擁有了一樣，你會在保持緩慢節奏的同時更努力地照顧她，直到你感覺到自己即將來臨而閉上眼睛。

屁股Root部伸出的手將對方的臉頰托住。“睜開眼睛。看著我。” 照她說的去做，使她從眼中看到的渴望中呻吟。“放鬆，Sameen。跟我來。”

好像在等待她的提示一樣，妳就在她的內部爆發，Root緊緊追在後面，因為她的牆壁緊貼著抽搐的公雞。她拉你一個吻，你吮吸並拉動她的下唇，就像她用你的上唇做的那樣。

嘆了口氣，你從她身上拔了出來，你們兩個都從酸痛中哭出來，然後才落在她旁邊，躺在床上，喘不過氣來。

就像Root 捲縮在你的身邊一樣，你張開雙臂，將她的手臂緊緊地纏繞在你身旁，然後將你拉進她的手臂。妳對她如此依賴的行為輕笑，拉緊她的手臂，並親吻她的額頭。

“我想你剛才謀殺了我，”她嘆了口氣，將頭進一步埋在脖子上。她說：“我覺得我不能再繼續了。”她的聲音在你的脖子上低沉。

“什麼？就是這樣？沒有更多回合了嗎？” 你好玩地問，感覺自己很像她。“在這裡，我想我會整晚都擁有你……”

她輕笑著，微微抬起頭，半睜著眼睛看著你。“哦，你可以按照你想要的任何方式要我整晚，親愛的，但是讓你的妻子先休息吧？

當她稱自己為妻子時，輕盈的顫動感侵入了妳的胸部，使妳微笑。妳托住她的臉頰，用拇指撫摸著它，而她的臉上卻帶著滿意的微笑看著你。

“你開心嗎，Root？” 你問，即使你早已知道她的答案。

她搖頭，轉過頭親吻你的手掌，然後將頭放回肩膀上。“絕對。”她回答，然後略微皺眉，看起來很緊張。“你後悔嗎？”

對這個問題，妳的直覺中會出現沉重的感覺，在搖頭時，但妳在看向她的臉的瞬間這個念頭就消失了，然後在額頭上放下一個吻。

“決不。”

她的眉頭皺得很快，消失了，取而代之的是滿意的微笑，因為她把臉埋在脖子上，顯然是想掩飾自己的笑容。

“很好，因為你現在被我困住了。”

你輕笑著，哼了一聲。“對我來說很不幸。” 

“嘿！” 她大叫，她的頭再次抬起，向你嘟嘴。痾，你真的討厭她。她讓你感到柔軟，...呃。

妳翻了個白眼，閉上了眼睛，躺在床上。“隨便。睡吧，Root。先睡一會兒，然後再操。” 

“嗯，我喜歡這樣的提議。”她同意，吻了你的脖子，然後將自己安頓在了你上面。

午睡持續長達30分鐘，然後你們倆再次像兔子一樣操，只在洗手間，喝水和吃零食時停下，然後再去做。

機器需要三天的時間，偶爾要通過男孩檢查桑德，然後機器再叫妳回曼哈頓打電話。

這是你一生中最好的性愛馬拉松；足以點亮四個警報火。

本章尾註

謝謝所有可愛的評論和讚譽！:)


	18. hot mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root是一個爛攤子，而不僅是一個問題，而Shaw剛和她結婚了

一切恢復正常。包括Root這樣的混蛋。

“Root！” 當妳被她的另一台筆電絆倒時，妳咆哮著。說真的，她到底需要幾台筆電？因此，感覺妳每天都必須進行常規清潔。

Root從桑德的房間冒出來，笑容一如既往地光彩照人。“嘿，寶貝。你早點回家了。”

“別我跟我打馬虎，Root，我要告訴你幾次?清理你的垃圾!”你嗤之以鼻，感覺到當你走向她的時候煩惱加劇了。

她的眼睛睜大了，對你發笑。“糟糕。我覺得有點走神了。”

“妳覺得？” 你打了個噴嚏，生氣地將她檢查到桑德的房間，卻被更多的爛攤所困擾。這次不是Root，而是桑德。“耶穌基督，Root。他開始像你一樣！”

聽到妳的聲音，桑德停止遊戲並轉身看著妳，然後他的眼睛興奮起來，朝妳的方向舉起玩具。

“媽媽，玩！”

你幾乎忘了你很生氣。幾乎。

“是的，以後，孩子，”你告訴他，這導致他皺著眉頭。妳在被她的狗狗眼融化之前就離開了房間，在整個公寓中漫遊，卻發現更多Root的垃圾雜亂散佈在閣樓上。

“ Sameen，請不要因此對他這麼兇。我要清理我的爛攤子了，等等-”她停在你面前，拿起你差點絆倒的鼠標，然後站了起來。她向你微笑時氣喘吁籲。“看？清理。”

你翻白眼，指著她所有的爛攤子。“你覺得這很可愛嗎？'   
她傻笑。“我不知道，親愛的，妳覺得我可愛嗎？”

你皺著眉頭。當然，她沒有認真對待你。妳還期望什麼？認真的說，如果桑德長大後像她一樣，你就不能保證不會掐殺Root-也不是很有趣。

正當妳要責罵她時，門鈴響了起來，提示Root興奮地跳起來，她一步便跨過了所有雜亂往門口走去。

她為一個十幾歲的少年打開了大門，他的腳上有一個巨大的盒子，抬頭看著她，臉紅了，因為他意識到Root的狀態……很糟糕，一身清涼。啊。妳應該去應門的。

“恩，送給……恩，RootShaw？” 當他在紙上念著Root的名字時，他口吃。

“那是我！” Root大叫一聲，從口袋裡拿出紙和筆，簽名，然後還給他。“謝謝！”

那個少年仍然看著Root，就像他甚至不知道她是不是真的，Shaw翻了個白眼。去他的青春期的男孩和他們沒救的戀人。

“需要我幫你拿嗎？這很沉重。”這次他更加自信地說道，甚至設法對Root微笑。

Root當然可以利用這一點，為他打開大門。當妳看著所有發生的事情時，妳會張開雙臂，睜大眼睛望著Root，Root對此感到非常興奮，以至於對妳和妳的公寓狀況都沒有好處。

十幾歲的男孩嘆了口氣將巨大的盒子放到客廳，站在他擦拭雙手的同時站起來，朝著Root的方向微笑。你翻白眼。

“妳是遊戲玩家嗎？我從包裝盒中檢查了這個規格，這確實是其中的一種……”他的其餘句子在妳查看包裝盒中的他媽的內容時變得模糊起來。難以置信的。 

“你他媽的在開玩笑嗎？另一台電腦，Root？” 妳從欄杆處咆哮。

妳應該已經知道，第二個Root會將客房變成她的計算機房，而不是將其變成重訓室。事後看來，妳根本不應該聽她的話。但是你受到了脅迫，而Root很聰明，總是在你們翻雲覆雨時提出。操，Shaw。

這名少年驚訝地跳了起來，睜大眼睛看著他，吞噬著你的臉龐。

“別管她，她整天都在工作，” Root 嘲諷地笑著，將他推到前門。“謝謝妳的幫助！” 她大喊著，關上了他身後的門，然後轉身慢慢靠近你。“ Sweetie--” 

“不要這樣叫我!”  
她翻了個白眼，在她的表情變得性感之前，她慢慢走向你。妳詛咒自己的身體幾乎要為這個一身凌亂的root起反應。幾乎。

“我知道你生氣了，sameen。我還有其他辦法可以彌補你嗎？” 她滴咕著，雙手沿著妳結實的臂膀輕輕撫摸。你顫抖，但站穩腳跟。“你知道……也許可以幫助你放鬆一下？”

你皺著眉頭，聳了聳肩。“哦，不。別想再用這招。要麼是妳要在一天結束時清理所有這些垃圾，要麼妳就可以跟你的寶貝電腦們說再見了。”

她的眼睛睜大了，然後變成了皺眉。“你不能那樣做！你答應過！”

‘’當然可以，妳可以試試。”你反駁，揚起了眉毛。

“好，”她嘟著嘴，在開始清理的時候對自己抱怨。

“Root？”

“什麼？” 她突然意識到自己剛剛做了什麼，皺了皺眉。這會讓妳知道妳做出了正確的決定。

“今晚我們沒有要做愛。”

當妳聽到她難以置信的喘息時，妳走開了。

“可是sameen！” 在妳關閉並鎖上臥室以睡覺之前，你聽到她的叫喊從客廳傳來，妳把自己摔進柔軟的大床,一邊輕笑著。


	19. perky psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 根據要求，以Root的觀點撰寫第一章的配套文章。  
> 我終於完成了。對不起，我已經完成了，但是這確實讓我頭疼。我在發布此消息時有一個，因為我剛剛完成（笑）。因此，肯定會有很多錯誤，希望妳能原諒我。我也嘗試按要求輸入盡可能多的提示，這就是為什麼我花了這麼長時間才能完成此操作的原因。
> 
> 不過，我確實必須提出一個無恥的要求：請，如果有可能，請不要在此之後要求閃回。我想妳會意識到我並不是一個真正的作家，我很喜歡他們。lmao。即使妳有其他看法，我也還是很樂意繼續前進。相信我，結束是令人興奮的。因為這個原因，片段大部分都是快進的（抱歉，不對不起）。
> 
> 無論如何，這是價值18k的單詞。希望能彌補我的遲更！

活潑的心理

章節總結

第一次在Shaw's住下來，在精神和情感上都為Root帶來了很多幫助。

在他們度過的所有時間裡，Root從未想到Shaw會讓她睡上一天，更不用說他們之間絕對沒有空間了。她的頭上的吻也無濟於事，因為儘管shaw在做愛時變得不那麼粗暴和狂野了-甚至有時變得溫柔一點-但shaw仍然是shaw。她沒有做她所謂的“傻瓜蛋”，Root也沒關係。

Samantha Groves可能會因為Shaw缺乏情感而心碎，但Root卻沒有。

她可能不像Shaw那樣情緒低落-有時候，她希望自己能做到-但Root並不真正在乎關係。這些年來，我並沒有真正浪費時間投資於它們。她只是偶爾來場一夜情，她已經這樣做很多次了，但很少因此困擾。作為一名黑客和一名殺人兇手的生活並沒有為她留下很多建立關係的空間，特別是如果妳必須常常搬家。

人們對她沒有多大意義；自從漢娜去世以來。它們只是錯誤的代碼。有瑕疵。不合理。她從來沒有真正理解過為什麼人們讓自己的情緒支配他們的生活。Root很早就學會了將自己與任何事物分離開來。這使生活變得更輕鬆，她真的不需要煩惱別人。

從某種意義上說，這就是Shaw對Root感興趣的原因，因為她從黑客入侵Activity中獲得了自己的文件。她在這裡，是一個努力學習如何使自己與人和事物分離的人，並且多年來成功地做到了這一點。

然後是Sameen，他甚至在這個問題上別無選擇。甚至不需要像他如此努力就可以抽身事外，因為她的Axis II人格障礙已成定局。這使她成為對於Root來說非常有趣的角色。

Root幾乎一生都在使用代碼。她對了解和解碼代碼字符串的腎上腺素大受鼓舞。但是Shaw完全是不同的代碼。總是有新的東西要歸檔，總是有新的東西要學習。她是可以預測和不可預測的部分，這只讓Root興奮。shaw讓Root想要對她進行解碼，而Root只樂意履行義務。

在這方面，shaw呼吸著新鮮的空氣。root並不認為她的人格障礙使她不完美。實際上，對於Root來說，正是她使她變得美麗。她的檔案從未使她的正義得到伸張。

（她的病歷表明她是兩性，這一事實只會增加Root的興趣。

回顧過去，Root應該知道她從一開始就被搞砸了。）

root與她見面，後來又看了她的工作狀況，這讓root陷入了混亂。如此之多，以至於她不斷以調戲Shaw來掩飾自己內在的悸動。shaw的白眼和死亡威脅比令人沮喪更令人鼓舞，而且root發現這是一種娛樂來源。但是，在和shaw調情之間，在shaw的對視之間，shaw教她如何進行封閉式戰鬥時以及他們偶爾的肉體碰撞，root發現自己對此越陷越深。

她違背了自己的意志，發現自己對Shaw產生了依戀，而這僅導致Root使用更多的調笑和漫不經心，來控制Shaw（作為控制自己的感覺的一種方式），因為Root不會有依戀，而shaw永遠也不會同意戀愛關係，她更是如此。

（root仍然記得他們第一次做愛。

她沒有計劃；甚至不知道她會在那天見到Shaw，更不用說和她一起工作了。她確實這樣希望著。自從她第一次見到Shaw的肉以來，她一直希望這種事情發生。Root僅遵循機器的指令，並且在她必須執行指令的第二秒才授予她。 

她真的不介意最後的指示。那個時候對她來說唯一重要的是她一直在尋找的上帝甚至給了她一天的時間-信任她去執行她的任務，即使Root在拯救號碼的任務上仍未被信任。

能夠與Shaw做到這一點對她來說是一個很大的收穫。

Root記得當時想知道機器如何知道她對Shaw的吸引力，以及她如何有目的地做到這一點，因為她所知道的下一件事，他們正在闖入CIA的安全之家，隨後Root擁有了最大的安全感和她曾經經歷過最令人振奮和滿足的性愛。

在她打完機器要她打的電話後，Root將兩劍適合並在一起，並意識到她就是cia包裹。另外她找到機器所說的頭套和束帶。它給自己帶來了另一個讓shaw惱火的機會，而如果Root不好好利用它的話，她絕對會鄙視自己的。但她沒想到的是shaw引發的反應。

Root以為她會得到Sameen一如往常的嘲諷和白眼，但她沒想到的是，當shaw從鼻翼與拉鍊之間來回端看時，虹膜會完全變黑。這視線足以讓Root性起，接下來她知道她已被綁在床柱上，並被Sameen Shaw盡情的操著，反之亦然。

知道自己是雙性戀是一回事，但是看到邵逸夫赤裸裸的像是出生那天完全是另一回事。

root一直喜歡更公平的性行為。她從來沒有真正發現過陰莖的吸引力。當她與男人發生性關係以獲取信息時，常常發現自己不得不假裝自己的性高潮。  
Sameen可以說是十分巨大的。但對於Root而言，僅此一項是不夠的。但加上shaw具有相同的性偏好的發現，使root充滿了慾望。它本來不應該吸引人，但是Shaw能使這一切看起來更加誘人-只有Shaw能使她感覺如此性奮- 漫天的慾火撩燒使Root甚至不記得她那天晚上來了多少次。

一輪變成了兩輪，兩輪變成了五輪，當她回過神時，他們已經用完10個小時，彼此之間毫無意義地互相操著，中間只有一些短暫的休息。

他們結束後的第二秒，Shaw坐起來穿衣服，Root才知道他們的樂趣結束了。可能再也不會發生了，這使她充滿了一種無法解釋的不需要的感覺，即Root抬起秀髮凌亂的頭後就已經熟練地忘記了（或試圖這麼做）。

Root不想浪費最後的機會，他公開地朝著Sameen傾斜，頭靠在她的身上，看著她穿上衣服，喜歡Shaw爆裂的肌肉在手臂上移動的方式。shaw發現自己抬起頭，瞪了她一眼，Root發現自己舔了舔嘴唇。

她用手指在兩個人之間來回指了指：“這不代表什麼。”

root笑了，對shaw的期待也不過如此。“噢，我以為我們終於連接上了。”

shaw皺了皺眉。“我是認真的，Root。我不談感情。”

她說：“我知道。我也不是戀愛類型；大多數時候都破壞了樂趣。”她想著戀愛時嗤著鼻子，然後坐起來讓被子掉下來。Root看到Shaw的眼睛落在她的胸口，促使她燦笑。“看到喜歡的東西嗎？”

shaw嘲笑著，翻了個白眼。“穿好衣服。”

“嗯，當你對我粗暴時，我真的很喜歡它。。” Root輕輕說著，喚起了昨晚的回憶。儘管她臉上一直呆呆的表情，但她仍然看到Shaw面無表情地吞嚥著。

“如果妳認為這種情況再次發生，那麼妳還會有另一件事發生。”

Root調皮地嘟著嘴，她很不高興知道自己實際上已經感覺到了，但是反而輕描淡寫了。

“什麼，我對你還不夠好嗎？”

“我有過更好。很高興你知道你不那麼滿意，” Shaw假笑著反駁道，Root很快就放下了笑容。

“shaw，我知道我們不是最好的朋友，但是你不必對我說謊。我們倆都知道你有多喜歡在我裡面。”

Root笑了,對著Shaw皺了皺鼻子，彷彿想到昨夜shaw在她的小穴里衝刺的感覺。一雙長腿煩躁的擺盪著，因為Root知道那是Shaw在兩腿之間的東西對她的影響。

“無論如何。如果你不在五分之內，我會自己向你開槍。”她怒氣沖衝，然後將Root獨自留在房間裡，用一聲巨響關上門。 

shaw離開房間後，root已經在床上崩潰了，她的肚子鼓譟不休，心臟跳動得比平時快兩倍，她想著自己是多麼地糾結，即使她知道她根本沒有下次機會。

後來，shaw一拳把他撂倒在地，root醒了過來，她被鎖在一個裝滿書架的籠子裡。有時，Root仍然認為機器已經計劃了她和Shaw之間發生的任何事情，以使Root最終進入那裡，感覺自己有點被出賣了。）

之後他們有了更多的性愛。不知何故，在與撒瑪利亞人即將爆發的戰爭之間，root和shaw找到了緩解戰爭（以及彼此）緊張關係的方法。

Root一直希望與Shaw發生性關係。粗糙，快速，但從來不缺乏激情，儘管shaw堅持使用安全套，但結果總是非常令人滿意。

（Root認為這有點令人沮喪，因為Root自己因為副作用而不喜歡吃藥。

她只能想像沒有安全套的情況下與shaw發生性關係。root幻想著，它將比現在更具爆炸性。）

Root忽略了她對Shaw日益增長的感情，轉而充分利用了她的三晚最高規則，Shaw告訴她這是她對每個與之同睡的人的限制。root確保shaw對他們的每次性交直到第三次都是難忘的，儘管停下來的念頭使她充滿了渴望，因為她知道自己對反社會的依戀，但她想著自己有多幸運。甚至有機會填滿這三個晚上-這一切都是在偷飛機前往安克雷奇的時候完成的。

然後第四次再次發生。

Root本沒想到這一點，因為自從撒瑪利亞人上線以來，他們不得不分開三個月。在他們分開的時候，她很想念shaw。曾多次被誘惑去Bloomingdale's探望她，看看她的狀況如何，但知道這樣做對他們的安全沒有好處。她甚至不記得她請求機器允許她拜訪他們多少次-特別是拜訪她-但是當機器允許她進入的那一刻，她拜訪的第一個人就是Sameen。

那天shaw看起來有些不對勁，Root忍不住扔了個性暗示。接著，他們便在一個空的供應壁櫥裡操了起來，這次沒有戴安全套，她勉強而又奇蹟般地說服了shaw不要這樣做。

那天shaw意味深長的看了她驗眼。之後的性交由於某種原因很尷尬，Root無法解釋，但是關於它的某些事情使她認為也許Shaw也想念她。那時她才意識到這可能更適合反社會，但她選擇不說其他話，以免Root毀了她的機會。她很確定shaw在死前都不會承認任何東西。

（在這一點上，Root已經是一個熟門熟路的人。她對Shaw的感覺越來越難忽略。Root知道那時Shaw可能知道她的感覺，她也沒有努力隱藏它。）

第四次變成第五次，第五次變成第七次，他們所有的性行為都以shaw離開或shaw一完成就將她踢出公寓而告終。

root不介意。決定利用這一事實，那就是她可能是shaw唯一違反其規定的人。

Root想要Sameen就像其他人都想做的那樣，她很現實：她知道Sameen最有可能和她以外的其他人一起睡覺，或者Sameen對她感到無聊只是時間問題-最終一天，Root甚至都不會反對她。不管她的個人感受如何，Root都不願改變她。

但是，當機會最終以團隊的最新數字Tomas Koroa的形式出現時，情況就完全不同了。

Root記得那天晚上她所有的內心都在燃燒，尤其是在Sameen切斷通話之後。她從不嫉妒，也從不嫉妒。人類都是有缺陷的。但是毫無疑問的她內心燃燒的東西就是忌妒，root討厭它。

她記得當時以為-無論她和Shaw之間曾發生過什麼，一切就到此為止了。她沒想到那天晚上會和Sameen一起睡覺。不勻許自己對此有更多的希望，但這就是她在Sameen承認（儘管是間接地）關心自己的時後，一切擔心煙消雲散。

但是，Root-出於她所有的瘋狂想法，對機器的熱愛以及對Shaw的所有感情從來沒有幻想。她知道shaw不會對她的感覺有任何距離。因此，當她通過感謝她不與Tomas在一起來放鬆心情時，以及Shaw只把視線從她身上移開--  
這真不舒服,Root感覺到。

在這一點上，有一件事情是對的：root是shaw，但shaw永遠不會是她的。

機器需要她在曼哈頓以外的地方跑腿是一件好事。這為Root提供了充足的時間來使自己康復並擺脫她不必要的個人感覺。但是在離開了兩週後，她在打了一些電話後被子彈擊中了。機器吐出了一個她記在腦海裡的地址，不想打擾sameen，她試圖把自己縫起來。但是機器堅持了，於是Root嘆了口氣了，為自己和Sameen買了晚餐，以此取悅她。

（此外，機器提出了建議；說出了Sameen從事數字工作有多累。）

她沒想到那天晚上shaw回家時會乞求著她為她釋放她的勃發。root不能阻止自己顧左右而言他的吐出各種性暗喻，也沒有巧妙地告訴Shaw她對她何等可望。由於某種原因（可能是她的錯），他們再次躺在床上，而且有史以來第一次，Sameen要她留下過夜。

承認這是陳詞濫調，但是那天晚上，root（Root）擁有她一生中最好的睡眠，但是當她醒來時感到噁心並且整個早晨都在浴室裡嘔吐時，她的頭昏眼花。然後她發現自己懷有一個Sameen的孩子，Root知道她又搞砸了。她知道當她以為事情開始發生變化時，她很可能會與Shaw失之交臂，而且Shaw可能會離開Root越遠越好。

root從來沒有想到過要生孩子。告訴自己這不是她應得的，因此她沒有投入過多的想法。再加上撒瑪利亞人，她甚至都不認為自己會在戰爭中成功，這對她來說很好。

她準備為機器而死。畢竟，這樣的結局已經是她的榮幸。

她的懷孕意味著很多事情：如果他們贏得戰爭，就有機會擁有她可能擁有的未來；這是一個她從未有過的家庭的機會-如果shaw讓她留下孩子。這意味著要改變她對生命的看法，因為她不能再任意犧牲了。

Root知道Shaw甚至不可能同意這一點。shaw總是獨來獨往。如果Root保留它，那將就像為Shaw建造監獄一樣，那是最糟糕的事情。

她覺得自己剛剛毀了shaw的生活，即使Root一開始並不想這樣。

她哭泣要那天晚上睡覺，其餘的白天和黑夜，Shaw沒有露面，或者躲開了她，以為她寧願回到那個她甚至不知道機器和資產的時間- -回到她甚至根本不在乎任何人的時候。至少那時，生活很輕鬆。  
\--  
然後，撒瑪利亞人將他們困在紐約證券交易所的地下室，而Root知道這是她長久以來注定的結果。

機器正在計算他們的生存機率，可以肯定地說它看起來並不好。她當時唯一的希望就是讓團隊的其他成員做到這一點，但看起來似乎所有人都將被埋葬在六尺以下。

（自從她知道自己的懷孕情況以來已經過去了六個星期，但是Root並未對她體內正在發生的事情做任何事情。甚至連正式的醫生檢查都沒有，因為擔心Samaritan會聽到這個消息。她希望與Sameen共同做出決定-是否要保留它-但Sameen並不想和她討論，而且Root害怕打擾她，於是選擇去爭取他們彼此相處的時光並避開這個問題，保持正常狀態。）

那一刻，距離她的死亡只有幾秒鐘，Root唯一想做的就是知道Shaw是否會給他們倆一個機會。會給他們的孩子一個機會。

Root正是出於這個確切的原因打電話給她，但Shaw卻以英雄的形象，像騎士一樣穿著閃亮的盔甲出現，拯救所有人，破壞所有的計畫。

機器沒料到Sameen的到來，而且Root並不是唯一一個對她的現身高興的人，因為Shaw提供了強力的火力支援，從而擴大了他們的生存可能性。   
Root知道從一開始就不可能完整地走出那裡，必須做出犧牲。

有一刻，這就像Root和Shaw回到了平時的取笑一樣，Root甚至讓Shaw承認了她隱藏的感情的一部分。

“root。沒有冒犯。你很熱，你拿著槍還不錯。我非常佩服這兩種特質。但是你和我在一起將會是天雷地火。”

它告訴Root。這不是肯定的，但也非全然否認。shaw只說不，是因為他們兩個之間的關係會很混亂-爆炸性，混亂性，危險性-而root根本沒有其他的關係。如果他們走了，Root只是為了讓她的內心成長而給她一個主意-如果她說她的一部分不想，那就是她在說謊。 於是她保留了自己無法理解的很大一部分。

再說一遍，事情並沒有按計劃進行，而她所知道的下一件事，就是shaw已經提出要按下電梯對面的牆壁上的按鈕。

root知道那是什麼意思。這就意味著shaw無處躲藏，無法阻擋撒瑪利亞人的子彈。這意味著shaw犧牲了自己，以挽救團隊的其餘成員。這意味著shaw可能要死了，無法看到他們的孩子長大。 

這是完全無私的舉動。沒有人會期望從一個反社會中得到。但是Sameen畢竟是海軍陸戰隊的士兵，Root知道Shaw會很樂意將自己置於戰友的火線中。儘管Root忍不住更佩服她，但恐慌使她感到恐懼，因為肯定有另一種解決方法-Shaw倖存的另一種方法。

就在shaw即將要走出電梯時，root抓住了她的肘部，將她拉回到自己的身邊。

“sameen，如果你覺得認為我會讓你......”

“哦，看在上帝的份上，” Shaw把她切斷了，聳了聳肩，然後轉身給她一個惱人白眼。

Root除了看著Sameen之外什麼也無能為力，甚至沒有掩飾自己知道寫在臉上的恐懼，希望Sameen能明白，因為Root不能沒有她。

他們還有很多話要說。這不能是他們最後的結局。

她以為自己能在幾毫秒之內傳達出信息，儘管她的臉上充滿了堅決的決心，但是Sameen的眼睛還是變得柔和了。後來shaw抓住了她皮夾克的翻領，把root拉進了一個吻，然後root因shaw的嘴唇在她的嘴唇上的感覺而僵住了-堅硬，粗糙；就像shaw在親吻中告訴她的事一樣。

Root知道的下一件事是，她被推回去，Fusco將手臂纏繞在中腹部以保持穩定，看著Sameen鎖住了電梯，然後在一邊開槍時跑到按鈕處。

不，這不可能。這不應該發生。不不不！是Root唯一想到的事情，抓住電梯的扶手似乎可以挽救Shaw。

（當時她感到的恐慌與她一生中的其他任何時候都不同。即使Control的自發骨切除術和她對懷孕的發現也不及於此。）

當第一個子彈擊中Shaw時，Root唯一能做的就是驚恐地看著，她的心被錘打著，同時又痛苦地收縮，希望Shaw能夠從奇蹟中脫身。如果有人能做到，那就是她。但是隨後又有一顆子彈擊中了她，這次，Root不能阻止自己尖叫，因為她看著自己真正關心的唯一一個人摔倒在地，隱約意識到有隻手和手臂試圖將她拉離門邊。

在金屬門關上之前，她最後看到的一件事是martin站在shaw身旁，槍頭對準了她的頭，shaw氏的虎眼抬頭看著martin，視死如歸，還有一聲槍響迴盪著，一遍又一遍地重複著自己的想法。

Sameen的犧牲可能給了他們另一天的生活-擊敗了Samaritan的另一天-但對於Root來說，他們已經感覺像他們輸掉了戰爭。

\--

Root不記得他們如何能夠回到地鐵了，但是他們設法做到了-當然除了Lionel-但他們還活著，除了Root忘記了自己的槍傷，直到Harold提出要清理肚子上的彈擦傷  
這提醒他們，shaw只留下了她的一部分，這只會使情況變得更糟，而Root無法控制自己，無法在嬰兒床旁邊的座位上哭泣-John在這裡掛著一個血袋-Harold看著她,面露同情。  
她不能看著他的眼睛，然後移開視線，脫下皮夾克，將T卹抬起，直到緊靠胸罩的下緣，然後讓Harold來做他的工作。值得慶幸的是，他得到了機器的指示，並緩慢的精準清理了她的擦傷。

shaw發生的事情是不公平的，她不由自主地輕視了機器，因為她沒有努力挽救她。她想，她甚至今天都不應該去那裡。只說只是他們中的四個試圖拯救世界，但shaw不得不露面並成為他們的騎士，而機器-無懈可擊，全知的上帝-甚至沒有看到它的到來。

太多的情緒一下子擊中了她，甚至使她無法辨認它們。Root第一次想知道成為Shaw是什麼感覺-什麼也沒感覺-因為現在她希望自己什麼都沒有感覺，尤其是胸部刺痛，灼痛。

她肩膀上的一隻手將她從發呆中抽了出來，抬頭看著Horld臉上露出沉痛的表情。

“對於今天發生的事情，我感到非常抱歉。我什至無法想像看到眼前發生的事情會有什麼感覺。但是由於sameen，我們又一天與撒瑪利亞人戰鬥。她救了整個世界，格羅夫斯女士，包括機器在內。”

當他說出shaw的犧牲十分值得;shaw拯救了所有人的生命，這讓她感到非常憤怒，因為那不值得。

“她甚至不應該去那兒，Horld。”她沉吟道，Horld略從自己的語氣中退縮。“你是教我每一生命都重要的人。為什麼shaw的生命對你不重要？為什麼對你的機器並不重要？”

Horld大吃一驚，解釋道：“格羅夫斯女士，那不是我的意思。我確定....”

“不，Horld。那正是你的意思。”她勉強壓抑著憤怒，淚流滿面。 

“shaw女士是寶貴的財富和朋友。我不希望她犧牲自己的生命來換取我們的生活，格羅夫斯女士，但妳不是告訴我戰爭需要犧牲的人嗎？”

root抬起頭，Horld用她自己的話對付她，只令她生氣。

她知道他是對的，但不應該是shaw。應該是Root，因為她有他們想要的東西。她畢竟是機器的模擬接口。Root不需要機器告訴她，如果Root曾經在Sameen的住所，她活著的機會會更高，單憑這種想法就足以讓淚水重新湧出，討厭自己在面前表現出自己的弱點。Horld。

然後突然的感覺籠罩著她。root無法形容，但也許就像胸前的火光突然照亮了她。

shaw還活著。她一定是。從很多方面來說，這個反社會就像一隻貓。root可以感覺到。

她宣布：“我們必須把她找回來。”木板床傳來移動的聲音，讓她知道約翰有意識-或至少幾乎沒有病。

Horld的宣布再次使她的眼睛變得同情。“格羅夫斯女士，我們甚至都不知道她是否還活著。”

她說：“我不在乎！她還活著，我能感覺到。”當她站到武器櫃裡散發更多怒火之前，她站著時勉強抑制了一下胃裡躁動。

Horld的腳步迅速，不平衡。他對新的決定感到震驚，他說：“格羅夫斯女士，我認為這是不明智的。”

root哼了一聲，邪惡地對著他傻笑。“對不起，哈里，但現在我不在乎你認為什麼是明智的。”

“請，Root。我們不要浪費Sameen的犧牲。”

root停了下來，閉上了眼睛，讓袋子從她的手上滑下來，直到它被砰的一聲撞到地板上。Horld只有在想與她聯繫時才使用她選擇的名字。但是，儘管Root想要跟隨他的領導，但這是沒有討論空間的。她不得不拯救shaw。

“我不能。”她喃喃自語，拿起袋子繼續裝滿更多的裝備和槍支，這次放慢了，因為眼淚有可能再次掉下來。“我很抱歉，但是我必須這樣做。我必須挽救Shaw。”

“格羅夫女士-”

“我懷孕了，Horld。”

他寂靜了，roo從未聽到自己的聲音響亮。在任何其他情況下，她都會陶醉於自己對Harold所產生的影響，但這並不是其中之一。相反，沉默只給她的思緒留出了更多的空間-關於Sameen的想法可能現在正遭受酷刑-忍不住再次哭泣。

她回頭看Horld驚訝的臉，嘴巴張開和閉合，好像在尋找正確的話說。root代替他說話。

“是sameen的。我得救她。”

然後出乎意料的事情發生了：約翰從床上站起來，吟著，畏縮了一下，臉上因痛苦而脹紅，緩慢站到root邊上。  
“我來了。”  
Horld倒抽了一口氣。“Reese先生！我不認為這是明智的。你甚至都還沒.....-”

“root是對的，Finch。shaw仍然活著。我們必須找到她，在他們殺死她之前，”他咬緊牙關，仍然感到疼痛，用肩膀靠著在櫃子上一邊挑選不同步槍說道。

“我知道。但是你需要休息。你們倆都是。你們現在的狀態根本撐不到找到他”他皺著眉頭，緊緊皺著眉頭。

John站在Root面前，向她點點頭-然後Root點點頭，不知道在他的默默支持下該怎麼說-在John回到Harold之前。

“對不起，Finch，但我們永遠不會把我們的夥伴甩在後面。”

“Reese先生！格羅女士-root！拜託！” 這是Root和John在確保每個為撒瑪利亞人工作的人都經歷過地獄之前，Horld聽到的最後一件事。

Harold僅用了12個小時便聯繫了他們兩個以提供技術幫助。John和Root在兩天的時間裡在五個州造成了嚴重破壞-包括綁架Control並誘使ISA代理將一條蠕蟲上傳到Samaritan代理的電話上，以期找到Sameen。但是，事實證明那隻是暫時的延緩。

他們在楓樹鎮中所發現同樣富有成果且令人沮喪。

之所以富有成果，是因為他們終於看到了撒瑪利亞人正在試圖做的事情-試圖通過控制像Maple這樣的小狀態來研究人類，觀察其在電化學水平下的行為，並改變他們的生活。 

撒瑪利亞人基本上是在扮演上帝，很明顯這是自私的。根本不像機器。

但這更令人沮喪，因為就在她以為他們終於找到了shaw時，事實證明那是別人。發現神經植入物和應答器也沒有幫助。它只是在root中激起了更多的恐懼，而這種恐懼驅使root手足無措。

她意識到過去幾天她比平時更具破壞性，但她自己並沒有在乎附帶的傷害。撒瑪利亞人帶走了shaw，Root會盡一切努力帶她回來，以挽救一個曾經自願和無私地拯救了他們的人，而這些人本應在所有人都已死的時候，但最重要的是，是要拯救她孩子的母親。

機器不斷以不同的方式表達對她的不滿。她會通過無線電，燈泡的閃光，交通信號燈發送編碼消息，但絕不會直接通過人工耳蝸發送。她不服從所有這些。她本來會忽略她的，但是Root卻不會，萬一機器告訴他Shaw的位置，因為Root知道她知道Sameen的住處。

這讓Root感到無所適從，為什麼機器拒絕提供幫助，但是Root並沒有阻止她，直到一個星期過去了，他們的所有線索都變成了空白。她知道她將是唯一願意挽救Shaw的人。她很確定Horld已經放棄了她。

那天Root踩到監視攝像機的下面，不關心撒瑪利亞人是否會來帶她到光天化日之下，問-乞求-Sameen在哪裡，因為她無法每天都在想著自己是否還活著。她需要一個答案。她以為她終於在電話響了時得到了一個答案，但只遇到一個命令：Sierra。探戈 奧斯卡獎 爸爸 停。

在為機器完成一切之後，Root無法相信這就是她得到的回報。在所有這些人中-機器，Horld，約翰和萊昂內爾-她希望她最了解為什麼對於root來說挽救shaw很重要。

Root清楚地知道，也許這台機器並沒有她想像的那樣理性，仁慈和完美，而且這是有史以來第一次，有必要無視她的上帝。

向Horld說再見後，她消失了，回到了過去。每當她認為機器正在嘗試與她進行通信時（通過餐廳中的服務員，另一個客戶甚至是一個孩子），她都會無視她。

如果機器不願意幫助，她會自己做。

此後每天，Root哭著醒來，大汗淋漓，心跳不定。

她的噩夢總是一樣：Shaw在證券交易所槍殺，Shaw在地板上的身體，Shaw的血，以及槍聲。

root知道這是一個夢靨，直到她餘生都困擾著她。

到本週末，她做出了一個決定：她要保留這個生命。  
\--  
Root終於花了一周的時間才終於允許自己聽機器的聲音-追捕並折磨撒瑪利亞人的特工一周都沒有結果。即使那樣，她也無法告訴她Sameen在哪裡。

“如果未經批准的任務繼續進行，則模擬接口的生存率：3.74％。結果不可接受。”

root哼了一聲，使筆記本電腦上的相機有些諷刺。“是的，但是當它是Sameen時是可以接受的，不是嗎？”   
停頓一下

“主要資產捕獲了不希望的結果。沒有可用的選項了。”

關於為挽救生命而創建的人工智能，可以說是有話可說，但是對於像她一樣奉命工作的人們來說，卻失去了選擇權，而這與Root並不相稱。

她翻了個白眼，停下腳步時合上了筆電。

“任務對於Analogue Interface的懷孕而言並不安全。”

她嘆了口氣，張開嘴告訴她，當機器再次講話時，無論它是否安全，都無法說服她。

“主要目標：擊敗撒瑪利亞人。沒有模擬接口就不可能完成主要目標。”

“對不起，但是除非你告訴我她在哪裡，否則我將繼續尋找她，而且我不會停下來。”

當機器再次打斷她時，他正要永久關閉筆電。

“請停一下。”

如果不是為了借來的機器人送貨，Root可能會發誓，她聽到了Machine的嘆息。

之後，她合上了筆記本電腦的蓋子，準備折磨更多的撒瑪利亞人。

舊的root本來會感到驕傲，但是經過改革的root卻每天都感到越來越空虛。  
\--  
從克萊爾·馬奧尼（Claire Mahoney）救出Horld（Harold）之後，root（Root）勉強地恢復了機器的工作任務。她意識到如果找到Sameen的唯一方法是擊敗撒瑪利亞人，那就這樣吧。但是她對機器的失望並不減少。她向她道歉並提醒她更重要的事情。

在隨後的幾個月中，Root開展了與機器對抗撒瑪利亞人的戰略有關的小規模任務。有時，她會派她與約翰和/或富斯科（Fusco）無關的電話-主要是約翰，由於某種原因，她與他越來越親近。

（畢竟，如果Root超越了Harold的保護和忠誠以及一般警犬的特質，那巨大的麻煩還算不錯，而且當John有機會時，John阻止了她殺死Martine的事實。）

Root沒注意到約翰怎麼會總是把自己放在火線裡—當他們要清理房間時，他總是將自己擋在她的面前—或當他將她拉回時就像她過去那樣魯莽地衝進去，因為她知道自己的耳朵裡有機器。

既討厭又欣賞它；並不是說她不能照顧自己，但與此同時，她知道這是約翰通過保護Root和他們的孩子來履行對Sameen的職責的方法-Root知道Shaw畢竟就像他的妹妹一樣。

（一次，在無聊的發現Root和John的賭注中，John終於說出了他關於懷孕的第一件事。 

“所以，你要保留它。”

這不是一個問題。這是需要確認的聲明。

root特抬起眉毛看了約翰一眼，好像在說“ 當然”，但還是回答了他，因為做其他事情的想法只會激怒她。

“我是，”她說，當她感到自己很激動時，將視線移開了他，然後顫抖著，“這是我僅剩的部分了。”

約翰保持沉默，考慮了她的決定。root（Root），也許是有史以來第一次，沒有介意當時接管汽車的沉默-她不需要他的憐憫和批准。

過了一會兒，他終於開口了。

“我們會讓她回來的，Root，”他說，Root看著他，滿眼希望，看著他，看看他是否在說真話。root只能在他的眼中看到決心。

第二天，Root驚訝地被Harold清晨召喚到地鐵站。認為與Sameen有關，或者至少與Machine有關，她會毫不猶豫地來。她沒想到的是，一個腳上有一個大行李袋的醫生正在和Horld說話，似乎正在追趕事情。但是Root已經對這次訪問的目的有所了解。

“結交新朋友，哈里？” 她曾打招呼說，當Horld終於微笑時，讓雙方都感到驚訝，這位黑髮醫生對root害羞地微笑。

“啊，格羅夫斯女士。謝謝你的光臨。”他說，然後對著他旁邊的女人示意。“這是梅根·蒂爾曼博士。她是曼哈頓城市醫院的一名醫生。約翰和我幾年前就認識她。” 

root哼著，嘲笑Horld，以掩飾她對最終為孩子做檢查的緊張情緒。“應該告訴我我今天要看醫生的。”

“是的，嗯...”他清了清嗓子，幾乎道歉了，醫生在準備用具時不理會他們兩個。“在目前的情況下，我知道妳還無法接受檢查。我知道她不是婦產科醫生，但我怕我們的資源有限-”

“你不必解釋，Horld。這已經綽綽有餘了。我只希望你能告知我。”

蒂爾曼博士害羞地對著他們微笑，嗓音清澈打斷了他們。

“你準備好了嗎？”

root已經嚥下了喉嚨裡的結，點點頭，因為她正走向醫生指給她的床。值得慶幸的是，醫生並沒有因為無聊而和她閒聊，而是選擇告訴她她將要做什麼，而Root對此非常感激。

她對醫生在她肚子上散佈的凝膠（已經開始腫脹）的聲音大聲地喘著粗氣，這真是太冷了。她知道的第二件事是，超聲波已經打開，root可以看到胎兒的顆粒狀照片。她後來聽到它的心臟跳動的胎兒。

那時Root一直無法抑制自己的情緒，因為她同時開始哭泣和大笑，從未想過有人的心跳聲會帶給她如此多的快樂。她希望shaw能在那裡聽到這個聲音-聽到自己留在root肚中的心跳。

“嗯，Horld告訴我這是你的第一次檢查？” Tillman博士問她，Root點頭示意，因為她找不到話，突然感到緊張。“好吧，據我所見，妳的寶寶很健康，但是對於一個大約12週的寶寶來說太小了。”

她的心臟開始跳動兩次，對她的拼命可能傷害了她的嬰兒感到恐慌。

“那是一件壞事？”

她說：“絕對不會。你只需要吃一些健康的食物，我便要問我的產科醫生朋友可以吃些什麼藥，這樣你的孩子才能趕上來。”當醫生開始收拾行囊時，自己感到很放鬆。“儘管如此，我將不得不採集尿液和血液樣本。可以嗎？”

一想到要打針讓root恨不得去死，但是她別無選擇，所以她點了點頭，讓醫生為她取血，並在醫生離開之前將其撒到杯子裡，告訴他們她將盡快與Horld聯繫。她得到了結果。

一旦完成，Root就意識到了背後的一切。是約翰。她對他微妙的關心輕笑著搖了搖頭，但大多數情況下，她都很欣賞這個手勢。學會了更多地欣賞他。但這並不意味著她不能侮辱他，因為他一直她太多機會開嘲諷了，而Root從來都不是一個浪費機會的人。）

萊昂內爾（Lionel）終於到18週才知道自己的懷孕。當時她的肚子腫脹更大，但是由於機器提供了寬鬆的衣服，所以並沒有那麼明顯。

（有一天，root特別渴望-shaw平常吃的三明治-這是懷孕激素的作用。蒂爾曼博士已經告訴她，不管他們是什麼，都渴望著自己的渴望，讓自己沉迷其中，所以root就買了。

她帶著手提包和零食袋帶到Fusco警察簽發的汽車上，坐著蓬勃發展坐在乘客座位上。當然，她進入了一個睡覺的Fusco，當他感覺到汽車在移動時，他清醒地哼了一聲。

“什麼時候可以學會敲門？” 他喘著氣，皺著眉頭。

當她咬到三明治時，Root歪了歪頭。“現在，萊昂內爾。我什麼時候習慣用妳的方法？”

在食品袋引起他注意之前，Fusco翻了個白眼。他伸手拿了一個，Root，立刻拍開她的手臂。

“那是我的，” Root咆哮道，短暫地思考著，如果Shaw看到這件事，她會為自己感到驕傲。Root想，如果她只是在這裡，在消除所有即將再次把她吞噬的Shaw負面想法之前。

Fusco揚起眉毛，輕笑著，難以置信。“我們不要自欺欺人，可可泡芙。我們都知道你吃不完，所以你最好也分享一些。”

她挑釁地抬起了眉毛，吃完了三明治，把鋁箔紙丟進了一個袋子裡，然後撈出了一盒中國菜。她最喜歡的陳皮雞。仍然看著富斯科，她快速的清空了餐盒，富斯科難以置信地看著他的嘴。

“是的，妳是在PMS上還是其他？”我從未見過妳像某個“矮胖”和“瘋子”那樣吃東西。”

root，儘管她自己，對這個綽號笑了起來。“別讓她聽到你這麼稱呼她。”

“隨便。重點是：就像妳要為兩個人吃飯一樣。現在我考慮了一下，妳的體重就增加了。”

Root在娛樂中翻了個白眼，才意識到Fusco仍然沒有抓住她確實兩個人吃飯的事實。她為此而感到開心。

她以自己一直對Horld，shaw和約翰感到惱火的方式笑了，知道這對富斯科也一樣。

“誰說我不是為兩個人的分而吃呢？”

fusco輕笑著，難以置信。“你的意思是說為親愛的女士而吃？yeap，right。”

Root聳了聳肩，揚起了眉毛，直到最後咬了一口橙色的雞，然後繼續拿起另一盒麵條，一直看著Fusco的笑容逐漸清醒，直到他凝視著她-發現了一切。一分鐘之內。

“等等，你不只是在對我開玩笑，對嗎？因為"萊姆"現在告訴你，這很可笑，花生醬。”

Root的笑容一直擴大到咧嘴笑的地步，選擇放下麵條盒，從袋子裡拿出Nutella三明治，進一步惹惱了他。

“叮叮叮！看來我們有贏家了。為此，妳將獲得一份免費的花生醬三明治。”當她在Fusco面前拿出三明治時，她咬著嘴唇停止咯咯笑。

在她改變主意之前，他嘲笑著從她手裡拿了三明治，不由自主地看著她。

“瞧，我很難相信你，因為那不可能。妳不是一個有家庭的人，所以她和你坐在一起選擇捐精者是不可能的。她討厭你。”

“她嗎？誰說有捐精者？” Root毫不猶豫地回答，在推動Fusco的燒腦思考時獲得了很多樂趣。比數字更有趣。

“但是那不可能。” 完全被Root的反駁所困擾的Fusco已經嘲笑了。“那怎麼可能？”

他顯然不知道shaw的多餘附屬物。

root笑了起來，嘲笑著他。“如果我必須向你解釋你是如何生孩子的，萊昂內爾，那我們就有問題了。 

“什麼？那是什麼意思？”

及時地，他們一直跟蹤的那個少年走出了陰影，遇到了毒品圈的高層，重新整理了自己的藏身之處。root知道他將要遇到麻煩。

“就我想向妳講授生物學方面的知識而言，我們的研究人員將要陷入困境。”她知道自己所剩的時間不多，便急忙走出汽車。

她聽到的最後一件事是Fusco困惑的“什麼？” 在她介入保存號碼之前。

下次Root見Fusco時，她彎腰彎腰，在拯救完一個號碼後突然噁心發作，嘔吐了一下。Root唯一要感謝的是時機完美。

在看到自己是誰之前，她已經聽到了腳步聲，在警惕的笑聲碰到她的耳朵之前，把槍舉到身後以示警告。

“你說妳懷孕不是在開玩笑。”

Root翻了個白眼，站起來時用手背擦了擦嘴，仍然感到頭暈。富斯科（Fusco）將手帕遞給了她，她高興地用手帕擦了擦額頭上積累的汗水。

“我為什麼要對懷孕撒謊，萊昂內爾？實際上為什麼會有人這樣做呢？”

“我不知道，因為你曾經以撒謊為生？還是這樣做嗎？” 他以諷刺的天賦反駁。

root笑了起來。“你說的沒錯，但,是的，我不是在說謊。”

“耶穌。就在我以為事情再瘋狂不過的時候，”他抱怨著指著你的肚子。“而且甚至不讓我開始了解兩個瘋子正在生一個嬰兒的事實。你能想像你的孩子會有多瘋狂嗎？”

“要有信心，萊昂內爾。據你所知，嬰兒可能會像sameen。”

“是的，這正是我所擔心的，”他嘲笑著，然後將她輕輕地扶到車上，將她帶到自己的家中。

Horld只是Horld。一直在那裡，始終確保她一切都很好，但從未侵犯她的隱私。

有時，她和Harold會就各種不同的事物進行無休止的辯論-病毒，最新技術，機器-並且Root將從他身上學到很多東西，她想以為這是一條雙向路。

至少可以說，哈里提供的常態，儘管他仍然有些恐懼和父輩的照顧。

這些男孩關心她的懷孕可以忍受，Root感謝他們的努力，但即使他們還不足以填補她心臟上的空缺。

不止一次，她發現自己想著Shaw原本要做的所有事情，如果她在這裡生活，安全而又遠離撒瑪利亞人。

就像下午下午三點左右Shaw沒有任務時，她會帶出Bear出去散步（還有哈利不知道的一種享受，Root在接受機器的指派），然後坐在餐廳裡點餐，點她最喜歡的和牛牛排，甚至如果她喜歡的話，甚至點一份芝士蛋糕。

或者，在做愛的過程中，當（Shaw）堅定地操她時，她的眼睛會保持Root無法阻擋的火熱，有時足以將她推到高潮邊緣。

或者，Root在執行任務後遭受槍傷或受傷後回來，這足以引起Shaw的注意。Shaw會告訴她，她以為白痴如何成為白痴的，因為她認為機器人霸主在耳邊意味著她立於不敗之地。但是，即使在罵了她之後，Shaw還是會輕柔地照顧好她的傷口，就像她對Root並沒有生氣一樣，而這一切都不會失去永恆的脾氣暴躁的皺著眉頭。

此時，Root會選擇後者。她寧願shaw在這裡，對她生氣又生氣，以至傷害她-任何事情。沒有什麼比Shaw更好的地方，Root不知道自己孩子的母親是死還是活。

\--  
Horld和約翰拒絕給她太多無關緊要的任務，這讓她很不高興。她希望機器能支持她-尤其是在他們與撒瑪利亞人戰鬥的事情上-但是在她的中國之旅令她筋疲力盡之後，他決定不再對root（Root）給予任何任務（最近容易疲倦）。  
root討厭它；討厭無用的感覺。即使她離中國祇有幾個小時，她也不習慣長期停留一個地方。這是她與Sameen的共同點。他們兩個總是需要動起來。一直在前進。但是懷孕22週並沒有給她足夠的移動空間，她別無選擇，只能待在地鐵裡。  
\--  
但是隨後的幾個小時，這是三個月來第一次，sameen的電話響了，死在她內心的希望突然又燃起了。

她立即接聽電話，擔心她會錯過電話另一端的那個人。

“你好？”

“root。你在那兒嗎？是我。我需要你的幫助，我-” Shaw的快速回答因單擊線路而中斷。 

“ Shaw ...”她呼出氣，直到現在才意識到自己多麼想念她的聲音，直到意識到電話線被切斷。“等等，Sameen！”

她無奈地將手機摔在桌子上，感到眼淚充盈眼睛，因為擔心Sameen的狀況而咬嘴唇。

一方面，對她還活著的消息認使她感到寬慰。另一方面，Shaw從來沒有尋求幫助，那是最可怕的事情。他們可能會對她造成什麼樣的折磨？這個問題一遍又一遍地重複，她的腦海裡浮現出答案，這只會使她越來越生氣，並決殺回撒瑪利亞。  
她想，就是這樣，他們死定了。

“走吧，哈利。”她宣布，穿上皮夾克，雙槍和風衣。

驚訝的是，Horld站了起來。“格羅夫斯女士，我們不要太草率。這可能是一個陷阱。”

“好。我自己一個人去。”她說，從她身後的嘆息中得知Horld還是會來的。

Root不會在那次電話之後停下來。

當然，也許她不應該在機器上玩命。但這是讓她說話的唯一方法，無論如何她都活了下來，不是嗎？

\--  
Horld是對的。這是一個陷阱。但是機器通過放棄自己,暴露給撒瑪利亞人來拯救了Root和Harold。

一切都會糟透了。他們正在輸；她努力工作才接近的神瀕臨垂死於另一位神的手。

唯一的好處是她能夠殺死馬丁。像他媽的樹枝一樣折斷她的脖子，連一聲喘息都沒有。她傷害了shaw，還威脅了Horld，甚至還暗示shaw告訴他們有關她的人工耳蝸和懷孕的信息，她應得的。  
-

在那之後過了一個緊張的星期。

大量運行。許多人被撒瑪利亞人的特工追趕。很多人認為這可能是她（和她的孩子）的結局。 

他們設法在幾個月前她偷走的公文包中壓縮了Machine的核心DNA啟發法。但是使機器恢復正常工作並非易事。

當他們在兩個月後最終進行測試時，這當然無濟於事，並且機器醒來時沒有時間感，並認為她，Horld和約翰因為她分散的記憶而受到威脅-甚至甚至將她用作槓桿通過利用Root的耳蝸植入物，這種植入物不能與她的嬰兒坐在一起，後者的嬰兒開始承受壓力，Root覺得自己當時都塊臨盆了。更不用說她發出的高頻刺激所造成的傷害。但是一旦Horld（Harold）能夠說服她並告訴她他們在過去4年中共同所做的一切，那完全值得。

一旦號碼再次出現-這次沒有虛構人物，但某些號碼已經被謀殺了，約翰和Horld又重新開始計算數字，而root勉強接受了她的命運。但是Machine的開放系統為她提供了足夠的娛樂-或者，如果只有她可以找到Sameen在哪裡，或者即使開放系統也找不到，她本來可以擁有。

她專注於其他事情。就像，要確保她在地鐵上搭建的臨時臥室除root據自己的品味進行設計之外，還要防止兒童進入，購買中性的嬰兒服裝（她選擇對自己的性別保持匿名），牛奶溶液和奶瓶，一張嬰兒床，以及她在幾週後需要的其他一切。

Root通過機器，John和Harold的幫助實現了所有這一切，儘管John和Harold對自己為嬰兒購買的小護膝感困惑-整個地鐵像是防小孩一樣（Horld和John）獅子毛絨玩具（Lionel），嬰兒防彈背心（Lurch）和講故事的書（Harry）-對他們的期望並不十分含蓄。

（約翰給她嬰兒防彈背心的那一天，她無法阻止自己咯咯笑。好吧，儘管那是約翰的典型禮物。  
“真的，約翰？” 她笑著問，約翰只是對著她傻笑。

“以防萬一我們出差時沒人照顧嬰兒。那樣，我們就不必擔心把它交給一個陌生人。”

她咯咯笑了些，在他們中間害羞地喃喃地說著謝謝。在Horld從地鐵車廂給他打電話來給他打電話之前，約翰只是發笑。

有一次，她醒來時發出沉重的咕噥聲和嘆息聲，還有很多嗡嗡聲，root從臨時臥室裡走了出來（是的，已經懷孕了），她扶著她的後背， 試圖使自己穩定下來，看到她確定前一天還沒到過地鐵車前擺放的幾處醫療設備，一個汗濕的，蓬頭垢面的約翰站在他們面前，而Horld站在他身後站在他身後。他臉上的笑容。

她朝他們走去，立即引起了他們的注意。

“下午好，格羅夫斯女士。你睡得好嗎？” Horld向她打招呼。

Root甚至對中午已經很早都不感到驚訝。她最近做了很多事情。

她笑著說：“好到我醒來這裡就變成一個全新的地鐵了。” “我不知道這些，Horld，我會覺得你是在開一間醫院。”

“是的。考慮到我們的健康是一種職業危害，Reese先生和我最終決定投資購買更先進的醫療設備。”

Root哼著自己，看著她面前所有的先進設備，印象深刻。這無疑使Harold付出了很多代價，如果不是因為她的懷孕，他就不會這樣做。

“謝謝，哈利。”

Horld只對她友好地微笑。“不客氣，格羅夫斯女士。 

但是，萊昂內爾（Lionel）避免了一切微妙的嘗試，實際上直接詢問了她的狀態-與約翰和Horld（John and Harold）很少面對她的問題相比。

由於她無法離開地鐵，所以惹惱萊昂內爾的唯一方法是打電話。

那天Horld（Harold）不在，因為幫助約翰（John）忙個不停，而root（Root）感到無聊，以至於她決定去檢查萊昂內爾（Lionel），看看他的表現如何。 

“這次又是什麼事，香蕉堅果巧克力？在這裡辦公嗎。”富斯科如預期的那樣低下電話，使她笑了起來。

“女孩不能只是檢查她最喜歡的NYPD偵探嗎？”

他笑了。“什麼？神奇小子不是你的類型嗎？”

“我們都知道他不是偵探，萊昂內爾。”她打呵欠，打呵欠時摀住了嘴。“那你今天過得怎麼樣，偵探？”

“嘿，瘋狂的城鎮香蕉褲子，我接聽妳電話的唯一原因是因為我需要休息一下。我們來談談妳過得怎樣如何。”

她翻了個白眼。“除了我非常懷孕之外，沒什麼可說的。”

“是的，Wonderboy告訴我，”他輕笑著。“所以，你知道小堅果的性別了嗎？”

“不。我決定給我們一個驚喜-對我們所有人！” 

“不難嗎？”

她皺眉，困惑。“你什麼意思？”

“你知道，你必須想名字。也許你忘記了需要給嬰兒起名字的那一部分？”

root沒有忘記。但關鍵是，她沒有選擇名字，而富斯科有一個觀點。因此，掛斷電話後，她接受了Fusco的建議，並對嬰兒的名字及其含義進行了研究。 

男孩們的努力並沒有就此結束，Root對此表示讚賞。

她選擇了不說任何話，因為知道男孩們很尷尬。老實說，這比她從他們的想像中得到的支持更多。

曾幾何時，這群人將她視作敵人，如今，在出乎意料的情況下，他們像對待家人一樣對待她-儘管仍然有些擔心-但仍然是家人。即使有人失踪，這也是她第一次感到自己屬於自己。  
\--  
兩週後，在經歷了12個小時的極度痛苦之後，八月中旬，root生下了一個漂亮的男孩。她的勞動和分娩都是由約翰管理的，根本不知道自己在勞動和分娩程序上過分強迫自己，因為他們因為擔心撒瑪利亞人追捕她而無法致電Tillman博士。

將兒子抱在懷里後，他看上去筋疲力盡。這是除證券交易所以外的唯一一次Root看到他快要筋疲力盡了，汗水遍布他的臉上。但是他雙唇的翹起讓Root知道他不介意。Root和嬰兒都鬆了一口氣。

root無言以對，含著淚水，凝視著她懷中的奇蹟，就像他同時在沉思和哭泣。臉紅，不贊成地皺著眉頭，他那淺棕色的頭髮少了潮濕-shaw和root的完美結合。

她終於明白了父母所說的話，他們再也不會認為自己會墜入愛河，這是什麼意思，因為現在，Root確信她的心在九霄雲外敖翔。然而，與此同時，整個事情對她來說仍然是超現實的。

面對種種困難，Root生存了足夠長的時間，以生出這個美麗的男孩。她不知道自己是否應得，但她會下地獄再照顧她的兒子。現在對她來說，沒有什麼比在懷裡的男孩更重要的事情了，她將確保他將生活在一個沒有撒瑪利亞人的世界中。

她一定會把他的另一個媽媽帶回來。

照相機的閃光使Root脫離了她夢幻般的目光，正好抬起頭正好看到John放下電話，對她發sheep地微笑。

“對不起。萊昂內爾想要一張照片。”

root咯咯地笑著，感到筋疲力盡，滿頭是汗。

“應該問我，Lurch。可以給我們親愛的偵探一個微笑。”

他輕笑著，將Root的床單從腰部向下固定，就像Harold從拐角處出現一樣。她甚至不知道他躲在某個地方。

“嘿，哈利。”她從嬰兒床上的姿勢向他打招呼，微笑著，他和約翰敬畏地看著她的兒子。

“他很帥，root，”他說。“你有名字嗎？”

魯特笑了，半睜著眼睛看著仍在哭泣的兒子。

“塞繆爾·亞歷山卓。桑德……是捍衛人類的人。”

“這是一個美麗的名字，”他笑著，她兒子的名字的含義沒有消失在他身上，當他看到她的眼睛下垂時，他緊緊地捏著她的肩膀。“現在休息。我會照顧他身分資料的。”

魯特親吻了兒子的頭，然後在嬰兒床上放鬆。“謝謝，哈利……。”她半瞇著眼，直到最後失去知覺。

\--

如果懷孕不容易，那麼實際照顧嬰兒就更加困難。

Root甚至對如何照顧嬰兒一無所知，John和Harold也沒有。他們可能是一個由黑客，經過改革的殺人兇手和訓練有素的前中央情報局特工組成的團體，但是嬰兒護理絕對不是他們的技能。

而且，Root的身份並不是在照顧新生兒。這是不同的。這是她的兒子。

幸運的是，萊昂內爾（Lionel）在那兒，而且樂於教導Root。他們以某種方式通過他豐富多彩的詞彙選擇和所有的共同努力而設法做到了。  
\--  
桑德讓所有人都想起了sameen。  
不僅因為他是她的兒子，還因為他所有的小怪癖。  
就像，當他餓了的時候，即使約翰和Horld（他們之間並沒有一丁點的父親本能）也能清楚的知道。  
（Root一直在清理自己的槍械而且不只一個號碼，John突然以一種有趣的表情走到她身後。  
“有什麼好玩的，助手猴子？”

“他餓了。”

root已經笑了起來，懷疑桑德是。她剛剛餵了他。“你確定嗎？”

“好吧，他的臉上長著那種表情。” root使他平淡無奇。“你知道，脾氣暴躁。”

確實如此，當Root看著Sander時，他已經在Reese的胳膊上煩躁不安，臉上洋溢著脾氣暴躁的表情，看上去就像餓了時的Sameen一樣。

Root立即從Reese抓起他，前往她的臥室為他母乳喂養。乳頭一放空，桑德就吮住了它，使root輕笑起來。

“sameen會為此感到高興。”）

或者，當他需要尿布更換時，他皺著眉頭的眉毛簡直和SHAW一模一樣。

（在Fusco突然釋放了一個有趣的笑聲之後，Root和Fusco一直在地鐵車廂裡互相開玩笑。

“我什麼都沒說，萊昂內爾。”

“什麼，你覺得你很有趣？” 富斯科（Fusco）反駁，令人難以置信，向她懷裡的桑德點頭。“這只是桑德。他需要換尿布。”

root已經把桑德轉過身來看著他，看見他的眉頭皺了皺，然後才把他放回自己的膝蓋上。 

“或者偵探，也許妳不如妳想像的那樣令人印象深刻。” Root傻笑著，促使Fusco搖搖頭娛樂。

“親自去看，可可泡芙。”

Root並沒有因挑戰而退縮，而是將他輕輕地放在尿布墊上並打開尿布，飄散出的刺鼻氣味中讓她立刻緊縮鼻子。

“哇，好吧。這真是大便，寶貝。”富斯科在給桑德遞給她新尿佈時輕笑著對桑德說。

“啊，有家的味道。我告訴你什麼？”

“走開，萊昂內爾。”）

或者，當他對某件事沒有印象時，他又不像其他孩子那樣常常不哭泣。他會用空白的表情來平整任何東西，不管是誰，Root的想法都可以和Sameen的表情相匹配-只是凝視，就像他正在整理所有需要回報的東西一樣，什麼都影響不了他。 

（“OH! dear。”

Root從筆記本電腦上抬起頭，看著Harold凝視著地板上的東西，而這恰好是Sander和Bear玩耍的地方，Harold的臉上有些驚恐的表情。

“怎麼了？”

他已經指了指桑德的方向。“每次我給她一個“無聊的”任務時，sameen都會給我同樣的表情。”

有趣而好奇的root看著桑德，看到Horld所說的表情，使她笑了起來。

“他很棒不是嗎？” 她看著桑德凝視著貝爾時，她彎下腰，歪著頭。“他就像Sameen的縮影。”

“坦率地說，格羅夫斯女士，我不確定這是好事還是壞事。”

root笑了起來。“振作起來，Harry。他是一個神奇的孩子。從他的兩個媽媽那裡得到了它。”

“以某種方式，這並不能使我感覺好些。”他屏住呼吸，喃喃自語，這只會促使Root進一步輕笑。）

儘管他看上去既像Root又像Shaw，但Sameen的功能更加突出，這無濟於事。 

這只是讓Root希望Sameen可以看到Sander成長。如果他們能找到她。  
\--  
“那是一個不錯的休息，不是嗎？”

“對不起，格羅夫斯女士？”

當Horld將他們送回曼哈頓時，root從乘客座位上笑了笑，她繼續撥弄桑德的淺色頭髮，臉上滿是沉思的表情。

她沒有停止思考他們（她）早些時候的陷入的婚禮。每個人，特別是這對夫妻，看起來都很高興，Root意識到她從來沒有像現在這樣感到過快樂-直到Sander來世。即使到那時，它也充滿了悲傷，因為Sameen不在那兒看她兒子的出生。

（Root知道Sameen對孩子們的情有獨鍾。當她問起她逗弄她在公寓裡看到的列寧勳章時，她從機器上聽說了Gen。）

有時候，她希望有另一種生活，她陷入困境的AI啟示的幸褔，並且一無所知。但是話又說回來，這樣她就不會遇到機器，也不會遇到Shaw。

“婚禮，哈里。當其他人得到他們幸福的結局時，這不是很好嗎？我的意思是，他們大多無知，沒有意識到我們所有人都在經歷戰爭，但是，妳知道了。”

Horld哼了一聲，瞥了一眼她，然後回頭看路。“我不知道你想結婚。”

“我不。” 她沒有。是嗎 “但是當你有太多的黑暗時，當它們發生時，你就會欣賞童話般的結局。”

Harold謙卑了他的協議，但沒有說話，因為知道Root在這件事上還有更多話要說。

“我一輩子都在逃走，哈利。有時候我希望我能安頓下來，你知道嗎？和桑德在一起……”root停了下來。她正要說shaw。她搖了搖頭，翻了個白眼。“好吧，我知道我不會得到它。”

停頓一下

“你知道Sameen在乎你對嗎?格羅夫斯女士？”

root咯咯地笑。shaw嗎 ?嫁給她 ?那沒有發生。在她最瘋狂的夢想中。

“讓我們面對現實吧，哈里。sameen不是結婚的類型。她會在同意之前先殺了我。”

Horld哼著笑著。“你永遠不會知道。生命總是充滿驚喜。”

Horld是對的，但root並非妄想。即使她只是現在才意識到，實際上有一部分她想嫁給shaw。

“ Touche，Harry。Touche。”  
\--

然後，將近三個月後，Root在公園裡找到了Sameen。

起初她不敢相信。她的心仍在欺騙她，直到夜晚他在哺乳桑德時。當她意識到這是真實的，她就禁不住內心爆發的喜悅。

shaw還活著，回來了，安全地抱在懷裡。終於感覺到一切都在進行。她的家人很完整。桑德終於可以見到他的媽媽。

他們唯一要做的就是擊敗撒瑪利亞人。  
\--  
自從Shaw回來以來，幾乎每天晚上都做過噩夢。

她回來的第一天晚上，shaw堅持要睡在沙發上，而root尊重她的意願，選擇將臥室的門保持半開。甚至不到兩個小時，Root從客廳裡醒來，發出嘶嘶聲，並立即以最快的速度駛向Shaw。

她出汗又發抖，如果Root不知道自己遭受了近10個月的酷刑，她會以為Sameen會發作。Root驚慌失措，抓住了她的肩膀，立刻被摔倒在地上，波斯人狂野而生動的眼睛沉重地喘著氣，緊緊地皺著眉頭。

Root因背部疼痛而打斷了喉嚨的呻吟，但Root堅持住了，不想對Shaw表現出任何形式的軟弱。她凝視著那雙美麗的暴風雨眼睛，試圖告訴她她還好，她很安全，直到Shaw的眼睛變大了，從Root身上退了回來。

“他媽的，root，”她詛咒著，用訓練有素的雙手評估了root的頭部和背部。root讓她檢查著。“你還好嗎？我傷害了你嗎？該死，該死，該死。”

“sameen。”

root托起臉頰，引起越來越煩躁的特工的注意，shaw立即抬起頭看著她的眼睛。

“你還好，Sameen。這傷了我，但是我-” Shaw的吟聲阻止了她。Root知道她已經在努力克制自己，這傷了Root的心。她用拇指撫摸著臉頰，讓Shaw再次抬頭看著她。“嘿，沒有，好嗎？”

“我傷害了你-”  
“是的，但妳知道的我享受一些疼痛的，甜心。” 她的語調缺乏與shaw調情時使用的那種輕浮的感覺，但是無論如何，只要shaw嘴唇的向上翹起的跡象，這調情仍然有效。

“令人難以置信。”她的氣息含糊地說，難以置信地搖了搖頭，然後將額頭靠在Root的頭上。

root只對著她微笑，繼續看著shaw的臉頰，因為看起來很有效。他們像那樣呆了很長時間，跪在地上，他們倆都互相盯著對方。有時候，Root會和Shaw磨蹭著鼻子，而Shaw幾乎會害羞地撞她的鼻子。但大多數情況下，他們凝視著彼此。

撒瑪利亞人之前的shaw不會讓他這樣做的。她認為這是“傻瓜屎”，僅想到此就足以使Root的心沉淪。

Root仍然不了解他們對她所做的全部事情。她只知道模擬。即便如此，她所知道的就是：模擬。她甚至不知道所有7,000種模擬都需要什麼，但撒瑪利亞人顯然已經將她分解了。Root認為這可能是殺死自己7,000種方法而似乎看不到盡頭的結果。

她無法想像不得不重提現實的另一種形式，後來才發現一切都不是真實的，而shaw則選擇殺死自己來結束它-以避免殺死Root。對於Root來說，撒瑪利亞人能夠在心理上甚至在情感上打破Shaw的事實實在是太過分了。

這只會使root的信念更加堅定。戰後再也沒有的撒瑪利亞特工活著。一個都沒有。他們會為對Sameen所做的事情付出代價，Root會確保做到這一點。

當Root感到Sameen放鬆時，她在額頭上親吻了波斯人，這個想法突然浮現在腦海中，使她感覺更好。

“你想抱抱桑德嗎？”

shaw的眼睛不知不覺地睜大了，臉上寫著警告。“你仍然相信我嗎？即使我剛剛做了那樣的事？”

root托起她的臉頰，對她微笑。她甚至不在乎她現在看起來是否聰明。甚至都不在乎她要說的話太多了。她需要向Sameen保證自己會得到所有信任。從第一天開始。

“我一直都相信妳，sameen。”

shaw的眼神微微流轉，向她眨了眨眼，然後移開了視線，手指在左耳後方抬起眉頭，似乎在尋找東西。Root耐心地看著，當他回頭時滿意的對Sameen笑了，就像她找到了自己想要的答案一樣。

“好的。” 然後，她皺著眉頭，清了清嗓子。root知道她想問些事，但不知道該怎麼辦。

“所以？”

“如果我和你一起睡可以嗎？就在今晚嗎？”

root喜出望外，站起來，拉著shaw和她在一起。“當然，親愛的。你先去房間等等如何？我等等先去桑德房間把他帶過來。”  
“好的。”

Shaw整夜都睡得很沉，而Sander則躺在他在胸前，而Root則蜷縮在他們身邊，小心不要侵入Shaw的空間，但要足夠靠近以感覺到她的溫暖。

在那之後的夜晚並不容易，但絕對比第一天好。

第二天晚上和此後的第二天晚上，shaw回到沙發上睡覺。她仍然從噩夢中醒來，這並沒有讓Root迷失，她常常醒來並在公寓裡尋找Sameen。

有時，Root會為她倒一杯水並等他喝完，然後才向Root點頭並告訴她重新入睡。

通常，她會在桑德（Sander）的房間裡找到她，像守護天使一樣站在他的小床上方，然後坐在他小床附近的軟墊座位上，看著手錶，如果Root沒有從桑德的哭聲中醒來，Root將在第二天早上發現Sameen睡在椅子上，而Sander則在她的懷抱中。

在她腦海中想像的所有情景中，沒有一個人暗示shaw會留下來並實際上與桑德建立關係。

在所有的人中，Root都曾想過Shaw與她保持距離，即使她希望不會。

但是現在，Sameen顯然在Sander中找到了安慰，這一事實使Root的心跳加速。這比她從未希望過的更多。

但是，在大多數時候，Root會發現Sameen坐在沙發上，用手指在太陽穴上疲憊地揉著。

在那些夜晚，Root總是坐在她身邊，靠近，但保持一定的距離，以至於他們無法觸摸。有時，她會安靜地坐在那兒，等到Shaw睡著了（或者直到Sander從他的房間裡哭出來）。有時，她會問她。

（Root已經對她進行了足夠的解讀，以了解她的沉默是什麼意思。在保持沉默的地方應該保持沉默。但是在Root知道她可以在沉默中講話和提問，即使獲得的答案無法得到保證。 ）

“你想談談嗎？” Root問了幾次不止一次，她知道可以說話，只是得到Shaw的搖頭作為回答，而Root對此也很滿意-尤其是當這意味著Shaw握住她的手，默默地要求她留下時。

其他時候，她自己說話，有時她的嗓音會使Root感到驚訝。

shaw說過一次：“我殺了約翰數千次。Horld殺死了數百人。我不知道為什麼要這麼做。那就像是某種東西在控制著我，我無法阻止自己擊落他們。”在沙發上。

Root感到驚訝，立即抬起頭，耐心地等待Sameen的下一句話。

“我想我的一部分知道它們是模擬。我想這就是我射擊它們的原因。我不知道...”她聳了聳肩，然後毫不掩飾地笑了笑。“有時候，我從輕鬆的模擬中醒來。有時，我希望它們是真實的。”

root等待了一會，但她沒有繼續說下去。相反，shaw握緊了她的手，喃喃地讓她入睡，然後閉上了眼睛。

下次她說話時，shaw比平時更加激動。她夢寐以求的一切都在吞噬她。

“sameen？” Root輕柔地試探性地問，不想侵犯Shaw的空間。

Shaw抬頭看著她，眼呻迷茫，Root除了回頭以外不知道該怎麼辦。

“我無法讓自己殺死所有的人，感覺我應該知道為什麼，但我不知道。”

root胸口的疼痛使她情緒激動，嘴唇顫抖，眼淚落在臉頰上。“sameen……”

“我以前對你很生氣，因為你不會停止煩擾我，”她笑著說，這一次，在她對Root假笑的時候更有意義。“猜猜你應該很感謝你很熱。”

root深吸一口氣，root的眼淚繼續掉下來，不知道該說些什麼，甚至不知道發生了什麼。

“shaw，我-”

“噓。” Shaw將手指放在Root的嘴唇上，隨後用拇指切換了手指，然後用手指撫摸著Root的嘴唇，然後擦乾眼淚，從而切斷了她的視線。“別哭了。”

如果可能的話，但Root哭得更大聲了，試圖吞下嗚咽，但失敗了。

“ Sameen-真的-很難。我-我正在嘗試。”

shaw躺在她的背上，與root保持水平，拍拍她旁邊的空間。“ C'mere。”

Root並沒有浪費時間，而是躺在Shaw旁邊，Shaw立即在她額頭上印上一個吻，手臂纏在她的肩膀上，她的一隻手偶爾走到Root的臉上擦乾眼淚，然後才平靜下來。  
她試圖讓自己平靜下來，確保自己的哭泣使Shaw感到不舒服，但是Shaw有點不高興。

“哭吧，Root。”

她做到了。那天晚上，Root哭了起來，把Shaw的懷抱中，讓這9個月的寂寞，沮喪和憤怒中的每一個人都散發出來。

不知何故，Root的發行與Shaw的發行一樣，因為在那之後，兩者之間的情況有所改善-但最重要的是，有了Sameen。

她仍然偶爾會遇到噩夢，但現在已經不像前幾週那樣糟糕。

對於Sameen的恢復，Root感到高興。Sameen是個堅強的女孩。她每天幾乎每個小時都在看Shaw，還看到了撒瑪利亞人的持久影響。但是，Shaw從來沒有一次在白天影響到她（即使她顯然比平時更疲倦），尤其是當他們在逃亡時，尤其是在他們試圖擊敗撒瑪利亞人的時候。

當然，她白天有失誤，但Sameen總是設法繼續前進。Root想到的-忍不住想-這就是她愛上她的原因。  
\--  
Root和Shaw在導彈最終擊中衛星時才匆忙逃跑了，當地面因爆炸力而搖搖欲墜時，他們倆都倒在了地上。

shaw發出異常的痛苦叫喊聲，立即引起了Root的注意，爬到Shaw看到血液順著她的頭流下，手臂以root感到不舒服的方式扭曲著，並且腸子上有槍傷。

root的內心扭曲了，知道她沒有足夠的時間讓shaw從痛苦和鮮血中失去知覺。但與此同時，她內心感到寬慰，因為終於撒瑪利亞人走了，儘管她的一部分由於機器的犧牲而感到不完整。

“sameen，我們贏了，親愛的。”

“是嗎？” shaw呻吟著，眼皮開始下垂。root慌了，用手拍了拍shaw的臉頰。

“不，不，不。Sameen，醒來。你必須保持清醒。Sameen！”

shaw的眼睛已經閉上了。root探了一下脈搏，感到微弱的時候感到一陣鬆了一口氣。她拿出電話，撥了John，Harold和Lionel的電話，但無濟於事。

“該死的！” 她嘶嘶，沮喪，環顧四周，尋找一輛熱線電話將其送回地鐵。“該死，我得像以前那樣做，親愛的。”她咕噥著，把Shaw拖到最近的汽車上。

當她到達地鐵時，約翰從地鐵車廂內的地方衝出來，將shaw抱在懷裡，好像她沒有重量一樣。萊昂內爾（Lionel）出現在他身後，將桑德（Sander）交給root（Root）。

桑德見到母親時就咕咕咕咕叫，root回過頭對他笑了，他安然無事。

“嗨，寶貝，”她咕噥道，桑德輕笑著胡言亂語，臉上露出笑容，他的手撫摸著她能觸及的任何地方。root吻了每隻手，導致桑德進一步胡鬧。“是的，我也想念你，桑德。媽媽也想念你。”

“你很幸運，他表現得很好，根本不像妳，否則我會陷入困境，”富斯科評論道，臉上勝利而疲倦的笑容。

（Root和Shaw在與撒瑪利亞人的最後一戰之前將Sander移交給了Lionel，因為他們所有人當中都知道他會比Lionel更安全。

”shaw說，“他的照顧更好。”每當她想起來的時候，root仍然輕笑著。她一定很想念shaw的嘲諷幽默。）

“謝謝你，萊昂內爾。真的。”她說。

fousco笑了。“你欠我晚餐，可可泡芙。整個ai天啟是一坨遭，你知道嗎？”

root對著他傻笑，將桑德的手指放在她手中。“我以為你在那裡有很多支援？”

富斯科咯咯笑了起來，對著參考點難以置信地搖了搖頭，在轉身離開之前轉身之前撥弄了桑德的少量頭髮。

“再見，但不久以後我希望。認真，我需要一些該死的按摩！”

root笑了，真誠高興地他倖免於難。在所有這些人中，他不配死。這不是他的戰鬥。

“再見，萊昂內爾！”

她轉過身去地鐵站，意圖找到Horld，但在那兒找不到人。皺著眉頭，她去了約翰剛把紗布放在shaw槍擊傷口上的地方，那是一個與她相連的血袋。

“哈利在哪裡？” 她問道，Reese微微抬頭，然後聳了聳肩。

“導彈一擊就消失了。” Reese看著Root驚慌失措地的臉，“ Finch很好。可能只是想自己呆一會兒，因為，你知道...”。

root也有同樣的感覺，但最重要的是，她很高興自己的家人很完整。當然，她對機器很失望，但是有件事告訴她，這還不是她的結局。然而。

另一方面，Sameen ...

“她會活下去的，Root。她是個戰士。”

Root不知道John是指Shaw還是Machine，但是Root選擇將兩者兼而有之。  
\--  
正如root（Root）所期望的那樣（並且非常希望），機器擊敗了撒瑪利亞人後一周就被喚醒，並用新版本的《她自己》醒了。

最大的驚喜不是她如何設法在Ice-9上倖存並複製了自己，而是她如何利用Root的聲音與他們交流。有時她聽起來很機械，儘管她正在使用自己的聲音，但一點也不像Root。其他時候，她對Root和其他所有人（尤其是Sameen）的誤解是對Root的準確印象-機器在過去的幾周中對其進行了調整。

Harold聽到有關機器的消息後就回來了，看上去更加新鮮和放鬆。

“你看上去很放鬆，哈利。”

“哦，你看起來很好，格羅夫斯女士。亞歷山德羅怎麼樣？” 他問了，顯然是想讓這個話題偏離root。

“他的成長如此之快。我的意思是，這並不奇怪。他的食量畢竟是傳承了Sameen。”

他哼著，逗樂了。“我明白了。很高興聽到。”

“你呢？你有什麼有趣的事嗎？” 她問道，對Horld的失踪感到很好奇。她一直無休止地擔心他，甚至到對sameen生氣。

他回答道：“格羅夫斯女士，你什麼都不用擔心。機器需要我們拯救號碼，而這一切都很重要。”他回答說，如果不是出於他的友善話語，那會有些緊縮，root急切地放棄了這個話題。

此後一切恢復正常。正常，但Root可以說效果更好。

撒瑪利亞人去世已經一個月了，shaw仍然和root和桑德一起住在哈利讓他使用的安全屋之一中。

Root和Shaw並沒有談論他們之間的關係，但是他們的行為肯定像是他們在一起–親吻，牽手，一起照顧Sander，這一切都開始使Root感到困惑。

在他們擊敗撒瑪利亞人之後，Root並沒有對Shaw寄予任何期望，除了她對Sander的責任。shaw希望找到自己的公寓，因為這是shaw本該完全完成的工作。Root開始認為Shaw只是因為Sander而留下，即使她甚至不想和Root在一起。她不喜歡被shaw困住的感覺，這困擾著她。

“你怎麼了？” shaw的詢問使她擺脫了思緒，從她盯著餐桌上的筆記本電腦屏幕的地方抬起頭，發現sameen微微地對著她傻笑。

“哦，” Root呼吸，戴上面具，試圖掩蓋她內部的煩惱。“沒事。只是在想。” 

“那不是一件好事。”

Root翻了個白眼，被Sameen逗笑了些，然後才繼續打字……直到蓋子合上，雙手被鍵盤夾住。她抬起頭來，這一次Sameen看起來很嚴肅。 

“認真的，Root。什麼又讓你變回Eeyore？”

Root嘆了口氣，從蓋子下面拉出她的手，然後正確關閉。

“桑德在哪裡？”

“root。”

root嘆了口氣，把眼鏡推到鼻樑上。“就是……你知道如果你不想的話就不必待在這裡，對吧？”

“那是你說我要搬出去的方式嗎？” shaw回答，語氣中有些生氣。’’如果是這樣,妳可以...”

“不，Sameen。只是，我以為你只想待在Sander那裡，我想告訴你，如果你想有自己的住處，你可以。我不會把他藏起來。”

shaw難以置信地盯著她。“你是在暗示我不是因為你而留在這裡嗎？”

“我不知道，shaw。你呢？” root突然折斷，從她內心的痛楚中發出冷淡的聲音。

“該死的，root。” shaw激怒了，憤怒地擦了擦她的臉，在飯廳裡轉悠，然後停在Root面前，雙手將臉固定在適當的位置。“聽我的話，用心聽我的話。如果你之後妳還要我再說一次，我會開槍打你。”

好吧，這並不完全令人安慰，並且坦率地說讓她更加困惑。

“sameen……”

“聽著，書呆子。我只想說一次。”她說，直視自己的眼睛，Root無法讓自己移開視線。“你救了我的命。如果你認為我會讓你和我的兒子走出我的視線，那麼你比石頭更笨，因為我沒有辦法給桑德兩個媽媽。你明白嗎？”

Root不知道Shaw在說什麼。如果說實在的是由於感激之情，Root不會擁有它。

但是sameen-”

她說：“書呆子，不管你想什麼，我們之間就是有些什麼。隨便你怎麼說，但它正在發生。”她笑著強調最後一部分。  
她剛說什麼？她是說他們有戀愛關係嗎？

“這天會來嗎，sameen？” root問，甚至沒有掩飾她的語氣驚喜。

shaw輕笑著。“當然，Root。不管你想稱呼它什麼。現在不要在垂頭喪氣了，你讓我無所適從。”

之後，他們之間的情況變得更好。

\--

正如Root期望的那樣，Shaw本能地是一位偉大的母親。 

起初，當她犯了一個錯誤時，她會努力應對，並告訴Root她不知道該怎麼做。她該死的搞砸了

Root很快向她保證，她也不是一個光輝的母親榜樣，而且她與Harold和John一起從Fusco那裡學到了技巧。

之後，Root知道Shaw出於完全相同的原因秘密與Fusco會面-了解如何照顧孩子。Root只是因為Fusco的失敗而知道了它，但選擇不向Shaw提起它，因為她知道Shaw只會感到尷尬。

shaw的進步不僅是因為萊昂內爾（Lionel）-root（Root）有足夠的耐心來教她在過去3個月中學到的知識-而且還因為shaw（Shaw）是個學習速度很快的人，很快Root只要已經餵飽了桑德，就可以讓她和sameen一個人呆幾個小時。

此後情況才有所改善。幾個月過去了，桑德（Sander）剛好轉過一個歲月，而shaw氏（Shaw）逃離撒瑪利亞人（Samaritan）之後的一年過去了，sameen（Sameen）和桑德（Sander）的關係變得更加牢固。 

有一次，Root從一項任務返回家中，並用Sander作為她的健身器材找到了Shaw-用他作為槓鈴鍛煉臥推。桑德一直在對shaw笑，而shaw笑了。但是即使Root相信Sameen不會讓他受傷，Root還是嚇到了。

“什麼？當我參加鍛煉時，他會喜歡的。”當她告誡她時，shaw對她說。

“還是，Sameen。請妳再小心一點？”

shaw嘆了口氣，翻了個白眼，吻了一下臉頰。“晚餐吃什麼？”

root記得她的詢問時笑了起來，而早先的事件已經被遺忘了。

事情再也沒有發生了，這就是Root一直喜歡的戀愛關係-他們倆都一直聲稱自己沒有戀愛關係，但是到目前為止，他們一直在努力。確保從過去的錯誤中得到改善。

然後，當Root看到Shaw和一個陌生人躺在床上（他們的床）時，Root感到心碎了，Root認為他們已經結束了。

Root和Shaw並未確切談論他們之間的關係細節。是的，他們在一起，但是他們沒有談論排他性。Root只是希望自己對Shaw夠了，直到今天Shaw還沒有流浪，儘管Root曾希望她有一天可以。

大概她還是想了想，但是機器告訴她，她又被下藥了，root鬆了一口氣。當她以為shaw找到了別人時，彌補了她在胸口感到的疼痛後，彌補了性愛，而且就像他們倆一樣，情況只會越來越好。

有時，Root認為他們已經像一對已婚夫婦。他們吵過架; 有時候是小事，有時是真實的，在進行性愛類型的打架時大喊大叫，互相撓撓對方的背，但他們總是堅持下去。root肯定，他們甚至比已婚者更好。

有幾對夫婦一起射膝蓋？還是炸毀東西？他們的關係肯定比其他人更令人興奮和可預測。

但是有些時候，Root忍不住想知道結婚的感覺是什麼。與Sameen結婚。她知道這遠沒有發生。即使Root通過她的舉動看夠了，Shaw甚至都沒有對她說過這三個字，還有什麼婚禮？

儘管如此，Shaw所能提供的一切對於Root來說總是足夠的。如果這對他們兩個人來說都是最好的，她會張開雙臂接受它。

她很樂意用Shaw可以超越任何其他人的方式接受Sameen。

-  
shaw第一次對我說我愛你，root以為她在做夢。

在他們的關係中，Root從未想到過Shaw會對她說；她已經並且一直通過自己的行動表現出足夠的力量，而Root知道她就像從Shaw那裡得到的那樣，他也深愛著他，而她也可以－那就足夠了。

Root充分了解了Shaw可能永遠不會說這句話，只是因為她認為自己沒有任何感覺，即使Root另有所知，她也進入了這種關係。這是Root永遠不會強迫Shaw說的話，因為她知道社會變態者會感到不舒服，並且Root不希望這樣給她加重負擔。

因此，當shaw說這句話時，root想出的唯一一件事就是一個愚蠢，困惑的“什麼？”。從難以置信。sameen匆忙地喃喃地抱怨在提議之前欠她的晚餐，這無濟於事，這是另一個令人震驚的事情。她的系統上的嗎啡沒有幫助。

（Root幾乎以為她走到了另一個維度;在另一個宇宙中，Sameen Shaw對自己的感受持開放態度，並與這個版本的她相比自由表達了這些感受。

老實說，Root更喜歡後者。但這並不意味著聽到它並不舒服。）

她不確定root的心可能會停止跳動，或者可能已經枯萎了。她唯一確定的是：Shaw可能只是為了她而這樣做，而不是因為她想要這樣做。

她不希望Shaw做她以後可能會後悔的事情，她真的不想做的事，Root向她說了出來。那天晚上早些時候的事件使她感到了什麼，這可能只是受到了shaw的仇恨（和恐懼）的影響。

但是當shaw被定下決心時，她就是shaw，當她重複root的事時，她很快就把root的疑慮排除在了窗外。

“你對我很重要，Root。我是認真的。你會成為我討厭的妻子嗎？”

老實說，煩人這個詞只會更適合Root。她說是的，然後無法控制自己流下眼淚。

當然，對於Root來說是肯定的。

Root唯一一次記得自己很高興的時刻是在Sander出生和Sameen從撒瑪利亞人歸來期間。即使那樣，情況也不一樣。

這就是生命，賦予了她她從未想過的一切，因為她知道自己不配得到。最重要的是，即使Root知道這會讓她感到不舒服，這也是Sameen給她一個幸福的結局。

之後，Root無法控制自己。

shaw對她和桑德（以及他們的家人）感到放心的想法使Root變得比以往任何時候都更想要，她發現自己獲得了每一個機會就會跳到他的身上。僅僅是未婚妻的-root仍然很難相信-這足以讓她的身體充滿慾望，每次都為shaw感到濕潤。

在與他們訂婚後的幾天裡，Shaw完成執行任務時回到家。

她已經筋疲力盡了，這已經很明顯了，但是Root忍不住想著，即使在衣衫破爛的狀態下，Sameen依然是美麗的。她穿了一件背心，這使她的手臂破皮了，這顯示出Root忍不住從沙發上站起來，然後再跳到Shaw身上。無論是字面上或是體位上都是

他們太過投入，以至於Root高潮來臨時，她都忘記自己把Sander留在了客廳，後者可能見證了整個事情。

shaw對此感到很生氣，但是Root在那天晚上說服了shaw之後（照常）彌補了這一晚。

還有一次，shaw也處理完號碼回家，這一次是腹部的肌肉線條。即使不是很深，但是她的腹肌只引起了Root的注意，當Sander在廚房吧台的另一側時，她無法阻止自己親吻未婚妻。  
如果有人問，Root不知道如何解釋。她所知道的是，每次見到Shaw時，她都想上她。  
\--  
婚禮很簡單，Root想要的一切都成真了-她唯一想要的就是讓Shaw露面。

旦她因為機器的建議而建議不相見（她把那部分藏到了機器給她的想法的邵氏身上），她就開始有了新的想法。

如果冷靜下來Shaw認為這是一個錯誤怎麼辦？決定她不想要這個？如果shaw不出現怎麼辦？

機器在焦慮中看到了一切，並通過提醒她shaw想要這個讓她平靜下來，如果她不想的話，她也不會打擾。畢竟她是一個反社會。

當她平靜下來後，就開始練習給shaw的禮物：膝上舞。Root僅僅想著要這樣做就讓他慾火焚身，因此不得不停下幾次來收拾自己。但是，無論白天還是黑夜，她都能提出一個可以接受的標準-至少以她的標準來看；她並不是真正的舞者（更像是她不懂跳舞）。

當然，它得到了回報。

shaw喜歡它，並以多種不同的方式告訴她，她對自己的禮物深表感謝，以至於他們幹到晚上，直到太陽已經升起才入睡。他們之間的午睡從未間斷過-他們中的一個總是伸出援手去開始另一回合。即使吃了零食，他們也束手無策。他們簡直不能互相放開手。

Root脫離shaw的硬挺，倒在Sameen的胸口，在第二天剛結束另一輪比賽時，她意識到他們還沒有交換誓言。  
當她終於屏住呼吸時，她轉過頭，將下巴靠在Sameen的胸口，從下面的位置抬頭望著她。

“sameen，我意識到了一些事情。” 

“你兩天前的計劃糟透了？是的，我知道。”

Root拍打著她的肩膀，Sameen閉著眼睛，雙手在Root的背上來回奔跑，嘲笑著她。

“我們還沒有交換誓言。”

shaw閉上了眼睛，雙手停止了動作。 

“我認為現在是我們這樣做的時候了，” Root補充說。

shaw進一步鑽入枕頭。“也許以後？我很困。”

“不行,妳不可以睡。” Root 嘟嘴。

shaw裝作入夢，促使root再次拍打她的肩膀。

“sameen！”

“ Uh，你想現在做這個事，為什麼不先開始呢？” shaw發牢騷，最後睜開眼睛對root皺眉。

“好的。” root咯咯地笑著，啄著她的臉頰。“好吧，你已經知道我愛你，所以沒有必要。我們的性生活足以讓你知道。”

shaw在微笑中哼了一聲，但沒說什麼。

“我保證我會再清理我的東西，” Root開始說。 

“現在這是我喜歡的誓言。”

root假笑。“我是這麼想的。特別是當你累的時候，我會給你更多的按摩。如果你心情不好的話，還會給你更多的按摩。” Root 楊著眉毛。

shaw翻了個白眼。

“當你特別脾氣暴躁時，我會為你做飯的，我會確保你總會有人可以射擊和炸毀東西。”

“到目前為止，我很喜歡。”

“我們的婚姻永遠不會無聊和無聊。” 

“謝謝你。”

root啄了舔嘴唇，Shaw扯開時咬了下嘴唇。 

“就這些嗎？”

root停了下來，低頭看著撫摸shaw鎖骨的手，在上頭畫圈。

“而且...我保證，如果對妳來說太多了，我會給妳妳的空間。或者，如果妳想離開，沒關係...只要妳回來。”

在那之後寂靜無聲，他們倆凝視著對方的眼睛，直到Shaw清了清嗓子。

“我，嗯，我要確保你的骨瘦如柴的屁股不會忘記吃東西，因為你是一個總是會忘記的白痴。”

root咯咯地笑。“你總是知道如何逗女孩開心。”

“閉嘴，”shaw笑著說。“呃，妳不必自己照顧Sander。”

roo高興地快昏過去，聽到他用她的話暗示我會和你在一起。

shaw在他下面聳了聳肩。“我想我會在你被槍擊時幫你包紮，因為我們都知道它將再次發生。”

root微微的笑著，shaw的手看起來很溫柔，在她的背上來回跑動。  
“而且，嗯，我可能不會為此感覺到很多。我會讓你和桑德感到失望。但是我會盡力的。我……”她停下來，翻了個白眼，然後吐了口氣。“我選擇你，Root。”  
root被豐沛的情緒所淹沒，沒想到shaw會認真對待他們的誓言。無言以對，Root唯一能做的就是看著Shaw手重新撫上他仍硬挺的陰莖。

“所以……” Shaw清了清嗓子，她的手停在Root的屁股。“如果妳覺得我不喜歡這樣，請記住我每天都會做出這樣的選擇。”

root無法忍受自己散發著幸福，淚水凝結在眼中。她確信，如果可以笑著，shaw會感到自己的心臟在跳動有多快。

shaw指出：“妳的心臟跳動得非常快。” “那意味著我鱉腳的誓言對你足夠好嗎？” 

這遠不是胡扯。

“哦，Sameen。”她屏住呼吸，親吻Shaw的嘴唇，在那兒徘徊，然後拉開，手指撫摸著Shaw的臉。“我愛你。”

shaw的臉突然變得嚴肅起來。“我知道，Root。”

然後，就像在暗示中一樣，root感覺到了她腹部深處熟悉的喚醒感，當她再次對著shaw的公雞磨牙時，忍不住笑了笑。天哪，她永遠也不會克服那種感覺。

Shaw呻吟著，雙手托在Root的屁股，將她拉進了自己。“再次？” 

“我希望你能跟上，親愛的。”

當Shaw突然把它們翻過來，在她上方傻笑著時，Root大吃一驚。

“哦，我可以跟上，好的。” Shaw向她的耳朵沉吟，Root不禁呻吟。

如果可能的話，那之後他們之間的性生活會更好。  
\--

現在，結婚三個月了，shaw’s家庭的情況變得更好了。

Root和Shaw現在越來越親近了。在Shaw威脅要不使用計算機的威脅之後，Root決定清理她的交流電，現在正按照Shaw的說法清理她的“雜物”（在這里和那裡有一些失誤，但不再像以前那樣糟糕）之前）。作為獎勵，Shaw給了她計算機室，當Root的所有設備都安裝好後，他們將其命名為計算機室。

另一方面，桑德正在成長為一個聰明的孩子。他一直在學習新單詞，並且將所有單詞都用於他的媽媽。Root注意到他也已經開始區分自己給她的稱呼方式，聽起來很像“媽媽”，而不是他指的是在沒有Root教他的情況下指著Sameen時所說的方式，Root非常滿意兒子的進步。 

他一周之內即將滿2歲，因此Root和Shaw決定與其他約會夥伴一起舉辦派對（更像是Root強迫Shaw）。唯一的壞處是它需要與父母混合在一起，而Shaw討厭混合在一起，這意味著Root才能招待客人。

從今天早上開始，他們就開始準備，只要機器讓Root繼續前進，她就不需要其他地方了-或者，Root應該一直到現在，如果她沒有花時間的話在馬桶上滾來滾去，吐了早餐。

它已經進行了一周，Root知道它已經意味著什麼了。她正在表現出所有的跡象，但由於害怕再次逃避，無法向shaw傾訴。

她仍然記得大約三年前，shaw把驗孕棒交給她時的樣子。臉色蒼白，就像她看到了鬼魂一樣，就像有人在腸道中刺傷她並結束了她的生命一樣。Root不知道如果再次看到Shaw的表情，她是否能夠接受。  
儘管他們之間的關係與4年前的相距甚遠，但他們在一起的所有時間都從未談論過要生另一個孩子。

當然，Sameen是Root有史以來最好的伴侶。最好的母親。由於Shaw的緣故，照料Sander比一般孩子要容易得多，但是Root不知道Sameen對生另一個孩子的看法。

他們可能已經結婚-shaw可能已經提出求婚並嫁給了她-但她仍然需要自己的空間。她仍然需要不時地控制自己的生活，而Root只擔心這個消息會嚇到Shaw。

但是如果root說實話，在那五個月的馬拉松性愛中，shaw一直無休止地內射她，這是一個奇蹟，他們持續了這麼長時間卻沒有懷孕。

root想當然地保留它，另一方面，Shaw ...

“root？”

說起。root立即從她在馬桶上俯臥的姿勢中伸直，但噁心一發她就立即發作，導致再次嘔吐。

她聽到門開著的聲音，Root知道為時已晚。

shaw什麼也沒說。洗手間裡的緊張感變得如此之大，以至於Root忘記了她靠在牆上，看著Sameen，用手背擦拭嘴巴時的感覺。

root不知道他們凝視著對方多長時間。Root憂心Sha，Shaw ... Shaw的臉難以辨認，但Root感到安慰的是，她看上去並沒有像被集中擊中一樣，而且還沒有奔跑……。

片刻之後，Shaw移開視線，深呼吸，然後呼氣。

“多久了？”

root閉上了眼睛。“一周。”

它再次保持沉默，沉默持續了太長時間，以至於Root開始認為Shaw已經把她留在了那裡。因此，她沒有睜開眼睛，害怕她再次把Shaw推開了。但是當shaw摸著她臉頰時，她感到驚喜。

Root慢慢睜開眼睛，Shaw濃烈的黑眸迎接她。

“你為什麼不告訴我？” shaw低語，如果root想了一下，她看起來很受傷。

“我.....- ”

“你以為我要逃跑了？” 這次，她的聲音沒有受到誤解，Root感覺自己像一個的混蛋。

“對不起，” Root喃喃地說，不確定該說些什麼。

Shaw嘆了口氣，向他點點頭，彷彿想起了自己第一次的反應。

它再次保持沉默，Root開始感到自己的眼淚即將流出，正從Shaw說話時移開視線。

“我們開工吧。”

root的頭跳得如此之快，這是一個奇蹟，她沒有受到鞭打，睜大了眼睛，驚訝地瞪著嘴。

聳聳肩。“我的意思是，情況能有多糟？我們和桑德的關係很好。此外，我認為他在遊樂期間需要那些彆腳的嬰兒以外的其他朋友。”

什麼？發生了什麼？

她的思緒卡殼了。感覺就像她的思想在緩衝，而root的思想從不緩衝。

“什麼？”

shaw輕笑。“我說，讓我們開始準備八，書呆子。”

“是嗎？”

“是的。”

root的思緒終於流暢起來，點點頭。“好的。”

“ok” Shaw傻笑著，顯然對她困惑的反應感到很開心。

“等等，你確定嗎，Sameen？我不要你.....”

“root，還記得我的誓言嗎？” root點頭。“我現在選擇你。”

Root發出難以置信的笑聲，然後全然笑了起來，她內心的喜悅如潮水般滾滾而來，她無法控制它們。

“我愛你，”root說，無法控制自己。

“是嗎？” shaw站起來，把她拖到起初計劃桑德誕辰的客廳。“如果真的願意，那就完成你想要的整個該死的聚會。這讓我頭疼。”

root微微的笑，她深情地凝視著shaw，讓shaw把她拖到客廳。

在她一直期待的所有反應中，這不是其中之一，Root鬆了一口氣，因為她承受一個星期的重擔終於消失了。


	20. never again

“不。絕對不會。我做得到的。”

“ Sweetie，機器向我保證這是一件容易的事-插上，斷開，拔下插頭，離開。”

“這從來沒有像聽起來那麼容易。”

“sameen。”

“妳說，即插即用，亂砍，拔下插頭，離開？我也可以這樣做。為什麼我不能執行？”

“說實話，Sam。妳可能會知道如何進行黑客攻擊，但蠻橫和槍支更像妳的風格。她說，這需要一個具有出色黑客技術的人。”

她就是那個人。並不是說妳不是一個好的黑客；妳只知道基礎知識。黑客更像是Root and Finch的風格。不過，妳不喜歡她外出的想法，尤其是現在妳知道她已經懷孕了。

自從妳發現她彎腰上廁所已經兩天了。自妳進行醫生檢查以確認她懷孕後的第二天。妳知道自己保護得過高（坦白說，這會讓妳變作怪），但是妳始終知道Root到處都是麻煩，而在Root的狀態下妳無法承受。

“那為什麼哈羅德不能去做？” 妳問，決心讓她擺脫機器人霸主所做的愚蠢任務。

嘆了口氣，顯然是要耐心。自從今天早上兩個人都從機器的電話中醒來以來，妳就一直在努力讓她擺脫困境。從那以後已經一個小時了。

“ Sweetie，你知道Harry沒有戰鬥能力。”

簡單。“我可以和他一起去。”

“shaw。” root的語氣有些刺耳，對你皺眉。“當我關心你時，你不喜歡它。我只是懷孕了，不是癱瘓。我可以應付自己。”

你知道她可以應付自己。你們所有人都知道她的事。有時她可能是個白痴，但root是一個該死的好戰士。但是妳仍然不希望她執行任務。如果她有什麼事...

你嘆了口氣，捏了一下鼻樑。你知道這反對沒有根據。當談到機器人霸主時，她很固執，這使妳的頭痛。

“如何確定任務安全？”

“你在說我嗎，親愛的？” 後面的廚房吧台上的收音機里傳來一陣聲音，幾乎讓你跳了起來。一陣刺痛在你體內生出火花。

“耶穌，必須這樣說話嗎？”

root正要回答，但機器切斷了她。

“我很生氣，Sameen。實際上，Root應該很生氣。你是說你不喜歡她的聲音嗎？”

你真不敢相信 為什麼必須具有Root的該死的幽默感？看在上帝的份上，當她撒嬌時，聽起來甚至像root。妳可能會想盡辦法降低廣播質量，但是妳知道機器人會尋找另一台機器破解。

root對你的臉傻笑著，對機器說道：“我現在不認為這有幫助。”

“是的，你為什麼不告訴我Root在那里安全呢？” 你嚷著。

機器娘們-像個母親一樣他媽的娘們-你幾乎失去了狗屎。

“我因妳缺乏信任而感到生氣，Sameen。我不希望Root發生任何事情，”這次機器認真地說道，然後補充說，“ Root成功的可能性即使沒有妳的出色幫助也能達到83.76％。開心了？”

你嘆了口氣，生氣了。“那比我想要的麻煩多了16.24％。”

“不用擔心。我看著他呢。”

“是的，但是你可以開槍嗎？” 安靜。“我就是這麼想的。不管你們倆是否喜歡，我都會跟她一起去。”

Root嘆了口氣，生氣地舉起雙手，然後穿上皮夾克，用一種呼吸的方式喃喃自語，就好像她在私下與機器聊天一樣。

妳滾動眼睛，將愛情鳥留在上面，穿上黑色帽衫並拉上拉鍊，然後將USP棉布塞進牛仔褲的腰帶，將Beretta Nano塞進腳踝。當妳離開臥室時，妳會看到Root剛把醒來的Sander抱在懷裡，後者用拳頭擦了擦眼睛。  
視線足以使妳停下來嘆一口氣。妳永遠不會感到厭倦。天哪，你真是個傻瓜，你告訴自己，在走向他們的過程中搖了搖頭。

桑德（Sander）從他的眼角看到你，並在root（Root）的懷抱中煩躁不安。一旦Root放下他，他就立刻奔向妳抱著妳的腳。

“你好，媽媽。”他咕咕著，睡眼惺忪著向你微笑，你撥亂他的頭髮時忍不住微笑。他真的應該早點剪頭髮。

“嘿，孩子。你準備好了嗎？”

他點頭。“bear來了嗎？”

妳對著他傻笑，然後為貝爾吹口哨，貝爾從他在廚房的碗裡跳出來。桑德（Sander）在貝爾（Bear）興奮地咕咕咕咕，現在似乎更加清醒了。

妳抬頭看著Root，Root帶著微笑的表情看著妳。“準備好了？”

“無論何時，親愛的。”  
\--  
在與Harold一起在地鐵站留下Bear和Sander之後，妳和Root乘坐摩托車離開唐人街30分鐘。

你們兩個幾乎都陷入另一個爭論，因為妳想開車，而不是因為她懷孕了（無論如何，妳都認為），但是在妳勸誘她擁抱她之後，妳默認了。 

現在，在擊倒三名警衛進入Root只能隱約說明其屬於一家網絡安全公司的高安全性建築物之後，妳正走入過道的地下室，通往走廊盡頭的門。

“那麼，我們的待辦事項清單上下一步是什麼？” 妳屏住呼吸詢問，確保四處尋找威脅。沒找到。

root回答：“突破並進入。” 即使不露面，妳也知道她正露出那種該死的傻笑，每次都能吸引妳。“ 就像我們的初次約會。你還記得嗎，Sameen？”

你打噴嚏。你當然記得。你怎麼會忘記？

妳伸手一是他拿出鎖具，她立即將它們交給了妳。

“我都稱這個約會為綁架。”在插入第一個金屬手柄到孔中之前，你告訴她，然後再插入另一個。

當鎖發出咔嗒聲時，她哼著你。“嗯，我認為十小時的性生活被稱為約會。”

“除了結束時，我用拳打臉而不是親吻”，當你們倆慢慢進入該區域時，低語道，尋找服務器和計算機硬件服務器。這絕對是Root的工作。

“那天晚上你想吻我嗎，sameen？” 她問，聽起來像個陷入情海的女生。

“沒有。” 妳翻了個白眼，指著服務器。“開始工作。我們只有十分鐘的時間，守衛們才醒來。”

“我真的很喜歡一個專注任務的女人，”她舔著你的耳朵，如果不是沒有時間的話，你幾乎想直接把他按在桌子上操。

房間足夠小，可以確保妳和Root是那裡僅有的兩個人，因此妳將大部分時間都花在了守護她的駭客任務上，在百葉窗中尋找威脅。

“所以，” Root開始了，shaw翻了個白眼，已經知道她要不停地講話，因為多任務是她的長處。“如果妳第一次約會不叫我們的性愛馬拉松賽，那我們第一次約會是什麼時候？”

妳很驚訝地發現自己確實在考慮這個問題，因為這不像妳，而且Root經歷了約會的典型階段。你嘆了口氣，向妻子撒謊。

“可能是我們偷了一架飛機飛往安克雷奇的飛機。”

在工作時，妳會聽到Root嗡嗡作響，想著鍵盤輕按鍵盤。

“足夠公平。我仍然認為我們的束帶和頭套約會是我們的第一次約會。”

你笑了。“你綁架了我，Root。”

“是的，然後我們親吻並做愛，甚至更多。”她呻吟著最後一部分，讓妳及時回頭看她，以使她眨眨眼。妳只想要告訴她，她真的不知道如何眨眼。但當她臉上的嚴肅凝視阻止妳時

那僅意味著一件事：麻煩。

整個房間都黑了，整個建築物響起了警報聲。警報一開始就不會停止，Root輸入的速度比前一段時間快。

“我們需要走了。”當聽到房間外面傳來喊叫聲時，你告訴她。  
“機器給了我們一些時間，但是我們必須在一分鐘內完成。我需要30秒。”

那並沒有真正使事情變得更好。“快點，root”

她帶著微笑的表情將USB插入。“好的，我完成了。”

妳通過機器發給Root指示走出地下室，一次走了兩步緊急樓梯，並確保在移動時用她的身體遮住她的身體。妳繞過一樓，轉而走到二樓，但又被從二樓和二樓進來的人所切斷。

妳將Root推回牆壁並用身體拐彎，兩個人都跪在地上開槍，後衛一一跌落到膝蓋上，然後下樓梯成堆。完成後，妳可以繼續前行，並繞過第二層，而改為通過機器的指導走第三層。

“待在我身後，”妳在準備開門的時候下了命令。

“除此之外我哪也不想去，親愛的。”

妳打開一個空曠的走廊的門，示意Root出來。

root說：“她說我們乘電梯很好。他們正在地下室和一樓尋找我們。”但是，一旦按下電梯的向下按鈕，一聲響聲便從後面響起。

妳向後看，看到Root的槍對準她的右邊，一個男人在走廊的遠角痛苦地吟。她臉上狂躁的笑容使妳在娛樂中輕笑，正當電梯的叮叮聲打開時，你們倆都進入了電梯，槍聲塞在牛仔褲的腰帶中。

“玩得開心嗎，親愛的？” root笑著問，你忍不住要笑。然而，她的笑容並沒有持續下去，並且消失了。

“怎麼了？” 妳問，就像電梯停止一樣。

機器通過電梯的揚聲器，妳和Root點頭說：“ 10個敵對對象。我將引導妳通過它們。”

“無論何時都準備好了。” Root激動地笑著吐了口氣，正好在電梯門打開時藏在電梯對面的另一面。 

“ 10點，12點，2點。”

妳和Root在計算機的幫助下，在創紀錄的時間內清除了其餘的威脅。當有人從側面刺入Root，將她放倒在地板上並用膝蓋把他壓制在地時，妳正要走出前門。

“root！”

看到的景象使妳眼前一片鮮紅，將那個傢伙從她身上拉出來。隨著腎上腺素在妳的血管中流淌，妳可以將他180磅重的屁股抱在肩上並摔到地板上，並在他跌倒時跨到他身上。但是他受過訓練，並成功地將妳推開。

在將頭撞到地板上之前，妳先將自己翻過身，背對背時立即從地板上踢起腳，並準備好雙臂站在妳面前。

他用更多的力向你猛擊，而他實際上卻忘記了速度，讓你俯身並從後踢他的背，使他with吟著撞到他面前的牆上。他很快恢復過來，擦了擦鼻子上的鮮血，然後再次向你衝刺。 

他的低頭讓妳跳上他的肩膀將他的頭夾在大腿之間，擠壓它，然後向後彎曲並翻轉自己，確保將他的頭撞在地板上。

但這並不能將他擊倒，妳當然會翻白眼，因為他的頭很硬。但是他的打擊使他感到頭暈目眩，它使妳無法用拳打他的鼻子，把他擊倒。

喘著粗氣，你離開他，立即前往Root，Root已經背著她靠在牆上，屏住了呼吸。

“你還好吧，Root？”

她點頭。“我們必須走。她說還有更多的路要走。”

妳抓住她的右臂，低頭將他攔在妳的肩膀上，但是她將妳推開，讓妳屁股落在地板上。

“sameen！”

妳抬起頭，看到一把槍對準她，妳不會三思而後行。當兩聲響起時，妳以創紀錄的速度站起來，感到胸部和臀部傳來的灼熱感，背部受壓而倒在地板上。

“不！” 妳會聽到Root的叫喊聲，然後是另一具屍體的沉悶聲落在地板上，然後妳會看到Root在她的眼中流著淚。“shaw，和我在一起。我要帶你離開這裡，好嗎？和我在一起。”  
妳試圖站起來，但痛苦只會使妳吟而嘶啞，然後再摔倒在地板上。

“隨便，Root，”妳咬著牙說，已經確定要放出的血量已經使妳感到頭暈。“你得走了。”

“不，我不會留下你！”

他媽的固執的白痴。

妳低頭看胸部，看到大量的血液滲出。臀部的傷口只是擦傷，所以這是一個好的開始。但是你胸口的那個……那一定只離你的心臟一寸。

“聽著，我要在30秒內昏倒。我有15分鐘的時間才流血死亡。所以，如果妳有一個逃生計劃，現在是時候-哦，他媽的，” Root放下時呻吟扯開胸部上的一堆襯衫，用力向下按以止血。妳說：“那很好，繼續這樣做。”妳的言語開始含糊不清，視野開始模糊。

“ Sameen？Sameen，請為我睜開眼睛，寶貝，”妳的臉頰輕拍，但這種感覺開始麻木了。“我要帶你離開這裡，好嗎？就和我在一起。約翰在路上……”  
當你的視線最終變得模糊時，她剩下的話也變得模糊，然後你就失去意識了。  
\--  
在回復神智之前，妳先感覺到右臂承受的重量，這是身體左側區域特別是臀部和胸部區域沉重的感覺。妳推斷出妳在幾個小時前才做完手術，而且疼痛消失只是時間問題。

妳慢慢睜開眼睛，感謝妳身在何處-必須是牆壁和天花板為白色的陳舊顏色的醫院-燈光已關閉。此時唯一可以照亮的是病人監護儀顯示妳的病情。黑暗使妳的眼睛可以立即調節，但仍可能會立即從嗎啡中吸取嗎啡，從而使他們感到沉重。

妳嘗試移動手臂，但手臂上的重物仍在移動，直到妳低頭看Sander來到為止。

“嘿，孩子。”你問他，聲音從睡眠中嘶啞。

他點亮並雙臂舉起自己，但他的手落在妳的胸口上。

“哦！” 你吟著，聽到有人從床旁的椅子上移開。你知道這是root。

桑德（Sander）哭泣著，以為他有麻煩了，但是你可以通過親吻他的額頭來使他放心。

“很好，孩子。只是可以移動一下，好嗎？好痛。”

“ow!” 然後抬起右腿，移開壓在的傷口癒合處的膝蓋。“像這樣嗎？”

你笑了。“就是那樣。”

桑德點頭表示，同時看起來在沉思和困倦。

“好，媽媽？” 你還好嗎？

你笑了 “當然，孩子。媽媽沒事。你現在可以睡覺了。”

帶著滿意的笑容，他將頭向後躺下，在他安頓下來的時候在臉頰上鑽了他的臉。當你舒緩地撫摸他的背部以幫助他入睡時，你將胳膊緊緊地包裹在他身上，然後才注意到Root 看著妳一句話也沒說。 

最後，妳的視線移到了她身上，對與妳相遇的外觀感到不舒服。

她看起來很累。難過，妳開口問到，想知道是什麼能讓Root難過。

妳說：“好，這可是新聞。” Root甚至沒有眨眼或回應。妳繼續說：“通常我已經收到妳的兩次調情了。怎麼了？”

安靜。如果有的話，root似乎要哭了。妳再試一次，確保保持音調亮。妳不知道該怎麼做才能使困擾她的事情振作起來。

“嘿，Eeyore，我活潑的小瘋子在哪裡？”

她的嘴唇擺動著，嗅著，看著遠離你。腸子裡難受的纏繞使它看起來很像，你不禁會想到最壞的情況。發生什麼事了嗎？

“root？一切都還好嗎？是....”

“還好嗎?shaw？一切還好嗎？” 她啪啪作響，冷淡的語氣使妳感到胸口難受。“我剛看著你又從兩發子彈中倒下，你認為一切還好嗎shaw？”

然後你記得。你閉上眼睛嘆了口氣。他媽的。較早發生的事情一定使她想起了交易所，看到妳像兩槍一樣被槍殺，因為妳救了它們，就像妳早些時候因拯救她而受到打擊一樣。但是你不後悔。你寧願是你而不是她-總是。  
“root - ”

“你知道再看一次的感覺嗎？我懷著你的孩子的時候，再一次，Shaw？” 語句從咬牙切齒間溢出，憤怒地擦拭著雙頰。她生氣，但還沒有向你大喊大叫。

“root，我-”

她說：“不，shaw。你再也不能那樣做。你不能挽救我或我們中的任何一個人，犧牲自己。你不能再離開我了，”她低聲說道。哭著說：“沒有你我無法做到這。”

你知道的，但是當你回顧著整個可惡的事情時，你無法坐在那看著他中彈。你不能

“他要向你開槍，Root。”

“在你擋住我之前，我正要槍殺他，shaw！” 她這次大喊，有效地叫醒了桑德，當桑德感覺到緊張時，他會蠕動。

“媽媽？媽媽？”

“噓，很好。兒子，你去睡吧。”你告訴他，手上下輕拍撫慰他。 

妳需要等到他快睡著，然後再將注意力轉移到Root上。

“root，如果妳要我在遇到麻煩時不要拯救妳，我做不到。我……我不能讓你死。”

“但是，你也不能讓我和我們的孩子一個人離開，Sameen。你明白嗎？你不能離開我們。”

你感嘆 你知道她是對的，但在戰鬥中站在戰友面前是第二天性。提供自己，如果這是完成任務所需要的。看在上帝的份上，這是root。她不是任何人-她是你老婆。

你點頭 “好吧，root。但是我不能保證不保護你，因為那不可能。”

“別再這樣做了。”她用嚴厲的聲音說，嗅著並擦去了眼淚。

你點頭，向她伸出援助之手。“ C'mere。”

她沒有，在擦乾眼淚的時候憤怒的盯著你。妳嘆氣並翻了個白眼，向左移動自己以留出空間，使妳因左側疼痛而吟。

“停止移動。”

“過來，”你拍拍桑德睡覺的地方旁邊的空間，root終於移動了，輕輕地側身躺著，把胸部放到桑德的背上。

她的手臂自動纏繞在你們兩個身上，然後妳將手握在腰上，與妳的手纏繞在一起，然後看著濕潤的眼睛握緊她的手。

“我在這裡，Root。我不會離開你。再也不會了。”

Root這次微笑，將交織在一起的手舉到她的嘴唇上並親吻你的手背，然後將其放在Sander背部的中間。

在感覺到眼睛下垂之前，彼此微笑，直到兩個人都以相同的姿勢入睡。 

如何安撫root101


End file.
